Jikoken'o Muyo!
by Kishi
Summary: A bounty hunter arrives with the intent of killing Ryoko! So, why is he falling head over heels for her instead? Of course, it never stays this simple.... (fin)
1. Default Chapter

::the author is seen standing on the tip-top of a tree. His arms crossed, he stares at the city below. Physical description - tall, lean, wiry. Shiny black armor covering his torso and shoulders. His arms are bare, except for black bands on the wrists and triceps, with black fingerless gloves on his hands. He has tan pants, and ninja footgear. His face isn't visible, since it's covered with a black metal helmet:: 

Knight: I've sent my story out to the masses. A story mixing the OAV and TV elements of Tenchi Muyo! Now we watch their reactions.... 

::his eyes glow blue, then he disappears:: 

*** 

Jikoken'o Muyo! 

*** 

It was another typical dawn in the Masaki household. One passing by would assume that there was something wrong, however. There were one or two explosions, loud yelling, sounds of assorted chaos, etc. Just another typical morning. 

Tenchi Masaki. A poor youth whose life had become rather complicated. And yet, he didn't seem to mind it one bit. 

And yet, there was another poor youth. One who had a complicated life has well. This particular youth did mind the complications. Had minded them, for... how long was it? He couldn't remember. His troubles would seek him out again, though. 

*** 

His name was Kyrin Silverblade. It was the only name he remembered knowing. It had been so long since anyone had called him by his true name that he no longer bothered to remember it. Anyone who passed him on the streets would have mistook him for a normal youth. Short brown hair, white t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, kind of lanky. Pretty non-descript. Except for his eyes, he was perfectly normal. Except for his eyes.... 

As it was, he was passing through a city. _Which one?_ he thought. He checked a sign. 

WELCOME TO FURINKAN!__

__

_Furinkan? What kind of name is that?_ he thought idly. _Of course, I've heard weirder._ All of a sudden, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face the person. 

"Excuse me," this new person said. "Can you tell me how to get to the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling?" He was wearing a yellow shirt, a yellow bandanna, and black pants. He carried an umbrella over his shoulder as if it was a weapon. 

Kyrin gave him the once-over, trying to judge if he was a threat. Seeing none, he replied, "Sorry, but I'm just as lost as you are." 

The other person frowned, then said, "Sorry to have bothered you." He turned around and left, clearly with no idea as to where he was going. 

Kyrin, in the meantime, had a clear grip on his destination. A couple nights ago, he had felt it. A tremendous energy surge unlike any he had felt in a long time. It had come from the sky, but when he looked he saw nothing. Now, however, he could feel slight surges of energy coming from a distinct point. While nowhere near the surge he had felt from the sky, it was enough to maintain his interest. Especially considering the area. 

He started walking again. And as he continued to walk, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was utterly wrong. 

*** 

Out in the Okayama prefecture, a lean young man was working at a temple. He was dressed in dark blue pants and a brown tunic, a black t-shirt underneath, and a black belt cinched around his middle. He had short, spiky black hair, with a small rat-tail extending out the back. He had brown eyes, and he was slightly tanned from managing the shrine and fields around his home. He was Tenchi Masaki, and he was sweeping the grounds of his grandfather's shrine. It was supposedly some sort of training or another that aspiring priests had to go through. 

"Training," he muttered. "Right. He has me doing this because he's too lazy to do so himself." 

His grandfather, Katsuhito, a mustached, age-darkened old man with long hair and wise, permanently amused maroon eyes, appeared as if from nowhere. "Is that a sign of unrest I hear? I could have you sweep out the whole shrine." 

"Uh, no sir!" 

"Very good." Katsuhito sighed slightly. "I'm going to go meditate for a bit." 

"Yes sir," said Tenchi. With that, Katsuhito walked off. Tenchi, meanwhile, stopped to admire the peace that had descended upon the landscape. For a couple of hours, he had time to himself. He wasn't in the middle of the chaos that was his life now. Ever since all those women had wandered into his life, moments like these were few and far between. But this moment, like all moments, ended. 

Washyuu was walking up the steps. She looked to be around 12, but that was irrelevant; she could appear any age she wanted to be. She had long, spiky red hair, and eyes the color of bright emeralds. She almost always wore the green robes of the Science Academy, the gold-white winged crest shining proudly on the front. She had a look of concentration on her face, as she held a strange device in her hand. She would sweep it one way, look at it for a second, and then sweep it another way. 

Tenchi watched this for a little while. Finally, he couldn't stop himself. "Uh, what are you up to?" 

Washyuu paused, looked over at him and grinned. "I'm taking energy readings." 

"What for?" Tenchi asked. 

"Every genius needs something to study, doesn't she? I'm looking for the right patterns for some scanners," she said. She whacked the device and muttered something that Tenchi didn't quite catch. 

"Any good patterns so far?" he inquired, afraid of what the answer might be. 

"Oh yes, I've gotten some fine readings," she replied idly. 

Tenchi resumed sweeping, albeit somewhat more apprehensively. "Oh great. Uh, how much space will this take up?" 

Washyuu turned and regarded him with a slight glint in her eye. "Well, what kind of space do you mean? Hyperspace? Real space? Sub-space? Anatomical space? Geo-" 

"Whoah, I get it already!" said Tenchi nervously. He paused and considered for a moment, then ventured, "Real space?" 

She paused for a second, then replied, "A fair amount. They shouldn't take up that much, aside from the fact that they'll be dispersed over a wide area." 

Tenchi regarded her nervously. "I'm not one of those tree-hugging environmentalist people, but would this take much out of the land? I mean, after all," he said with gesture, "we've got the lake for Mihoshi's landings, we've got the fields of carrots for Ryo-Oh-Ki, not to mention the onsen...." 

"Not really. The technomagic involved here would be Juraian in nature, so it wouldn't harm the land. You know how important that is to them." 

Tenchi nodded. "Wait a second, what is technomagic anyway?" 

Washyuu looked at him as if he were slightly retarded. "Technomagic is the merging of science and technology with nature and magic. The Master Key is a good example of that," she said with a thoughtful look. "If you could bring it into my lab for study...." 

"Nice try," he said with a grin, "but I still don't know how I did that." 

She shrugged. "Oh well. At least I tried." She grinned again and said, "Just you wait till you see what this will be like! I'll even have satellites going." 

Tenchi didn't know whether or not to breathe a sigh of relief. "I heavily doubt this, but if there's anything I can do to help..." 

"I know. I know. I'll ask." 

Washyuu resumed scanning and Tenchi resumed sweeping. They were blissfully unaware of the fact that this was one of their last moments of peace for a long time. 

*** 

The main reason that so many people assumed that something bad _had _to be happening was centered on the fact that 2 of the women in this particular household were alien. This was not a new thing. All of the women in that house were alien. But two of them, unfortunately the most apparently powerful, constantly locked horns on trivial matters. They were both lovely. One of these seemingly eternal combatants was a princess of Jurai, and never let others forget it. She had long purple hair, extended down almost to her feet in two braids. Her eyes, red as rubies, were capable of soft affection and intense hatred. Her name was Aeka, and she was having a bad morning. She had slept well enough through the night, but that devil woman had ruined things. As was her specialty, in Aeka's opinion. And of course, Aeka had retaliated. The result of this being that there were a few new craters in the surrounding area. Her purple kimono fluttered slightly in the breeze, but she didn't care – her attentions were focused on the usual subject of her anger. 

Ryoko was floating there, arms crossed, and a rather insolent look on her face. She was, herself, very beautiful as well. Clad in a yellow-blue striped robe, her body was the kind that supermodels would quite literally kill for. She had wildly spiky cyan hair, extending down to the middle of her back. Her golden eyes were constantly aflame – this time, it was a combination of derisive amusement and slight anger, which was building. "Admit it, Princess Pain-In-The-Ass. You have no chance with Tenchi!" 

Anger surged through the veins of the Juraian Princess. "I think you have it the wrong way, Princess Pirate! Tenchi's been mine since birth!" She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head bemusedly. "You just can't accept fate, can you? Why would he settle for a space pirate? An OLD and UGLY space pirate? Why would he go for you when he could have loyalty, love, and beauty? In short, why would he go for you when he could have me?" 

Ryoko had been growing steadily angrier as Aeka went off on her tangent. But this was too much. "OLD? UGLY?!" Electricity started to crackle around her dangerously. "You won't be old when I'm through with you, but you'll certainly be ugly!" 

Aeka responded by raising her shield. "Just try it!" 

The only thing that stopped a reasonable facsimile of Ragnarok was the emergence of Sasami from the house. She was a 12-year-old princess as well, Aeka's sister, in fact. She had hair the color of the sky, and pink eyes, with freckles dotting her face. She was cheerful, kind, hard working, and very wise when she had to be. Like now. Looking things over she said the 3 words that at least re-established peace. "Breakfast is ready!" 

They all walked back in. Mihoshi and Kiyone, resident stranded Galaxy Police Detectives First-Class, were sitting at the table. Mihoshi, a ditzy blond Kizakan with tan skin and pale blue eyes was loading her plate, dressed in a pink sweater and tan pants. Kiyone, a teal eyed, highly competent beauty sat there, being politely quiet, in a white sweatshirt and blue jeans, an orange headband holding her green hair in place. 

"Mihoshi!" Sasami cried out. "You were supposed to wait for everyone else!" 

Mihoshi looked up and sweatdropped. "Sooorrrrrry... I didn't mean to...." Kiyone whacked her on the back of the head, but remained pretty quiet for the most part. 

"Who cares?," asked Ryoko, sitting down. "We got food, we got time, what else do we need?" Then she snapped her fingers. "Of course! We need Tenchi!" 

"Need me for what?" 

Ryoko turned and saw Tenchi walking in. Sasami smiled at him and said, 

"Breakfast is served!" 

Mihoshi, finally digging into her food, observed, "I don't see Washyuu anywhere." 

Tenchi replied, "Don't worry about her. She's taking readings for a new sensory grid and said not to expect her back for a while." 

"Oh really?" said Aeka. 

"Yep. So far, she's gotten the best readings from HERE. " 

"How much big is this thing going to get?" asked Ryoko. 

Tenchi looked at her. "Don't ask that to her." 

"Why not?" Mihoshi wanted to know. 

"You'll find out," Tenchi said, simply. He chose that moment to smile mysteriously and clamp up. 

Kiyone, silent, simply ate her breakfast, trying to remain un-noticed. 

*** 

_This place brings back the memories..._, thought Kyrin. He was walking through a forest, the light shining through the branches. It had been one week since Furinkan, and he could sense it: he was close. As he was walking, he came upon a small clearing. There was a lake, disrupted only by a small island. A path led to it, and on this island was an exceptionally large tree. Prayer strips hung from a rope strung along the trunk. 

Kyrin was about to dismiss it as a batch of superstitious regional nonsense, when something stopped him. There was something familiar about this particular tree. He walked out to it, and stopped. He felt a strange energy pattern surrounding it. Pausing to look, he saw that there was an abundance of life around the tree, almost more so on this one island then the surrounding banks. It was like the tree, having so much life, had decided to share it out. 

"Do you remember me?" he asked in a quiet voice. 

In response, streams of light emerged from the ground. They connected with the tree and flashed in various patterns. 

_Funaho._ He smiled slightly. He reached a hand out to touch it. Just as his hand touched the bark, however, a strange force emanated from it. It erupted outwards, tossing Kyrin back outwards towards the lake. He flew a couple feet, then came to a stop, floating in mid air. He smirked mirthlessly. 

"I can see you remember me." 

The lights surrounding Funaho went into a sequence. 

"Guess they aren't good memories." 

The lights flashed, as if in agreement. 

"In spite of this, I need some assistance." 

A pause, then a new pattern. 

"Still sore over my lack of aid to Yosho, eh?" 

Again, the flash of agreement. 

"I wanted nothing to do with her. Seeing as I was being hunted by the Jurai military regardless, I figured the sap would turn me in." 

This time the lights formed a vigorous pattern, as if angry. A burst of that same invisible force rushed out to meet him. Kyrin held up his hand and the wave dissipated when it met him. 

He floated there, considering for a moment, then he shrugged. "I can see you won't tell me." 

The lights flashed again. Still angry, and still as unwilling to tell. 

"Well then. You are still of use to me." 

The lights began to focus and un-focus, in a slow cautious way. 

"How, you ask? You'll know soon enough." As he said this, a small jewel appeared on the back of his right hand. A similar jewel appeared on the back of his left hand. They were emerald in color, and glowed as if with an inner fire. 

He paused, looking at them in reflection. _Green. Green.... The same green as in her eyes...._ He shook his head. 

He returned his thoughts to the present, starting to float towards the old computer core. "I would ask that you forgive me for what I do now," he said quietly. 

The glow of the gems became a soft one. He gestured, and green light seemed to shine wherever he pointed. Funaho started to regenerate. Any lost leaves were grown back, and new life seemed to emerge everywhere. 

The lines of light, now stronger and more vibrant, seemed to question, "Why?" 

He didn't answer, however the gem light seemed to become harsh. He held both of his hands before him. Light erupted from his hands and seemed to form into a straight bar. It rammed the tree and sent a jolt through it. 

The tree shuddered. Kyrin sent some healing force in. At once, the damage was reversed. The lights were chaos now, complete confusion. 

He frowned. _Hmm... more pain, less actual damage. How do I accomplish this?_ His eyes strayed upwards toward the leaves. A look of understanding came to him. He floated upward to the leaves and felt one of the limbs. Then, with his other hand, he grabbed a leaf. With a swift movement, he ripped it free. eh could _feel_ the tree tremble. A look of disgust came to his face. He was about to do something that he should've never had to do. 

He raised his hands and accessed the power that was part of him. The wind whipped fiercely around him as he did this, as if in some vain hope of attempting to stop him. To no avail. The wave of power he sent swept over the tree. Leaves were ripped from it, and flew into the air. The tree quaked violently, lights streaming every which way. Then, when he felt he had enough attention, he did one last thing. He formed a whirlwind of sorts, drawing the free leaves inward. Eventually, it was a column of green. Then, he exploded it outward. And a rain of green fell around him. 

*** 

Washyuu was rather pleased with herself. She had gotten a sensory grid up in the space of a week. 

_Space. Ha! I crack myself up soooo often_, she thought with a grin. She sat down on the floating cushion that materialized from nowhere, and frowned for a second. All of a sudden, a holographic console materialized from the same nowhere. She smiled happily. Yet another success. 

She sat back and started typing keys. For a half an hour, things were relatively calm. As she typed some equations into the memory banks, an alert sounded. She frowned, and pulled up a screen regarding the alert. 

WARNING, it read, DANGEROUS ENERGY LEVEL DETECTED IN QUAD 3, SECTOR 8. 

_Hmmmm. Interesting. That's where Yosho's ship computer is located._ She tapped a few commands in, and two new screens opened. The first was a visual of the area, the second was a chart showing energy readings for the area. As she watched, a tornado sprang as if from nowhere. At the same time, the energy level spiked. Her frown deepened, and she entered a new command a scan was searching to see if the source could be located. But all of a sudden, the tornado dissipated into a rain of leaves. The spike in the readings declined, then returned to normal. Washyuu sat back and thought. _This doesn't look good. There doesn't appear to be much damage, but energy appearing in such high amounts is irregular for that region._ She got up. "Well, then," she said, "I had best warn the others." She walked to the door and stepped out. 

Tenchi was checking over his history report, looking for errors. Aeka and Mihoshi were involved in an Earthian board game called Abalone. Mihoshi was actually winning, through her insanely high amount of luck, in spite of brilliant tactical decisions from Aeka. Sasami was reading romance manga and blushing at some of the content she was seeing. 

Washyuu looked around. _Where's Ryoko?_

She looked up. There, sleeping in the rafters, was Ryoko, with a bottle of sake clenched in her hands. _Oh great_, thought Washyuu. _She's been plastered._ Cautiously, she opened up the link between them. Ryoko was, in fact, sober. Washyuu breathed a sigh of relief, then whistled shrilly. 

Everyone looked up from what they were doing. Ryoko was so surprised that she hopped up, forgot how to fly for a second, and fell to the ground. "What the hell was that for?!" she spluttered. 

Washyuu looked at Ryoko bemusedly for a split second, then turned back to the group. "We have a problem, folks!" 

Before she could continue, the door to the house slammed open. Standing there, laboring for each breath, was Katsuhito. The usual calmness that was there was non-existent. He looked haggard, as if he had just experienced Hell itself. "You're right," he said, gasping. "We do have a problem." With that, he groaned and collapsed. 

*** 

Kyrin grimaced disgustedly. _What am I_ doing? 

The tree was almost exactly as it was before he arrived. Almost. While it hadn't been completely stripped of leaves, the limbs were indeed lighter. Leaves littered the lake, the island, and the surrounding ground. The lights from the tree had long ago disappeared, and it appeared more dead then alive. 

"You've served your purpose. While it might be interesting to burn you and see what happens, I won't." With that said, he floated to the ground and proceeded to run. He jumped into the surrounding shrubbery and crouched. _All that's left to do is wait until someone comes to investigate. She'll probably be interested in such activity in a dull region like this._ With this, he sat back and closed his eyes. 

*** 

By this time, Katsuhito had managed to recover. He regarded everyone with a serious gaze. "I was meditating under a waterfall, when I felt something. It was a psychic scream. From my ship..." 

"Wait a second, brother," said Aeka. "Wouldn't I have felt it as well? And what about Tenchi?," she added looking at the both of them worriedly. 

"You didn't feel it because the ship is attuned to me specifically," Katsuhito said. He looked at Tenchi and said, "Same for Tenchi. He might be able to tune into its signals because he's one of my offspring, but he wasn't affected because he isn't far enough in his training to be able to feel things like that. Not enough potential unleashed yet." 

Washyuu interrupted this by saying, "This correlates with an energy spike I detected earlier." And she proceeded to fill them in. 

"What are we waiting for?," shouted Sasami when Washyuu was done. "What if it's hurt? It could be dying right now, for all we know!" 

"It isn't," said Katsuhito. "It's more pain then anything else." 

"That's awful! We have to go now!" 

"I agree," said Aeka. Mihoshi nodded in agreement. 

"Its a violation of the Psi-Tree protection laws, implemented by Jurai," said Kiyone. "I'm there." 

"We might as well check it out," said Tenchi. 

"What about you, Ryoko?," asked Washyuu. 

She got a snore in response. 

"RYOKO NO BAKA!! WAKE UP!" 

Ryoko's eyes snapped open, and she yawned. "Uh, where were we again?" 

The resulting face fault set off Richter scales everywhere. 

*** 

Kyrin, in the meanwhile, had fallen asleep. And he dreamed... 

_Kyrin thought he had known pain. He was wrong. He would've thought this over, but circumstances did not allow. The source was a burn on his chest that had been inflicted through an electrical blast. He looked at his opponent, and tried to estimate the flow of battle._

__

_She floated there, sword in hand. A shock of cyan hair, yellow eyes, and a killer figure, wrapped in a pink and green cling-robe, showing just the right amount of leg. Ryoko, the creation of genius scientist Washyuu._

__

_He floated there as well, with a green blade in his hands. He was of powerful build, with gray hair and a ponytail. He looked at Ryoko and laughed. Kagato, the star student of Washyuu._

__

_And of course, there was Kyrin. Holding a glowing katana before him, dressed in Juraian battle-garb, the battle stripes on his face. Trying to defend Washyuu against them. Ryoko flew at him again. She launched into a stab attack, with less then satisfactory results._

__

_Kagato looked at Kyrin, intrigued. "Impressive, boy. You've dodged nearly every blow. Most Juraian warriors would be dead by now."_

__

_Kyrin grinned. "Joke's on you. I'm not a Juraian."_

__

_Kagato raised an eyebrow. "Not a Juraian. Not a Kizakan. Not a Thurnian, or any of the other races. What are you?"_

__

_"No reason to tell you. But let's just say that I'm more then even you could ever handle," Kyrin said, gesturing down at her. "And believe me, cur, I've got more battle experience then even you. That Ryoko's even struck any blow on me at all is a miracle."_

__

_"I feel inclined to warn you that she's not even using a tenth of her power. She could kill you in an instant," Kagato said, grinning triumphantly. And he raised a gauntleted hand. "And I'm tired of watching this fight." Suddenly, the glove glowed red. So did Ryoko's eyes._

__

_Ryoko flew in, slashing at the burn. Kyrin blocked all but one blow, and this landed directly on the burn. He fell backwards and downwards, descending towards the ground. The crater of his landing tossed up a great deal of dust and debris. He looked up and saw Washyuu standing over him. For once, she seemed unsure of what to do. He looked up at her, his hatred for her mixing with a strange concern that he couldn't explain. "Run...," he said. "Fool. Please. Run...." And with that, he raised himself, beating down the pain that threatened to overwhelm him._

__

_Kagato had no such notion of fairness, however. He floated in and slashed. Kyrin, in no position to do much of anything, felt the blade cut through his flesh. He bit back the scream that tried to escape, and felt the blade penetrate again and again. Eventually, he fell over, everything in a red haze...._

__

__And with that, he awoke. He shook his head and tried to clear away the cobwebs that come with sleep. And that's when he realized something. Voices were approaching. 

*** 

The scene that greeted Ryoko's eyes when she phased in was not kind. Leaves, everywhere. "Never thought I'd get sick of the color green," she muttered to herself. And the tree itself, covered in cracks; it appeared more dead then alive. And, on top of this, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched. Which she was. 

Kyrin, now fully awake, looked at her. And he was startled. _Strange. It would appear that she is, for once, NOT trying to destroy everything in sight._ He looked elsewhere. _And where the creation is..._ As if on cue, Washyuu walked in and surveyed the scene. _... the creator shall follow_, his thought finished. He was about to stand up and make a move when more people appeared. _What in the name of--?_ Startled, he stared at the growing group of people. Not pausing to get a good look at faces, he made a split-second decision. "Too many of them. I don't like the auras that some of these people are exhibiting. One or two I could handle quickly and quietly. That would be best, but given that all the stooges are here...." He stepped back into the shadows, and smiled grimly. "I'll kill you all later." He hopped into the trees, and ran away. As it was, he didn't see Tenchi appear with the others. 

Tenchi walked in on the scene and uttered a curse. He had seen Kagato commit great cruelties before. And while this would have seemed rather dull if it was a normal case, this wasn't a normal case. That was, if normal existed properly anymore. He looked around, stunned. He asked, "Who could have done something like this?" 

Katsuhito walked up, with his imperceptible calm back in place. "Someone wanting attention. Someone with a lot of power. Someone who knew what he was doing." 

"It could have been a she, you know," chimed Washyuu's voice. "Of course, why it matters is unknown to me. I was just presenting a viable possibility." 

Aeka said, "Much as we appreciate that, it doesn't help. We need to know who our enemies are." She sighed. "So much chaos. A new threat, and a new visitor in the same day..." 

Tenchi looked at her. "What do you mean?" 

"Remember?" said Aeka, "You volunteered for the exchange program before a CERTAIN SOMEONE showed up in your life." At this, she regarded Ryoko icily. Ryoko simply gave her a look that said, "Who, me?" 

Tenchi, meanwhile, slapped his head. "Oh my God! I've been bugging everyone to act normal all week, and then I have to go and forget!" he shouted. "Am I going senile already?" he said, a panicked edge coming to his voice, "I'm too young!" 

"There, there," said Sasami. She patted his back and said, "Don't worry. Things just became more interesting, that's all." 

"Yes. And, you've had a BAD INFLUENCE present for a while, so it's not your fault," Aeka said comfortingly. 

Ryoko looked at her bemusedly and said, "I don't know why you're shouting stuff, you mental case. I mean," here, she gained a grin, "there's no need for you to shout about yourself that way." 

Aeka stood there for a moment. Then, "You flat, depreciative little--" 

Mihoshi stepped in all of a sudden. She had somehow gotten her hands on a hippy t-shirt with a peace sign on it. She stepped between them and said, "No need for violence! Peace! Peace!!" She waved the peace sign in the faces of Ryoko and Aeka, and the usual chaos ensued. 

Kiyone sighed. "I wish they'd all grow up a little, eh Tenchi?" Hearing no response, she looked and saw no Tenchi. For he had decided to take advantage of the moment to leave. He ran off towards the bus station, hoping against the odds. 

__

_***_

__

__A student was standing near a bus. He wore a backpack, glasses, and non-descript clothing. Cool, intelligent deep blue eyes looked through the crowd. They lit when they rested upon Tenchi. 

Tenchi, not yet noticing the student, was busily searching through the crowd. He had a few embarrassing moments, asking the wrong people if they were the one he was looking for. 

The student looked on, amused at the reactions of some. When it looked as if Tenchi had given up all hope, the student shouted. "Hey! Tenchi! I'm right here!" 

Tenchi looked up, and sighed in relief. He ran up and smiled. "Hello there! I'm Tenchi Masaki." He reached his hand out, and the student grasped it firmly. They shook hands, when Tenchi said, "Uh, I didn't quite catch your name." 

"My name?," the student said. "My name is... Scott Gareth." 

"Okay then, Scott. Need any help with that?," asked Tenchi, noticing the backpack. 

"That's alright. I travel lightly," Scott replied. 

"Well, then. I'll just flag down the bus and we can head out to my place." 

Scott nodded, and soon they were on a bus heading towards the Masaki shrine. 

Tenchi noticed that Scott was a quiet one. He just seemed to stare out the window of the bus, watching the scenery. "So... uh, what are things like in the United States?" 

"Los Angeles is pretty nice. Lots of different people, lots of different ways of doing things," Scott said with a smile. "If you needed to do an anthropology report, LA would be the best place to write it." 

Tenchi laughed at that. "What made you decide to choose Japan?" 

Scott thought for a moment, then said, "I was interested in the intense martial arts study that goes on here. I figured it might be interesting to attempt such a thing here. Besides," he added with a grin, "maybe I'll get to see gigantic rubber-suited monsters rampage through Tokyo!" They both laughed at that one. 

*** 

Ryoko was napping in a tree. She had tried to wait for Tenchi, but she had dozed off somewhere along the way. In order to complete the illusion that she was normal, she had had her earring tweaked a little bit to use what Washyuu dubbed as "Illusion Caster". Her hair was now an off-white color, while her eyes had been changed to a calm hazel. And since she was asleep, she had no way of preparing herself for what happened next. 

Scott had been trying to ask Tenchi about his home life. While Tenchi did answer, he seemed a bit nervous at the mention of home. As they rounded a corner, Scott noticed a pretty girl sleeping in a tree. "Hey, Tenchi," said Scott, "is that a friend of yours?" 

Tenchi looked ahead and saw Ryoko. "Uh, that's Ryoko. She's one of my cousins from out of town. She likes to sleep around here and make general chaos." 

Scott said, "Ah. I see. How do you suppose we go about getting her down?" 

Tenchi sweatdropped. "Uh, why would you want to do that?" 

"I want to meet her! So, how should we get her down?" 

"Uh, usually we just let her sleep." 

"Well, this isn't exactly usual, is it? Don't worry, I have an idea." With that, Scott was gone. A moment later, he was back with a stick that was more of a pole then anything. He grinned mischievously, then walked up to the tree Ryoko was sleeping in. Then, he took the stick and started to whack the tree hard enough to shake it. All the while, he was shouting stuff like, "RYOKO! THIS IS YOUR WAKE UP CALL!!" 

"WAAAAAAHHH!!!" shouted Ryoko, and she snapped awake. She stood up and gripped the tree, looking around to see what would happen. She didn't see anything, but she heard laughter. She looked down. Scott was leaning against the tree, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Tenchi was alternating between laughter and shooting nervous glances at Ryoko. 

"I take it that this is the new exchange student?" she asked with a deceptive calm in her voice. 

"You bet!" Scott called up. 

Ryoko hopped down without, Tenchi noticed, making it too apparent that she wasn't human. Her hand shot out and grabbed Scott by the neck. "Think it's funny, eh?" she sneered. "Let's see what happens when we whack you against the tree in place of a pole, huh? What do you say to that?" She was about to make good on her promise when two things stopped her. One was Tenchi's hand on her shoulder. 

"Ryoko," he said softly, "Don't." 

"But--!" she protested, looking at him. She looked back at Scott, trying to decide on what to do. When she looked in his eyes, though, she stopped at the look in them. For just a second, the mischief was gone. Instead, there was sadness. And anger. And disgust as well. It was the look of one who craved death, yet feared it. She knew it well; it had been the one she'd worn for 1,300 years. But, the look passed quickly and Scott was smiling disarmingly. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean anything." 

She frowned, but finally released him. "Just don't do it again, or you won't be so lucky," she said. _Hmmmm_, she thought, giving him the once-over. _He doesn't look half bad._ All of a sudden, she caught herself. _What am I doing?_ She shook her head and got started walking back to the house. 

So absorbed was she in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Scott looking at her. _Say_, he thought, _She's a pretty one, she is_. He smiled to himself sadly. _Too bad that girls really don't like me. Besides_, his smile was wiped from his face, _what makes me think that I have a chance with her anyway?_

Tenchi saw him glum up and grinned. "What's the matter?," he asked. 

Scott smiled again. "Just a little thought," he replied. "You know... running myself through facts. Get what I'm saying?" 

"Yup," said Tenchi. _More then you think._

*** 

Washyuu sat there, slightly sullen. Sad though it was, they had to make it so that everything looked normal. _Which means,_ she said with a shudder, _no more time in the lab!_ The horror of it all was too much to bear. 

And that she had to remain disguised like this! She was wearing a bracelet with the same Illusion Caster technomagic that everyone else's had. She was still a redhead, keeping her eyes the same because they were normal enough on this planet. 

Sasami was sitting there, practically bubbling with excitement. A pendant around her neck changed her eyes to a sky blue, and her hair to black. 

Ryo-oh-ki was sitting on Sasami's lap in Cabbit form. The jewel in her forehead, however, had been charged with IC, which made her look like a normal black and white tabby. 

Mihoshi showed excitement too, but she was venting it in a different way. She had to make sure that all her various gadgets had their safeties activated. No telling how much hell they'd be in for if they went off. So, she was running everywhere trying to secure everything and basically creating chaos everywhere she was. Because she, for the most part, appeared to be an attractive human woman, Washyuu saw no need to give her IC. 

Kiyone was another story. She was running all over the place, trying to undo the chaos Mihoshi invariably caused. Her adjustments had been simple enough; tweak her hair band and she became a brunette. 

Aeka was running around, trying to make sure all was in order. After all, a good first impression is important. Her key had been affected to look like a tiara sort of headpiece, changing Aeka's hair black, and her eyes to a deep blue. 

Mihoshi had just set the last safety, Aeka had just eliminated the last catastrophe, and aside from a slight imprint on the wall where the Sub-space lab should be, everything was in good shape. Just then, Tenchi, Scott, and Ryoko walked in. 

"So," asked Washyuu, "who's your friend, Tenchi?" 

"I'd like you all to meet," Tenchi said with gesture at Scott, "Scott Gareth, our foreign exchange student!" 

Scott considered mock bowing, but decided against it. So he gave the simple greeting all young Americans gave each other. "Wazzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!" 

Everyone laughed. "Let me introduce everyone," said Sasami, trying to be the friendly one like always. Introductions were made all around, and everyone grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all! 

*** 

Scott sat on his futon in the room that Tenchi and his family had set up for him. _Such a nice family_, he thought to himself. _I hope they decide not to get involved._ All of a sudden, an insistent beeping from his backpack. Scott got up and closed the door to his room. Then, walking to his backpack, he opened it up and took out a strange looking device. It was like a small box, of fine dark wood. In silver, there was a set of multi-colored gems inlaid. Scott tapped the gems in a sequence, and the box opened up. Inside was a holographic projection unit, along with a small set of switches, buttons, and knobs. The unit was flashing, and when Scott pressed a few buttons and adjusted one of the knobs, a picture came into focus. It was a man, dressed in robes of crimson and wearing a helmet of turquoise, a slit visor obscuring his features. Nothing could be seen of his face but from his bearing and poise, it was someone of great wealth and power. 

"Greetings, Arkhan," said Scott coldly. "What can this humble bounty hunter do for his employer?" 

"Cut the crap," said Arkhan. "You have as much contempt for me as I do for you. What is the status of your mission?" 

"Well," Scott replied, sitting back, "I've spotted Ryoko easily enough. Washyuu's free now as well, so taking her out will be more difficult. However, there is a possible problem." 

"A problem? Is this an admittance to lack of competency? Is the 'High service requires high price,' freaky-eyed master of a thousand things and so on saying he has a problem?" came Arkhan's voice, full of malice and spite. 

"Wait until you hear. Not only are they allied with the Galaxy Police, they are under the protection of Yosho as well." 

"Why would Yosho protect them? Forget that, what even makes you say he's here?! He wouldn't even let Ryoko go free and then there's the matter that he can't leave Earth, and Kagato has... had... no interest in that back water planet you're on." 

"In which case, anyone who breathes could figure out that Yosho has had a change of heart. You're the only exception to that statement, of course." 

"Clever. Explain how you can be so clever to assume that he's on that planet, and is indeed alive." 

"His ship tree is here. If it is here, then he is here as well. You know how attached to their trees the Juraian are. 

Arkhan appeared to be considering this. "Don't strain yourself," Scott said with a grin. 

"Yes, well... remain cautious." 

"I intend to." 

"I also have a new target for you." 

Scott's eyebrows rose in interest. "Oh really?" 

"Yes." With that, Arkhan gestured. A separate screen opened up to the left of the image. "We finally managed to get some footage from the remains of the Soja. Watch it closely." Scott watched as Kagato toyed with Ryoko and the Princess Aeka, then was defeated by a youth who performed the impossible: creating Light Hawk Wings without any apparent power sources save for himself. "Any being capable of this," said Arkhan when the footage was over, "is too dangerous to be left alive. He could be a great threat if his full power is realized. I want you to destroy him as soon as possible." 

Scott sat through this and finally responded. "Do you know that this is going to cost you a great deal?" 

"You've taken nearly all the money I have! What more could you possibly ask for?!" 

"Well," said Scott thoughtfully, "you have powerful weapons and equipment that I could use. If I perform this service for you, you grant me free and unlimited access to all of your inventory." 

There was a visible war going on inside Arkhan's brain. "Very well," he said, wearily. "Take it." 

"You're too kind," said Scott, grinning from ear to ear. 

"I swear though, Kyrin, one day..." 

"Empty threat, and you know it. So just stop clogging up the communications lines and leave me to my business," said Scott. Arkhan nodded and the transmission faded out. Scott replayed the footage of the battle, and let his eyes become as they truly were. And Kyrin smirked slightly as the youth killed Kagato. "You have my thanks," he said. "That's one less person for my blade to seek. Too bad now that it must seek you." He then closed the box and laid back on his futon. And once again, he visited. 

Hello, Kyrin. 

Kyrin moaned. Not you again. Can't you leave me alone? 

No, I cannot. You know this to be true, don't deny it. 

Truth though it may be, I don't see why you had to become part of me. 

So ungrateful of you, brother. Aren't you aware that I'm the cause of your success? 

Bull. I could have gotten farther if it weren't for you. 

And yet, a great deal of the power that is part of you was part of me once. 

Please, don't remind me. Kyrin lay back and sighed. Why aren't you rambling on and on about 'Kill the Juraians! Kill the Juraians!'? 

Because soon, very soon, I will have the opportunity to taste Jurai blood again... 

Kyrin nearly sat bolt upright. You mean--?! But there was no response. Damn you Talus, answer me! But still, nothing. _Yeah, thanks. I appreciate the lack of help._

You're welcome. With that, his voice disappeared. 

_Okay,_ thought Scott, _let's go over the facts._ He mentally ticked them off as he went over them in his mind. _First, Ryoko is on the loose. Second, Washyuu is here as well as Yosho. Third, a Juraian... a JURAIAN of all things... is capable of creating Light Hawk Wings with only himself has the power source. Which means that Talus is going to attempt to gain control sooner or later so he can kill Aeka and the boy._ He then paused for a second. _Hmmmm... it is rather strange that everyone here for the most part shares a name with a target or some other galactically known person. And yet, they look reasonably human, although Mihoshi does look suspiciously like a Kizakan. Oh well, not enough evidence to suspect that they are not human. Ignore them, and seek the target._ With that said, he finally drifted off to sleep. 

*** 

Over the course of a month, it became clear that Scott could fit in anywhere. He became a pillar of sorts, and he didn't seem to mind it at all. For one thing, he could cook. He didn't know how to cook much, but he learned quickly enough. He even taught Sasami a few things, which is really hard to do all things considered. Mihoshi quickly took a liking to him as well. She did indeed continue to make mistakes, and she once or twice almost slipped up and revealed the fact that most of the 'family' was not human, but if Scott noticed, he didn't show it. In fact, he helped her with the little accidents she caused when her luck wasn't in play. Washyuu was not overly impressed with him, although he had a surprisingly good grip on science. The only reason she wasn't impressed was that they could only discuss Earthian science. Washyuu grudgingly gave him her respect, regretting only that they could discuss Earth sciences. Aeka discovered that he was a good poet, with many interesting ideas. Even Ryoko had to admit that he was kinda nice to have around. He often joined her on the roof at night, although he never had anything to drink that was alcoholic. He pointed out the various stars and told stories that were so vivid that she was sometimes convinced that they had happened. 

And yet, something disturbed her whenever she was around him. She couldn't quite figure it out, but she had a warm feeling whenever she was around him. The same kind of feeling she got when she was around Tenchi. How could they have so much in common with each other? The same shyness, the same gentleness, the same one-in-a-million quality that attracted her to Tenchi in the first place? She couldn't help but wonder why. 

However, Kyrin was more disturbed then she was. He hadn't felt anything but cold for a long time. Now, though, he felt something different. A small but growing warmth was present whenever he was around the others. But when he was with Ryoko, the warm feeling was intensified and it kept flooding him more and more. He didn't tell anyone about this, because he knew that he wasn't meant to feel for anyone or anything. Right? Right. And then there was Talus. He just wouldn't shut up! Not only was he ranting again, he had picked up his efforts to gain control. Talus apparently wanted a physical form again. Luckily this didn't happen when he was in front of the others; Talus cared very little what Kyrin tried to do to appear human, but he recognized that the power of Jurai would appear when it needed to, and saw no reason to show his presence to inferiors aside from the Juraians themselves. 

Tenchi, in the meanwhile, enjoyed Scott's presence in the house. Sure Aeka and Ryoko fought, but nowhere near the level they had before. He was thinking about this during the practice bout with his grandfather, Yosho. And promptly paid for it with a harsh strike on his hand. He barely kept his grip on the bokken in his hand and tried a strike towards Yosho's hand, which turned out to be unsuccessful. Tenchi slashed towards Yosho, but he spun and dropped to the ground, kicking Tenchi's feet out from under him. Then he nearly flew from the ground, bringing his bokken in a sweeping motion towards Tenchi's neck. He stopped, just a hair's width from landing a blow that would have been deadly. 

"Give?" he asked. 

"Give," he said, and accepted Yosho's extended hand up. 

Yosho shook his head quietly and said, "Tenchi, you still leave yourself too vulnerable after a strike." He took up a fighting position. "Slash at me again like you did." Tenchi proceeded to do so, with Yosho sidestepping and whapping him lightly on the back. "See what I mean?" 

"Yes sir, but I don't see how you can recover so quickly from that," Tenchi said. 

"Simple," Yosho said. "You can't. You're over exerting yourself, and placing too much momentum into striking the target. Try thinking more about surviving, and less about killing." 

Scott walked up the steps leading to the shrine and caught Yosho's last words. "He's got a point, you know. Half of a battle is living to tell about it." 

"Okay, okay! I get the picture," Tenchi said, running a hand through his hair. "Why are you here, Scott?" 

"I came to tell you that Washyuu wants to speak with you," Scott said. "Though, why she chooses not to come here in person is lost to me." 

"Right then, I should go see her," Tenchi said to Yosho. He bowed, turned away and left. 

Scott was about to turn and follow when he heard Yosho shout, "Wait a second, Scott!" He turned around and regarded the old man. 

"Tenchi tells me that you are interested in the martial arts studies that go on here. Is this correct?" asked Yosho. 

Scott replied, "Uh, yes sir. Why do you ask?" 

Yosho tossed a bokken at Scott, who caught it easily. "You have good reflexes, speed, and you seem to be reasonably well built. I want to see how much potential you could have." He took a fighting stance, and Scott took the same stance. They stared at each other for a tense moment, trying to force each other into making the first move. Finally, Scott jumped, lashing out at Yosho. Yosho sidestepped and tried to strike at Scott's back, only to find a bokken there in a block. The blades remained locked against each other until Scott instantly slackened his so that it gave in to the pressure exerted from Yosho. He flipped as the blade swung by, leaving Yosho open to attack. Scott pressed this advantage, stabbing at Yosho's arms and hands in an attempt to disarm him. Yosho moved his arms either slightly above or slightly below and he brought his bokken back around to deflect a stab at his head. Scott continued to stab, and Yosho was practically a wall of streaking wood. He would just barely nudge a stab one way so that it barely missed him, or jerk one of his limbs this way or that to suggest that he was going to strike back. This had the hoped for effect of confusing Scott so much that he didn't notice as they slowly switched roles; Yosho being the aggressor, Scott being the defender. When he did realize this, he snarled inwardly. 

_Not bad, old man. Now, let's see what he does when I stop playing with him._ All of a sudden, Scott's blocks picked up speed and strength. They also began to take on strange new patterns. Yosho's strikes began to take new forms as well, and soon the mere practice bout had evolved to a difficult test of skill. Finally, they broke off, panting. 

"Impressive, young one," said Yosho. 

"Thank you, sir," said Scott. 

"Oh, I didn't mean the sword techniques. I mean that you've been able to hide the fact that you're not human." There was a long pause at this until, finally, Scott spoke. 

"You hid it well yourself, Katsuhito." 

"So..." started Yosho, "why are you here?" 

"I'm afraid, 'sir', that it's none of your business." Scott sat down and thought for a moment. All of a sudden, a look of realization came upon his face. Slowly, carefully, he reached for Yosho's glasses. Carefully, he removed them. And watched as the image of an old man shimmered, then disintegrated. Sitting there instead of Katsuhito, it was Yosho. All of a sudden, he smiled to himself. _So,_ he thought, _you've been hiding right under my nose._ He got to his feet and hopped to the trees. "Thanks! I'll try not to kill you!" 

Katsuhito replaced his glasses, then watched as he disappeared. "The only thing you'll be trying to do," he said, "is living through the encounter. You've bitten off more then you can chew, and this time it will choke you. Be afraid, Kyrin. Be very afraid." 

*** 

::the author is back, this time standing on a sky scraper:: 

Knight: Well, it might not be the best story out there. But it's not the worst, and it's my first. 

Tenchi Muyo! And all associated paraphernalia are copyrighted to Pioneer Animation. 

Ranma ½ and all associated paraphernalia are copyrighted to Takahashi Rumiko. 

If any reader recognizes an idea in this story as his/her own, all credit goes to you. 

You may contact me at: KnightOfCyril@aol.com. 


	2. Chapter 2

Body ::the author is back, watching people from the shadows of an alley::

Knight: It appears that my work is appreciated.

::watches a couple of readers walk buy, speaking excitedly of the fic::

Knight: But that may yet change....

::his eyes flash blue and he disappears::

Jikoken'o Muyo!

Chapter 2

Ryoko walked silently, lost in thoughts of Tenchi, sake, Tenchi, new ways to kill Aeka, Tenchi... Therefore, she had no idea what was going to happen to her. However, the young man who was following her in the trees had his own plans for her. He was looking her over, trying to locate something. He noticed the chain that hung from her ear, and the crimson orb that hung from it. A dose of intuition struck him about this orb and he continued to follow her. It was not yet time to strike out. Not yet.

***

Tenchi walked into Washyuu's lab. And, unsurprisingly, she was nowhere to be seen. He explored a bit and found her near the Ryu-oh. Or, at least, the seedling that would become Ryu-oh eventually. She was sitting on a lavender cushion with gold trim, staring at her holo-laptop.

"This guy is rather interesting. Rather complex too. I wonder if being like that GIVES him a complex," she was saying to herself.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tenchi, lost as usual.

"Scott is projecting disturbing aura patterns," she said, simply. "Patterns that no normal Earthian should have."

"Normal? Aura patterns? What are you talking about?" If Tenchi was lost before, now he was in a labyrinth.

"Whoops. Let me explain," said Washyuu. Suddenly, the lights dimmed. A desk appeared from nowhere and Tenchi was seated in it before he could blink. A podium raised up, and Washyuu walked up to it. She was dressed in her teacher's uniform, as she stood behind the podium and started to speak.

"Aura patterns are energy patterns created by all living things," she began. An image appeared on the screen that hopped from nowhere. It showed a humanoid outline, with strange, shifting glow around it. "This," Washyuu explained, "is a normal Earthian aura. The stronger the pattern," she gestured, and the aura started to grow in brightness and complexity, "the more abilities a being has." She gestured again, and the model was moved to the left half of the screen. On the right half appeared Tenchi in his white battle garb.

"When you're at maximum power, you aura is something like this," she said. All of a sudden, a fierce shifting glow began to emanate from the Tenchi model on-screen. It continued to grow, and grow, and grow until it filled the right half of the screen and beyond. "It is because of this that you have the abilities you do. Of course, there's Tenchiken involved in it somehow, but the fact remains that you are a phenomenally powerful being."

"Aw, shucks," Tenchi said, treating it as if it were a compliment. A pot promptly fell on his head. "Oooow!" he shouted, and got a second pot.

"Now, now, now," Washyuu said. "No talking in class."

"Urrrrgh, sorry," he said.

"Getting back to business here," she said, and gestured again. The left model changed, and this time it was Scott. "I've been trying to get scans on him over the last month. Mostly while he was asleep, and I now know two things for sure." She held up her hand and ticked them off. "One, he is extremely powerful. Two, he is not human."

Tenchi was about to speak, but decided against it. Instead, he raised his hand. Washyuu looked at him and said, "Yes?"

"Uh, professor, what makes you say he isn't human?"

"Because," she said, "he emanates a strange pattern. It's something like the IC fields you have us using." She gestured at the screen. The aura pattern was replaced, and the image of Scott seemed to shimmer like heat waves off of pavement. An image of Washyuu appeared on the right half and blew the Tenchi image off-screen. Then, it faced front and began to shimmer the same way. "That," she said, "is the IC field projection, and Scott is using something similar to fool us into believing he's human." Another gesture from Washyuu, and an explosion on the right side of the screen blew the Washyuu model away. The Tenchi model walked back on with a fake innocent look on its face and resumed its place.

"Professor?" asked Tenchi, raising his hand.

Washyuu looked at him for a second, then nodded.

"Exactly how strong is he supposedly?"

Washu thought for a moment, then said, "It's hard to say for sure, but I am sure that he's not as powerful as you. He might be equal to Yosho, but it's not a for-sure thing. At the same time," here she got a vexed expression, "if you look at it differently, he could be your equal."

"What?" Tenchi burst out. "How could that be? One moment you say he's not, then you say he is. I'm confused...."

"Well," she said, "that's is a reason his patterns disturb me." She pressed a button on her holo-top, and the images disappeared. To replace it, a set of graphed information. It was like a line graph and had several spikes, labeled SCOTT. "This, from a scientific viewpoint, is a reading of Scott's energy patterns." Another button and the graph moved up to the top. Two new graphs appeared. The first new one was labeled TENCHI. It showed some rather interesting patterns, with several spikes. However, the third one was rather strange. Chaotic, random spikes, and then the spikes would disappear and new ones would emerge elsewhere. But it was an organized chaos, and the spikes seemed to follow a definite pattern. A pattern that matched Scott's. "This third set was taken from a Class A criminal that recently escaped from GP headquarters. What amazes me the most though is that Scott seems to emit both patterns. I'm guessing that the first one is to throw people off, because I found this one on him only through one of my more advanced scans."

"Who is it?" asked Tenchi.

She pressed a new button on the holo-top. A name appeared on the third graph.

Tenchi gasped. _ No_, he thought. _ It can't be. It just _can't_ be!_

Washyuu seemed to read his thoughts. "It is."

Tenchi couldn't take it anymore. He bolted from the lab, past a very confused Aeka, heading off to the forest. Aeka stepped into the lab. "What," she asked, "is going on? Where did Tenchi go in such a hurry?" She saw the screen, saw the names, gasped, then ran off after Tenchi.

Washyuu sighed, and looked once more at the name on the third graph.

It was labeled KAIN.

***

Ryoko walked along, whistling nonchalantly. And someone hopped from tree to tree, following her movements carefully. Finally, she stopped under a tree and leaned against it. The person above her stood in a branch, trying to gauge how he would get what he was after. Wrapping a bandanna over his mouth in Western outlaw style, he hopped down straight towards Ryoko.

Ryoko, in the meantime, decided to start walking again. She moved out of the way, just as the person jumped. She heard something hit the ground behind her and turned around, just in time to find a strange masked bandit flying up from the ground and punching at her face. She ducked to the left and socked the bandit in the jaw, sending him flying. He landed in a heap on the ground, but was back on his feet in an instant. He ran towards her, this time probing her defenses. She blocked his strikes and intercepted a kick as it nearly made it to her stomach. He pushed up with his caught foot and kicked her in the face with his other foot. This resulted in the bandit freeing himself and twirling to the ground, kneeling. Ryoko meanwhile shook her head a little.

"I'll give you credit for one thing," she said, "You can kick."

"Why, thank you," the bandit responded.

_ I know that voice,_ she thought in surprise. Indeed, it was a familiar voice. One she had gotten to know pretty well over the last month. A voice whose owner was confirmed when he lowered his bandanna, revealing the face of Scott Gareth. "What the? What are you doing?"

"Testing a theory that you have taken halfway to fact," said Scott.

"What was that theory?" she asked.

"Simple," he replied. "You aren't human."

_ Crap!_ she thought. Out loud she said, "Uh, what makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, you use fighting styles that I _ know _didn't come from this Earth," he said calmly. "For another, you're floating about 2 feet off the ground."

Immediately, Ryoko looked down. It was true. She must have instinctually kicked her flight abilities, she realized. She looked up and smiled nervously. "Well," she said nervously, "whaddaya know? Guess this isn't normal, eh?"

"Oh yeah it is. If you are who I think you are, this is about as normal as you get." With that, Scott launched himself at Ryoko, hand extended towards her head.

_ Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease_, she thought, dodging to the right, feeling the hand just graze her cheek. "I think you need to toss some variety into your attacks," she said when he landed, hand clenched in a fist. He instead turned around and smiled at her. Then, he opened his hand, and she gasped. He had snagged her earring!

"Pretty gem," he said. "Wonder what happens when I crush it, eh?"

Ryoko watched has he clenched his fist around it, tighter and tighter, until the gem cracked, then splintered. _ Well,_ she thought as the IC field fell away, _ at least it was one of my artificial ones._ She looked at him and was surprised at the look on his face. On it was a mixture of satisfaction, hatred, and fear mixed into a strange expression.

"At last..." he breathed. But before anything else could happen, a forcefield appeared around him. "What the hell?!" he shouted, as he struggled to escape. Instantly, the forcefield was electrified, and lightning shot through his body. He grit his teeth, as he looked around. Azaka and Kamidake floated up and maintained the forcefield, while Aeka walked up from nowhere. She was dressed up in her balloon-limbed, centrally armored battle garb and regarded Scott with a look of utmost contempt, then looked at Ryoko.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. What in blazes is going on?!" she asked.

"This freak is no human being," she said icily.

"What do you mean he isn't human?" she asked.

At that point, Tenchi stepped forward. "You hid yourself well, Kain," he said. "But the hiding's over. I'll kill you now, once and for all." He noticed Scott shaking. "Well, Kain, how does it feel to be afraid for once?"

"My name," said Scott, "isn't Kain. I am Kyrin. Hear me?!"

"Stop lying, Kain," said Ryoko. She had donned her battle garb, a black and red skin-tight outfit, and had her ki-blade drawn. "You caused Tenchi pain, and any pain he has I have as well." By now, Kyrin was really shaking. "Aw, don't worry," she said in a fakely sweet voice, "I'll only tear you to shreds and leave you to die in subspace...."

But Kyrin wasn't listening. He had his own problems, and they had nothing to do with the forcefield that surrounded him.

I sense it! cried Kain's voice. There is Jurai blood here!

Dammit, not now! Kyrin shouted in his head. Kain was trying to gain control of him again. No, no! he shouted, forcing his will against that of Kain. But this time, Kain would not be contained. Kyrin could feel his shivering growing less, could feel the numbness that came with Kain's physical possession. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! he screamed, but it was too late. Kyrin was gone, for now. Now, Kain stopped shivering. He looked up and smiled an awful, feral smile. "That didn't work last time, freak," he said.

Tenchi paused. Something was wrong. Kyrin had spoken, but not with Kyrin's voice. Then Kyrin looked up and Tenchi could see. Kyrin's eyes had gone from blue-green to deep black. Kyrin gestured and the forcefield disappeared. Azaka and Kamidake squawked as they were tossed in opposing directions. Two gems appeared on the back of his hands. They were black in color, yet glowed with an evil light. In an instant, Tenchi was in battle garb, balloon tan-sleeved with green center armor, the Tenchiken activated and in his hands. Kain seemed to shimmer for an instant, and then he... changed. His hair lengthened into a ponytail, turning a light blue. He was wearing a blue short-sleeve shirt and white loosely fitting pants. He was wearing fingerless orange gloves and his footwear seemed to be a cross between sneakers and boots.

Aeka watched this and recognized the garments. "Tenchi!" she shouted. "Watch out for this one! He's a Dareis!"

"A Dareis? Who are they?" Tenchi shouted.

"I know nothing about that particular weak, pathetic race," said Kain. "Except that I am more then any Dareis, more then any being of any people in the galaxy!"

"Yeah, right," said Ryoko, but inwardly she cursed. _ A Dareis! A real Dareis! Kain was bad enough on his own, let alone a Dareis!_

"Uh, what's the big deal?" asked Tenchi, turning for just an instant.

"I'll show you, pitiful Juraian," said Kain, and the body changed again. This time, the clothing was like Kyrin's natural garb, only now it was armor-like. On top of this, strange markings appeared on his body. Not Juraian battle stripes, but somewhat akin to them. He formed a black energy blade and took a stance. "Well," said Kain. "Let's dance."

Tenchi and Kain leapt at each other, meeting each other in mid-air. They landed on opposite sides of the ground and turned, facing each other. Tenchi had a long cut along his sword arm. Kain had a deep cut along his chest. They flew at each other, stabbing, slashing, parrying, and dodging. After several minutes of this, though, Kain decided to cheat. He pretended to trip on something. Tenchi, seeing an opening, launched himself overhead in attempt to land and stab Kain straight through. Just as he was about to land, Kain raised his hand and sent a wave of dark energy from his body. Tenchi was hit full on, and was nearly launched into the stratosphere. He would've made it there, except that Kain flew up after him. Stopping at a point just above Tenchi, he extended his palm. He blasted Tenchi full on with darkness, and Tenchi flew fell back to Earth. He created a crater where he landed, and fought to remain conscious. Kain, meanwhile flew downwards toward him. His blade was raised, and he was smiling that awful smile of his. Tenchi tried to move, but he couldn't. His body wasn't responding to his brain at all. He looked up and started wondering what he would say to his mother.

Kain was almost there. Just as he was about to land the killing blow, however, a forcefield sprang up around Tenchi. Kain bounced off of the forcefield and landed off to Tenchi's left. Aeka flew at him, eyes ablaze with unrestrained hatred. She landed several energy punches on him with several of them hitting him, knocking him over. She flew to a tree, sprang off of it, and flew at high speed at the recovering Kain. Kain looked up, saw her flying at him, and moved out of the way just as Aeka reached him. She flew past him and rammed into a really thick tree. Kain ran up to her and slashed deeply into her back. He continued slashing, and Aeka was in so much pain that she couldn't get a forcefield up. Tenchi watched this, and started trying to get up.

"Got... to... get... up...." he said through clenched teeth. _ I have to get to Aeka!_ he shouted in his mind. _ I got to help her! _He heard Aeka finally scream under the onslaught. 

_ I will no longer bear the pain of seeing those I care about suffering for my sake. I won't let them die! I've got to help them!!_ He got out of the crater, but by now he was breathing pretty hard. He was definitely in no shape to take on Kain. But then, just then, he felt something stir inside of him. It was a spark of power. He concentrated and felt a few more. Slowly, he caught them and gathered them together inside himself, and as he gathered more, his symbol started to glow. _ Hang in there guys,_ he thought as he gathered more of the sparks. _ Just a bit longer. Just a bit longer...._

Unfortunately, Aeka didn't have a bit longer. The slashes had ripped into her back, crossing it with scars. She didn't have the strength left to scream out in pain, and Kain knew it. Not having those gratifying screams made this a boring activity.

"Just one stab," he said, and aimed his blade for her heart. Just as he was about to land the killing blow, there was a slash of orange. His hands fell off and as he stared at the stumps of his hands, stunned, a blast of orange sent him flying a few meters away. Ryoko flew at him, sword raised, and stabbed at his head. Kain dodged his head, trying to do both this and concentrate on re-growing his hands. He opened up his mouth and spat flames in Ryoko's face, driving her off long enough to reform his hands.

He formed another dark blade and flew at Ryoko, intent on killing her. She ducked his strike, forcing her energy sword between his arms in an attempt at stabbing through his head. Only a split-second dodge to the left saved his head, and even then he had a deep cut that oozed purple blood. Kain swiveled the blade downwards and stabbed. However, Ryoko had teleported.

Reaching out with a special sense, he found where Ryoko would phase in and carried the stab into a backwards strike that barely missed slitting open his stomach. Instead, he felt the blade meet the resistance of flesh and a satisfying hiss of pain. He stepped away and twirled around, hoping to deliver a fatal slash. Instead, he encountered an orange energy blade, and the enraged demoness behind it.

Ryoko knocked Kain's blade back and punched Kain in the gut. Kain doubled over and felt another blow land on his back. He fell to the ground and rolled, dodging Ryoko's sword. He lashed out with his foot, catching Ryoko at the knee joint.

She fell, and he was on her, punching, kicking, kneeing, and basically beating the poor girl to a bloody pulp. He paused to admire his handiwork. Ryoko was scratched, bruised, and he could tell he had snapped a few things in her somewhere. He reared back and prepared to deliver a punch that would've made Ryoko's face a part of the scenery.

Just then, a bar of light swept from nowhere and knocked Kain away by several feet. Kain looked up, dazed, as a figure in white stepped forward. He could feel the power emanated by this being, could feel the power of life that resides in all Juraians. Kain hopped up in a frenzy and went berserk, trying to kill the warrior in white. Three Wings surrounded the warrior, and he grabbed one changing it to a sword. Kain struck at the warrior with everything he knew, but if ever there was a strike that the warrior couldn't block then one of those infernal Wings would block it and proceed to retaliate. Kain could feel it: he was losing. Finally, a stab from the warrior made it through Kain's defenses. Kain felt it puncture his heart, or at least the core of pulsing matter that helped to keep him alive. He screamed, as purple blood spilled out on the ground. He could feel his control on his brother starting to slip. Gauging the odds, he decided discretion was the better part of valor and retreated back to the corners of his host's mind.

Tenchi watched as Kain's eyes changed, and Kyrin resumed control. Kyrin fell over and hit the ground, unconscious. Changing his sword back into a Wing, he manipulated a Wing to Aeka, Ryoko, and Kyrin, wrapping them each in one. Then, he warped to Washyuu's lab.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," said Washyuu. She watched as, silently, Tenchi placed Aeka and Ryoko on beds for medical treatment.

"Where do you want me to set this one?" he asked.

"Here," replied Washyuu. She pointed at the spot where The Mass had once been, and Kyrin was tossed in. Washyuu tapped a couple buttons on her holo-top, and a forcefield appeared.

Kyrin stirred just long enough to see Tenchi dematerialize from his warrior form back to Tenchi Masaki. "By Tsunami's cleft, this is the worst cosmic joke I've ever seen. Have all my targets been living right under me?" he muttered. Slowly, he began to assess the damage done to him while Washyuu and Tenchi started treating wounds on Aeka and Ryoko. He felt along his wrists where he had been cut and looked down, noticing that the scars were healing rather nicely. He felt a little bit of blood on his face and ran one of his hands along the trail of blood to the cut. He healed it using a small fraction of his power, and then slowly started to get up. He nearly collapsed from a great pain in his chest, but he recovered enough to look around his prison. A small box basically. Nothing more, nothing less. No bed, no breakfast, no bathroom, no nothing. There was empty space where the entrance should've been. Experimentally, he formed an energy ball and tossed it at the entrance. The ball hit a forcefield and shattered.

Washyuu heard something and looked up. She watched as Kyrin experimented a bit, then as he shrugged and sat back against one of the walls.

"Tenchi," she said. Tenchi looked up from what he was doing.

"Yes?"

"Scott seems to exhibit two different aura patterns. Do you think it's possible that-"

"No." The force in Tenchi's tone surprised Washyuu. "That bastard's name is Kyrin. He is related to Kain in some way. He must never, EVER get out."

"Don't worry about that. I've made a few modifications to the forcefield that's keeping him in there. Tsunami herself would have difficulties in escaping from that, I guarantee it."

"I'll take your word for it. I'm gonna go talk to him and see what information I can get from him." With that, he walked over to the cell. "Alright, you. Get up. C'mon, GET UP!"

Kyrin looked up at him and grinned. "What can you possibly do to me if I don't?"

"I could tell Washyuu to make that cell a live torture chamber."

"Yeah, that's the way you snot nosed semi-deity. Get others to do your work for you."

"Do you think I'm afraid of you? Huh?! Do you?!"

"Of course you aren't," said Kyrin with a sardonic grin. "You got a forcefield between yourself and me that I haven't been able to breach yet." He shrugged. "If it weren't there..."

"Why did you come here?" asked Tenchi, trying to remain diplomatic.

"I'm a bounty hunter. I got some targets on this planet. Sounds like reason enough for me to be here, but then you never know do you?"

_ He's trying to bait me..._ Tenchi thought. Out loud, he said, "Just out of curiosity, who are your targets?"

"Do you really want to know?" Kyrin asked, serious. Tenchi nodded. "Washyuu," he said, pointing at the scientist. "Ryoko," he said, pointing at the sleeping space pirate. "And last, but not least, you," he pointed at Tenchi has he said this.

"There's no way you're getting them. Or me. Or anyone," said Tenchi with more confidence then he felt. _ He can't get out... but that means we could be getting some unwelcome arrivals soon._ Squaring his shoulders, Tenchi spared Kyrin a look of contempt. "Better get used to seeing this stuff," he said. "Because you're not getting out of here for a looooooong time." With that, he stalked out.

Washyuu watched as Tenchi walked out, and Kyrin shrugged and sat back, looking to be asleep. Washyuu felt that she should walk over to Kyrin and start trying to dig information out of his mind, but thoughts of that were pushed to the back of her mind when she heard one of her patients moan. She looked down to see Aeka slowly start to sit up. "I don't know that you should do that," she said.

Aeka felt has if her back was on fire. "Can I walk?" she asked, trying to get up.

"Eventually," said Washyuu. "You probably could do so now, but I don't recommend it. If you choose to walk anyway, don't over exert yourself."

As if she needed to hear this news, Aeka sat back on her bed tiredly, and sighed.

"I also don't recommend doing that in a regular bed," said Washu. "Luckily, these are anti-grav beds, thought up by yours truly." She winked. "And all those western mattress companies say you'll feel like you're sleeping on air. With these, you actually DO sleep on air!"

Aeka couldn't help but grin at that. And yet, she was troubled. "I've failed..." she muttered.

"What do you mean?" asked Washyuu.

"I should've been able to hold out longer," she said.

"Hey, that was Kain you were dealing with. Remember?" Washu said. "You aren't Achika, you're Aeka. Only Achika and Tenchi were capable of standing toe to toe with Kain."

"But I want to be as strong as Achika was!" Aeka yelled. She regretted it instantly, and fell back on the bed.

"Wanna be as strong as Achika, eh?" shouted a voice.

Aeka grimaced. "Shut up, bounty hunter scum."

"No thanks. I mean, you're not an enemy so I can help you!"

"Why would you help me?" Aeka asked suspiciously.

"Because eventually, I will need to be killed," a calm voice replied.

Aeka's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she asked, not bothering to hide the suspicion in her voice.

"I really see no reason to tell you."

"Do you wish for death?"

"Once in a while, I don't wish for it. Otherwise, I wish I could meet death every day." That comment was enough to even take Washyuu aback.

"Great," she muttered. "Not only is the prisoner a strong sumbitch, he's also suicidal." She looked down at Aeka and smiled reassuringly. "You should probably get some sleep, Princess."

"All right," replied Aeka. _ Though I have to admit,_ she thought as she drifted off, _ the thought of becoming stronger is appealing._

Washyuu walked over to Kyrin's cell. "Why'd you have to show up again?"

"Why'd my employer choose you as a target?"

"In other words, you have no clue," Washyuu said, a note of contempt in her voice.

"You think that my ignorance is worthy of contempt?"

"That and you."

"That doesn't really surprise me. You've tried to forget your experiences with the nobility, but you've still retained a few memories. Especially," here he glared, "of how to be an arrogant bitch."

"Watch what you say here," she said dangerously. "You are no longer in the position to be disrespectful. Your life is almost hanging by a thread."

To her surprise he started laughing. "My life is hanging by a thread? HA! You wish, and I as well!"

"Shut up," Washyuu said in a calmly angry voice. "Just shut up, damn you!"

"What's the matter?" he asked, utter contempt in his voice. "Is the greatest scientist that the known universe has ever seen forsaking the one piece of knowledge that hurts the most?"

"I said, SHUT UP!" With that, Washyuu summoned her holo-top and pressed a button. Instantly, the whole cell emitted an intense light. Kyrin was engulfed in light, and he was nearly killed by the intense energy being force-fed through his body. But he never cried out. When the light was gone, Kyrin was on the floor in a smoking heap. He was alive, but barely.

Washyuu stood there, stunned. She had never lost control like that before. The hand that had pressed the button on the holo-top started to tremble violently. She looked at her hand, then looked at Kyrin. She walked off to attend to her patients. _ By Tsunami_, she thought, _ why did you have to come back?_

***

Tenchi walked up to his room and sat down on his bed. He sat there for a few minutes, trying to sort out his feelings. Sadness was the dominant one. He remembered his mother.

Achika had, even as a high school teen, shown signs that she would be one heck of a mother. Kind, caring, gentle; she had seen in his father what no other girl had ever seen. She had also been one of the most powerful warriors of all time. The only one to stand one-on-one with Kain... and survive. Yet, this had cost her greatly. She had handled too much energy in trying to defeat Kain. Doing this made her unnaturally frail, and had taken away the longevity enjoyed by most Juraians. In fact, she had aged faster then most Earthians because of this.

Tenchi remembered the day his father had come to the shrine.

_ The way the snow fell in large flakes, covering the ground in a blanket of white. It had been Tenchi's first encounter with snow, and he loved it. The way it fell from the sky, when the only thing he'd seen fall from the sky was rain. The way it could be kept separate, and yet clumped together. The way it could touch you for a single instant in time, then disappear. He'd made his very first snowman that day. He'd used a few coals from the holy fire that burned in the shrine. He turned from his handiwork just in time to see his father had walked up the steps with his head downcast. Tenchi had gone up to his father and said, "Why are you sad, father? Today is a happy day!"_

"Tenchi..." Noboyuki had seemed a little hesitant. "I'm afraid your mother won't be coming home tonight."

"When will she be back?" Tenchi had said, completely oblivious to what was coming.

Noboyuki sighed, then uttered one word. "Never." And the words of his father had crashed into Tenchi with all the force of a wave against the shore.

Tenchi reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a picture. There was a beautiful face on that picture, with long black hair and deep red eyes.

"Well, mother," he said quietly. "I think we missed a spot when we tried to kill Kain. But don't you worry. We captured him and now we're going to kill him. Eventually. As soon as we can figure out a good way to do so." Tenchi paused. "And yet, I don't know that I could do it. I mean, on the one hand, he was a great friend. At least, his host was. Then they revealed themselves, and I don't know what to think of the whole deal except that Kain must be destroyed." He sighed. "I know what you would do. You'd find a way to destroy Kain, yet leave the host alive. But should we even bother to? After all, even if Kain wasn't there, Kyrin would still be here trying to kill us. It's just so... so... confusing." Tenchi looked up. He could've sworn he'd seen someone else in the room. And in a way, he had.

Ryoko stood there in her astral form, cursing herself. "Look at me," she said, not that Tenchi could hear her. "I'm down in a hospital bed and here Tenchi is, suffering again." She walked over and sat next to him. "Why can't you see me like this anymore?" she asked. "Why can't I ever be there for you when you need someone the most?" She remembered when Tenchi had learned of his mother's death.

What? What is this? _ Ryoko had only recently gained enough energy to astrally project. And she'd never seen snow before. It was weird to see a solid fall on her, fall through her. It didn't fade away like rain, it gathered in huge clumps._

She heard a sound. It sounded like footsteps. She looked towards it. Aw, it was Tenchi. What a day to watch him play! But... but... what was this? Tenchi wasn't smiling. He had a heartbreakingly sad look on his face.

What the--? What happened? _ She wondered at this as he finally made it to the shrine. He started up the steps but tripped on the third. Slamming hard to the ground, he finally broke down in tears. _This must be serious_ , thought Ryoko._ It takes more then that to make Tenchi cry.

_ She hopped down next to him and sat down. He just sobbed softly into the stone, and then muttered a single word. "Mother..." The very utterance of this word brought a new wave of tears._

Mother? What is a mother? _ Ryoko couldn't understand the concept of having a mother. She also couldn't understand why the word brought such an ache to her heart. Watching Tenchi sob brokenly, she wanted to reach out to him. But she couldn't. All she could really do was rest her hand on his head and try to offer what comfort she could._

Now, though, he couldn't see her. He couldn't see how much she loved him.

But now, Ryoko was confused as well. She loved Tenchi. But she had also developed feelings for the person Kyrin had been before he revealed himself. They both had a place in her heart, but she wasn't sure which parts. And then to reveal that Kyrin was associated with Kain! And Kain, through Kyrin, had tried to kill not only Tenchi, but Aeka and herself as well. _ But is it truly Kyrin's fault?_ she wondered. _ I mean, he might be a host of Kain, but does that make Kyrin himself an enemy?_

***

_ The lights on the consoles flashed and twinkled, both in sequence and in random. Technicians were busily working at them, while various Academy professors checked notes and formulae. Markings on the uniforms of the professors named them to be the head authorities in the fields of biology, genetics, paranormal engineering, and the cooking teacher. After all, to work on an empty stomach was an unthinkable atrocity._

Kagato Hagare, a bright-eyed brilliant student of paranormal engineering, typed in a couple of commands on one of the consoles and watched the readout. "Sensei Washyuu!" he called, and she strode over. He studied the readout carefully, then spoke. "Sensei, are you sure that we should include some of these abilities?"

"She's going to be fighting against one of the greatest warriors that our civilization knows of," Washyuu replied. "We need to give her every edge we can."

"But, Sensei, she's going to have a child's mind! She won't know what to do with such abilities, what if she goes berserk?"

"That's nothing to worry about," she replied. "She's been programmed with an intellect matrix, so she'll learn fairly quickly."

"But what about these control gems?" Kagato pressed. "If someone were to gain control of her through one of these, it could spell disaster!"

"That's why she's been linked to me specifically. If someone tries to interfere, I can cut them off almost instantly."

"Yes, but..." Further argument was staved off. There was a great excitement from the culture tank.

_ "Well, well, well," Washyuu said thoughtfully. "The Mass are in quite a stir."_

_ "Energy levels rising!" reported one technician. The Mass were starting to collide together at a phenomenal rate._

Attention all staff came a voice into the minds of the work crew. Energy levels approaching critical. Evacuate the immediate area and fall back behind barriers. Repeat... but a repeat wasn't necessary. The work crews were already dashing away from the culture tank.

Washyuu stood there amidst the organized chaos of her surroundings. She directed a couple of stray workers to the shielding areas, then ducked behind one herself. And not too soon either. The machines, working on programmed algorithms, were able to control the explosion of energy and orange light. The ground shook, the powers of the barriers straining against those of the transformation that was taking place. Washyuu heard the techs praying, swearing, muttering, or sobbing.

Finally, all was silent. Tentatively, Washyuu stepped out from behind the barrier.

_ A young lady was standing in front of the culture tank, naked but not shivering. She had wild cyan colored hair, and her golden eyes looked all over her surroundings. She breathed, first through her nose, then her mouth, revealing sharp eyeteeth. Three small, topaz-colored, spherically shaped gems were placed on her wrists and her neck. However, the acts of standing and breathing seemed to drain her strength, for soon she sank to the floor, curling into a fetal position._

Washyuu reached out through the mind link towards this creature. At first, nothing. But soon, she felt a chaos of emotions. Amongst the more predominant emotions were fear and confusion. Gesturing to one of the techs, which handed her a towel, she stepped forward tentatively. Step by careful step, she finally reached the new being. The being, sensing her, looked up. She couldn't speak, but the emotions coming through the link said it all: Who are you?

Washyuu smiled softly as she knelt down beside the new being. She wrapped the towel around the being and kissed her on the forehead. She responded with a warm, reassuring feeling.

The construct finally calmed somewhat, and sent a coherent thought. Who... are you?

I'm what you'd call a 'mother' Washyuu said through the link.

What is a mother? she asked.

I hope to help you find out, replied Washyuu. And right at that point, she couldn't feel more pride.

With that, Washyuu woke up. She wiped a tear from her eye, then slowly got out of bed. _ I tried so hard_, she thought as she started to get her clothes on. _ I tried so hard._

***

"You said you could help me?"

Kyrin looked up from the corner he was sitting in. Seeing Aeka there, he slouched a little, just to see her reaction. Seeing none, he replied, "Yeah, I think I could."

"Well, all right then. I'd like to know how to fight."

"That was apparent the first time you said that."

"Oh." She fidgeted for an instant, then continued. "But I want to learn to fight well enough to be able to match Yosho in combat."

Kyrin couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "Lady, if you're gonna fight as good as he did, then you need at least a millennia of training. And, as you can see," he held up his hands helplessly, "I'm not in the position to do that."

"Then why am I wasting my time with you?" asked Aeka in an almost rhetorical fashion.

She turned around and was about to walk away when she heard Kyrin say "Feh. Snobby pain. You come to me, asking for help, and then walk away without hearing what I can do to help."

"But you yourself said you weren't in a position to help me!"

"I can't give you full training, but I can still help."

"How?"

"By telling you how to be more efficient in your energy usage, for instance."

"Now what's wrong with how I manage my energy?" Aeka asked, turning around to face him.

"Remember the last time we fought?" asked Kyrin. "I beat you very easily. You should have been able to hold out longer, except for two things. 1st" here he held up a finger, "you're focusing too much of your energy into a single place, not leaving enough to defend yourself. 2nd, you are severely out of shape."

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" Aeka demanded.

"No, I'm saying you're out of shape. If you continue at this rate, you're going to lose your life on the battlefield and it'll be all your fault because you ate too much ramen!"

_ Oh well_, she thought to herself, _ that just gives me more of a chance to be with Tenchi._

"What is with you and Tenchi, anyway?" asked Kyrin, and that was when Aeka realized that she had vocalized her thoughts.

"Tenchi" Aeka said proudly, "is a descendant of the Juraian royalty. Someday, he and I are going to be married, no matter what Ryoko has to say."

Kyrin moaned. "A descendant of the Jurai Nobility? No wonder we don't get along."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"You're part of the Nobility, so you tell me."

Aeka narrowed her eyes. "What do you have against us?"

"Did you ever try to map Juraian politics?" Kyrin asked. Aeka shook her head no. "Jurai Royalty, Nobility, politics. They're all the same word for a bunch of petty squabbling racist men and women who feel that they are above every other being in this galaxy."

"That is a lie!" Aeka shouted. "We may be a little callous in our treatment of other races at times, but we never take them for granted!"

"Like you take Tenchi for granted?" Kyrin asked quietly.

"How dare you even suggest that?" she said in a haughty fashion.

"Well, I haven't been watching very long" he said, "But I can see that it's like a war between you and Ryoko, with Tenchi as the prize."

"I don't think of him like that!" she exclaimed.

"Oh you don't, do you? All right, let me ask you something. If you truly love him, have you made it clear to him?"

"Of course I have."

"I'm not referring to fighting Ryoko, or routinely blowing up the house. I'm asking you if you've set aside a little time and said, in any way you choose to say it, 'I love you'?"

"Well."

"Furthermore, " he continued, "have you even thought to ask what his feelings on the subject are? What he thinks? Who he loves? For all you know, he doesn't care for you at all. What you are doing," here he paused for breath, "is doing what all of the Juraian Nobility has done throughout their entire history – taken for granted the allegiance and affection of others."

Aeka had no good answer for that. Looking over the past year, she realized that she had, in fact, taken Tenchi for granted. "Well, that doesn't matter. I love him for who he is, not for his blood," she said, trying to shift the argument away from that subject.

"Well, you might be the paragon of tolerance and virtue, but the rest of your 'pure' blooded friends don't think that way. Your father's a prime example of that."

"What do you know about my father?" she said.

"I know that he is an extreme racist who hates non-Juraians," he said, as if it were common knowledge.

"That is a bloody lie! My father is the one that decreed that we be more tolerant of the other races, he is the one who decreed that royalty marry outside of our race!" She said this in a triumphant manner, expecting Kyrin to fall silent.

To Aeka's surprise, Kyrin laughed. "Oh, your stupidity is truly amazing. Has it never occurred to you that the reason he allowed this was that the gene pool was stagnating?"

"How is that true?" she asked.

"Oh come on. If you're as high profile in the royalty as I think you are, then you know about the rising sterility rate amongst the royalty, since they insisted on marrying other royals. The Emperor believed that the only way to conquer this was to diversify the gene pool. Besides," here he smirked, "two wives means he has more fun."

"You're even more wrong," Aeka said. Her voice could've frozen the sun. As it was, the temperature in the room did drop a few degrees. "He was acting out of concern for his people, and in the end it paid off, because he was able to have a heir."

"Yeah, but Yosho is no longer considered the legitimate heir to the throne. Tenchi is now the closest thing to a successor, but it won't be given to him because he's only 1/4 Juraian. Of course Tenchi could rule well! Of course he has all the good qualities people could ask for in a king! None of it would matter to them because they only care about keeping their blood blue!" He stared up at her balefully. "Of course, the whole lot of 'em would disown you as a member of the royal family if they could remain pure."

Aeka stood there, trembling in rage. Never had anyone spoken to her like that. NEVER. "You," she grated out through clenched teeth, "shall regret this. I guarantee it." With that, she stalked out, passed a very surprised Sasami, and out the door, in the general direction of the shrine. _ I don't need his help anyway_, she thought angrily. _ I can just speak with my brother about it._

Kyrin in the meantime sighed and wondered what would be for dinner.

***

A week had passed and Sasami was now more busy then ever. For one thing, Aeka had gone on a fitness crusade. She now went out to practice with Yosho and Tenchi, learning to fight with the staff. She came back every day tired, bruised, but strangely happy. Sasami hoped this wasn't a sign of mental instability.

Ryoko had been less and less present around the house recently. She spent more time at the caves, seeming to think things over, but it was never clear as to what she was thinking over.

Mihoshi and Kiyone, in the meantime, had had to leave for the month for their annual sweep of the system. Without them to talk to, all that was left for her to do was try to work and remain cheerful.

Tenchi had proven to be a good friend, but whenever asked about that Kyrin person, he became a bit tight lipped. Which was why she had decided to serve him lunch. Everyone had tried to keep her out, saying that she didn't want to see him. They were wrong; she did want to see him and nothing was going to stop her. She walked in with a tray modestly portioned with food. Kyrin was sitting there quietly, and he looked up when she entered. He smiled at her and he said, "Hello there, kind one."

Blushing at the compliment, she set the tray down as close to the forcefield as she dared. He tried to reach for it, but the forcefield caught his hand and wouldn't let him through. Nervously, Sasami stepped to the tray and edged it forward with her foot. Kyrin looked up and could see the fear in Sasami's eyes.

"It's alright," he said. "I don't bite, if that's what they've been telling you."

"It's just that when Aeka walked out of here last, she seemed like she was gonna cry," Sasami said. "And, well, I was afraid that you'd be mean."

"Truth and cruelty go hand in hand. I regret it, but that's the way of things." Again, he tried to reach for the food, but the forcefield stopped him again. Sasami slid the food past the forcefield with her foot and stood back. With a "Arigato!", Kyrin tore into the food. He'd been practicing his skills a bit harder lately, and he was becoming hungrier as of late. He looked up at Sasami, watched as she smiled nervously. That was when he noticed the triangle symbols on her forehead. But that wasn't supposed to be there, those were supposed to be circles. The only being he had heard of to ever carry triangles had been Tsunami. But that was impossible! Tsunami was a revered goddess! Not an 8 year old Juraian princess. But the way she looked... that same blue hair, same pink eyes as described in the legends.... _ Naw,_ he thought. _ She couldn't be! Could she?_

For my sake, I hope she isn't.

Fine time for you to show up again. If it makes you afraid, I hope she IS the goddess Tsunami! Deciding to try to ease the tension between himself and Sasami, he spoke. "You're a pretty good cook."

Blushing at the compliment, she muttered off a muffled, "Arigato."

"You see?" he said. "I've spoken nothing but truth to everyone here. It just depends on how you take it."

It was true, Sasami thought to herself. Kyrin wasn't such a bad guy after all. Feeling safer, she sat down in front of the cell and studied Kyrin curiously. "You know what?" she asked Kyrin. He looked up from what was left of lunch, acknowledging her. "Washyuu told me that you're a bounty hunter. She also told me that you're after her, Ryoko, and Tenchi." She paused to let this sink in, then continued. "I can see why they'd keep you locked up, but I don't understand why everyone hates you."

"That," Kyrin said, "is one of my darkest secrets. It is one that I try not to tell anyone. But... if you wish to hear it, I don't see the harm in telling."

"I appreciate it."

"Okay: I am periodically possessed by my younger brother."

"That _ is_ scary, but they seem more scared then they should be."

"Well, you knew my younger brother, so I think you'd be afraid as well."

"Who was your younger brother?"

"He was Talus Powerseeker. But you knew him by the name he now calls himself: Kain."

"Kain possesses you?!"

"Yep. And if your memories are similar to the others, then you probably hate him too..."

"Oh. I see...."

"So... why are you nice to me?"

"Well, a person's a person, regardless of their past," she replied.

"Wow. I wish the others were like you."

Just then, Ryoko walked in. She had been looking for Washyuu originally, to ask for a bit of a tweak on her astral form, when she saw Sasami talking to the prisoner. "Sasami!" she shouted. Sasami looked up from the conversation she was having with Kyrin. "Get back!" she shouted at her running forward.

"Now, just a second--," Sasami said, but she was swept up in Ryoko's arms and at Washyuu's location in an instant.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Ryoko asked, checking her over. "WASHYUU! GET OVER HERE!"

Washyuu walked over calmly. "What's up?" When she was filled in on the situation, she proceeded to perform an examination on Sasami using scanners and feeding the information into her holo-top. When she was done, she examined the results. Sasami was nervous from the sudden examination, but she was fine otherwise. But it was her experience that a simple physiological check wouldn't do, considering the prisoner. So Washyuu asked how Sasami felt.

"I feel fine! Really, I do!" she said, slightly annoyed. "You know," she said, "I think you guys should listen to his story! I mean, he's pretty cool once you get to know him."

"What lies has he told you?" Ryoko asked with a ferocity in her voice. Why did that semi-possessed dead beat have to speak to Sasami of all people? To say that she was furious was an understatement.

"What do you mean lies?!" Sasami cried out. "I mean, I asked why everyone's so afraid of him, and he told me, and I think you're being a little mean to him over this whole thing!"

"Keep an eye on her," Ryoko said and stormed back to the cell which Kyrin was located in. Sasami watched her go and sighed.

"I don't understand," she said. "I mean, he's really not so bad when you get to know him, and he didn't say anything bad to me."

"Well, we know him a bit better then you do," Washyuu replied. _ And I know him better then anyone._

"But..." Sasami tried to argue the point ,and would've, except that an explosion rocked the lab.

"What the--?" Washyuu cried out. They ran to the scene of the explosion and were not completely surprised by what they saw. Ryoko was floating there, arm extended. The forcefield was sizzling from the electrical blasts Ryoko was tossing at it. Kyrin, meanwhile, was standing in his cell with a calm look on his face.

"You've been enough trouble! Spreading rumors, brainwashing Sasami, and now telling me that lie about why I am!"

"I never lie," said Kyrin. "You've been deceived by Washyuu more then anything. If you're gonna zap anything, it should be her."

"Look," Ryoko said, "I may be dangerous, but there's no way I'm gonna believe that I was made to kill!" Washyuu gasped. _ This is going to complicate things,_ she thought to herself.

"You weren't made to kill everyone, just one someone."

"And who was that?"

"Me."

"In that case, I'm glad! Washyuu, get the forcefield down!" exclaimed Ryoko. Looking down, she saw Washyuu trembling in rage. "I don't blame you for bein' pissed, 'cuz so am I! If he said a lie like that, I'd...."

Washu looked up at her daughter, sighed resignedly, and said, "A Dareis never lies, even you know that. He's right. You were made to kill."

***

::the author stands leaning against a wall::

Knight: Think what you may, but I have not demonized the characters anymore then they had the potential to be.

Tenchi Muyo! and related paraphernalia are all copyrighted to Kajishima Masaki and Pioneer Animation.

If any reader recognizes an idea that is his/her own, all credit goes to you.

You may contact me at: KnightOfCyril@aol.com


	3. Chapter 3

Body ::the author runs soundlessly on the rooftops of the city::

Knight: That baka. Take my work, will ye?

::the author's running after a ninja dressed in dark blue. The author chants something and the ninja, crossing through a shadow, freezes::

Ninja: What'd you do to me? ::can't move::

Knight: Used a Shadow-Bind. Now, hand it over.

::the ninja reluctantly hands over a manuscript::

Knight: Good. Now, you may go.

::the Author releases the ninja, who speeds off across the rooftops::

Jikoken'o Muyo!

Chapter 3

Tenchi and Aeka were once again practicing. Aeka stood there, twirling her staff. Tenchi held his bokken in his hands, in a neutral ready stance. All of a sudden, he struck! Aeka stopped twirling and struck out in a counter attack. Bokken met staff and Tenchi fell back. This time, Aeka leapt, and swept her staff in a vertical strike. Tenchi dodged right, and then rolled, avoiding an attack that would've cracked either his skull or her staff. However, suddenly, the ground started to quake. It was enough to knock Aeka off balance, and Tenchi took advantage of this. He stabbed, and had the bokken at her throat in an instant.

"Give?" he asked.

"All right. I give," said Aeka, accepting the hand Tenchi offered. _ I'll never be good enough at this rate,_ she thought sullenly. _ I'm not a fighter, I guess. But Achika was, and I swear, I'll fill that gap in his heart if it means my life!_

"Hey," Katsuhito asked her, noticing the emotions crossing her face. "Why the long face? You're making the most progress that can be expected of a beginner."

"That's just it," she said. "I've been training here for 2 weeks solid, and I don't make much progress at all."

"Keep something in mind," said Katsuhito. "The greatest fighters on our planet have practiced for years upon years upon years. Don't think that you can catch up in the space of a month."

"But," she started. However, it did make sense. _ Well, that's just great: another instance of my stupidity._

"Come on, you're doing well," said Tenchi. Immediately, she went goggle eyed.

"You really think so?" she asked, hope in her voice.

"Yeah, just great!"

She blushed at the compliment. "A-arigato... Tenchi-sama."

"All right, all right, that's enough," said Katsuhito. "Back to work!"

***

Elsewhere in the universe...

Arkhan, aboard the ship Guilty Fortune, scowled at the report on his console. _ High service comes with high price,_ he thought to himself. _ Damn him! He was all talk._ He looked out of the large view port and into the center of the ship. Guilty Fortune had been designed with the idea that it could be a base as well as a ship. It was because of this way that his syndicate, Jenshin, had never been caught. They were always on the move, never in one place for more then a Juraian month. Arkhan seriously hated this style of life, but it was necessary. To be caught is to be dead, said the old saying. There was a knock at his door. "Enter," he said.

A calm and cool looking soldier walked in. Judging from his turquoise armor, black pants, and the blood red stripes on his sleeves, he was from the Spec Ops division of the Jenshin Forces. "Begging your pardon, sir, but General Shino has requested reinforcements in the Sol system."

"Why does that matter? We already know, from his tracer, that Kyrin is under detainment. Apparently he let his condition get out of control."

"The General says that lately, they've been noticing a couple of Galaxy Police ships coming through the system. If the Federation becomes involved, we could have a problem maintaining our invisibility, sir," the young officer replied, a little annoyed. "Not to mention that a re-emergence from Kain would set off scanners everywhere. Shino asks that he have more troops, in the event that Kain comes again."

_ We don't have the time for such trivialities_, he wanted to say. What he did say was, "I can't make any guarantees, but I'll see what troops I can send."

The officer nodded. "Thank you, sir. That is all we can ask." He bowed, turned, and left.

Arkhan turned his chair around so that he could stare out the view port. The sea of stars twinkled and shone with that same cold, uncaring light that was so characteristic of them. It looked as if it was time to pay another visit to another backwater. _ Stupid bounty hunter_, he thought to himself. _ I should have done the job myself. That's the only way it can truly be done._

***

Makibi Kiyone watched Kuramitsu Mihoshi snoring away aboard the ship Yagami. She couldn't help but wonder where Mihoshi would be if it weren't for her, which meant she would probably be dead in a back alley somewhere. She sat back and sighed, watching the stars float past. Another trip to HQ had proven to be fruitless, as far as promotions go. All because of that blasted ditz queen Mihoshi! _ Why me?_ She asked herself for what had to be the billionth time in the space of an Earth month.

Mihoshi yawned, stretched, and opened her eyes. "Where are we?" she asked sleepily.

"Just outside Jupiter's orbit," Kiyone replied, checking through her star charts.

"Good. I'm tired of living off of GP rations." Mihoshi sighed at the thought of another meal from Sasami. "Why'd we have to come all the way out to HQ, anyway?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"For one thing, we have to report in, seeing as it's part of our job," Kiyone replied, flatly. "For another thing, there's a bounty hunter trying to kill a few of our friends. Remember?"

"Ooooooh yeah." She paused. "What kind of info did we get, anyway?"

_ Now, that's scary,_ thought Kiyone. _ A semi-intelligent question, from Mihoshi!_ "Basically, we got the guy's life story. More or less, anyway."

"Uh, shouldn't we review the information?"

_ Is this an impostor or something?_ "Well, let's start with the obvious: his name is Kyrin Silverblade. He's pretty well renowned as a bounty hunter. He's even stood up against Nagi and lived to tell about it." She paused, to remember some more facts. "He's a Dareis," she explained.

"Dareis... Dareis..." muttered Mihoshi, looking down in thought. Then her head snapped up. "You wouldn't mean that warrior race, would you?"

"The one and the same."

"Why isn't he with them, then? They hardly ever kick out one of their own, and he seemed to be something of an elite among them."

"Yeah, well, he was proven dangerous to the people. The reasons were never disclosed, and I couldn't hack into the classified files. All I really know is that he was kicked out for reasons unknown, and he in turn started working as a bounty hunter."

Mihoshi hummed in thought. "Uh, this is probably a dumb idea, but do you think he could be linked to that crime syndicate?"

"You mean that one that we're having so much trouble with?" Kiyone replied.

"Yeah. What's it called again? Jen... Jen...."

"Jenshin."

"Right! Do you think there could be a link between them?"

"Well, gee, let's see. A skilled bounty hunter working for anyone who gives the most money, working for an unreasonably rich crime syndicate. Seems a little unlikely, eh?"

"Yeah, you're right."

Kiyone face faulted. _ Nope. No impostor here._

***

"He'll see what he can do, eh?"

"Yes sir, that's what he said."

Shino sighed and shook his head. _ How can he expect me to keep winning battles for him if he can't supply more troops?_

"Why does that bother you, sir? I mean, you're one of the most decorated generals known throughout the galaxy, so I'm not sure that you should be worried about this."

Shino looked at the officer bemusedly and smirked. "I may be a star strategist and general, but to fight Kain alone would be something like suicide. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Come off it now, Genjo. We're in private, so you're allowed to call me father. Remember?"

"Yes sir. I'll keep that for future reference." Shino couldn't help but grin at his son. A spy and master of the martial arts, Genjo was a valued member of the Jenshin group. He had spiky brown hair, green eyes, was of medium height, lightly tanned. 'He looks a little like me,' Shino reflected. Shino was pretty tall, with green eyes and pale blonde hair, as well as dark skin.

"Well, as for other business," Shino said, shifting through various papers on his desk. "Is there any more information on those GP ships we've been sighting lately?"

"Nothing, sir," replied Genjo. "We've been able to learn that they are connected with some of the recent goings on in Earth space."

"Really?" the General replied idly. He looked out into the lunarscape and at the blue, green, and white marble that hung in the sky. Indeed, there had been some rather strange occurrences throughout the past few days, enough to convince him that appropriate measures had to be taken. And those patrol ships had not, in any way, helped the situation. 

_ So what to do?_ he asked himself. _ I could blow up the ships, but that would lead to an investigation from the GP. Possibly from Earth as well, if the conditions were right and our timing was off. Maybe if we got them in the asteroid belt..._ But that plan still had its faults. If the ships were blown in the Belt, an investigation would prove futile, and there was no way Earth could observe. But, then, what about the rest of the group on Earth? They tended to be more resourceful then the GP and they could probably figure out the truth reasonably quickly. If it came to a direct confrontation, he was sure his army could probably win. However, casualties would be high.

Genjo watched his father as Shino finally sighed and said, "There doesn't appear to be a stealthy way to solve this problem."

"Would you permit me to make a suggestion, sir?"

"Shoot."

"I could lead an assassin unit down there and pick them off."

"That doesn't seem very honorable to me."

"Maybe, but you said so yourself. There's no clean way out of this. From my view, this is about the best option we've got."

"I know." Shino sighed. "I wonder what my mom would think of me if she saw me now."

"Who knows? Maybe you will, someday."

"Thanks. You should probably get to work pulling together that unit."

"Yes sir." With that, Genjo turned around and walked away.

Shino sat down and leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. When he opened them again, he stared at the Earth again, remembering. He didn't know a whole lot about his mother. His father had had to separate from her for political reasons, and Shino hadn't been allowed to know anything about her. He hated the empty feeling that came with that. That was one of the reasons Shino had become a renegade. He absolutely despised the nobility of any race, planet, galaxy, or dimension. However, there was no nobility among thieves and murderers.

***

Things were progressing rather well. She looked down on the strange sets of images, crystals, lines, and patterns. To anyone else it would have looked like a Picasso on fumes. Such was not the case. There were few that could read a destiny board. Those few were in the room, where she looked down on them from on high. They each wore a hooded cloak, and each had no idea as to the identity of others.

One of them was dressed in simple black hooded robe, and it spoke with a male voice that was strangely feminine. "Statistics have changed considerably since our last meeting. Logic dictates that--"

"Who gives a damn about logic?!" spoke another hooded one, this one dressed in red. This one was most definitely male, a big cannon of a voice. "We should just lose the cover and blow everything away!"

"Now, now, now," came the voice from the other figure, clad in blue. This voice was definitely female, with a slight lilt in it as well. "There's no finesse in that."

"You're as much of a fool as Logic boy over here!" shouted Red Robes.

"What's more foolish?" retorted Blue. "Blundering about wasting power blowing away indiscriminate targets? Or simply striking key points and watching it all fall apart?"

"Logic dictates that we should simply wait and observe our enemy until a better opportunity," interjected Black.

"All of them are faulty strategies." All bickering stopped. She had spoken. Cenus, she said, speaking privately to the one in red, You speak of intimidation. Why is it necessary, when we are safe with the knowledge that we are the strongest?

"Sorry, Highness."

Zisho, she said, turning to the one in blue, Skulking in the shadows takes too long and we have plans that must be implemented soon.

"Yes, Highness."

Indoran, finally turning to the one in black, If we simply watch, nothing is lost. If we simply watch, nothing is gained. That is where the fault in your plan is.

"I understand."

"I hope this means we don't just stand here idly," Cenus stated. He looked nervously at her, fully aware of the penalties that could emerge from disrespect.

"You are correct. We will not stand idle." She floated in an ethereal void, enjoying the look of attentive fear on the faces that only she could see. "The time is approaching. Now, we must start to shift things." She looked at each of them before speaking again. "Up until this point, each of you has operated separately. No longer. Gather you followers, your weapons, your strength, and meet back here."

"Finally..." muttered Zisho. "We are to see the light of day again."

Indoran simply stood there silently, but she could sense that his mind was racing.

"That is all," she said, suddenly. She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, and watched as they bowed and turned to leave. Finally, when they were all gone, she looked back down to the destiny board. On the board were lines, which seemed to shift and change as you looked. Indeed, they did. It was there to show fate, what it had been, what it could be. She looked upon it now, and she watched as a few key lines started to move a little closer to each other. They worried her. Those lines belonged to a few people who could stop her. Alone, they were nothing. And alone they had to stay.

***

_ Well,_ Kyrin reflected, watching the proceedings outside of his cell, _ this isn't the place I'd recommend to someone wanting peace and quiet._

Ryoko was staring down at Washyuu in a state that was part shock, part anger. Sasami was also watching, yet she didn't seem to be afraid at all.

"How—" Ryoko croaked, "how could you? How could you do this to me?!"

"Ryoko, I can explain," said Washyuu, "but you need to calm down."

"Calm down?! How can you ask me to do that?! I've just learned I was created to kill, and you want me to calm down?!"

"Uh, it's not that difficult—" started Kyrin, but quieted when Ryoko looked at him.

"Gr URUSAI MINNA!!" she screamed and exploded her energy outwards.

The lab had a shield around her in an instant, but it immediately began to frizzle out. Pulling up her holo-top, Washyuu discovered that the power matrix was overloading. Which meant "Ryoko! Stop! You're going to overload the prison cell!"

But either Ryoko didn't hear, or she didn't care. She screamed in rage and all the lights went dark. A strange force that burned them blew Washyuu and Sasami away, but then something stopped it.

The lights came back on. Ryoko was staring at a figure standing in front of Washyuu and Sasami, with his right hand held outward in a shielding motion. Kyrin lowered his hand and looked up piercingly at Ryoko. "You were made to kill me," he said. "No one else, you've done enough of that. Now get over it. If you're going to fight someone," here he unsheathed his sword, "you fight with me."

"Holy" said Washyuu. Sasami was still quiet. She seemed to be searching for words. The sword in Kyrin's hand was a straight blade, double edged. The grip was designed for either single-hand or double-hand use, encased in black leather. It wasn't anything too fancy, as far as designs go, but it was different from a standard blade; it had a strange, unearthly glow. This gave the sword the appearance of a shining chaos, for the glow could never seem to stay on one color too long.

Ryoko seemed a little hesitant upon seeing this blade, but grit her teeth and formed her ki-blade.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The combatants paused, and even Washyuu gave a slight jump. Sasami stood there, anger plain on her face. "Kyrin, you keep making us out to be the bad guys, but what gives you the right? Why don't you tell us tonight?" Kyrin gave a quiet nod. "Good. Now, you two, separate. Ryoko, get out of the lab. No, Kyrin, you're staying right here, got that?"

"Yes ma'am," they both replied somewhat meekly. Ryoko floated down and went out the door while Kyrin looked around to see how things looked from outside the cell.

"Wow, Sasami. I'm impressed," said Washyuu. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Washyuu?" asked Sasami.

"Yes?"

"This might sound crazy... but that wasn't me."

***

KLAK! KLAK! The sound of wood knocking against wood was rather loud in the forest. Tenchi and Aeka were at one of the practice grounds set up by Katsuhito, in which pegs were stuck into the ground at all odd angles. From a branch hung a wooden block that was taking quite a beating. Tenchi and Aeka were hopping around on these pegs, knocking the block at each other, as well as sparring with each other while Katsuhito watched.

Tenchi swept Aeka's support foot and ducked the block. While Aeka tottered, he took a swipe at her legs using his bokken. Aeka, having lost part of her footing, stumbled. Then, noticing the block coming back she hopped up and grabbed a hold of it. She swung over Tenchi thwacking him on the back of the head as she passed. Dropping from the block, she landed on another peg and spun, deflecting a pebble thrown by Katsuhito. So absorbed was she in this that she didn't notice Tenchi come up behind her and kick her in the back. Flying from the peg, the pole-vaulted using her bo and turned back around to face him. She took a low stance on the pegs, one foot under her and the other extended to another peg, her bo held behind her. Tenchi stood single footed on a peg opposite Aeka, leg raised and shin tucked in. His sword arm was held in a ready position, while his free hand was held high.

Katsuhito, noting the sun's position in the western part of the sky, called out, "Alright, we're done for the day. Let's head back."

Relieved, Tenchi and Aeka practically fell off the pegs. Aeka had never felt so sore. It felt like all the muscles in her body were burning and screaming at the same time. Commenting on this to Tenchi, he shrugged and replied "Don't worry too much. It's a sign you're making progress."

Tenchi, for the most part, was feeling kind of stiff. It wasn't that the training schedule was much more rigorous than usual, it was... _ Aeka_, he realized. _ Aeka's the one that's been doing most of the pushing in this whole thing._ Reaching the stair path leading back to the house, they started down, welcoming the shade. When they reached the bottom, they found Ryoko waiting there, leaning against a tree.

"What do you want?" asked Aeka warily, for she doubted she was in the physical shape to handle a fight.

"Can it, Princess, I got a message." With that, Ryoko filled them in on Kyrin's release, leaving out the part that she was responsible for it.

"WHAT IS WASHYUU THINKING?!" exploded Tenchi. "Doesn't she realize exactly how dangerous that is?"

"Don't worry," said Sasami as she walked up to them. "He won't do anything. I made him promise."

"Sasami, I doubt the wisdom of trusting a bounty hunter to keep a promise like that."

"Lay off already," said Ryoko in a tired voice. "Kid's had it rough today, give her a break." With that, she walked away giving no clear indication as to where she was going.

"What's up with her, anyway?" wondered Tenchi aloud.

Sasami shrugged. "I don't really know. It might just be best to leave her alone. Anyway, dinner's ready, so come on down."

All of a sudden, an earsplitting roar was heard. Everyone looked up. A small, shiny speck in the distance was coming their way. As it got closer, it took upon the shape of the Yagami.

"Aw man," muttered Tenchi.

***

WHAP!

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" asked Kyrin, rubbing the back of his head.

"For one thing, I've been wanting to do that all the time you've been here," Washyuu said with a smirk. "For another, it'll help you a little. It uses chemical inhibitors to help keep Kain in check."

"I see."

"But, just in case," said Washyuu, prompting the appearance of Azaka and Kamidake. A shield was around him in an instant and Kyrin sat there cross-legged, scowling.

He sighed. "This sucks."

***

_ I was made to kill? But... why?_ Ryoko was at the cave again, watching the sunset. She looked down at the garnet gems embedded in her wrists.

_ It seems that Washyuu wanted to create a monster, a soulless killing soldier, able to obey her commands._

I never wanted that of you.

Yeah right, Washyuu! I'm just a little doll to you, that's all. You made me to kill Kyrin, and I failed. So..., here she slumped. Why does it even matter if I exist at all?

Ryoko, I lost my child. I lost him to the cruelties of space and politics. Is it so wrong for me to have made another?

Oh, what's the damn point of it? I hate your guts, you just observe me for scientific reference. I don't consider that to be a good mother-daughter relationship. There's no reason for me to continue.

Is that so? replied Washyuu. What about Tenchi?

That stopped Ryoko cold, as Washyuu continued. You've become a very significant figure in his life. Think of all the carpentry skills he'd have never learned if you'd never been here!

Funny.

He cares about you. You have no idea how much it'd tear him up to see you go. Not even I do, and if I don't know the extent of something then that's bad.

Oh leave me alone! And Washyuu left her. Still, she had a point. She had to keep living. For Tenchi. Always for Tenchi.

***

Mihoshi and Kiyone, now in dry clothing, sat on the couch in the family room. The rest of the house's occupants, save for Kyrin, sat around the table at the center and watched the two Galaxy Policewomen.

Kiyone, in her usual Earth outfit of white sweatshirt and blue jeans, spoke first. "The data we collected on Kyrin is pretty limited, since we couldn't hack into the advanced files. What we did find was this - his full name is Kyrin Silverblade. He's one of the Akilae Clan, of the Dareis."

"There's something I don't understand," said Tenchi. "What is it about the Dareis that everyone's afraid of?"

Mihoshi, dressed in a pink long-sleeve shirt and tan pants, answered. "Well, uh, the Dareis home world is called Dareial. It's a harsh world, with huge deserts, tornado swept plains, stormy seas, that sort of thing. The gravity is approximately," here she checked her notes, "3 times that of Earth."

"The Dareis," Kiyone added, "live in clans, whose philosophies and abilities are dependent on the region they live in. The Akilae Clan, for example, is a desert clan. The Furinax Clan, on the other hand, lives in the mountains."

"A harsh world like theirs is ideal for training warriors," said Katsuhito. "That's why they're held in such high regard."

"Fortunately," Aeka said, "they keep to themselves for the most part. We maintain a trade with them, if I remember right - we have them train our warriors in return for material support."

"In any case," said Kiyone, trying to regain control, "the political stance of the Dareis is pretty neutral. If a interstellar war breaks out, they'll maintain a neutral stance and try not to get involved. They've only taken on active roles in wars during some of the most desperate of times. Other times, it's usually pretty unclear as to why they fight."

Mihoshi interjected, "They're usually employed as freelance fighters, outside of their own armies that is. Their skills are often held in high regard."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" asked Tenchi.

"Uh, the rest is just trivial stuff."

"Then I guess there's nothing left to do but just let him in," said Ryoko quietly.

Tenchi nodded. "All right, Washyuu!" he called. "Whenever!"

Washyuu stepped out of the door to the lab while Azaka and Kamidake, with Kyrin in tow, materialized from nowhere.

"So, I'm guessing you want to hear my story?" Kyrin asked, though it didn't sound like a question.

"Yeah," said Tenchi. "Let's hear it."

"All right. How much do you know?" Tenchi told him. "I see."

Kyrin cleared his throat and started to speak. "I was born to Aras Shiningstar and Shedara Gentleheart, in the Makari Desert. I have no hometown to speak of, because my parents were nomads." He smiled in remembrance. "Luckily my mother, Shedara, was incredibly wise. She taught me the ways of civilization, while my father taught me of how to survive."

He paused, remembering. "We were stopping in once when I was the equivalent of a 13-year-old Earthian. My parents had given me free range to explore the town at my leisure. I won't bore you with details about the architectural style and that sort of thing, but I can tell you that the city was rather large. I happened across an alley, where I saw a bunch of punks getting ready to beat the stuffing out of an old man. I couldn't leave him there, so I ran to help him."

Before Kyrin could say more, Tenchi interjected, in a sarcastic tone of voice, "Let me guess. This is the part of the story where you find your hidden fighting potential and go off to join the army."

"Actually, no." Kyrin sighed. "Originally, I had the advantage of surprise and they'd no idea I was coming. But after they found out I was alone, I got my ass handed to me." He would've said more, if everyone hadn't been laughing at him so much. "Oh c'mon!" he said. "Nobody taught me how to fight, and I was young and outnumbered 3 to 1! Don't I get any credit for trying to help?"

"Yeah, but you got beat BAD!" cackled Ryoko. Eventually everyone cooled down, and Kyrin continued his story.

"Well, as it turns out, the old man had them beat in 30 seconds. He told me that he was, in fact, an Eradi Monk."

"Ah, the Eradi," said Katsuhito. "They're famous fighting monks, a galactic version of the Shaolin Monks of Earth."

"Yeah, that's right. Anyway, the Monk said that I could come and train at the temple with him, if I wanted. My family thought it was okay, so they let me come in. I trained with them for 60 years, then they gave me a pure-white belt and told me to travel without washing the belt until it turned black. I spent the next 100 years traveling all over the planet, and eventually my belt did turn black from gathering dust and exposure. I ended up back in the temple and they let me in on the last piece of my training. I had to forge a weapon for myself."

Pausing for breath, he continued, "What followed was 17 years of grueling physical and mental training. When an Eradi forges a weapon, he must put a part of his spirit inside the of it. Since one's spirit is a reflection of the self, the smith must be strong in order for the weapon to be strong."

"In other words," said Washyuu, "the strength of the weapon is dependant upon the one who forges it."

"Precisely," he said. "That's why my sword has a glow to it – because that's my spirit inside of it."

"But that didn't look like a good spirit to me," said Sasami. "Why does it go crazy like that?"

"Well, I've only told you roughly half the story," replied Kyrin. "You see, I also had a brother. His original name was Talus, and he earned the last name Powerseeker for his raw ambition."

"Just like you earned Silverblade?" asked Aeka. When Kyrin said yes, she almost sighed aloud. _ I wish I had the opportunity to earn my name._

"He felt a strange spite for my way of life. Instead, he enrolled in the military as soon as he was able. After making an unprecedented rise to Captain of the Fleet, he requested that I join the Marine division under his command. I joined up, and we went off to see the stars."

"It was during this time," he said, after a slight pause, "that the Galactic Science Academy began to study the applications of nanotechnology in combat. Their scientists found that nanobots, if directed towards a specific atomic make-up , could destroy anything on the atomic level. Such a weapon was deemed too dangerous to use and they gave it to our fleet to dispose of as soon as possible."

But," he said in a slightly bitter tone of voice, "we didn't get very far. The fleet had just left orbit when a powerful pirate group, simply called the Scarred Hand, intercepted us. We gave them a good fight, but they were too much for us. In desperation, Talus ordered us to launch the nanobots at the pirate fleet, but in doing so he forgot the robots hadn't been set to any particular target. The Academy had left the robots on the same destruct code as they'd been for testing – zetatronium alloy, a super metal used in the production of starships that are mechanical in nature. The pirate fleet was in close quarters with us when we released the weapon, so an equal number of bots went after them as went after us. The pirates, in desperation, started firing everywhere, just as we did when we realized our mistake. The massive exchange of energy, mixed with the atomic destruction wreaked by the nanobots, caused a hole in subspace to be opened. We were evacuating the bridge of our ship when a stray blast of energy blew it open. Talus didn't make it. He was sucked into the void. Meanwhile, the ship went crashing back to the planet."

"But what about Kain?" asked Tenchi. "That doesn't explain anything about him."

"Actually, I can explain that," said Washyuu. "When you're in subspace, your will affects your reality. Talus, being as he was, must have been seething about his lack of power. He willed that he should have the power to wreak vengeance, and subspace was able to supply it to him – to supply it to the point that Talus lost his physical form and became a manifestation of his ambition and hatred. At that point, he became Kain."

"Meanwhile, I ended up spending a long time on the planet," said Kyrin. "I eventually met Washyuu while there and, though our relationship never went towards any sort of long term basis, we became friends. After a time, though, I decided to head back to Dareial. That was when I began to undergo strange psychological changes."

"Kain, having lost his form to Tenchi and Achika would still have been a presence," remarked Washyuu. "Wanting to get back at those that hurt him, and retaining the ability to time travel, he would've made a beeline towards the one person who was both strong and had a close empathic bond to him. He could have begun to exert an influence over the possessed person and made him start to do things."

"Kain's influence made me do things that were not honest, and that's unforgivable to my people. I was banished, and I went back to the Academy. But they couldn't figure out what had gone wrong with me, and they decided that someone who's powerful and insane is a danger to society. Hence, Ryoko's creation."

Ryoko started listening very carefully to this part of the story. "Washyuu introduced me to her and we hit it off pretty well. We almost got to the point that we considered sleeping together." Here, Washyuu stared almost incredulously. "And that was when Kagato made his move. He used Ryoko to try killing Washyuu, but I was able to stall long enough that she escaped for a time. I'm not even sure how I survived, but I know that after that time I could hear Kain's voice. I'm guessing that's the time when I became possessed."

The group waited, but he didn't say anymore. "So, now that we know your story we've got to decide what we're going to do with you," said Aeka. With a wave of her hand, Azaka and Kamidake went outside.

"Kyrin is possessed by Kain," muttered Tenchi, "Kyrin becomes a bounty hunter, Kyrin targets Ryoko and Washyuu, with his own agenda in mind, and he comes to Earth, then targets me as well"

"But at the same time," said Ryoko, "if Kain hadn't come then none of this would've happened."

Washyuu added to this by saying, "In any case, it all comes back to the fact that it's Kain's fault."

"Arguing the point that this is Kain's fault won't change anything," said Kiyone. "We need to keep him contained for a time, but I can't figure out how to keep him in such a place."

"Yeah. I mean, Kain was kept in the best security we had, and he still escaped!" said Mihoshi. "It wouldn't be able to handle a being that has both Kain and Kyrin's strength!"

"But we certainly can't keep him here." Aeka shifted herself in her seat slightly, then continued. "He could do many bad things here. It'd be a bad idea to let him stay."

"But he's got nothing to go back to. If we send him away, he's at the mercy of his employer, plus whatever the Hell else is out there," said Ryoko.

"Besides, it's not really all his fault. He's been getting possessed, so he's not necessarily the one to blame here," said Sasami.

"But the fact that he is possessed is what's the most bothering, even more so since it's Kain," said Tenchi.

"Before we come to a major decision here, there's something you should know." Everyone turned to look at Washyuu. "I was able to create a skin patch, something like a nicotine patch, that's able to keep Kain in check. They're easily made, and so far they've been proven effective."

A stunned silence came over the group. "Well," said Katsuhito, a touch of amusement in his voice, "doesn't this add a whole new twist to things?"

The argument continued for well over an hour. But eventually it came down to a vote. The decision was made.

***

Genjo looked over his group. Approximately 50 assassins all dressed in special uniforms that bent and refracted light to hide them. "Listen up! We're going down to Earth. This job must be as clean as possible in order for the authorities to remain clueless. Are there any questions?" Hearing none, he nodded decisively. "Let's move out!"

***

::the Author is sitting cross-legged in midair::

Knight: Well, it seemed like a good idea to show you readers that there are other forces at work in this story. You'll also notice an increased involvement by these forces as the story progresses.

::he thinks for a second, then shrugs::

Knight: Actually, it's not a for-sure thing that you're going to notice. Oh well.

Tenchi Muyo! And all related paraphernalia are copyrighted to Masaki Kojishima and Pioneer Animation.

If any reader notices an idea that s/he came up with first, all credit goes to you.

You may contact me at KnightOfCyril@aol.com


	4. Chapter 4

Body Knight: Well, if it's not one thing, it's another.

::the author is being chased by a group of ninja in light blue::

Knight: I guess if you pick on one, you pick on all. Cowards.

::a bomb is tossed at him from behind. He leaps over it and as the bomb explodes, his momentum hurls him into it. When the smoke clears, he's gone::

Jikoken'o Muyo!

Chapter 4

Kyrin, resting on the roof, stared out at the starlit, velvet blackness of the night. It was an unusually clear night, with the moon in full view, casting an ethereal light down on the valley. Hearing a settling of weight on the roof, he looked over and saw Ryoko sitting next to him. They were silent for a time, until Ryoko finally said, "Well, it's official. You're staying."

Kyrin raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. I'd think everyone'd want me gone, you especially."

"Yeah, well, it was decided that since Washyuu's figured out how to keep Kain in check, you're not that big a threat. And aside from that, you're too much a threat to be kept anyplace else in the universe."

"Ah. A case of, 'He's gonna be trouble no matter what, so we might as well keep him here as well as anywhere.' Am I right?"

"Oh shut up. I'd think you'd be grateful."

"Don't get me wrong, I am. It's just," here he looked off at the hills, "I'm not used to anyone wanting me around."

"Well, don't expect everyone to act all buddy-buddy with you, just 'cuz we accept you here," said Ryoko. They both looked off into the distance. Finally, Ryoko said, "Aight, I gotta ask you something."

"Shoot," said Kyrin.

"Why do you keep going on about finding joy in death?" asked Ryoko.

"My brother is sitting in my body, always trying to grab it away from me. Day in and day out I have to hear his taunts and his rants, even when I'm in the deepest sleep. When people found out about me and Kain, no one wanted anything to do with me." His voice took a slightly sad tone. "I'd walk into a bar and everyone would walk or stumble out. I'd walk into a Guild and everyone would give me this look that said, 'Get out of here, you unspeakable thing.' I've been forsaken by my people, hunted by civilization, and my only companion is my insane brother Kain. With all of that, the only joy I can have is death."

"So? At least you weren't a puppet for 2000 years."

"Big freakin' deal. Kagato wiped your emotional programming, so you wouldn't have been able to care anyway. I wish he'd done the same to me, 'cuz," here his voice caught, but then he continued, "at least it wouldn't hurt so much." Suddenly, he felt this weird warmth on his right hand. Looking over at it, he saw that his hand had been covered with another hand. A soft, warm, strong-like-velveted-steel hand. A very female hand, he realized, when his eyes followed the arm leading to Ryoko. She was looking down at his hand, an almost pitying look on her face.

"I might've been made to kill you," she said, "but after all that you've said, I don't know if I could."

Kyrin was quiet for a time, then said, "You're still beautiful."

A shocked look came to Ryoko's face then, blushing slightly, she asked, "What brought that on?"

"Well, when we first met, I was struck by how beautiful you were." Winking, he said, "I'm just noticing that it's still true."

Ryoko blushed just a little more, then sat back and watched the sky. Kyrin saw no more reason to bother her and became quiet, yet he couldn't help noticing that she never moved her hand from his.

***

In spite of Sasami's valiant attempts at holding a conversation up and going, it was strangely silent at breakfast. When a possessed, renowned, rogue bounty hunter/assassin is sitting at the table with you, dull subjects like "How well did you sleep last night?" or "What's on the agenda today?" simply don't hold up. It was with a sense of relief that Tenchi left the table. "I'll be heading out to the fields now," he said.

"You mind if I help?" asked Kyrin, standing up as well.

Tenchi's relief vanished as if it never was. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked, faintly hopeful that Kyrin would change his mind.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind helping you."

Tenchi's heart sank. "All right, c'mon."

Walking out to the fields Tenchi set to hoeing, while Kyrin started to water the plants. After a little while, Tenchi commented, "Gee. I wouldn't think you'd be interested in plants too much."

"Well, when I was training in the monastery, I ended up doing a lot of chores. I ended up helping out in the farming area a lot."

"Ah. But farming is usually tedious and boring."

"To you, yeah. But," Kyrin paused, trying to figure out how to word his thoughts, "in the business of dealing death, I find a little joy in being able to raise life too."

"Ah." With that, they went silent, speaking to each other only when necessary.

***

"So, boss, when's the strike?" Genjo turned back to look at the assassin who'd spoken, a scarred fellow with bulging muscles.

"We're conducting a reconnaissance sweep of the area right now. We'll move in when the probes return."

"Sure thing, boss," said the assassin and walked to a padded bench set in the wall. The assassin unit, hand picked by Genjo, had been space-borne for a cycle (a day, Earth-time) and had been orbiting at a steady rate over Japan. The only thing stopping them from moving on the Masaki residence was that they'd no clue as to what the specific terrain was. So, they'd sent some probes down to scout the terrain.

But there'd been trouble. The probes had encountered difficulty in entering the atmosphere, and were damaged. They were currently in self reparation mode, but since they were low quality, the delays were longer then necessary.

_ You'd think that with a nigh-limitless budget, headquarters could make better equipment for us_, mused Genjo. Their ship was an example of this very thing, being little more then a box with wings and aft thrusters. It almost wasn't good for the job, but it carried some mid-quality stealth equipment, enough to keep the Earth authorities from catching on to anything. The Sol System Division, with its lack of action and need of attention, was low priority. It showed, in that the SSD always received fifth-hand equipment so that Jenshin could save itself some money.

Genjo returned to staring intently at the monitor, on which was a map of the Japanese Islands. The precise coordinates of the exchange of energy were on the largest island, but the terrain was completely unknown. So they'd sent the probes, which of course were too damaged to do anything. _ Which means that short of cooling our heels up here, there's nothing we can do._ Genjo sighed and sat back, doing precisely that.

***

Tenchi and Katsuhito were slow-sparring, their movements focused more on their techniques. Well, Katsuhito's were. Tenchi couldn't help but catch glimpses of Kyrin from time to time. Kyrin alternated between sitting, standing, practicing barehanded and with his sword, and sometimes just going into a stance and staying that way. He was moving through one of his sword forms, flowing slowly from stance to stance. Tenchi returned his attention to Katsuhito, just barely deflecting a stab at the square of his chest. Tenchi countered by taking a low step to the right, his hand supporting the blade in a slash.

Katsuhito responded by spinning in slow motion and nearly catching Tenchi's back, except Tenchi moved his blade into a block at the last moment. Tenchi crouched and tried to sweep Katsuhito's foot, but he lifted his foot then stepped back down. This added momentum to his overhead strike, which Tenchi evaded by rolling away. Tenchi stood up, sweeping his bokken upwards, meeting Katsuhito's. Tenchi pulled his blade back and stabbed, but his stab was deflected just slightly by Katsuhito. As the momentum of Tenchi's stab carried him forward, Katsuhito moved his bokken towards Tenchi's neck, catching him right in the center.

"Give?"

Tenchi sighed. "Give."

"Very well. We're done for today." With that, Katsuhito walked off.

"I don't get it. Why am I messing up?" asked Tenchi, not expecting an answer. "I guess it's a problem in my technique...."

"Your technique's fine, it's your speed that's killing you." Tenchi was surprised to see Kyrin standing next to him.

"My speed? What's wrong with it?" Tenchi asked, turning to face him.

"Well, you get very focused on one aspect of a fight. When that aspect changes, you have difficulty moving fast enough to adapt."

"You sure? I mean, it was you being slow when we fought."

"When you transformed, that was true. But it's a bad idea to rely on that, 'cuz I was handing your ass to you beforehand."

"Enough, both of you." They turned around to see Katsuhito standing there, arms crossed. "Before you both decide to settle things here and now, I have a proposition for you. Just cool down and I'll tell you and the others about it tonight."

"Yes sir," said Tenchi.

Kyrin nodded his assent, but he couldn't help wondering what was up. _ What are you planning, 'old friend?'_

***

Kiyone and Mihoshi were sitting on the couch, relaxing after their trip. They'd wanted to help, but Sasami would have no word of them working after being away. So they enjoyed the peace given them.

Until Kyrin walked in. Kiyone tensed up immediately, wondering why, oh why, had she chosen today not to wear her gun. Mihoshi just looked up at him and smiled. "Hey there! You doing ok?"

Kyrin grinned slightly and said, "Yeah, I'm doing fine. I don't seem very welcome, though."

"Well, you can't expect an instant welcome here," said Kiyone, making an attempt at being civil.

"True. It's not like I deserve one." Kyrin shrugged and sat down on the opposite end of the couch, staring out into space.

_ That's funny,_ thought Kiyone. _ I'd expect more from him._

"Y'know," said Mihoshi, "you're awful quiet for a bounty hunter." Kiyone fought a groan.

Kyrin didn't say anything for a second, then said, "Since you're both cops, I expect that you handle the arrests of bounty hunters, correct?"

"Not just that, but even the hunters we hire," replied Mihoshi.

"Well, most bounty hunters are knuckle heads who couldn't find any other way of getting a job. They generally don't succeed in quieter life styles and excel in odd jobs, such as beating the pulp out of people. Such hunters thusly are rowdy, drunken, and really aren't worth the money they're paid."

"But you'd give yourself as the exception to this?" asked Kiyone. When Kyrin nodded yes, she said, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I'm not a hunter by choice, remember? Even if I did choose this as my life, I don't see the reason to loudly brag about killing 6 guys while drinking standardized swill." He thought for a second, then added, "Actually, it's not fair to say I'm the only exception. There are others. Just hard to find."

"VERY hard," Kiyone retorted.

***

Ryoko, strangely enough, found herself on the top of the torii guarding the shrine. She was lying down, staring at the sky, lost in her thoughts again. _ He said I'm beautiful,_ she thought. _ Strange. I always knew it was true, so why did I feel like that all of a sudden?_ She remembered that when she touched his hand, it'd been out of pity. She hadn't counted on feeling as she did. Feeling a strange tingle shoot through her hand, and then getting all warm like that when he'd commented on her.

She couldn't help but curse at Kagato again for skewing her memory like he did. In attempting to create a perfect servant, he'd taken the liberty of destroying a lot of her earliest memories. He'd believed that she'd be more willing to serve if she knew nothing but him. As she reflected, she wondered for the umpteenth time what could have ever given him that idea. Returning to the issue at hand, she began to try to sort out her feelings on Tenchi, then Kyrin. She started going through their attributes.

_ All right,_ she thought to herself, _ let's see. Tenchi's a handsome, hardworking man. He's kind and caring. He's strong, and since he's next in line for the throne of Jurai, I could get a lot of money from him. He was able to look at me... and he wasn't afraid._

_ And then there's Kyrin, _she thought. _ He's a good fighter, tough, and he looks really sexy when he grins _just_ so. I'm not sure about whether or not I could get any real money off of him, since he's a bounty hunter. On the other hand, he knew me before I went berserk, and he wasn't afraid. He's closer to my age as well. But he's also possessed, and he's here to kill me._

She sighed again and closed her eyes. _ Why me?_

***

"You all must be rather curious as to why I decided to call this meeting amongst you all." Katsuhito was sitting at the head of the table. The family, plus Kyrin, had finished dinner and were listening to him intently. "I've been watching everyone for a time, and I think that you all are advanced enough for a training exercise I've been considering." He paused to let that sink in, then continued, "What I would like to do is to pit everyone against everyone else, to test how you each would handle a solo combat situation."

"You mean like a tournament?" asked Aeka.

"No. The situation I have in mind is one in which all of us are out there. We fight against each other. No alliances, so it'd be as if you're a single combatant facing off against the others." He looked around, and managed to guess that they weren't catching on. "It's a free-for-all sparring match."

Realization dawned bright and clear. Questions came soon afterwards. "You even mean for me to participate in this?" asked Aeka. When he nodded, Aeka smiled. _ Finally!_ she thought gleefully to herself. _ I get to see if any of my training as paid off!_

"Hold on, grandpa," said Tenchi. "How're you gonna keep the powers of everyone here in check?"

"I've got that covered," Washyuu interjected. "I can set up a damper field which will lower the effects of your powers. You'll still be able to use your offensive and defensive powers, but to a lesser extent; while transportational powers will remain unaffected."

"Who participates?" asked Kyrin, quietly.

"Everyone, excepting Sasami and Washyuu," replied Katsuhito.

"What are the rules?" asked Kiyone.

"No weapons allowed. The only abilities you may use are those you have naturally; this means no technology. This especially goes for you two," said Katsuhito, looking toward the resident GP agents. Kiyone's eyes bulged in disbelief, while Mihoshi blinked.

"You mean we can't use our guns, or any of our tools?" asked Mihoshi.

"No, it's only you and your abilities."

"That's crazy!" said Kiyone. "Everyone else is super powered! If we were to go against them without our tools, it'd be suicide!"

"The GP Agents are trained in hand-to-hand, combat, are they not? You are not completely helpless."

"One last thing." Everyone turned towards Ryoko. "Are you sure we should let Kyrin participate?"

"Yeah," said Tenchi. "Kyrin's here to kill us, and you want him to go through a training exercise in which he'd have the perfect opportunity to do that. It doesn't sound wise to give him that chance."

"Kyrin." Kyrin looked over at Katsuhito, as he said, "Can we trust you to not act on your orders?"

"To be honest," Kyrin replied, "I've been considering renouncing my claim on the lives of my targets." Everyone else stared at him in open surprise, except for Katsuhito, as he continued, "You all have accepted me here as a person, regardless of the fact that I came here to kill some of you. You've trusted me enough to allow me to roam around this place and for this act of kindness you've my gratitude." He paused, then continued, "There's no honor in turning my back on that. And, even if I'm forsaken," he grinned in wry amusement, "it's never been said that I'm not honorable."

"That should answer your question," said Katsuhito. "If there are no other questions, then let us clean up and try to rest for the night."

***

Washyuu was doing some modification work on her lab's power generator. Dressed in green over-alls with a white t-shirt underneath and hanging upside down from a pipe, she was tightening a binder used to channel the energy when there was a light tap-tap-tap noise from below. Dropping down to the ground, she looked around and spotted Katsuhito looking at her.

"Well, what can I do for you?" asked Washyuu, pulling a rag from a subspace pocket to wipe the stains on her face.

"Unusual as this might sound, I'm nervous," said Katsuhito. Seeing the questioning look on her face, he elaborated, "In spite of putting everyone against each other, I don't intend anyone to die. Putting Kiyone and Mihoshi against the others is like pitting cave men against a modern army. It'd be suicide."

"Katsuhito," said Washyuu, wiping her face, "I understand your doubts, but I know what I'm talking about. Over the course of the past year, those two have become capable of harnessing a power that they've not been able to yet. I think they may be Empaths. We just need to give them a catalyst to set it off." It was an interesting phenomena, really. It was said that beings with supernatural powers were attracted to each other, and how could Mihoshi and Kiyone be an exception?

Sighing, Katsuhito replied, "I hope we're doing the right thing."

***

"Captain Genjo! Sir!" Genjo's eyes snapped open, his mind instantly on alert. He looked over at the tech officer, who said, "The probes have returned!"

Genjo was on his feet in the space of time it takes most to blink. "Display the data on-screen!" A static crackle answered his command as a holographic screen popped into existence at the head of the ship. "Everybody up!" he called, and the assassin unit was standing at attention. Displayed on-screen was a map of the terrain surrounding the Masaki household. Genjo gave it a quick appraisal, then said, "We'll land in a quieter area to the north and head into the forest surrounding the house. We pick them off one by one. Remember, the priority is on remaining unseen."

"SIR!" was the chorused and shouted response.

"We move out immediately! Make preparations to enter the atmosphere! Get our cloaking equipment powered up, we don't want to let the Earthians know we're coming." Genjo seated himself and lapsed into quiet introspection, but a shiver of gladness beat through him.

***

Washyuu sat in her lab, watching the fights on her holo-top. The free-for-all had started at dawn, and it had been rather interesting to watch. The combatants had fought, broken off, found others, fought again. Her one regret, she reflected, was that she hadn't thought to set up a shield around the house. But, no problems there so far.

She was currently watching a duel between, surprise surprise, Aeka and Ryoko. And, she had to admit, Aeka's training was paying off. She'd been fighting hand to hand against Ryoko and, Washyuu noted, she was performing better then she'd ever been before. If Washyuu'd any doubts of it, they were dispelled when Ryoko had penetrated Aeka's defenses and landed a blow in the midsection, adding a ki blast as well. Aeka had stumbled back a few feet and then resumed the fight as if nothing had happened. If that wasn't progress, what was?

The fights were interesting everywhere else as well. Kyrin and Mihoshi were fighting against each other fiercely, while Tenchi and Kiyone were having it out. Katsuhito was constantly moving, getting involved in a fight long enough to strike and instill a little terror, then vanishing. Washyuu decided to zoom in on one of these fights, that between Kyrin and Mihoshi....

***

Mihoshi was running as fast as she could. No telling where Kyrin was. Emerging from the forest, she stopped dead, staring at Kyrin standing in front of her.

"What took you?" he asked.

She panicked. She ran right past him, making it to the bridge. _ If I can just make it to the house_, she thought.

Then the bridge exploded. She spun. "No," said Kyrin. "You won't escape." With that, he flew forward. By an extreme stroke of luck, Mihoshi was able to deflect and dodge most of the attacks. The exception was a wicked upper-cut combo, one to the gut and the other to her head. Landing in a heap a few feet away. She looked up to see Kyrin charging a large green blast in his hand.

Pure fear rushed through her veins. The chaos of her personality mixed with this, and in short order she was in a state of panic. As it engulfed her, it came to a part of her that wouldn't feel the panic, that seemed to say _ STOP!_ A strange calm fell over her. She stood as Kyrin shot the blast. Snapping her arm out towards the blast, palm open, the blast connected and _ split_ in two.

"Eh?" Kyrin watched as Mihoshi settled into a deep stance, her eyes eerily calm. She rushed him, and he just barely dodged a knife-handed strike. However, he missed the roundhouse that she landed in his middle, propelling him about 3 yards. Kyrin panted and stood up, watching as Mihoshi _ flew_ at him. He batted aside the fist at his head, but it turned into a grab. Kyrin reacted immediately, stepping out and slamming the hand off. Then he smashed his fist into her temple, stunning her. While she was stunned, he stepped in close and struck her ribs in an upward motion. She flew 5 yards and landed in a crumpled heap. _ Tsunami_, he thought, _ I killed her._ He started forward, then boggled as she calmly stood up.

"I hope that wasn't all you've got," she said with a hint of amusement, quite unlike her bubbly self.

"You kidding? Now that I know I won't kill you easily, I don't have to hold back." They started fighting again, and now Kyrin started to have fun.

***

The fight between Kiyone and Tenchi, meanwhile, was a little more evenly matched. They'd both trained rather hard and since neither could tap super abilities, neither had a decisive advantage over the other.

Katsuhito watched from the shadows, quietly gauging the odds. Unless he could make Ryoko and Aeka angry enough to chase him here, he'd have to do this himself. He shrugged. _ That's all right with me._

Kiyone had just landed a good hit on Tenchi, knocking him back a little, when she froze. With the exception of her head, she couldn't move at all. Looking around, she saw Tenchi charging at her, only to be knocked away by Katsuhito, flying out of the shrubbery. Turning his eyes to her, he turned his Wing into a pure electric charge. As she screamed in pain, he started to constrict the Wing, making it squeeze in on her more.

"Iie!" shouted Tenchi, who dashed forward to try and stop Katsuhito. His attacks missed completely, though. Knocking Tenchi aside, Katsuhito had the Wing throw Kiyone into a tree so hard that the leaves started falling.

Kiyone's mind was slowly shutting down. However, the blackness reached a spot in her mind that wouldn't go dark. Instead, it forced back the darkness and filled Kiyone with a powerful light. Her eyes started to shine eerily and in spite of her anguish, she knew what to do. She instantly teleported, appearing behind Katsuhito. Katsuhito spun and deflected a kick, ducked a punch, and swept her foot out from under her. She flipped and Tenchi barely got out of her way. Tenchi punched at her, but got kneed in his stomach and fell back a bit.

_ Well, Washyuu_, thought Katsuhito, _ it looks like you were right._

***

Washyuu grinned to herself. _ Of course I was right_, she thought to herself. Then she did a double-take. _ But... I only have a telepathic link to Ryoko...._ This was a new twist in things, she admitted, but further thought into this matter was postponed when the screen beeped and shown red. Tapping a button, the screen zoomed out to a radar view. Looking it over, she couldn't see what had set off the alarm.

_ However, seeing as I'm the ultimate universal genius,_ she thought to herself, _ there's no way there could be a problem in the equipment._ Tapping a sequence of buttons, the scan changed to look for heat signatures. "Ack!" she spluttered. There were 15 extra heat signatures, and more were coming.

"How did they--?! My scanners shoulda picked them up!" Checking the sensory logs, she discovered that they had picked up a ship entering the atmosphere at the times she had been watching the fights. She cursed briefly, then thought. _ How do I combat this threat?_

***

Ryoko and Aeka, oblivious to all else, were fighting more fiercely then ever. Ryoko, having thought it over, had decided that the ki-blade was a natural thing about her, so it was within the bounds of the rules. Aeka, due to her past skirmishes with Ryoko, wasn't overly surprised and reacted by pushing herself to move faster.

Ducking under a swipe from the blade, she heard an impact. Standing, she spotted a fading after-image of something, or someone. Ryoko was getting up off the ground, muttering. Aeka suddenly felt a blow landing in her gut, and fell back a bit. Looking to see where the blow'd come from, she spotted a similar after-image.

"Quit trying to fool me with doubles!" shouted Aeka, aware that the duplicates were acceptable.

"Shove it!" shouted back Ryoko. "That wasn't me!" Out of nowhere, blows started landing on the two women. Ryoko thought she felt something start cutting and stabbing into her, and seeing her blood fall to the ground confirmed it. She couldn't concentrate enough to teleport out and she was starting to see black on the edges of her vision.

Aeka wasn't much better off. Upon seeing the pirate come under assault, she'd immediately tossed up her shield. But when the blows had come, she'd not been ready for the sheer ferocity involved. Her shield had cracked in a few areas and now some of the blows were landing on her.

The situation was similar everywhere else. Kyrin and Mihoshi were under attack from several directions, each blow coming from a completely different, completely random point. Tenchi was being knocked around badly, while Katsuhito was relying on the sakki to dodge, and Kiyone on her empathy.

Washyuu was watching all of this, and the amount of extra heat signatures had shot up to 46. She could feel the pain of the daughter the link, and she couldn't distinguish the difference between her daughter's rage and her own. The signatures reached 50 and stopped. Her scanners switched over to detect aura patterns. Washyuu stared at it hard, then stared at it again. According to the scanner, there were 51 extra patterns. _ But there's only 50 extra signatures!_ Typing away furiously, she caught the pattern. There were spikes, plain lines, constantly changing, no pattern to it at all. _ It's.... _ Washyuu searched for a word._ It's chaos._

***

Ryoko didn't know how much longer she could hold out. Her uniform was torn up in a few places, and she was bleeding heavily. During a lull in the fighting, she'd had time to get herself up on her feet, but then the blows had knocked her into a tree. Aeka, however, seemed to be receiving many more blows by comparison. Her shield, for all the good it was doing, might as well've not been there.

Ryoko! Aeka! DUCK! A powerful mental command, making their bodies react before their minds could react. A bolt of pure electricity shot through the space they'd been occupying a second ago. Something was hit and fell screaming to the ground as electricity shot along its body. The bolt, however, had leapt off of this target and hit others. These new targets were not in so much pain as the initial target, but the results were just as satisfactory - the targets were now visible.

One of the assassins looked down at himself, looked at his fellows, and looked at the angry pirate/princess duo. He then accurately summed up the situation in two words. "Well, shit."

Aeka, in a split-second bout of carelessness, looked back to see who their savior was. But there was no one.

***

Mihoshi ducked and dodged blows as they came. Kyrin was performing similarly. They'd been at this for some time, and it was ultimately the most frustrating fight of their lives.

Kyrin felt like he was being used as a personal punching bag for someone. He was dodging a little better, but at this rate it was going to end here.

Ha ha ha! That's right! You're going to die! Unloved, unwanted, powerless! cackled Kain.

Kyrin swore mentally. _ Of all the times for him to come back. Chikushou!_

Kyrin felt the fury building inside of him. Kain ranted. Blows landed. An unseen arm grabbed his, locked it at the elbow, and pushed hard.

_ Feels humanoid_, he thought. Pulling the attacker along, he focused his qi into his fist and smashed what felt like a chest. The pressure on his arm vanished and a crater formed in a nearby tree. The attacks, as if by some unseen signal, stopped. Kyrin breathed heavily, then got an idea. Closing his eyes, he began to reach out with his qi. He saw his surroundings, in his mind's eye, but there was something different. There were people.

"Mihoshi!"

"Yes?" replied Mihoshi, looking over at him with that same, out-of-character calm.

"You're an Empath," he said, knowing her now for what she was. "Being as you are, you possess the ability to see things that normal people don't. Tap into it!"

Mihoshi concentrated, and immediately she saw a bunch of wavy patterns surrounding silhouettes.

"You see them."

"Yes."

"Well, then," said Kyrin, opening his eyes and still seeing the opponents. "Let's start this fight off the right way."

***

Looking at the pile of bodies, Katsuhito felt a surge of satisfaction. He'd knocked out 7 of them, whilst Kiyone had 7 of her own. She'd been ganged up on, and she'd blown them off, laying them down in a circle around her. She looked very pleased with herself, all in all.

Tenchi was another story. He'd been forced away from the others. He was bruised and battered, and Genjo had to admit he was disappointed. This was the youth everyone was worried about? _ He is like a beautiful flower_, he thought. _ A center of attention that is easily killed._

Tenchi fought with all his might to summon the Wings, but he couldn't get it. _ I don't understand!_ he thought. _ My life is in danger, but I can't summon them like I normally do!_ Then it hit him. _ THE SWORD!!_ He didn't have the Tenchiken! Without it, he didn't have something to focus his power through!

Oh Tenchi whispered a very soft voice in his mind. Don't focus on the sword. Just focus on life. Life... life.... The trees blossoming. The flowers blooming. The grass growing. Even the assassins in front of him were part of life. Tenchi felt a familiar feeling as sparks of light shot across his mind's eye. As he started to glow, his mind received a similar enlightenment. _ Tsunami, the goddess of light, of life. She gave us this power, that we might protect life._

A bright light exploded forward, and when Genjo's vision stopped flashing he saw not Tenchi, but the warrior in white. The warrior summoned the sword and pointed it directly at Genjo, challenging him. _ Well_, Genjo thought, _ far be it for me to disappoint him._

He was about to charge at Tenchi again, but this time Tenchi charged first. He was surrounded by assassins that no one else could see, and he was besting them. Spinning, ducking, slashing, stabbing, as one assassin fell after the other. Eventually, it was just him and Genjo. Ducking a swipe from the blade, Genjo gripped the sword hand at the wrist and hauled it away, pulling Tenchi off balance. His fist was in Tenchi's face, but a Wing came in from nowhere and formed a small shield. Genjo's fist bounced off, and the Wing went low and punched him in the middle. As he fell, he pulled Tenchi with him. Tenchi fell into a kneel, absorbing the shock while Genjo landed splayed on his back. The spare Wing, at Tenchi's command, formed into an arch over Genjo's middle, effectively pinning him to the ground.

Tenchi stood, the sword disappearing. He looked around at all the assassins surrounding him, laying down in their own blood; alive but in painful shape. He looked at Genjo, who was looking at him in cold rage. "The fight is over," he said, and it was.

***

_ This is all my fault_, thought Kyrin. _ All my fault. I should've left as soon as they let me go._

It was evening, and everyone had been bandaged up and healed as well as possible. Except for two - Ryoko and Kyrin. Ryoko would always say that she wasn't really hurt, and Kyrin argued that such was not honorable. Kiyone and Mihoshi were completely devoid of injuries. And completely devoid of emotions as well, for all the expression they showed and the noise they made. Which is to say that they made none at all.

Kyrin was walking through Washyuu's laboratory, toward a new section that Washyuu had built exclusively for holding prisoners. _ At least my arrival here had something good come of it_, he thought bitterly. He came upon the prison, a series of perfect cubes hewn from the wall with forcefields in front of them. All in all, it was like Washyuu had taken his prison and multiplied it. There wasn't much activity, most of the assassins had been bandaged and were trying to recover a little. Floating up to one of the cells at the very top of the wall, Kyrin stared at Genjo. Genjo stared back piercingly and neither reacted to the other. _ I understand this tactic_, thought Kyrin. _ He's trying to psyche me out._ They continued staring at each other for some time.

It is said that people can communicate simply by looking at each other. Genjo's piercing green eyes said, _ You don't scare me, Kain._ Kyrin's own held no fear. Finally, at Sasami's call, he floated down and away. But their eyes never left each other's.

***

After winning a battle that, by all reasoning they should've lost, the "family" was rather exuberant. There wasn't much bickering, and Kyrin didn't feel so out of place. As he was helping Sasami clear away the dishes, she asked, "Would you like to come to town with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, but may I ask why?"

"Well, you're gonna be staying a while, right? How about some other clothes?"

"Do you mean that?" asked Kyrin in partial disbelief. Sasami nodded. "Thanks."

The rest of the family was gathered in the living room, including Washyuu. Though the television was on, most of the attention was on Mihoshi and Kiyone. The two new 

Empaths were disturbingly quiet, not moving, staring straight ahead. They were sitting with hands folded, right over left. Allowing for physical differences, they were like exact duplicates.

"I can't say I'm an expert on metaphysics," stated Aeka, "but it looks like something's wrong here."

"Not true! They're perfectly fine!" exclaimed Washyuu.

"But how can you be sure of that?" asked Tenchi.

"Well, first off, has anyone noticed that these two seem utterly drawn and connected to each other?" Everyone nodded. "Well, that's because these two share a deep bond, a sort of empathy. In bringing this power to the "surface," they've increased the power of the link. They're very quiet now, but that's because their minds are currently overwhelmed by the increased power of the link. They'll be like this for a little while, then they'll be back to normal."

Sasami and Kyrin walked in from the kitchen, Sasami settling down on the floor and Kyrin sitting down cross-legged, feeling a tiny bit awkward about being with the family.

The night went on as it normally did, with everyone going their separate ways at about 10:30 pm. Tenchi, Sasami, and Aeka went to bed, while Washyuu retreated to her laboratory. Ryoko teleported up to the roof, while Kiyone and Mihoshi sat stock still. Kyrin decided to join Ryoko up on the roof, so going to the ladder and climbing up he came upon this sight - Ryoko, the right sleeves of her blue-yellow striped robe rolled up, holding a hand over her right arm, which had a nasty gash along the length of her forearm. She was concentrating intently, and the gems had a slight reddish glow to them. The wound started to close, and she must've felt it because she opened her eyes to see. But in doing so, she broke her concentration, and the wound stopped closing. She growled in frustration and stared at the roof.

"You're hurt worse then you said."

Ryoko spun around and rolled up her sleeve in one motion. "No I'm not!"

Kyrin knelt next to her and said, "I bet. Then this won't hurt a bit." And with that, he lightly slapped her arm. She winced, and that pretty much confirmed it for him.

"Well, so what?" she snarled. "Why do you give a damn?!"

"Why can't I?" he replied softly. Ryoko shook her head and leapt up, intent on teleporting, but Kyrin's hand on her wrist snapped her back down.

"Why'd you do that?" she snarled again. Kyrin said nothing, but he placed his right index finger on her forehead and concentrated. A green energy flowed from his finger and into her. Her eyes opened wide as a warm, tingly feeling swept through her.

"All better," he said, patting her arm. And this time, it didn't hurt a bit.

"That doesn't answer my question," she said with a slightly shaky voice.

"Not all answers are expressed through words," he replied, and he did the single most surprising thing he'd done since his arrival - he kissed her on the forehead. So stunned was Ryoko, that she didn't notice Kyrin climbing back down and going back to the room he'd had while he was Scott.

***

She watched as 2 of the fate lines started to edge a little closer. Her eyes narrowed in anger, but she channeled this. Reaching out, she touched one of the lines, sending all her anger into it.

***

It was in the small hours of the morning that Kyrin awoke. He sat up, his body shaking, as wave after wave of pain swept through him. All his wounds, that he thought he'd healed, reappeared and bled. He also felt the fire of other wounds, hurts that he'd not known he had. Opening his eyes, he saw a wicked gash on his right fore-arm.

And Kain was laughing in the back of his mind. Now tell me, he said in a voice that held contempt and malicious amusement, since I'm the only family you've left. Tell me, forsaken one, hated one, unloved one. How does it feel? How does it feel to know that Ryoko's wounds are now your own? Kyrin couldn't form a thought, as Kain continued, How does it feel to know that the one you love will never love you? How does it feel to help and suffer? How does it feel to know that you will always be completely alone?

Kyrin sat, as the fire subsided, sweating fiercely. It... He couldn't think. He tried again. It... it hurts. With that, his body shook again. But this time, it was with sadness, as he sobbed silently. It hurts...

And Kain laughed.

And Tokimi laughed.

***

::the author appears out of a shadow::

Knight: I've never written romance before. And I can't help but worry that I'm moving things a little, well, fast. And I also worry that I'm distorting the character personalities. At least I could explain it with Kiyone and Mihoshi, and that's temporary besides.

::shrugs::

Knight: In any case, you might notice that I got this one out a fair bit slower then the others. That's because the others were ready for a few months. Which means that my work will be coming out slower then before.

::he sighes::

Knight: And school starting up again isn't going to help. Oh well. You have been warned.

Tenchi Muyo! and all related paraphernalia are copyrighted to Kajishima Tenchi and Pioneer.

If anyone recognizes an idea as his/her own, all credit goes to you.

::his eyes flash blue and he disappears:: 


	5. Chapter 5

::the author is quietly performing some of his kata:: 

Knight: You've no clue as to how much of this we've got to learn. And by "we," I mean any who care to learn. 

::the author flows through a few more moves before speaking again:: 

Knight: It occurs to me that I've not accurately described Kyrin. So. Kyrin is pretty tall, with long blue-white hair pulled back in a ponytail. He's got dark skin, and blue-green eyes that are unusual, in that they're slit like a predator's. You should know the basic clothing by now. 

Jikoken'o Muyo! 

Chapter 5 

The morning sun was beginning to shine brightly over the hills surrounding the shrine. A single sliver of light found its way through the shades of Kyrin's windows, striking with an eerie precision on his eyes. He woke up slowly and started to sit up and winced. 

Ah. You still retain the marks of my 'love tap.' said Kain in a sick parody of affection. 

Shut up. replied Kyrin, slapping on one of the patches Washyuu made, taking a sadistic pleasure in hearing Kain scream, then fall silent. Looking over his measly wardrobe, he picked up the blue shirt, white pants and orange-black shoes that he'd worn since he came here. Fully dressed, he paused for thought, then put on his orange fingerless gloves, pulling them down over his forearms to cover the marks. He got up and stretched, then walked down to the family room. Stepping out to the front porch, he paused to look over the lake and the clear blue sky. 

_Yep_, he thought to himself, _it's going to be a quiet day today._ If only he knew how wrong and right he was. 

*** 

Kiyone and Mihoshi were still sitting on the couch, still staring ahead. As the sun rose, they got up, still acting in total unison, and teleported to the Yagami. Upon their arrival, they immediately dug out the tools and set to work. As they conducted repairs, their only communication was through mental means or some such method of unseen exchange. Whenever one needed a tool of some sort, she'd just to hold up her hand and the needed tool would be tossed to them. 

Sasami, meanwhile, woke up, stretched, and got dressed, all in that order. As she listened to the radio while preparing breakfast, she heard the weatherman say, "There's an 86 percent chance of rain today, as the remains of Typhoon Ken travel up the coast of China." 

"Rain? Today?" Sasami looked out the window, towards the cloudless sky. "Nah couldn't be!" 

Ryoko rolled over. She fell off the rafter as a result. Rubbing her head sullenly as she sat up, she looked up to see Kyrin come in from the porch. "Hold it there, you!" Kyrin looked at her questioningly. "To the roof," she said. She teleported up there while Kyrin took the ladder up. 

Upon arriving, he stood and said, "Yes? What's up?" 

"I've been thinking about what you did last night," she said. 

If Kyrin wasn't awake before, he was now. "You have?" _This is great, _he thought to himself. _Maybe Kain's wrong!_

"I think I see that you really like me, don't you?" Kyrin nodded. "I see. Well, look," said Ryoko, "whatever we had in the past is gone, all right? It's been 700 years, already. Get over me and move on, or something, 'cause I belong to Tenchi and no other." 

"." _So, that's how it's going to be._ As she walked past him, he felt the need to do something. But somehow, he couldn't figure out how to make it work. 

*** 

Tenchi stumbled down the steps to the breakfast table. As he sat down, he noticed Ryoko seemed relieved about something while Kyrin seemed to be a little down. He also noticed that the family, to some extent, had accepted Kyrin a little; at least they were behaving normally, even if they didn't talk to him a whole lot. When they were finished, and the cleaning was done, Tenchi decided to walk out to the fields and get to work. As he walked, he looked up the sky, and couldn't help noticing that there were a lot of clouds. 

The weather didn't improve when Sasami, the semi-mortal incarnation of sunlight, went in to town with Kyrin, in human guise. As they sat on the bench, waiting for the bus, Kyrin looked over at her. He couldn't help noticing the many similarities she had to the goddess Tsunami, but it was just a random thought. "I don't believe you," he said, after a minute of this. 

"Don't believe me?" asked Sasami in a state of confusion. "Have I lied to you or something?" 

"How can you be so naïve as to walk around in public, not concealing the fact that you're alien?" 

"Because nobody seems to mind." 

"Yeah. Nobody minds that you're alien. Nobody minds that you make this fact very obvious, since it makes it that much easier to get a knife in your ribs." 

"Nani?" Sasami seemed kind of stunned by this revelation. 

"It's true," said Kyrin. "You don't know the galactic underworld like I do. There are a lot of people who'd like to hurt Emperor Jurai, and what better way to do that then through his children?" 

"I'm not worried," she said with a quiet smile on her face. "After all, you're gonna protect me, right?" 

He felt his heart melt a little at that. "All right." 

The rumble of the bus brought them out of their discussion. They didn't notice the graying skies too much as the bus pulled off towards town. 

*** 

Hours passed. The weather didn't change for the better, as the skies continued to darken. Tenchi noticed this as he pulled up the last carrots. "I wonder if I'll have to practice in this?" he mused to himself as he walked to the storage shed. 

Coming upon the bridge he stepped back, startled, when Kiyone and Mihoshi appeared out of nowhere. They were both sweaty and looked a little sore, but they also looked satisfied. 

"I guess you're finished with repairs?" asked Tenchi, not really expecting an answer. 

"Yes." Tenchi started. "Sorry," said Kiyone, smiling apologetically. "I hope we didn't frighten you." 

"I was starting to worry, actually," said Tenchi. 

"Aw, no need to worry!" said Mihoshi. "Anyway, we're gonna go to the onsen now, so we'll be back later!" 

"Well, if you don't hurry, it looks like the weather's going to save you the trouble," Tenchi said, looking at the sky. 

"You think so?" asked Mihoshi, looking at the skies curiously. 

"I'd rather wash in warm water than in cold," said Kiyone, in a tone saying that they should get going. For once, it wasn't for Mihoshi's benefit, but fortunately Tenchi didn't need it repeated. 

"Well, glad to see you're back to normal!" he said, waving as they walked off. He deposited the carrots and ran off to the temple. Running up the steps, he came to the torii, seeing nothing. "Don't tell me I did all that running for nothing," muttered Tenchi. 

A bokken slashed out of the bushes and stopped at his throat. "No," said Katsuhito with a small grin of amusement on his face. "You didn't." 

*** 

Genjo was frantically practicing kata. He could hear "Kiya!" and "Hup!" from the cells all around him. _I may be captive_, he thought. _But I'll be damned if I'm going to just sit down and get fat!_ Besides, staying in a constant meditative state allowed him to keep his mind away from the maddening prospect of staring at the same pieces of machinery over and over, without any concept of the passage of time. However, the subjects he mulled over instead were probably less comforting. 

_What happened?_ His men were the ultimate in stealth. There was no reasonable way that they could've been detected, not even with the considerable skill of the group. His fighters were capable of masking their chi presence, were trained to be noiseless, and had the superior numbers. What was the problem? Where had it fallen apart? 

_One_, he thought to himself, adding a mental tick to the list. _One an equipment failure._ If the ramblings of his fighters were to be believed, a fighter had been capable of seeing through the stealth field. There was no new way of piercing a stealth veil that would work with his groups, so this was a more then likely possibility. 

_Two_, he continued, _somehow the boy's power cancelled out our veils._ This was also likely. A stealth veil works by taking energy from the surroundings and refracting it, or reflecting it. However, such energy in high amounts is difficult to redirect. The veils could have tried to take in the energy, and overloaded. But this seemed unlikely. Various equipment failures were announced with a fair amount of time between them. Of course, it did not necessarily have to be the boy. The scientist, Washyuu, could have figured out ways of piercing the veil. However, since all veils are individualized, she wouldn't have been able to crack them all at once. That explanation seemed to fit the best. 

_Now that that's figured out, I have a more pressing issue._ The assassins had spoken of a fighter that came up out of nowhere. Going by their descriptions, this fighter was dressed in a green gi, with golden armbands and a head covering of some sort. It was a female because, well, no uniform could hide it. She had amazingly green eyes, and she was somewhat medium-tall. She, according to the talk, was amazingly powerful, enough to dwarf even the boy. She'd been able to pump 3 GW of pure electricity into the veil. And here was the amazing part – _she had done this with complete control._ She had pumped them up with one of the most uncontrollable and random powers in existence and had complete control. Any warrior with that much power and skill was obviously the greatest threat to anything. But the single most annoying and possibly deadly question was this: _Who is she?_

*** 

Kiyone sat back in the onsen, attempting to relax muscles that had been tense since the bond had taken effect. She couldn't quite succeed, though, because occasionally a thought would pass through her mind that wasn't hers. Something in her had always hated Mihoshi, despised the one person she really had to trust more then anyone else. To the casual observer, there was much to hate – her clumsiness, sheer idiocy, and dependence on blind chance to save her were all considered at the very least extremely trying. But the casual observer didn't notice the better parts of Mihoshi's nature – her kindness, gentleness, and her ability to persevere under any circumstance. Kiyone knew this now, of course, because she was linked to Mihoshi now. 

And, damn it, her back wasn't feeling any better. She floated out into the middle of the onsen, thinking maybe the absence of a stiff barrier against her back might alleviate some of the pain. No luck there, though. She had just about resigned herself to grinding her teeth and bearing it when a warm touch sent a shock through her back. She spun around to see Mihoshi, similarly toweled looking at her with a somewhat surprised look. 

Kiyone sighed and her heart rate began to slow back down. "What was that supposed to be?" 

"Gee, cool down Kiyone." Mihoshi smiled good-naturedly. "I'm just trying to help." 

"But how did you know how to get the exact spot?" 

"Silly!" chided Mihoshi, almost like she was explaining things to a child. "We're bonded now! I can feel your pain, just as you could feel mine." 

A few minutes later found Kiyone, with the back of her towel opened, lying front-down on the hardwood floor of the onsen. Mihoshi sat next to her, her hands kneading her partner's back. 

"Mihoshi?" 

"Yeah, Kiyone?" 

"Where did you learn to do this?" 

"Well, part of the martial arts training I had to go through involved pressure points in all points of the body. I just kinda picked it up." 

"Mm, I see." 

They sat there, sharing each other's company for a moment, when Mihoshi suddenly said, "Kiyone, there's something I need to know." 

"What's that?" replied Kiyone. 

"Everyone here seems to want Tenchi to love them." 

"Yeah. So?" 

"Well" Mihoshi hesitated, and then went ahead. "Why don't you?" 

Kiyone was caught off guard. Mihoshi absently noted that several of the muscles in Kiyone's back had tensed again in response to a seemingly harmless question. She didn't answer for a time, and then responded in a very quiet voice. "I don't know." 

"Huh?" Mihoshi had not a clue of what to expect, as usual, but her imagination hadn't conjured up this response. 

"It's strange." Kiyone seemed to be speaking more to herself then anyone else. "Maybe it's because I'm so wrapped up in trying to do my job, maybe I'm weird, but whatever it is, I can't find any feeling in me for him at all." 

"And I thought I was the only one" 

"What?" This was news; with a mental flick, she had the towel wrapped around her again and was sitting up. 

"Well, it's just that I had a crush on him at first, but now it's different." 

"But then why do you act like you still like him?" 

"Well I never saw a reason to stop," she said, a thoughtful look on her face. 

Kiyone sighed at yet another example of typical Mihoshi logic. "So, let me ask: when were you going to tell the rest of the group?" 

"I didn't know whether I was going to" 

"For that matter, what made you decide to tell me?" 

"Well, I don't know" 

Kiyone sighed and sat back, her eyes not really focusing anywhere. Then she heard a light _plip, plip_ sound. As she listened, it steadily progressed from _plip, plip,_ to a steady _shhhhhhhh_. She refocused and looked at the dome covering the onsen. The rain that had been forecast for the day had finally arrived. 

*** 

"Oh no! And it was looking like it was going to be such a good day too" 

"It still looks like it has been a good day, really. We just hadn't been wanting this darned rain." 

Sasami and Kyrin stood under an awning, fortunately close to the bus stop. The rain was almost a solid sheet of water, saturating anything that dared to pass through it. While they waited, Kyrin looked back over the activities. Since he had come from a nomadic family, he had never really gotten into the whole shopping thing that most others seemed to be into. Aside from supplies like food and medicine, there was no reason for anything else. Well, apparently Sasami hadn't that view. 

It was surprising, but groceries and pharmaceuticals seemed to be the last thing on the princess' mind. She had dragged him to some kind of clothing store and would have bought out half the clothes store had he asked. He came out with a few varieties of clothing - "Just to find something you like!" Sasami had said. Next up had been a bookstore ("Washyuu said she wanted to look up Aristotle's break down of tragedy."), which carried a little from everything. Sasami walked out with manga, and Kyrin went with The Art of War. THEN came the supply stop, and now they were at the bus stop. 

A rumbling in the distance announced the bus' impending arrival. "How fast do you run?" asked Kyrin. 

"Pretty fast," replied Sasami. 

The bus stopped. "Move!" And with that, they made a dash for the bus that could put an Olympic sprinter to shame. Not enough to save them a good soaking, though. Sasami sneezed as they sat down. Kyrin took a quick look and, seeing no one looking, reached out with his power and removed the water from his and her clothing. Sasami looked at him. "Thank you," she said quietly. Kyrin simply smiled, shrugged, and relaxed, wondering why the transportation system never gave buses enough shock absorbers. 

*** 

"I don't get it Grandpa," said Tenchi. "Why do I have to train, when Aeka gets the day off?" 

"Would you rather be doing housework?" replied Katsuhito, his wise eyes regarding Tenchi with a slight bemusement. They were standing in the rain, having reached a stalemate in the sparring match. 

"Well, couldn't we practice in a drier area? Maybe Washyuu's lab" 

"But Tenchi, that doesn't make you a better warrior. You must be ready to fight under any conditions." With that, Katsuhito made a slash at Tenchi's mid-section. Tenchi stepped back, dodging, then made a cut at Katsuhito's throat. It didn't look like he was going to be able to react in time, when suddenly he just wasn't there. Tenchi looked down to see Katsuhito making a stab at his torso. Tenchi countered with an overhead slash. Their bokken ground against each other for a moment when Katsuhito suddenly, in a sudden burst of strength, rose up, tossing Tenchi off balance. Tenchi flailed and fell when Katsuhito gave him a backhand and fell face down, with a bokken point pressed to the base of his neck. 

Katsuhito sighed. "Tenchi, haven't I taught you that a lower stance is more stable then a high flailing one?" 

"I got knocked in an upward direction, sir," replied Tenchi. 

"Irrelevant. You should have landed and crouched, since the terrain is less trustworthy today." 

"Understood sir." 

"Now," said Katsuhito, crossing his arms, "there is some special training I would like you to undergo." 

The inevitable question came: "Why?" 

"You seem to be attaining a good grasp on the physical aspects of the Jurai fighting arts. Now you must learn the mental and spiritual parts as well." 

That had all transpired about 5 minutes ago. In the present, Tenchi was standing under a waterfall. The Shinto apprentice robes clung to his body, as he stood there, his hands poised in one of the kuji-in. 

"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-freezing" 

"It won't be cold if you just concentrate!" shouted Katsuhito over the roar of the falls. 

_What am I supposed to concentrate on? The fact that my fingers feel like they're going to fall off?!_ Tenchi did his best to banish such thoughts from his mind. He stared straight ahead, trying to concentrate on something, anything, but the numbing cold of the waterfall killed it all. _The cold._ Thank the gods, or God, or whatever was out there that life was still his. He was lucky, he felt, that he was still alive after all that had happened, that he could feel this damnable waterfall. _Life feelinglife!_ Suddenly, a new idea occurred to him. He realized that life, or life under threat triggered his powers. He thought back to the arrival of Kain's first arrival on Earth, when he and the others had to go back and fight him. How his mother, if the accounts were to be believed, had shown her powers when the lives of her family were in danger of extinguishing. How Kain's return through Kyrin 20 years later had triggered his powers again. Especially when Aeka had gone onto the receiving end. And then, when those mysterious assassins had arrived, and he was on the ropes, that voice had spoken to him, telling him that he had to focus on life in order to trigger his powers. 

_That's it! That's what I'm missing!_ Tenchi felt the numbing cold, and yet it was different. It wasn't a force to be fought off, but to be welcomed as the greatest source of all life. He welcomed the cold, felt it tingle all along his spine, down his legs, along his arms, soaking every part of his body. His eyes wandered along the landscape, taking it all in. The pouring rain, the moss on the rocks, the bushes and the trees, the rocky cliffs and the boulders around them with stubborn plants all around them, which clings to life in spite of all odds. Then there were the animate living things, the insects, the birds, the squirrels, all interconnected with each other, yet still each other. He sensed them and sensed that he had a link to them that they had come from the same source. The same source that had given him his power. 

As he meditated on this, his eyes had drooped to a close. Now Katsuhito watched as Tenchi's robes began to flutter, as if in a breeze. But there was no wind. Then Tenchi began to glow, a blue-white glow that spoke of great power and astonishing gentleness. Katsuhito smiled to himself. "Now you begin to understand." he said, his voice quiet, non-disruptive, only another part of the great web of life that Tenchi was only now beginning to see. 

*** 

Aeka moved about with the grace that only a princess could achieve. She was dusting, but her duster was more like an ancient servant's fan. Yosho had told her to do this as a way of refining her control of the bo. At first she hadn't seen the necessities, but as she reached past the various lamps and objects to clean the out-of-reach places, she began to see them. How the slightest wrong move could knock everything out of balance, how her carelessness could take the energy she was trying to direct and spring it everywhere but the target. Also at Yosho's behest, she began to practice her stances while cleaning, and so a menial chore had turned into a very extensive training exercise. 

While she was very careful in her training, she couldn't help but let her mind wander. Of course, they wandered to Tenchi. She knew he was out there as well, training, because they both trained together, though not always in the physical sense. Ever since Kyrin's arrival and the subsequent battle afterwards, Tenchi had been madly training to become a better fighter. He was getting better, always getting better, but somehow it just never seemed to be enough for him. She had hoped that maybe he would snap out of it and slow down some before he underwent a breakdown of some kind, but then the assassin force had come. Tenchi had staved off those sent for him at the last minute, but in the meanwhile, he had been hurt very badly. 

And what about her? Some good her training had done her - she'd had to depend on some mysterious benefactor and had been relatively worthless to the fight until then. She only had basic hand-to-hand skills, wasn't allowed the use of her bo, and hadn't developed the ESP so many fighters seemed to have. 

All in all, she felt she had failed him. She felt that now Ryoko was going to move in on him at anytime, and he'd say yes, and her heart would break and then. _Wait a second. What was that advice Kyrin gave me?_ Well, it hadn't been advice per se, but it could be applied that way. 

"Do I tell him how I feel?" she asked herself softly. "Do I even dare? Could I handle the fact that he does – and able to go on living if he doesn't?" She realized that the spot she was cleaning was done and looked around, noticing the house was dust-free. She went over and over and over the situation, mulling Kyrin's advice, but eventually, it came to one final question: _If I truly want Tenchi, then what other choice do I have?_

With that settled she decided to walk to the bus station, her shield catching the raindrops and letting them roll down in tiny rivulets. She hoped the effect wouldn't be noticed too much. Rounding the last bend in the path, she saw the bus letting off passengers and, quickening her stride, managed to arrive just as Sasami and Kyrin were getting off. Extending her shield over them, they walked away from the wandering passengers a little quickly, so they wouldn't notice the shield, then slowed down to a more leisurely pace. 

Aeka and Sasami made small talk while Kyrin walked beside them, silent, seeming to stare everywhere at once. Aeka noticed this and asked, "What is it?" 

Kyrin remained silent for a time, then answered, "You people never understood how beautiful the rain truly is. In my homeland it is something we only dream about." 

"I thought your people were advanced enough to know about that sort of thing." 

"To know it is one thing. To see it is quite another." 

"He's got a point, you know," said Sasami. 

Approaching the house, they saw Ryoko standing by the porch, waiting. 

"Where have you been?" asked Aeka in an imperious tone of voice. "I had to do all the house chores by myself, thanks to you." 

"Well, to quote a gaijin manga character, 'It builds character!'" 

"It builds something, no doubt, but I don't believe it is character." 

"Shut up. You're just not used to working." 

"And apparently neither are you!" 

"Uh, in case anyone wants to know, I'm going to the training grounds, so don't worry." 

"Who's gonna worry about you, Kyrin?" asked Ryoko in a somewhat rude manner. 

"Who indeed?" he replied, smiling in a way that was almost sad – and then he was gone. Aeka decided to put Kyrin's 'advice' to use and walked off after him. 

Sasami, meanwhile, got mad. "I can't believe how mean you were to Kyrin!" she said. 

"What? What'd I do?" 

"You act like we don't care about him at all!" 

"Well, I don't, so what does it matter?" 

"Don't you remember what it was like to live like that?" 

That struck a nerve. Sasami watched as Ryoko's bravado faltered in remembrance of her past. Then she got a somewhat sullen look to her. "All right. I'll go apologize." With that, she flew off. 

Aeka, meanwhile, had reached the training grounds and was looking around. While Kyrin walked to the temple to grab a bokken, Aeka walked around, hoping maybe Tenchi would hop out of the shadows. Discovering a path, she walked through it, hearing the sound of running watrer close by. She came upon a small river, which gradually began to grow in size and noise. Eventually, in walking, she saw the water go white and go over a cliff, or some kind of end in the pathway. She felt a light breeze as she walked closer, and then noticed a stairway carved out of the rock. She stepped down lightly, making no sound. She saw Yosho, who was in turn looking at Tenchi, who in turn was looking at nothing and yet everything. She saw him and her mouth dropped because if she was reading the power she felt correctly, he was maybe at half his exhibited strength and growing. "T-Tenchi-sama," she whispered softly. 

"Yes Aeka?" She was startled, hadn't thought he'd hear her. 

As if sensing her intent, which he did, Katsuhito smiled and said, "That's enough, Tenchi. You don't have to work anymore. I'm going to go back to the hut and meditate." He walked off, as meanwhile Tenchi slowly stopped glowing and the wind dissipated. He looked fairly tired, since he had stood there for a good 2 hours. 

Seeing this, Aeka created a shield over him, and stepped out into the river, the water parting for her shield. Tenchi smiled his thanks to her. Aeka felt her heart jack hammering in her chest. She had to do this now, she felt, or else she never would. "Tenchi-sama," she started, careful to mind her use of honorifics, "there's something that I need to tell you." 

Noticing the serious tone, Tenchi stopped smiling. "What is it Aeka?" 

"I uh." _Aeka, this is Tenchi you're dealing with. Even if he doesn't love you, at least he'll be nice about it._ Steeled with this knowledge, she plunged ahead. "Tenchi-sama, you and I have been through a lot together." He simply looked at her as she continued, "You and I have seen many good times together, times of great joy. But we've also put our lives in each other's hands before, fought our fiercest battles side by side." She paused for a small moment in recollection, and then continued. "I was with you when Kagato came to Earth, seeking the ultimate power. I was with you when Dr. Clay came and tried to kill us all. I fought Kain with you, then again when he came with Kyrin. I was there when those assassins came after us, nearly doing us all in." 

She looked down and away from him, and when she spoke again, her voice had a slightly bitter tone to it. "I have to give that devil woman some credit. She's fought in all our battles too, most of the time better than I. She's also beautiful, cunning, and incredibly gentle when she wants to be. Me on the other hand," she clenched her fist, "I'm just a flat-chested political veteran from another planet. I know that you haven't made any 'choices' out of all of us, but you don't have to. The choice is obvious, and it's not me." 

"Aeka, I—" Aeka held a finger to Tenchi's lips, and she continued. 

"Apparently what you want is a strong woman who can possibly keep up with you. But I'm I'm not strong. I could have been if I had stayed on Jurai and let my mothers teach me, but I was too consumed with vengeance and lust. Not only am I weak, I'm stupid as well." 

She stared at him, but not at him. She couldn't seem to bring herself to look at him, face to face. "There's no way I could win your heart, since I'm outdone on all fronts. I used to think I could, finding bliss in ignorance to the facts. But recent events have opened my eyes. With all that's happening, that could, I might die before letting you know how much I care. But you know what?" She looked up and smiled, her eyes brimming with tears. "I don't care anymore. All life's done to you is take and take, and I couldn't bring myself to deprive you of happiness with Ryoko. I just want you to be happy." She stepped closer, and Tenchi noticed that she was trembling, a light blush coming to her cheeks. "But I also want you to know something else. I I" she swallowed and tried again. "I love you, Tenchi. I always have, and I always will, no matter what." Then she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. Tenchi was too stunned by all of this and didn't bother to pull back. It was not a terribly passionate kiss, nor weak and wasteful. It was a kiss given in true love, and you don't have to be passionate to give such a gift. She pulled away, slowly, a tear tracing its way down her cheek. Then as if realizing what she had done, she quickly spun around and ran away. 

"Aeka-chan" said Tenchi, staring off into space, mindless of the water falling around him. He looked down in contemplation, the impact of her words crashing into him. This is a bad position to assume under a waterfall, as Tenchi found out when the pressure made him keel over and fall into the river. Though his body reacted, getting him to the shore, his mind was spinning. He pulled himself out and sat down cross-legged, lost in thought over his situation, the rain falling unheeded on him. 

*** 

Knight: It's been a while but I'm back. 

::he appears from nowhere, just fading in from air:: 

Knight: I would like to apologize for the immense amount of time it took to get this sucker out. Between school, martial arts, and writers block I haven't been able to write. But with the mid terms coming up, and the waters of the homework ocean receding, I am finally able to squeeze out another chapter. I'm not sure when the next one is coming out, but it will require much less time, I swear. 

Tenchi Muyo and all related paraphernalia are copyrighted to, as it turns out, AIC and Pioneer. 

The only things that are mine are those things that I perceive as original, and thusly are mine. If you recognize an idea that you came up with first, all credit goes to you. 

You can contact me at: KnightOfCyril@aol.com 


	6. Chapter 6

The Knight: The end of the year is upon me as I begin to write. It is also the end of the midterms as well. 

::he stretches out a little then sets down a pair of pencils:: 

The Knight: My personal name for that time of the year is "High School Hell, Part 1." But it's over now. And with the year's end, chapter 6 begins.... 

*** 

Jikoken'o Muyo! 

Chapter 6 

*** 

The rain continued falling. This was a fact that was much appreciated by Kyrin, who stood with the rain falling on him, cooling his body and some of his temper. _There's no way to make this work_, he thought to himself. _She's a pirate in love with a prince. We come from the same basic stuff , but she's set her sights higher then I could ever reach. She's right. I don't have a chance._

__

__He growled low in his throat and picked up the pace of his kata, the bokken in his hand moving quickly through the air in a fierce martial dance. He then faked being disarmed and continued his kata barehanded. Ryoko was watching him, watching his movements and the controlled strength behind them. She was in her "stealth mode," the state of being in which she was between fazing in and out of existence. Nobody could sense her like this, except for Washyuu, and it had been a key part of her successes with heists. She was facing a very vexing dilemma: how do you apologize when you don't feel sorry? _I guess the first part_, she thought to herself, _is actually going down to talk to him._

__

__Kyrin heard the sound of something hitting the ground behind him. He turned around to look and there stood Ryoko, a slightly sullen look on her face. A small part of his mind appreciated the fact that Ryoko didn't seem to mind wet clothing, but he decided that he was better off not listening to this part of his mind. Instead, he looked at her quietly and said in a somewhat curt tone of voice, "What can I do for you?" 

"Well, uh, I was thinking... I seemed a little rude back at the house and... well...." _Ryoko, you've pulled off much more difficult deeds than this. Just come out and say it already, damn it!_ "I'm sorry." 

He looked at her for what felt like a moment, then replied, "Are you?" 

"I said I was, didn't I?" 

"You said you were? You mean to imply that you aren't sorry anymore?" 

"Hey, at least I try to apologize! It's not like you care about the trouble you've caused us all here!" 

"Did you apologize for any of the chaos you caused here?" 

"No, but I didn't cause any to apologize for!" It might be best not to tell him about the whole incident resulting in the destruction of Okayama Kookoo, she thought to herself, unintentionally broadcasting it through the link. 

My, my. It looks like my daughter is beginning to master the art of subtlety. I never thought I'd see the day... Washyuu's 'voice' held a tone of bemusement. 

Get out of my head! Ryoko exclaimed, closing the link almost brutally. 

Fortunately, she hadn't missed any comments. Kyrin had been giving her response some thought. Finally, he replied: "If you're telling the truth, then you're right. If you're lying, I'll know soon enough. But I'll tell you what. I'll accept your apology if you accept mine." 

"What're you apologizing for?" 

"For all this trouble I've caused you all." 

"Deal." 

"Done." He gave a brief smile, then went back to practicing. Ryoko continued to watch him, noticing the grace and smoothness of movement that one gained only through years upon years of practice... or fighting. She reached towards him with what many deemed to be the sixth sense, trying to read how much power he was using. What she found surprised her - he was using so little power that her sense almost couldn't recognize him as an animate organism, or even an organism at all. She knew that he was very powerful because she knew she was very powerful; she had been made to kill him after all. But she almost couldn't believe it. 

Kyrin, though practicing his kata, was utilizing his sense as well. Ryoko saw no reason to hide her power. She wore it on her sleeve, both figuratively and literally, seeing as the source of her powers were the gems. However, even though she wore 3 gems, he recognized that two of them were artificial. They were, simply put, boosters for the one true gem she wore. But, even with these boosts, he sensed that she wasn't anywhere near the full power she was capable of using. Right now, if he was judging correctly, they were roughly equal in power, discounting other qualities such as skill and cunning. 

Finally, he couldn't resist any longer. "Ryoko?" he asked. 

"Hm? What do you want?" she asked, a somewhat wary tone to her voice. 

"I was wondering if perhaps you would honor me with a duel." 

"A duel?" 

"Yes. I want to see how you and I measure up to each other." 

"But it's already obvious, isn't it? You beat me the last time we fought." 

"That was Tal... no, Kain fighting, not me. You shouldn't consider Kain and I to be the one and the same." 

She stared at him for a long moment, then materialized an orange chi blade in her hand. "I'm not going easy on you, just because of your status in this house." 

Kyrin walked over to his bokken, picking it up. "To be quite honest on the matter," he replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

They were silent for a time, the rain pouring still. Suddenly, they leapt at each other, meeting in mid air. Blades locked. Battle was joined. 

*** 

In an uncharted portion of the galaxy, there was a red star. It was a pulsing, flaming, almost evil looking monster of a gas sphere. In its death throes it had begun to burn itself for fuel, having run out of hydrogen only a couple million years ago. Because of its lack of power, the only planet capable of life had a narrow temperate band at the equator and cold ice in the north and extreme south areas of the planet. The people of this planet were unknown to the rest of the universe, but they didn't care. They were a primitive race, unheeding and uncaring of the tribulations in the space around them. They were almost human in appearance, yet it was impossible to call them so. Humans don't have green skin, or red eyes, or purple hair, as this race did. The human race knew hatred and war, but this race didn't have any words for such concepts. They were sun worshippers, believing that the sun was the eye of some god who was responsible for all the blessings given to them. They always looked directly at the sun, believing whole-heartedly that some god was listening. And yet, though there was a God who heard their praises, He didn't live in that star, nor used it for His eye. If it were His, it would have been weeping, knowing that the time of all this beauty and peace was preparing to end. 

The people had raised their eyes and their souls to their God, giving silent praise and adoration, but sharp though their sight was they didn't see the threat that loomed in front of the star. They didn't see the crystalline shapes of the ships in front of the star, each crystal looking like two smooth, mechanical pyramids sharing a base, all of them surrounded by orbiting graviton spheres which provided both motion and stability. On the relative top of the flagship, towards the rear, a huge rectangular hole had opened, through which drifted men and materials going in, going out. To the upper-left, two long cylindrical corridors had been cut into the side from which, periodically, two more of the black spheres would shoot out and two would come back from the current ring and enter the bay next to the launchers. On the top forward side, relatively speaking, a single 3-foot transparent barrier of lucenite allowed a superb view of all things in front of the ship. Each side carried undeployed turrets and shield generators. Each side also carried a sensor array, all feeding data into a single core computer, allowing coordination of all the ship parts in a time of crisis. At the 'base' corners were graviton nodes - focal points for energy derived from the graviton spheres. At the fore and aft tips were multi-purpose ports, the aft used for docking, the fore used for mounting a super powerful energy ram. 

On the bridge of this ship, which was Juraian style by default, Indoran sat in a throne built into a metal column. Around him, in a lowered pit surrounding the throne, technicians sat working, visors over their eyes, their fingers moving erratically, typing symbols and digits that only they could see. The hood of his black robe was thrown back, revealing his gaunt, pale features. His stringy black hair hung in front of his golden eyes, from which no one could discern anything. They stared out into the cold void of space, without focus, until the sensor officer interrupted his thoughts. 

"Milord," said the officer, his tone cold and formal, "we've picked up a large fleet of ships dropping out of warp space, approximately 273 degrees relative to our position. They are currently on an approach vector." 

Indoran's eyes snapped into focus as his communications officer reported, "We're being hailed by the fleet. Shall we respond?" 

"Yes," replied Indoran in that calm, emotionless voice of his. A holographic screen projected in front of the main view port. Indoran looked up to see Cenus, a fellow warrior under the command of Tokimi, dressed in the same red robes as before, with his hood down. He was a tall, forbidding mountain of a man. His muscles bulged under his robes, his head shaved so as to defeat any who would try to grab his hair. His eyes, two orbs of fiery orange, seemed to have a difficult time focusing, constantly roaming everywhere. 

"Indoran!" His voice boomed through the link and his voice betrayed a barely contained hatred. The only thing that could hold such hatred could only be a stronger fear of whatever it was that he hated. 

"Cenus," Indoran acknowledged quietly. "I am glad to see you are well. What has kept you so long?" 

"What's kept me? Assembling all my fleets takes a damn long amount of time, y'know! Gotta make sure the goddess is pleased." He smiled, and Indoran just barely frowned. The only time Cenus ever smiled was when he was in the mood to destroy something. 

Cenus's fleet was a very simple seeming affair. Thanks to his negligence in repairs, no two ships looked the same, but the basic theme was a simple blade design. The flagship was themed after a sword blade, straight and wide. All of them were smooth, all of them shining with the reflected light of the stars. Indoran knew that in a fight, the laser cannons would extend out of concealed ports, while missiles and fighters would stream out of other ports. He also knew that the ships had their own super weapons - a focused beam shot from the bow of the ship, from the very tip of the blade. Uncreative, but effective and able to defeat many foes, and it was this latter quality that mattered the most to Cenus. 

"What of Zisho?" asked Cenus. 

"She has yet to arrive, and I find that it is unwise to press her on such matters." 

The link was severed and for the next hour they both waited. The star beneath them burned and glowed, dying as it would be for the next million years of its life. The two fleets were simply floating there, not suspecting an attack of any kind. That was when it happened. 

Cenus re-established the communications link and gnashed his teeth. "I don't get it!" he snarled. "Where's that bitch, Zisho?" 

Before Indoran could answer, the screen went blank. "Milord!" came the sensor officer's voice. "We're reading a complete electronic failure in Cenus's fleet!" 

Indoran watched, cold and impassive, as the lights on the ships went out. Without their drive systems to propel them, they began to drift towards each other and the sun, all attracted by each other's gravity. Suddenly, the lights on the ships came back on. As each ship scrambled to avoid the other, a swarm of smaller ships appeared among them. 

Suddenly, a communications link was formed and Zisho's face filled the screen. She had short, chestnut brown hair cut close-cropped, and cold blue eyes. Along with her perfect complexion, she could have been considered beautiful, except for a long jagged scar running from underneath her left eye to her chin. She smiled mirthlessly at Indoran through the link and said, in her cold clipped voice, "That should teach him to complain about me. I didn't hear you say anything, so I'll spare you." 

Indoran couldn't remember what he said. Something along the lines of, "Well met, glad to see you, Cenus is an idiot, etc." His mind was racing again, trying to call up the schematics on Zisho's fleet. If he recalled correctly, Zisho's fleet was comprised of tiny star ships, roughly comparable in dimension to the GP patrol ships. They were shaped simply like darts, with a cluster of engines in the back and coming to a point in the front. Zisho's war style, as he recalled, was a very cloak and dagger approach. All her ships were equipped with a light refraction system – a series of computer-controlled mirrors used to deflect away light in such a way as to suggest that nothing was present. Various other stealth devices aboard assured that the fleet was empty space to their opponents. The ships would go into a large cluster of opposing vessels and then release an electromagnetic pulse wave, specifically targeted at life support systems. Their super weapon: the tip of the ship was packed densely with explosives. So it was a suicide attack – ram into the opponent and hope to take him down with you. It was subtle and deadly, and left no evidence. It fit Zisho perfectly. 

Indoran came out of his thoughts to the sight and the sound of a fierce argument between Cenus and Zisho. Before he could get himself involved though, a voice full of power spoke in his mind. Silence. He stiffened, and he could see on the holographic screens that the others had heard it as well. Even the technicians had heard and sat at perfect attention. He stood and clasped his hands inside the folds of his robe as Tokimi appeared out of the darkness. 

She was impossibly huge, to their perception, making the star look like a basketball in comparison. You have all done well, she said. Indoran noticed that Cenus visibly relaxed at that. Now the time is come to wage war against the goddesses. 

I implore you, Indoran 'said,' show us the way to your foes, that we may smite them in your name. 

They lie dormant upon the planet known as Earth. 

Then to Earth, and to glory! Cenus shouted. 

Hold! Cenus flinched and stared almost fearfully at Tokimi. Do not go to Earth. Instead, set course for Jurai. Attack them, and show no mercy to any of them, be they man, woman, or child. Tsunami will have to return there as it is her chief stronghold on this Plane, and Washyuu shall be with her, asleep as she is. We will crush the goddesses and you will all take over the remains to rule in my name. 

To hear is to obey. Indoran bowed low. 

Woe to those who would oppose us! Cenus pumped his fist into the air; his soldiers followed suit, cheering. 

We shall show them eternal night in your name. Zisho knelt in reverence. 

When Tokimi disappeared, Indoran took charge. "My fleet will move at the head of our force. With our rams we can go through anything, even planets if necessary. Cenus, take point guard positions with your fleet. Zisho, you are our eyes and our ears out there, so your fleet is on scouting duty. You will operate separately of our forces until battle is joined." 

They both nodded in acknowledgement and the screens disappeared. Zisho's fleet disappeared, while Cenus's fleet began to take up guard positions. "Milord," said the navigation officer, "there's an under-developed planet in this system. It's directly in our path to Jurai. Population is approximately ten million." 

"I don't care if they number in the tens of millions or tens of billions," replied Indoran. "They're in our way. Blow straight through them." 

A few minutes later, on the planet, some of the people looked up to the sun. Something was coming from it, something dark and growing. The priests were excited, telling them that God was finally coming and that all should look to it to behold His face. They all looked. It was the last thing they ever saw. 

*** 

Kyrin had to admit it: those Academy scientists had done a fine job of making her. She was not perfect, but she was holding her own against him. He sidestepped an overhead strike and stabbed back at her. She teleported, leaving Kyrin clueless until a rain of bolts came from directly above him. He leaped out, just as Ryoko smashed into the ground he had previously occupied. 

_Yep_, he thought to himself, _she isn't perfect._ Ryoko was relying too much on the powers given to her by the gems. Kyrin hadn't even had to use any of his own powers against her yet, and already she was flying and teleporting and shooting and being very wasteful of her power thus far. Although fast, she didn't really have much actual skill. Kyrin supposed it was due to a lack of training, but then why hadn't Washyuu resumed the training? He absently noted another barrage of chi bolts and parried away those that had a chance of hitting him. Ryoko charged at him and he blocked, locking blades and being carried by Ryoko's momentum. They zoomed in front of the Masaki shrine before stopping, Kyrin's feet set stubbornly into the stone and Ryoko pushing at him with all her might. 

"Do you mind if I fight back now?" Kyrin asked softly. Ryoko only growled in response. Suddenly, he wasn't there anymore. Ryoko, caught off balance, tried to slow herself, but in vain, for suddenly she had been kicked straight up quite a distance. She stopped herself and stared down at Kyrin, her rising anger readily apparent on her face. Giving a wordless scream of rage, she charged back at him. Again, he sidestepped, but Ryoko slowed at the last instant and bounced off the ground towards him. Kyrin just stood there, his eyes level and emotionless. His left arm was outstretched towards her, as if that alone would be enough to stop her. She was almost there when suddenly, with no apparent reason, she came to an abrupt stop. It was as if her body had hit a brick wall and had stayed there. 

"That," said Kyrin, "isn't even a twentieth of my power." Then he grinned slightly. "Care to experience a twentieth?" Before she knew it, Ryoko found herself being propelled at high speed opposite the direction she'd been charging from. For all her strength, and for all her effort, she couldn't muster any momentum to fly back. This burst of kinetic energy continued against her, eventually hurling her into a tree, making her chi blade dissipate. 

_Now_ Kyrin started the attack. Before Ryoko could recover her senses, he was charging towards her in a very erratic pattern. He was practically a shadow, never sticking to one attack path, but moving too fast for her to track which one he'd choose. She reformed her sword and just barely blocked Kyrin, who had chosen to attack her on the direct front. 

He smiled slightly and said, "Not bad, Ryoko. You never just sit in any one place, just a constant stream of reactions." He began to strike at her, wooden blade meeting chi. "However, you don't guide them at all. You simply strike and hope to hit, and that won't do at all." 

"But guiding requires thought, and since when does a fighter have time for that in a conflict?" inquired Ryoko. 

"Since when do we have time to talk while fighting?" replied Kyrin. They continued fighting, Kyrin calm and Ryoko mildly berserk. Ryoko was hard pressed just to try to keep Kyrin's sword away; Kyrin had no difficulty fighting her at all. Eventually, Ryoko tired out and Kyrin caught her sword arm in his left hand, his sword at her throat. 

"Give?" he asked quietly. Ryoko responded by reforming her chi blade into a sphere, then tossing it at him with her mind. He sank into a low stance, on his right leg, then rose and punched her hard. So hard in fact that Ryoko was pushed through the tree and went flying for a couple hundred yards before skimming to the ground, bouncing off, then hitting again and again until she smacked into another, thicker tree. Slowly, painfully, she stood back up, biting back a scream for the pain she felt. 

Kyrin, meanwhile, appeared in front of her soon enough. He took one look at her and stuck the bokken through his belt. "C'mon," he said, "we better get you to Washyuu's lab, have her fix you up." This was the last thing Ryoko wanted, but Kyrin's grip on her hand brooked no argument. So, grimacing at every step, Ryoko and Kyrin walked to the Masaki house. 

*** 

Once inside the lab, Washyuu had needed no explanations. "I watched the whole thing," she explained. A few minutes later, Kyrin started to breathe easier, knowing that Ryoko was regenerating in one of the healing pods. 

"Kyrin," said Washyuu, "I need to know why you saw fit to fight my daughter." 

He shrugged. "I wanted to see if it was through ability that she earned her reputation." 

"No, that's not it," replied Washyuu flatly. "You already know that, as things stand right now, you're the superior fighter." 

"All right, the real reason is this." Kyrin tried to figure out how to explain it, and then decided to make up the wording of his explanation as he went along. "I need to know if she's ready to kill me." Washyuu looked at him, not saying a word. He continued, "Look, Kain has been part of me for about the past 2000 years. He is all soul, and his continued presence in me has entwined his soul with mine. I used to have to strain to even catch a glimpse of his thoughts; now they are my own." 

"What does this have to do with Ryoko?" 

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to? Ryoko was made to kill me, remember? You know as well as I do that those gems contain unimaginable power. There's enough in them things to destroy a person right down to his soul. But to get to the soul, she's gotta get through my physical self, and when the time comes Kain will take control of it and use my ability to try to stop her. She has to be able to defeat me, for the greater good of civilization as a whole." 

"You're willing to lose your soul for the sake of the galaxy." Washyuu watched Kyrin nod. "And I suppose that means your feelings for her take second seat." 

"Feh. It doesn't matter. She doesn't care about me except as a battle partner. I am forsaken by my family, my people, all people, even by my God." He sighed, and suddenly seemed to be older. "There isn't a single person left in this life who would stop me if I slashed my throat. You think that makes me feel good about things? And yet, though I am hated, I am willing to give everything to rid them of demon that was my brother." It was strange. He was talking to Washyuu, but it felt like he was pouring things out to Ryoko instead. Normally he wouldn't do this, but since she couldn't hear him anyway, he decided to Hell with it. "Nobody will be hurt if I die, because there is no one left who will mourn my passing. But someone has to be able to kill me, and I much rather it be Ryoko then any of the others." 

OK Ryoko, listen carefully, thought Washyuu, as she said, "Why Ryoko?" 

"Because I care about her a lot. I wish with all my heart that she would feel the same for me, but Tenchi's got the claim. I want her to be happy, Washyuu. I really do. But she'd never be happy with one like me. So I'm willing to give her up." He shrugged, and continued, "That doesn't really leave anyone for me to live for. I can't kill myself because Kain has enough love for himself that he'll override the drugs you've got me on and stop me. That means someone has to kill me, and I'd rather have it be Ryoko than anyone else." He sighed again, his shoulders slumped, and then he turned around and walked away. 

When he was gone, Ryoko opened her eyes. So that's how he feels she thought. 

You never know anguish until you talk to someone who would cast his life away. Washyuu replied. 

Washyuu I don't want to kill him. 

And I don't want to see him die either. Now that we've confronted the factor that changed him, we know that he's not the one who deserves death. The problem here is that Kain and Kyrin are bound to each other. 

Isn't there a way to separate them? 

It's possible, but it depends on how closely they're linked to each other. If they're as close as I think they are, the only way out is for Kain to voluntarily leave and since he's been shattered the chances of that happening aren't good. 

Can't you make him leave? Ryoko asked, the message carrying a slight sense of worry. You're the genius with all this stuff here, aren't you? Do something! 

Oh, I will, but I need to figure it out. You just go ahead and go to sleep. I'll figure something out. Washyuu smiled and pressed a button on the pod controls, releasing a very powerful sedative into the fluids. Ryoko was asleep in moments. Walking over to the prison section, she checked the data. Having collected all the data she could while they were in cells, she had decided to let them out into a force dome, allowing an opportunity for social interaction. It was not typical vagabond behavior; in fact any one of them could have fit into decent society. Most of them didn't smoke or drink, and swearing was at a minimum. They were all doing something – either playing cards, sparring, talking, or meditating. Even the leader seemed to be involved with his group, currently giving a sparring group a lesson on knife tactics. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but that was all right, because the computer recorded everything ever said. She'd just look over it later. 

" So, when you fight with a knife, the chief advantage you can have is surprise. The assassin's craft calls for a swift surprising strike to a vital blood point on the body, one that will kill with utter immediacy. There are several points which you can use." Washyuu watched as Genjo pointed out several major kill spots where blood flowed fast and wounds healed slowly. She had to give him credit – this boy knew his stuff. She looked to one of her computers to see how the data collection process was handling when a sudden shout grabbed her attention. Genjo had a knife to his right wrist, and blood was flowing freely from a slash wound. Genjo himself looked mildly surprised, the knife frozen in its position. 

_The baka must've cut his wrist trying to illustrate a point._ Washyuu sighed and stepped through the force shield. Stepping through the gathering crowd of assassins she reached Genjo and asked, "What specifically happened here?" 

"My hand slipped while we were practicing," replied Genjo, figuring that the knife in his hand explained the rest of the situation pretty well. 

It did. "This way, and don't try anything." Leading him by the arm they stepped out, Washyuu charging a chi bolt just in case. They walked back to the medical wing where Ryoko was still sleeping through the healing process. Washyuu had Genjo sit down in a chair that extended straps over his body to keep him still. She then tapped a few buttons on her holo-top and a cylinder materialized, stretching from the tip of his hand to the elbow. She attached a piece of tubing which materialized from a subspace hole, connecting the cylinder with a storage unit containing the fluid nutrients used in healing pods. The fluid slowly filled the cylinder, numbing his arm. 

Washyuu sat down on a blue cushion that appeared out of nowhere and monitored data as the nanoprobes in the fluid transmitted back Genjo's vital signs. Then she checked his DNA. 

"Why do you need to do that?" he asked. 

"An assassin's blade is often coated with poison that affects the target on this level. It's not readily apparent, and there's no telling with these kinds of blades." 

Genjo closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair, smiling. "Your reputation for wisdom is well deserved." They were quiet for some time yet, Genjo resting, Washyuu watching the DNA. 

Something about his genetic composition struck her as odd almost familiar. Washyuu decided to cross-reference his genetic data with others on file. In a few seconds, she had matches. He had a 38% match with herself, and a 52% match with – Washyuu gasped. _It can't be it just can't be!_ "Genjo," she said, her voice possessing an oddly hopeful tone, "I need to know something. What's the name of your father?" 

"Is this another thing for data?" he asked. 

"No, it's just for the sheer Hell of it. Now tell me! Please!" 

_She seems awfully desperate_, he thought. He couldn't turn to see her, but her voice betrayed it easily enough. "His name is Tashian Shino, formerly of House Tashian on Kizak." 

Washyuu's heart stopped. "Shino." 

"What about him?" 

"Shino was the name of my son. His full name was Tashian Shino. He was the son of Tashian Kuro and" she swallowed, "myself." 

_That_ got Genjo's attention. "Hold on, now. You mean to tell me that you're my grandmother?" 

"It looks that way. These tests don't lie." 

"But that's impossible!" 

"Nothing's impossible." 

Genjo frowned. "I don't buy it." 

Washyuu started. After all this time of searching for her scattered family, she'd finally found a piece, only to be met with a skeptic? _Oh, you'll buy it, kid._ "Why is that?" 

"You're known for genius and some level of compassion, but you're also known for being incredibly ruthless. Besides, how do I know that you didn't just fake those test results?" 

"You think I'm a liar?" Washyuu tapped a few keys, disabling all the safeguards, then stood aside. "Go right ahead. Your arm's healed. Check my computer yourself." 

Walking over to the computer, Genjo applied his own considerable skill with computers. He fought the urge to swear. He couldn't find a single scrap of evidence to say that Washyuu had tampered with the test results. He finally stood aside, breathing deeply. 

"You see the truth now," said Washyuu. 

"Yes, maybe. But," he turned to face her, "I'm still under orders. They say kill you, and I intend to follow through." 

"Would Shino still order it if he knew it was me?" 

That stopped Genjo for a second. "Actually, one of his conditions before signing on was to never be ordered to kill family. Probably because he feared some kind of insurrection from me." 

"So then would he want you to kill me?" 

"No, if you're telling the truth. But I don't trust you all the way, yet." 

"Then why not take us to the base you've established?" 

"What--? But, how'd you know about our base on the moon? It was totally hidden!" 

"I didn't know until you told me," she replied. Genjo stared at her as she continued, "Besides, you aren't equipped to stay away from at least an outpost for very long." 

Genjo shook his head, and a quiet smile worked across his face. "Heh. I can see why they call you the greatest genius ever." 

"Of course, Genjo!" she crowed, a smile on her face. Then she materialized a simple red cushion and sat down. "Now, what's Shino like?" 

*** 

A few hours passed. Ryoko had healed completely, and decided to seek out Kyrin. It was a mutual agreement between herself and Washyuu – keep Kyrin kicking. She checked his room, the living room, the kitchen, but he wasn't in any of them. She did find him, though: out on the porch. 

"Glad to see you're back to full health," he said, not unkindly. He was actually in a different set of clothes; a tan short-sleeve shirt with black jeans, his feet bare. He was just sitting there, legs out, leaning against the house, simply staring out at the rain. 

Ryoko sat down cross-legged next to him. "Thanks. Listen, uh, I've been meaning to ask you something" Kyrin turned to look at her, his calm blue-green eyes staring into her golden ones. "I've got a lot of gaps in my memory," she continued. "I was wondering if you could tell me about my past." 

"Why not Washyuu?" 

"She's busy talking to Genjo, and I don't trust her." 

"Huh, I - ack! What's Genjo doing with her?" 

"Washyuu thinks he's her long lost grandson back from the dead, or some deal like that. Anyway, I don't want to bother her." 

"I guess I'll have to trust that she knows what she's doing, but it doesn't feel right to have an assassin running around free." 

"Now you know how we feel about having you around." 

"Heh. You got a point there." 

"Anyway, c'mon, tell me what you know!" 

"OK. Let's see, my memories of you only go back to when I first met you." And as he spoke, she remembered. 

_Ryoko and Washyuu sat in one of the many plazas of the Galactic Academy, a white-tiled free-floating circle. A huge fountain, a source of water and strangely beautiful music, dominated the center of the plaza. Trees ringed the plaza and small plots of vegetation showed the plants unique to any one world. Pathways led off the plaza to others, allowing a fair amount of student/professor/mad genius traffic._

__

_Ryoko, wearing a lavender blouse and turquoise pants, with a black belt cinched around her waist and the galactic equivalent of dark blue sneakers, was sitting at a bench, talking with Washyuu, in the Academy teacher's uniform. As they spoke, a group of conceited sword-students passed by._

__

_"Oi, Ryoko!" called one, named Gerard. "Still afraid to fight?"_

__

_"The only thing I fear in such a fight," she replied, "is killing you!" Gerard laughed and let it go. He knew what her purpose was, and was gladdened that she was improving so well under Washyuu's tutelage. However, his joyful spirits faded when he saw someone approaching on the path he had planned to take._

__

_He was dressed in tan, worn, loosely fitting clothing, His garments blew around his lean frame, but in spite of the appearance, this man-child emitted this strange feeling of power. He didn't look dangerous or threatening. His dark skin spoke of life in the desert, and his blue hair, unbound, blew in the wind. His eyes were what really bothered most people; the eyes of a predator, the pupil a slit instead of a circle. He looked at the students who blocked his path, showing neither wariness nor amusement. "Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked, his voice surprising neutral._

__

_"Yeah, you can help," said Gerard. "You can turn your thieving, murdering ass around and leave."_

__

_"That's quite impossible, unfortunately," replied the visitor. "I have an appointment, and I cannot afford to miss it."_

__

_"Well, you're going to have to, because I'm not letting you across."_

__

_"Let me ask you something, sir: do you consider yourself skilled?"_

__

_"Yeah, I do," said Gerard._

__

_"Then let us have a contest of skill, sir. We duel, one move only. Whomever accomplishes the most against the opponent in that one move shall have his way here."_

__

_"You're on! Where's your weapon?" The visitor bent down and picked up a long reed from the ground that hadn't been cleaned by the janitors yet. Gerard stared, waiting for him to unsheathe a weapon, but when he realized that the reed was the weapon, he burst out laughing. "Ho ho ho! Beating you shall be easy!"_

__

_One of Gerard's cohorts acted as referee. Gerard himself stood with his wooden practice sword drawn, standing in an aggressive forward stance, while the visitor simply stood with the reed in his hand._

__

_"GO!" With that shout, Gerard launched himself at the visitor, stabbing straight at him. In an almost bored fashion, the visitor sidestepped the strike and brought his reed in a counterstroke. _SNAP!_ The reed was whole, but the sword had been split._

__

_As Gerard stared, the visitor said, "I did that with a reed. A sword is worthless if the wielder does not understand the weapon." With that, he stepped past the stunned group and met a standing Washyuu._

__

_"Greetings, Washyuu" he said in his clan's tongue, a language that sounded similar to some variance of Egyptian._

__

_"No need for the formalities, Kyrin!" Washyuu had replied, giving him a friendly hug._

__

_He smiled slightly. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed. How have you been?"_

__

_"Busy, as always. I'd like you to meet someone."_

__

_Ryoko stood up and said, in the visitor's own language, "How do you do? I'm Hakubi Ryoko. Glad to make your acquaintance."_

__

_"You worry about me being formal?" the visitor asked, his tone amused._

__

_"Listen," said Washyuu, "I haven't had time to teach Ryoko how to fight. She's good at what she already knows, but there's still a lot she needs to learn, and I have too many commitments of my own to continue teaching her at this time. SO, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind teaching her?"_

__

_"I've never had a student of my own before," replied Kyrin. He looked at Ryoko appraisingly. "I will teach you."_

__

_"Teacher, if I may ask," said Ryoko, "what is your name?"_

__

_"Teacher is WAY to formal for me," said the visitor, his eyes showing amusement. "Just call me Kyrin."_

"That was the first time we met," he concluded. 

"Wow, you were good even then?" 

"I guess so. But you're still the superior." 

"No I'm not. 

"Yes you are. It just hasn't been unleashed yet, the potential energy." 

Sasami stuck her head out the door. "Hey you two! Washyuu's called a meeting!" She had an umbrella in her hands and ran off with it towards the onsen. 

Shrugging and standing up, Kyrin walked in while Ryoko phased onto her favorite rafter. 

Washyuu stood next to Genjo, who was dressed in a pure black bodysuit, face unhidden. "Listen up, everyone," she said after the aforementioned people had settled down. "I have just learned that Genjo is my grandson." Well. At least she was frank about it. There were brief exclamations of disbelief and shock, but they subsided quickly when Washyuu continued, "I know it seems weird, but I think we may have a solution for our problem." 

"What's the problem?" asked Kiyone. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Washyuu replied. "As long as Kyrin's here, we'll be in danger of future attacks. We can hold them off, but what if they advance the conflict to the rest of the world? We can't win in such a situation. So instead, we'll take the fight to them." 

"Do you have any idea who sent these guys?" asked Kyrin somewhat incredulously. 

"Of course I do, the Jenshin," replied Washyuu. 

"Precisely! You're taking on a galactic crime syndicate powerful enough to give Jurai pause!" Everyone stared at Mihoshi, having made an intelligent statement. Washyuu smiled knowingly. 

"But we simply have to fight like they do, then," she replied. "All together, we've got the strength of a Juraian Legion. All we have to do is leap out of darkness, inflict a lot of damage, and disappear again." 

"You discussed tactics with Genjo, I assume?" asked Katsuhito. 

Genjo turned to look at him. "You might have the strength of many, and you have the backing of my force as well, but you can only do so much. The only way we can really win is if we get to the heart of the matter, Arkhan. He's the only one who knows everything to know about the Jenshin, so if we control him, we essentially control the Jenshin." 

"But what can only a small force of 59 do against an army 100 times greater?" asked Aeka, her voice slightly dismal. 

"My father is a general in the Jenshin," replied Genjo. "He and I trust each other. If I can convince him that our cause is superior, we will gain him and the entire Sol division." 

Tenchi looked at Genjo long and hard. "Why should we trust you?" 

"Because," Genjo looked at Washyuu, "in the end, family's all you can trust." 

_Except in my case_, thought Kyrin, but the sound of a slamming door and a cry of, "I'm Home!" cut off train of thought. 

"Oh no!" Tenchi moaned. Nobuyuki had been gone on a business trip and just returned – _he had no clue at all about what had happened!_

"You want me to handle this, Tenchi?" asked his grandfather. Tenchi nodded gratefully, and Nobuyuki came in to see the 'family' sitting around with 2 new people and his father-in-law approaching him. 

"Should I even ask?" Nobuyuki sounded almost resigned. 

"Look," said Katsuhito. "An urgent matter has come up. We have learned of a way to save our planet from the threat of a huge crime group. We're going to leave for a while. You can stay, or come with us." 

"You mean there are going to be more visitors around here?" 

"That's right." 

"Is there a chance they'll be cute girls?" 

"Yes, but they'll kill you on sight." 

"Damn. I guess that means I'm coming with you." 

"Any more objections?" Seeing none, Washyuu grinned. "All right then, Aeka. I'll show you what a force of 60 can do! Let's go!" 

Had NASA been paying closer attention, they would have seen three UFOs racing across the sky. 

*** 

Knight: I don't believe it. I got this chapter out before the end of January. Huh. Imagine that. 

::the author appears a bit worn and tired:: 

Knight: The return to school has not been kind. In welcome, they gave us more homework in one day than I normally get in a week. The workload's picking up at the most alarming rate I've ever seen. 

::he sighs:: 

Knight: Quite frankly, I have begun to find myself having to choose between school and sanity. Unfortunately, in my own limited view, I feel that school is beginning to win out. But don't worry, my few fans. I intend to continue my work, with a new chapter at least once a month. Unfortunately, that's the best I can offer. Sorry! 

Tenchi Muyo! and all related paraphernalia are copyrighted to AIC and Pioneer. 

The only things that I claim are those that I perceive as original, and are thus made mine. 

Knight: Special thanks to Mercury Gryphon for scientific insights. Chances are, I'll keep coming back to you, so beware. 


	7. Chapter 7

Knight: After nearly losing all my work, I'm a little paranoid. Lucky me. ^^ 

*** 

Jikoken'o Muyo! 

Chapter 7 

*** 

Genjo sighed and sat back in his command chair, watching his assassins go about their assorted tasks. He was very calm, considering that he was helping to launch a suicidal assault on an army under the command of his own father. 50 assassins, a training priest, a rogue pirate, a couple princesses, a self-exiled prince, 2 galaxy police officers, a mad scientist, a possessed swordsman/bounty hunter/ex-priest, and a perverted architect were going to take on a trained army that numbered in the lower tens of thousands. _ wish I had the right to panic_, he thought to himself. 

He went over the strategy that they had come up with, which wasn't too bad really. By appearances, Ryo-oh-ki and the Yagami were going to launch a direct attack on the base. His father, assuming that the plans variables were working out correctly, would send out his defensive fighters, backed up by mechanized turret fire. What his father wasn't supposed to assume was that Genjo's ship, under cloak, would land and initiate an attack on the ground installations, allowing the other ships some breathing room. His father would have to send out some kind of response, which Genjo's forces were to fight in an effort to distract. Meanwhile the Yukinojo, carrying Tenchi, Yosho, Aeka, Ryoko, and Kyrin, would land and deposit their crew behind the defenses. Afterwards, Yukinojo was to remain on standby, but would go to the dogfight if necessary. They were to sneak in through one of the entrances, avoid as many fights as possible, and detain Shino. 

Of course, that was assuming that the plan worked out. It was too late to change it, and besides, he had his own problems to worry about, like the fact that he was still loyal to his father and to his grandmother at the same time. _So, it's a question of loyalties. If this plan goes like it's supposed to, then my loyalties are going to be the deciding factor._ Genjo considered the two of them. _Father's main condition before joining, he said, was to never harm another kinsman. If I can convince him that Washyuu is, in fact, my grandmother, he'll order his troops to lay down arms and offer his full support. If he orders me to betray and kill my comrades._ He sighed. _Then I'll have no choice but to do it._

__

__Ryoko grinned ferally. It'd been too long since she'd been in a real fight. None of those scrapes with the princess counted. She was clad, once again, in her skin-tight battle garb. Yukinojo sped through space, easily keeping pace with Ryo-oh-ki and the Musei Deba, the assassin's ship. Yagami, though fast, was taking up the rear, and meanwhile the moon grew ever larger. The others were garbed for battle, Kyrin garbed in a blue hauberk-style vest and white greaves that didn't hamper his movement at all. His sword was sheathed and slung over his back. He was fighting the urge to take it out, raise some hell, and commandeer the ship, killing the others, then taking on Shino and the Sol division. This urge could only mean one thing - Kain was growing stronger. 

He growled to himself. _Those patches are losing effectiveness. If I don't do something, _anything_, I'm gonna lose it._

__

__Suddenly, Washyuu's face appeared on the main screen, appearing also on the monitors of the Yagami and Musei Deba. Kyrin thought he could see Nobuyuki in the background. He had what looked like a rifle of some kind, and he was busily attaching a scope to it, sighting along the barrel, and whistling a tune that Tenchi later identified as "The Ballad of the Green Beret." 

"We're entering their space, minna! Mihoshi, prepare to split off; Genjo, go cloak. Kiyone, you and I are gonna hold these suckers here!" 

*** 

Shino sighed, staring out into space, wondering where his son had gone. He had no way of telling. He'd lost all communications a few days ago, thanks to this fool equipment. They had to be dead. That was the only explanation. 

He heard a beeping report from his desk. Walking over to the spartan apparatus, he pressed a button, and a worried ensign's face appeared before him. "Yes, what is it?" 

"Sir, our scanners are picking up 2 approaching objects." 

Damned Earthian space trash. "Then destroy them with our anti-craft cannons," he said, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice. 

"Sir, our neutron beams aren't affecting trajectory at all. A more detailed scan has revealed that these crafts are using shields more advanced then anything we're equipped to handle." 

Now, _this_ was interesting. His eyebrows rose the merest fraction of an inch. _If they're that strong, then the textbook approach of sending out interceptors is not going to work. Unless._ He quickly realized that the ensign was still awaiting orders. "Dispatch a small fighter squadron on an intercept course. Pull them out after they've exchanged fire; we can use the data to gauge the abilities of our visitors." 

The ensign snapped off a salute, then faded out. Shino, meanwhile, left his office and strode off to the command deck. Maybe this little skirmish would increase his heartbeat a little. 

*** 

The base was on the moon's dark side right then. The attack had been orchestrated that way on purpose, to hide it from Earth's vision. With a temperature of minus 200 degrees Celsius, it was necessary to move quickly. Body heat affecting any one area would arouse suspicion. The assassins moved quickly, tirelessly, in groups of 7. The last odd one, Genjo himself, was the one carrying explosives. The plan Genjo came up with was that the assassins cause a great deal of chaos by making stabbing forays into the enemy ranks, then ducking back out when they reformed. Meanwhile, Genjo was to rig the base defenses with explosives, and then wait for further orders. 

The base defenses, considering the shabbiness of the Sol division, were very simple. They were neutron beam cannons, rising out of the ground when in use and sinking back below when the need to be hidden arose. The cannons were deployed en masse, the blue beams firing and making perfect hits – or they would be except for the shields. Ryo-oh-ki and Yagami's shields were antiproton, so the beams were completely absorbed. Genjo noticed a single squad of fighters, 4 J-9 Guardians. They were ugly machines, trapezoidal wings connected to a rectangular cockpit module. They were ship-to-ship interceptors, with two cylindrical missile carriers on the wing tips and neutron lancers on the cockpit module. The ship's view ports were joined transparent panels, and the pilots could be seen, wearing form-fitting spacesuits with no helmets. Genjo could not help but remind himself that it was thanks to his grandmother's research into genetics that they could alter their soldiers to survive in vacuum. But now was not the time. He had bombs to place. 

Inside Ryo-oh-ki, Nobuyuki eyed the cannons a little nervously. He had gotten over flinching every time a beam was shot at them, but he still seemed nervous. Washyuu, noticing this, tried to comfort him. "Don't worry," she said. "Those beams couldn't penetrate this kind of shield even if they were at it for years." 

"How can you be so confident about this?" he asked. 

"Simple. Those beams are neutrons, while our shields are electrons." 

"Huh?" 

"You mean you never took physics?" 

"I took it, I just wasn't very good at it." 

"That does it. Ryo-oh-ki!" 

"Miyah?" 

"Take dodge pattern Delta 14, and try not to hit Yagami." 

"Miyah!" Delta 14 was a wild, chaotic dancing pattern, specifically designed to foil targeting computers. After all, there were fighters approaching. They couldn't be touched in a million years, but they had to act like they could. 

Nobuyuki sensed what was coming. "I don't need a lecture, really." 

"No, I'm going to explain this, and in terms an Earthian can understand – my greatest challenge yet." Washyuu stretched in the floating chair she was sitting in. "Those weapons there are focused neutron beams, charged and propelled towards a specific target. According to atomic theory, there are three parts that make up any basic atom – protons, electrons and neutrons. The protons and neutrons exist in the atom's nucleus, the electrons in orbit around it." 

"I know, I know, I remember all that," said Nobuyuki. "What I don't understand is what this has to do with those big guns down there." 

"A neutron beam interferes with the balance. Protons and neutrons possess a great attraction for each other, but the protons can only take so much. If an atom in a dense atomic area receives an overload, especially like the kind you get from a neutron beam, the neutrons begin to show an excessive pull on other atoms. The protons from the other atoms are pulled into this concentration. The atoms they were pulled from, upon losing so much, basically lose attraction and fall apart." Nobuyuki, at the end of this explanation had a starkly blank look on his face. "Did you get any of that?" she asked, afraid she'd have to start over again. 

"Oh I got it. You're saying these beams disrupt the balance and make the target fall apart." 

_Whew, he got it_. "That's right." 

He nodded, satisfied, then frowned. "Well, our shields are made up of the same basic stuff aren't they?" 

"Nope. These shields are made up of waves of electrons. There's no attraction, so the beam is completely deflected." 

"So _that's_ it." 

"Yup." Washyuu turned back to her holo-top, which was currently in tactical display mode. According to the records, the fighter squadron had passed by, exchanged fire, and then retreated from the battle. Missiles had been fired, but Ryo-oh-ki's counter measures were more than able to throw them off. "God, I'm good at this!" she cackled gleefully. 

Two marionettes of Washyuu appeared on her shoulders. The one labeled A said "You're a genius, Washyuu!" 

The other one, B, said, "Nobody else can compare!" 

In unison, they began to shout, "Hail, Washyuu! Hail Washyuu!" Nobuyuki sweatdropped and decided not to ask any more questions. 

*** 

Shino stood on the command deck. He would've been on the command throne, the nexus of information that would permit him to lead more effectively, but that was not allowed him. After all, Arkhan was there instead. 

"I should've come here sooner," Arkhan said in a self-berating tone. "Things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand if I'd just come sooner." 

"Milord, this _is_ Kain we're talking about," replied Shino. "Chaos follows in his path. We're simply going to block his path here." Truth be told, there was little love lost between the two. They had a great deal of scorn for each other, bordering on sheer hatred. But this was a war. Their mutual foe called for a cease-fire, of a sort. They could tear out each other's throats later. 

Arkhan turned away from his general to study the tactical reports. No energy attacks had gone through that strange shield they possessed. The missiles had, but countermeasures had destroyed them before they hit the target. No real counterattack had been made – decidedly odd, all things considered. 

"All right, then. Missiles made it through the first time, so it's a safe assumption that they'll go through again. Send out a wing of bombers and a wing of interceptors –" A red alert on the tac-comm. unit caught his attention. The report stated that cannon 6 had just exploded, for no apparent reason at all. A second red alert reported that cannon 1 had just gone off-line. 

_Saboteurs_, Arkhan realized, as cannon 4 stopped functioning. "Four wings 2 of bombers, 2 of interceptors. Deploy them so they arrive behind the attackers. And send out the 1st though 3rd infantry platoons, with accompaniment by the 1st path-finders." 

"Isn't that a lot of trouble to go to for a small group of saboteurs?" asked Shino. 

"We don't know how many there are," replied Arkhan. "For all we know, there could be an army out there." 

"Very well, milord," replied Shino, trying not to grit his teeth. 

*** 

Aeka hefted her staff as she hopped out of the Yukinojo. It was not the ornate power staff of a Knight, but Yosho said she wasn't ready yet. That was okay with her. Upon reaching the ground, she couldn't help but marvel at the lack of gravity. 

"So where are we?" asked Tenchi, the Tenchiken clipped to the belt of his armor. The dark battle stripes, on the night side of the moon, obscured parts of his face, giving him an imposing look. 

"We're relatively close to the hangar bays for the base's fighters," said Kyrin. "I'm sorry I couldn't direct us to a closer site but I'm worried about the radar finding us." 

"You're worried about radar when you've got me along?" Ryoko smirked bemusedly, her golden eyes glowing with the starlight. 

Kyrin shrugged. "I'm too used to skulking around in the shadows." 

"I think I prefer that approach," Yosho said. "It makes no sense to invite a fight when we can avoid it." His wise old eyes, still holding a sparkle of youth, took in the surroundings as Yukinojo began to lift off. The cold lunarscape stared back, while the bay doors of the hangar bays, buried in the plains, remained closed. The band of infiltrators took off at a run, quickly approaching their destination. Yukinojo continued to rise. 

Finally, having traveled a fair distance from the Yukinojo, worries over how to get in were solved – the doors opened. They slowed to a stop as 48 fighters rose out of the bay, chose a course and flew off. Immediately, the doors began to close. They hopped in, Tenchi yanking Ryoko down as she prepared to hurl a pot shot at one of the fighters. They were in. 

Meanwhile, Mihoshi sighed in relief. "Finally, we get to relax a - AAH!!" She would have had a chance to relax – had not the fighters chosen a course that incidentally carried them straight towards Mihoshi. She groped for controls as her computer screens flashed alerts. She accidentally managed to dodge all the shots fired at her. The enemies were everywhere! Her screens were filled with their shapes. Her fingers, racing frantically over the keyboards accidentally grazed a firing button. A burst of missiles shot from Yukinojo – no kills, but the enemy was scattered. That was all she needed. She pressed down on the accelerator and shot out of the mass of avionic machinery, lunar dust kicking up from the engine energy. They followed her though – ravenous hawks after a single dove. 

*** 

Kiyone sat in the pilot chair aboard Yagami, almost bored. The cannons were gone, Genjo was handling the ground forces admirably, and there was no need for movement. Sasami, sitting at the weapons controls, kept her fingers poised over the buttons. It was like playing Galactinet arcade games, she argued, and she was the top scorer in a lot of those games. Oh well, scores didn't seem to matter too much. Things were very quiet. 

"Augh!" Kiyone shouted suddenly, clutching her head as if in great pain. 

"Huh? Kiyone?!" Sasami rushed over, a worried expression on her face. "What is it?" 

How could she describe it? Kiyone's nerves tingled with the panic, the overwhelming fear of what? What was she afraid of? There was nothing. 

Suddenly, two screens opened in the air. One had Mihoshi's face, full of fear. "Kiyone!!! HELP!!!" 

The other was Washyuu. "Heads up, we've got incoming!" 

Sasami stood there, paralyzed with indecision until Kiyone snapped, "Quick, to the weapons!" Sasami ran to the chair, the system reactivating from sleep mode. Slowly, trembling madly, Kiyone began to turn the ship. 

Sasami, staring into the targeting screen, studied her targets intently. The Guardians she recognized easily enough. The new ships seemed slightly different somehow, only slightly. A quick scan revealed that all the weapons aboard the new ships were missile based – no energy weapons. "Sasami!" Washyuu's face appeared in the upper left of the screen. "Concentrate on those missile fighters, our shields can't block those!" 

"Got it!" A flight of missiles screamed towards the Yagami. Sasami shot at them, knocking out most of them. A few still got through, but Yagami's armor held. Another flight came, and more were knocked out, but a few still came. "Kiyone!" Sasami called, "I can't fight these ships if you don't move!" 

"I-I-I'm t-t-t-t-trying!" Kiyone said, still trembling. The fear had been amplified when Mihoshi arrived and she was quite incapable of acting. The small part of her mind that maintained calm did the math, and it hit her – the bond was carrying her partner's emotions. _So obviously_, her mind continued, _if she can influence you, then you can influence her._ It was so simple in principle, but so difficult. Still, she had to do this. Forcing herself to calmness, with the ship rattling around her, she began to send what she would later describe as courage. 

In the Yukinojo, Mihoshi was still on the edge, when sudden warmth in the back of her mind began to spread throughout her. She felt herself calming, the panic disappearing, a quiet strength taking its place. As one, Mihoshi and Kiyone stopped trembling. When they looked out into space, their eyes shone with the same light. 

*** 

Ryoko panted slightly as she flew. A guard lay paralyzed behind her. She had sent a mild shock through his nervous system, sending him crashing useless to the floor. He wasn't dead, wouldn't die, but he certainly was going nowhere in a hurry. The others tried to achieve this same end. Kyrin fought barehanded, Aeka knocked people out with her staff, Yosho with his bokken, and Tenchi through bludgeoning Wing blows. 

The twists and the turns of the base complex were themselves complex, but Kyrin seemed to know his way pretty well. It all looked the same – like the innards of some huge machine; incredibly sterile with complicated computer interfaces built into the wall. 

Three groups of guards later, they stood outside of the command center. Ryoko's sense of direction told her they were deep underground, but how far was unsure. The invaders now stood before them stood a thick set of blast doors. "Should be easy enough to break," Ryoko said. Just as she prepared a bolt, Kyrin held up a hand. 

"Wait a second. This is what they want us to do." 

"You're being paranoid," Ryoko replied. 

"Don't you think that going through guards and leaving them temporarily paralyzed would leave room for a raised alarm?" 

"He's got a point," Aeka said. They conferred for a few minutes, then made their decision. 

On the other side of the door, Shino stood with his arms crossed. A pair of daggers was held to his belt, and Arkhan stood at the throne, a huge partisan in his hands. The troops were arranged in a semi-circle formation, the gunners in ranks in front. If they failed to contain the threat, the elites would finish them off. Everything seemed to be in good order, until the door blew in. Photon bullets sprayed through the air immediately, flying into the smoke. But there were no cries of pain. Instead, a pair of fighters streaked into the room, Light Hawk Wings blazing as they shielded their users. They shot straight into the gunner ranks, sending it into disarray almost immediately. Tenchi cut gun barrels left and right with Tenchiken, while his Wings flew through the ranks, knocking out the weaponless and shielding against those that had weapons. Yosho fought with no less ability, flowing from one movement to the other to the other. 

Shino had to confess to being impressed. These fighters weren't half bad. Still, surely the elites would get them. They were a fierce imposing lot, dressed in black form-fitting armor. It wasn't bulky and heavy, like plate, but much stronger, with no mobility impediment. They all carried what appeared to be metallic sticks. What didn't appear were the electrical micro-generators inside each one. Whenever struck, the opponent would get electrocuted, resulting in anything from stun to heart attack to outright overload. They made ready to pull these "lightning sticks" from the sleeve compartments on their right arms. Shino raised his hand to give the signal. 

Suddenly, two more streaks appeared from the slowly clearing dust of the doors. They met with the elites, stunning one quickly, then moving to the next one. Half the elites were dealt with when they decided to act. The lightning sticks hummed to life in their hands as they began to fight back. Now the streaks slowed down. One was Kyrin who, having unsheathed his sword, was engaged in multiple combats, yet was holding his own. The other, Ryoko, was merely deflecting blows. She paralyzed anyone who made it past her sword. 

_Odd_, thought Shino. They were supposed to be killing the soldiers, not using disarm and stun tactics. And what was with Kyrin? He actually seemed to be quite sane, as opposed to his normal state. This made very little sense. And if they were using stun/disarms, then where were the other troops? Surely a few had recovered and were on their way. 

As the dust at the door finally settled, he saw why. A single Jurai-warrior, her staff almost alive in her hands, was holding back the few soldiers that had revived. Shots fired at her bounced off her force shield, and the blue-white energy of Jurai crackled around her. Her gray skin and battle stripes, along with those red eyes... a seemingly invincible warrior to be sure. Shino smirked to himself. So many skilled opponents in a single place? If he was to die, at least he'd have fun doing it. 

*** 

Washyuu studied her tactical displays. The fighters were being dealt with nicely, now that Kiyone and Mihoshi had recovered. However, in being so intent with their own troubles she had forgotten to monitor the ground battle. She took a look. 

Genjo, she decided, was definitely one of her descendants. Only one wounded, while they'd given back a hundred fold. But not a single enemy was dead. _Nobody that good at tactical thinking could be descended from anyone else but me_, she thought to herself smugly. Nobuyuki, meanwhile, had finished assembling the weapon, a supped-up sniper rifle. All in all, things to be going well. 

Until Genjo called in. "Washyuu, problem!" 

"What is it?" 

"The remaining infantry unit just retreated!" 

"How is that bad?" 

"There's only one place for them to be going if Arkhan called them back!" 

"You mean Arkhan's HERE?!" 

"Didn't you know?!" 

"Well follow them then!" 

"No can do! The pathfinders unit just found us, and we're caught!" 

_DAMN it!_ Washyuu screamed in her mind. This changed the variables. Genjo was right. If the last infantry unit had just been pulled back, there was only one place for them to go. 

Nobuyuki had caught on himself. "We've got to go help them!" 

Washyuu did some quick thinking. "You go down. I'll stay up here and try to monitor the situation." Pressing a button, Washyuu formed a crystal around Nobuyuki and sent him flying down into the base. Then setting to work, she hacked into the base's security systems. On a screen separate from the tactical display, the camera pictures appeared. She stared quietly then saw - a column of troops heading straight for the command center. 

*** 

_This is too easy_, thought Aeka. A few troops came from the right. Ducking under the first one, she slammed the second with her fist, swept the third's feet out from under him, then shot the first with a mild energy bolt. Ryoko and Kyrin were simply performing clean up duty, as were Tenchi and Yosho. Things were going to be over relatively soon at this rate. She heard a clatter of footsteps from the left this time. She sighed and turned - and her heart skipped a few beats. She gave up counting them as more and more approached. "Minna! We've got trouble!" 

Tenchi, hearing Aeka's voice, turned around and ran out to help Aeka hold against the tide of soldiers. Yosho continued to hold his own, although he was now having a harder time of knocking out soldiers without getting hurt himself. Kyrin and Ryoko, having dealt with the elites were fighting Shino and Arkhan. Ryoko and Shino were pretty evenly matched with one another. Arkhan and Kyrin were another story. 

Growling fiercely, Kyrin charged and struck at Arkhan. Arkhan didn't even move, but he didn't have to because a powerful forcefield held Kyrin back. Kyrin's sword bounced off the shield, and Kyrin stepped back a bit. "Why, bounty hunter, or Kain, or whatever you are, have you gone soft?" Arkhan's face could not be seen, but the sneer of cruel amusement was very much in evidence. Kyrin snarled in anger and the chaotic light that shone from his sword took on a dark hue. He began to focus this rage, the darkness spreading from his sword to his body, and growing all the time. The green gems on the backs of his hands glowed darkly and his battle marks became livid. 

Arkhan, seeing all this, didn't seem surprised. If anything, he seemed to be eager. He took a stance and waited as Kyrin leapt at the force field and struck it. The field shattered in a spectacular explosion of light that caught everyone's attention. When the dazzles cleared, the people in the room could see Arkhan and Kyrin blade-locked and not giving an inch. Shino marveled at this. He hated Arkhan, but he had to admit that Arkhan was much stronger than he was. He had no real idea how strong Kyrin was, but he couldn't be quite that strong. Seeing the darkness emanating from him, Shino suddenly got it - Kain had been triggered into reaction. An interesting fight to watch, but he had his own interests to protect, so he and Ryoko resumed the duel in earnest. 

In the halls, the battle wasn't progressing very well at all. In spite of Aeka's shields, in spite of the Light Hawk Wings, in spite of all their training, Aeka and Tenchi found themselves being pushed back. The sheer weight of numbers came to bear on them repeatedly as they were constantly forced to either move or be surrounded. As the battles in the command center continued, Tenchi and Aeka had been pushed back to the doorway, fighting elites and dodging bullets. Yosho, finally done with the troops rushed to the doorway to defend against the masses. The defense could have, should have, would have worked - if one of the elites hadn't gotten the idea to chuck a grenade at the fighters. The resulting explosion tossed men everywhere. The three fighters went flying as well, and enemies poured into the center. The five fighters suddenly found themselves out manned and out gunned in the most severe way. Especially worse off for this were the two duelists, Ryoko and Kyrin. Kyrin found himself parrying blows and dodging a huge partisan blade. He, however, had an edge in the dark power that was coursing through his veins giving strength and adding power to his own; but it was a double edge because this power was also trying to take him over. Ryoko had no such edge. This was not to say that she wasn't formidable, but she had a fair amount of trouble. Taking on multiple opponents to this degree was not a skill she had had to hone. She flew up and sent down shock waves of energy, knocking out many, but bullets kept flying back at her. She had too much to do, trying to defend herself against so many opponents. She tried splitting in two parts, which helped some, but the double couldn't get any closer. 

Kyrin was rapidly losing control. He fought madly against the ranks, but they just kept coming, getting closer. He needed space. Kain's power exploded from Kyrin's body, killing and wounding any who came in contact with it. Unfortunately, two stray bolts of power hit Ryoko and her double, slamming the two back together and knocking them both unconscious. She fell and landed with a loud THUD. The enemies closed in on her... 

*** 

"RYOKO!!" Washyuu screamed as she felt the link go silent. She had to be there, but she'd never be there in time to save her, save her precious daughter. She fell to her knees from the floating chair, her hands clutching her head."Ryoko..." Washyuu whispered to herself, hearbrokenly. "Ryoko... NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Suddenly, all was light, and when it cleared she wasn't there any longer. 

*** 

Green light erupted from Ryoko's body, emanating from the gems. Everyone was blinded. Kyrin screamed as the darkness was purged from his body and Kain driven back to the depths. All of the Jenshin were knocked out, excepting Arkhan and Shino. When the light cleared, everyone stared amazed as a warrior in green held Ryoko's prone body in her arms. None of them had ever seen her before, a warrior dressed in a green gi, golden armbands reflecting the light. Nobody could see her face, just two blazing green emeralds. They were ablaze with a gentle tenderness as she held the space pirate in her arms. She clasped a hand in her own and the gem began to glow. A link of green light formed between the gem and this new warrior's wrist, and Ryoko's wounds began to heal. As the last one closed, her eyes opened, two gold pools meeting two emeralds and she whispered a single word. 

"Washyuu...?" 

The reactions were immediate. Shino stared openly at this new warrior who uncovered her face to reveal a red spiky mane of hair. Yes, it was Washyuu. She smiled at Shino and Ryoko. "Yes," she said, "It's me." 

Kyrin too stared. He felt the gems on his hands burning with holy power. It wasn't painful - he felt more alive than he had in some time. Aeka could feel something very akin to Jurai energy from Washyuu, could feel it washing away the fatigue and pain, thought she could feel some of her wounds closing. Yosho sighed deeply, almost satisfied. Tenchi was never one for complication, so he just stared, slightly dumbfounded. 

Arkhan wasted no time. He restarted his duel with Kyrin in spite of all the odds stacked against him. Kyrin matched blow for blow, but this time it was through different power - power that came from light, not dark. 

Tenchi began to move towards the couple but a look from Washyuu stopped him. "Don't interfere. Kyrin must fight this alone, if one of us is to come into his own." 

"What do you mean by that?" Tenchi asked. Kyrin and Arkhan continued fighting, knocking each other back and forth. Blades locked they held each other there. Then the sound of a photon discharge rang through the chamber. Arkhan's helmet exploded, shooting circuitry and wires flying. 

"An android," Kyrin said, staring at Arkhan's remains. 

Nobuyuki stared around him, the sniper rifle in his arms. He looked comically out of place in khaki pants and a tan t-shirt. He gave a low whistle. "You folks really know how to make a mess out of things, don't you?" 

*** 

"Come in! HQ come in!" The communications officer aboard the JNS Sakurakaze frantically tried to get through to the Jurai Naval Command. Fires raged throughout the ship, aboard the bridge. The weapons officer lay on the floor, her console blown. The commander was trying to salvage what was left of the patrol fleet, while the helmsman tried desperately to bring the ship around. Not an easy task, seeing as many of the engines had been blown. In the surrounding space, burning hulks floated aimlessly as a mysterious fleet of ships passed through. A few ships still fired, the few that could, but it was worthless. The beams bounced off the enemy shields and were silenced. 

A somewhat bored face appeared on the communications screen. "Patrol fleet 14, state your business." 

"We've been overrun. Repeat, we've been overrun." 

The headquarters officer snapped to attention. "Overrun? By whom?" 

"We don't know. Their markings are completely foreign. Projected course 35-19, straight to Jurai!" A huge bipyramidal prism-like ship appeared, fast despite appearances. Turreted cannons emerged on all sides. The officer could sense his time running out. "Listen to me! Don't send out a standard interception fleet. Send out a battalion! Send out a whole damned division after these monsters! They're too much for a single fleet! We've learned. I beg of you! Don't let them reach --" The cannons fired plasma out into the night of space, and all was silenced again. 

*** 

Knight: Well, isn't that something? Washyuu's power unveiled, the Jenshin brought to heel, and Jurai placed on alert all in the same chapter. Wow, what a mouthful. Battles are not perfectly done, and they can make emotional wrecks out of anyone. It was necessary for Washyuu, but most of us aren't lucky enough to be revealed as megami. Oh well. 

Tenchi Muyo and all related paraphernalia are copyrighted to AIC and Pioneer. 

The only things that are mine are those things that I perceive as original, and thusly are mine. If you recognize an idea that you came up with first, all credit goes to you. 

You can contact me at: KnightOfCyril@aol.com 


	8. Chapter 8

Knight: A chapter a month I said, and a chapter a month I meant. Besides, March isn't up yet. 

*** 

Jikoken'o Muyo! 

Chapter 8 

*** 

Shino sat in the command chair on the bridge of his flagship, Night Runner. The ship, a winged torpedo, cut through the eternal night of space, an assortment of ships surrounding it and moving with the same haste. They were off to Jurai, at the behest of his mother. He hadn't understood why at first, but Washyuu told him that Tokimi was getting ready to lay siege to the planet and they had no choice but to go there. He had to face facts: one, Jurai had been a prime source of income; two, when your mother is one of the three megami, you tend not to question her whims. 

Speaking of his mother, he didn't know what to think of her. It wasn't that she had become an imperious pain in the neck like he was afraid she would, but rather that she didn't act like a mother. She acted more like a child, with a constant look of mischief in her eyes. Not that he minded; a young genius was better than an old nag, but it meant that he didn't get to be close to her. He just wanted to be with her, to talk to the woman that had brought him to the world. He wanted to be with someone that he hadn't seen in over 700 years. 

Was that too much to ask? 

*** 

It was the middle of the 'night.' The ship was quiet, with most of the crew asleep while the ship computer progressed along the charted course. Washyuu, in child form, stepped out of her lab through the door in her quarters. She shared them with Sasami, Aeka and, wonder of wonders, Ryoko. She was moving as quietly as possible when she noticed Sasami walking out into the halls. Curious, she followed Sasami to the ship's garden, which was full of large versions of bonsai around a sizable lake. Climbing up into one of these, she sat back against a curved part of the trunk, her eyes looking out into the stars. 

"What's on your mind?" asked Washyuu. 

Sasami started and looked around wildly. When she found Washyuu, though, she relaxed. "Oh, hi Washyuu." She grinned shakily. "Nothing's on my mind, really." 

"Is that so?" Sasami tried to affirm this, but she just couldn't and looked away. Washyuu hopped up there and sat down next to her. "C'mon, Sasami, you can tell me." 

Sasami didn't talk for a moment, but then she started off in a quiet voice. "It was weird. I didn't have a nightmare or anything, but I woke up like I did. I was filled up with all these weird feelings that I just can't explain. I felt really angry, but I don't know why. It was like somebody had just hurt one of you guys, which makes me real mad." She paused, as if trying to figure out what to say. "At the same time though, I felt really sad. It felt like back when Ryoko attacked and Yosho went away. Everyone thought he was dead, and I feel the same sadness then that I feel now. What really got me, though, was how _scared_ I was, and I couldn't figure out why." 

"Well, I think I have an explanation," said Washyuu. 

"Would you tell me, please?" Sasami looked at her with hope in her eyes. 

"Sure. You know that Tokimi's moving towards Jurai, right?" 

"Yeah, that's got me worried." 

"And Tsunami too. All the Juraian trees are her children, and they're being sent out to fight Tokimi. But they aren't powerful enough to stand against her, and more are dying everyday." 

Sasami gasped in horror. "That's terrible!" 

"It is. Tsunami's kind of scared, even if she won't admit it, and you're feeling it." 

"You more less hit it on the head." They both turned to see the ghostly form of Tsunami standing on the lake. "I'm truly sorry, Sasami," she said, "but I didn't want you to worry." 

"Well, if we're in so much trouble, why not just pop out of space near there?" asked Sasami. 

"Because we won't be able to fight Tokimi as we are," replied Washyuu. "With our current numbers and technology, we can't stand up to them." 

"The high and mighty Washyuu is admitting to some shortcoming?" They turned to see Kyrin leaning against the door. "This I've got to hear." 

"What're you doing here?" asked Tsunami. 

"I couldn't sleep and I heard some... talking so... I..." It suddenly hit Kyrin that he was talking to one of the holy trinity. "Oh my..." 

"Don't worry," said Tsunami, a friendly smile on her face. "I don't bite." 

"But she can wipe out your family and all its ancestors for a hundred generations," deadpanned Washyuu, "so I'd tread a little carefully." 

"No problem. So, uh, what were we talking about?" Washyuu filled him in on what was up. "Wait a minute. The Jurai military has access to Light Hawk Wings, right?" 

"Yes, but Tokimi's breaking through them. Those Wings are from artificial generations, weaker than the original copies. Fortunately the Jurai planet's shield ring is composed of real trees, so they'll hold for a while. However, the only Wings that could stand up to her are those used by Tsunami." She sighed. "As for our fleet, Shino didn't lie when he said the technology employed was fifth rate. I'm working overtime to get these things upgraded, but if the enemy's weapons break through Wings, I don't see how any of my shields are going to do any good." 

"Well, don't you have any special powers?" asked Sasami. 

"Aside from being the ultimate genius in the universe? No." 

"But I thought you were a megami..." 

"..." 

"Washyuu?" Tsunami asked concernedly. 

"WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT SOONER?!" Washyuu cackled gleefully. "I _am_ a megami after all! I can upgrade these ships to use weapons only imagined!" 

"Well it's good to know you can but how?" Kyrin sat down cross-legged, and Washyuu leapt down to join him. 

"Let's see, I could replace the power cores for one thing. Replace them with copies of the gems, in effect boosting the power levels dramatically. That alone would greatly enhance our chances for survival." 

"You mean like these?" asked Kyrin, looking at the emerald green gems on the backs of his hands. 

Washyuu nodded in affirmation, then looked at her right wrist. One of Ryoko's - no, hers, she corrected - glowed softly in the light. _Speaking of Ryoko_, she thought to herself, _I've gotta make her some replacements._ "Anyway, there's still the issue of replacing weapons and engines and all, but that's not gonna be a problem." 

"Well, if you can do all that automatically, then why not just warp us to Jurai?" asked Sasami. 

"I don't know why." Now it was Washyuu's turn to be pensive. "It's not like there's a higher authority holding us back or anything. Unless Tokimi's meddling, and I doubt she is, it's logical to warp straight there. But something's holding me back." 

"Well, what else could it be, aside from a higher authority?" asked Kyrin. 

"But there's nobody else." 

"What do you mean nobody else? There's gotta be Somebody else." 

"No, I hate to bust your bubble, but such is not the case." Sighing in remembrance, Washyuu continued, "My sisters and myself don't have any memories past the time roughly 3 billion years ago. The universe was already in existence, with life beginning to spring up randomly throughout. After investigating, we came across species that had the relatively immediate potential to evolve. Tokimi began trying to curve the process, trying to make things easier for those that she favored and harder for those she didn't. After 3 million years she had raised a civilization that was physically perfect, morally bankrupt, spiritually decrepit, and utterly wretched. It had no name at first, but after a huge civil war, they migrated to separate planets. One half was called Sodama, the other being Gomu. But it didn't matter because they met the same end." 

"What end was that?" 

"Their planet was in orbit with a binary star system. A freak twist of chance caused novae to occur on both; thus, both civilizations were destroyed." 

"That sounds a lot like the Bible, our Holy Book," said Kyrin. "I've studied Earth's version and it's word-for-word the same, leaving aside trivial details like names and dates." 

"That's an interesting coincidence," said Washyuu, "but we're all there is. Fortunately, your books proclaim moral behavior, so we're not against it." 

They continued talking for quite some time, but Kyrin participated little. He was thinking about what Washyuu had said. _I'm not a fool. I know perfectly well that there's a higher authority. Else, how do you explain such a coincidence?_

*** 

A couple of weeks passed. Every day brought a new ship to the fleet; be it 1, 2, 6, 12, or sometimes even more. Washyuu's upgrades dramatically increased the power of the fleet, though you would never guess it by looking. As the time passed by, the once small force grew into a fleet of formidable size. 

Now the people had to be trained. According to Shino's tactical projections, there was a 65% chance that the situation on Jurai would have degraded to the point that shields were gone and army would be fighting army. With this in mind Yosho, Kyrin, and Washyuu instigated training programs to make elites of even the lowest foot soldier. Washyuu's part was in the creation of special rooms in subspace, in which gravity could be manipulated with ease. Kyrin took to training in barehanded tactics, whilst Yosho handled weapons. They progressed rather quickly, the Jenshin soldiers; the two teachers each trained 50, and each of those 50 trained another 50, allowing the army to quickly develop into the force that Shino would need. With this done, Tenchi and his family began to train amongst themselves as well. 

Kyrin moved seamlessly through the forms that he knew, memories tracing their way through his mind. They mostly centered on his memories of the temple he'd been trained in. It had been a Christian temple, a place where the love of God was shown in the Cross. Humans might think that God only cared for humans, but why did He create other races if He meant for them all to die? The monks of that place were called to be like Christ, to show that same undying devotion that had been shown them by Christ. Coming across psychic powers naturally, they had little difficulty justifying their martial arts training, but the monks were called to use their arts only in the last defense of their lives. 

Of course, when Kyrin had been sent into exile, he'd basically seen fit to toss that little bit of doctrine out the window. His was a life lived on the cliff's edge, running from his brother, running towards some far-off goal that he had lost sight of ever since Ryoko had tried to kill him. If he didn't tread carefully, he would fall from the cliff and die, sent to Hell where he belonged. That was the only place left for him to belong. 

Wasn't it? _Christ said,_ he thought, _basically, that in order to be saved, I just have to ask_. How absurd! It couldn't be! Nothing in his life had been easy, so how could this be easy? 

And yet, the possibility was still there. It gnawed at his mind, making him wonder. Kyrin knew that God would accept him again in his mind, but his heart wasn't listening. _Of course it's not going to listen_, he realized, _because Kain's in there._ Now, that made sense. And as he thought more and more, the idea of trying to come back to God was becoming more and more appealing. 

Washyuu, who was in another augmented room, noticed the turmoil he was going through. She more or less 'saw' him in her mind, only he glowed with a black flame. _The poor guy's getting himself worked up for nothing_, she thought to herself, before turning to the task at hand. Pulling up the holo top, she saw that the uplink was working. "All right, Ryoko. We're going to do some practice work." 

"You know how to fight?" asked Ryoko incredulously. 

"Yeah," replied Washyuu, a little miffed. "Who do you think taught you before Kyrin?" 

"I thought it was built in, actually." 

"Tut tut, Ryoko. You should know better than that." Washyuu tapped a key and a pair of orbs popped out of subspace. "Try and shoot one down," she said. Ryoko aimed and fired a clumsy bolt of energy. It streaked towards the drone, dead on target - then bounced off. "Those drones," said Washyuu, "are covered in a shield screen, a sort of energy net. If any opposing energy touches a part of it, the screen reacts to catch it and cancel it out." 

"Then the only way I can get it through," said Ryoko "is to get an energy beam through a hole in the net." 

"Precisely." 

"But I can't make these things that small!" 

"Precisely. Gems, as I make them, are customized for the specific use of a single person. Others could use them, but how well they could depends on how well that person matches, in terms of energy conductivity and I'm losing you, aren't I?" Ryoko nodded. "Well, then, let me put it this way: you're using gems that weren't made for you, and they aren't achieving the maximum effect. I can make you some, but I need data data I can only get from training you. Do you consent?" 

"Sure. We gotta do it anyway, right?" 

"No." 

"What?" 

"Ryoko, you're allowed to have feelings too. Don't let me do this unless you're really OK with this." 

"Feelings... damn it, they're such a problem." 

"If that were true, I would've put them beyond your ability to perceive." 

"What use can they be?! Thanks to them I'm hounding a boy who doesn't like me, disliking a boy who does, fighting constantly with a princess who for all points and purposes should have called the Jurai forces down on me a long time ago..." Ryoko clenched her fists, but Washyuu was able to finish the sentence for her. 

"And thanks to them," she said softly, "you're beginning to see a maniac as a mother." 

Ryoko nodded and sat down. Washyuu knelt down next to her as Ryoko began to talk. "I don't know why it happened, or when it even started. I guess it's thanks to Zero, damn her. She awakened the emotional parts of my mind, parts that I just wasn't ready for I guess. My mind shut them down, and all was well 'til Kyrin showed up. Now all these weird feelings are part of me, and there's this one part that keeps saying that I should call you mother. But," her eyes glistened with tears, "I couldn't and can't. I just buried myself in fighting everyone else and trying to get into Tenchi's bed, but now thanks to these abominations that we call feelings, I don't know if I even want that." 

"All this because you can't admit to the truth?" Washyuu asked, a small amount of incredulity in her voice. 

"Truth? What truth? I already know the truth!" spat Ryoko. "You aren't my mother, my mother was a test tube! You just created me to kill a threat to civilization, and I've not been able to, so I'm just a failed experiment to you, my caretaker!" She smiled grimly. "That's why, isn't it? That's why you call yourself mother, but act nothing like it. You think of me like you do everything else - like some machine, some invention, loved if successful, shunned if not. But mothers don't act that way, Washyuu; they act nothing like that at all! I couldn't explain it, but after going back to meet Achika and actually _watching_ the Earthian mothers, I can safely say that the idea is far beyond you." 

"You're right, for the most part," said Washyuu, "except for one thing - my point of view." 

"What is there to tell?" asked Ryoko, her voice sullen. 

"Wars," said Washyuu, "against your own sisters. Watching people that you're supposed to safeguard fall in spite of all you do to stop it. Weeping as your sister falls from the Light and joins the Darkness." Her eyes took on a slight spark. "You speak of the pain of emotions. You speak of how they have hurt you through your friends. What do you truly know of the pain they convey? My soul has sung the songs of lament since before the beginning of humanity." Suddenly, the spark left, and Washyuu looked very tired, her body shifting to her adult form. "And I have yet to cease. I've lost so much. I've lost friends, multitudes, watching them grow old and die while I remained young. I've found my family, but after such a long time apart, I don't know if we can be whole again. But the one loss that hurts me the most stares me in the face every day - you." 

"How am I a loss?" Ryoko was shocked. 

"Ryoko, when I made you, I'd lost my family. You were always the one person I had, through thick and thin, who could keep up with me in my wildest tangents. While the greatest minds of the galaxy stared in awe at my theories, you put them so simply that a toddler could understand it. After an eternity of loss, I'd finally gained something - a family." A tear slowly traced its way down her cheek. "Of course, I couldn't hold on to that, now could I? No, I had to get locked in a crystal for 700 years and abide while my daughter unlearned all I had tried to teach about life, trading it for the knowledge of death. On top of that, when I get out, you don't even remember me." 

"Aw wow..." Ryoko really couldn't fathom it. "But then, why give me feelings if all they bring is pain?" 

"Oho, Ryoko," said Washyuu. "Because there are other things to be felt. Before I decided to try a mortal's life, I'd never known the touch of the sun, the kiss of the rain... the warmth of a child. I wanted to give you a chance to feel all these things and more, and I still want you to." 

It had never really hit Ryoko, up until that moment, exactly how much her mother had been through. Hiding behind her childlike façade of innocence and immaturity, somehow, had destroyed the idea that she could ever be a mother. But somehow, it was different now. Now her mother was showing her the sore parts, the hurts she had borne for countless millennia. _So what do I do now?_

As Washyuu stared at the ground, her memories playing before her eyes, Ryoko tentatively opened their link of her own volition. She saw memories at first, of everything that Washyuu had gone through - the war way back at the beginning, the Fall of Tokimi, Washyuu's transition to the mortal realm, and all her life since that point. But as Ryoko went deeper, she began to sense something else. These weren't specific images, so much as feelings. They were emotions, Ryoko realized. These were everything that Washyuu was feeling at that precise moment. _No wonder she knows how to push my buttons so well_, she thought to herself. 

Washyuu's emotions were varied and wild. Happiness at finding her family warred with worry over the coming battle. But there was also pain, an almost immeasurable amount; it was mixed with a pure emptiness that Ryoko could only call loss. And yet, she sensed there was something else there. 

Delving further in, Ryoko was suddenly swept away. Her back stiffened and she fell backwards. She knew Washyuu had grabbed her, or something, because she hadn't hit the ground yet, but she didn't care, because of this _awesome_ feeling she had. It was a warm, tender feeling, overwhelming... love. It was all directed straight at her, never fading, never dimming, and always growing. Tears traced from her eyes as she came back into this side of consciousness. Looking into her mother's eyes, she could tell that Washyuu had had the same access to her. 

"Aw mom," she said, her voice sorrow-laden, but Washyuu placed a finger to her lips and smiled warmly. The next minute, or hour, or day for all they knew passed by. 

"So," said Washyuu finally, "shall we get to work?" 

"On my powers or my memories?" asked Ryoko. 

Washyuu grinned slightly. "How about both?" 

*** 

"Legs... hurt....." Nobuyuki was finally using muscles he hadn't used since high school. Of course, after 20 something years of disuse, they were complaining about their abrupt retirement cancellation. Unfortunately, they were being very vocal about it. Nobuyuki, as well as Katsuhito, were doing stance training. The current stance was a basic squat, from which one could transition to other stances or remain securely. Of course, the true benefits of this stance were enjoyed only if you got _real_ low. Added to that, their room had been adjusted to about 4 times Earth gravity. His legs? Forget 

that, Nobuyuki was just plain sore. 

Katsuhito, on the other hand, didn't show much fatigue at all. He breathed slowly, in the nose, out the mouth. He was even wearing wrist and ankle weights. Looking at Nobuyuki's current state he sighed. "You don't have to do this, you know. I never said you had to train like I do." 

"With all respect, dad," replied Nobuyuki, "I'll be damned if I laze about while the fate of all we hold dear is at stake." 

"Now that's a change," said Katsuhito, a slight smirk on his face. "You were always content just to sit back and let us do the work." 

"That's past tense, as far as I'm concerned." 

"What brought about this change?" 

"Well, I was thinking about Achika lately. About what she'd think if she could see me now. And it hit me, suddenly, that I've been nothing ever since she died. You know as well as I do that she wouldn't accept that. So I've gotta make something of myself and this is the perfect chance." 

"I see." And see he did. Katsuhito knew when his son was fooling and when he was being serious. "You do realize how hard it will be?" 

"How hard can it be?" asked Nobuyuki. "All I've got to do is aim and pull a trigger. I'm not good enough to fight down there with the rest of y'all." 

"It's not the action that'll be hard. It'll be the result. Killing is not the same as drawing a house, in case you don't know." 

"I know, but I--" _But what?_ Try as he might, Nobuyuki couldn't come up with a response. He'd never killed before. That headshot of Arkhan didn't count, because he wasn't a living being. How could he kill? He who had always been a pacifist? "Well, I don't necessarily have to kill my target, do I? I mean, as long as I stop him." 

"True," said Katsuhito. His eyes sparkled in delight at the wisdom his son had employed. "All right. If you're going to be in shape, you're going to have to sink lower." 

"Lower?!" 

"Yes, lower. Come now, you're nowhere near as low as I am, relatively speaking. If you're going to be as strong as me, you're going to have to push harder." So, in spite of all the complaints he wanted to utter, he sank lower. As the fire raced up his legs, he focused on Achika. 

_I'll make you proud of me_, he swore silently, _even if I have to die to do it._

*** 

_I can't believe this is happening._ The man whose mind was traversed by this thought was one of the most powerful men 

in the galaxy. He ruled over the single greatest empire known, with loyal subjects, a powerful military, and the two most beautiful women he could imagine marrying. Azusa Jurai, the emperor of the Jurai Empire, sat leaning forward on the conference table. At his left sat Funaho, at his right, Misaki. Facing him were holographic representations of the top generals in the Jurai army. Each was a Knight, dressed in fighting robes with a colored Jurai Rune on the front to mark who they were. At the center of this group stood Azaka and Kamidake, their faces grave. "So what you're telling me is we're stuck," said Azusa, his voice carrying a hint of weariness. 

"Forgive me, my lord," said Azaka; his well aged face a study in serene frustration. "In spite of our best efforts, it seems the best we can do is hold the border points. It might not be enough if one of those saboteurs gets through." 

"Have we called up the reserves yet?" asked Azusa. 

"Being called as we speak, milord," said one of the other knights, a short fellow with light brown hair and dark eyes. "They're being used to patrol the shield rings at the edge of the system. With luck, we'll catch them before they make any moves." 

"What about the fleets that were on patrol outside the system?" 

"They have been unable to break through," replied Kamidake. His quiet pale eyes narrowed slightly. "We've been watching the skirmishes, and we don't like what we see. The enemy employs weapons and shields that, so far, are beyond the capabilities of the Fleet to handle. We still don't know why they can't breach the shield wall." 

"I see. Have we been able to gather any information aside from observation?" 

"I'm afraid not," said Funaho. "To let a spy out would mean letting them out through one of the check points. Those areas are heavily watched by the enemy; if we let one of them out, it'd be suicide." 

"I see. Misaki, how are the people holding up?" 

"As well as they can, dear." In spite of the overwhelming odds, Misaki was still somewhat cheerful, even though it didn't show that easily. The woman just could _not_ be taken down. "They're kind of scared, but they're willing to fight if need be." 

"Let us hope there's no need," said Azusa, sighing. "All right, all we can do is what we've been doing. Keep an eye on their movements, and respond on the defense. Try to get a message out to our outside fleets that they need to break off their attacks for the moment." 

As the knights bowed and disappeared, Azusa turned to Funaho. "Any word from Earth?" 

"None. I've made repeated calls to Washyuu, but we hear nothing. We have no idea where they are." 

Azusa sighed. "For the first time in millennia," he said, "I think we're stuck." 

"Aw." Misaki leaned over and hugged Azusa quietly. "Don't worry honey. Somehow, I think we're going to be just fine." 

"Only through a miracle," replied Azusa as he caught the tactical display out of the corner of his eye. Enemy ships, forming a nebulous cloud of hostility, surrounded the entire border of the Jurai star system. Their own fleets were zooming everywhere on patrols, trying to protect the system. "Only through a miracle," he repeated, softly, to himself. 

*** 

"I tell you, I should have held longer," said Aeka. She was sweating, having sparred against Tenchi for a record 2 hours in 3 times Earth gravity. They'd fought with weapons, without weapons, and were currently wearing weights. 

"Aeka," said Tenchi, panting slightly, "I don't think anyone holds it against you. I don't think any of us alone could hold against an army, not right now." 

"Your understanding is welcome, but I don't need it. I know perfectly well how weak I am." 

"You are not weak." 

"Prove it!" 

Tenchi thought for a minute, which was all Aeka needed to get into a self-degrading monologue, renewing her assault on Tenchi. "Who was the one who constantly fell under Kagato's blows? Who was the one who couldn't protect you from Dr. Clay?" The rain of strikes increased. "Who fought Kain with everything she had and lost in spite of everything? Tenchi, it was me, it was me!!" 

The emotional anxiety made Aeka careless. A punch she made moved right past him, and she wound up with his arm around her neck. Just as she was about to blow him off with her shield, his words stopped her. "Who was it that helped me learn of my inheritance? Who was the one who devoted all her energy to protecting me? Who was it that fought with Kain, knowing she could only lose, yet giving her all anyway? Aeka, it was you, it was you." 

"Tenchi, I..." Aeka couldn't form words. 

"I'm going to spell it out for you in the best way I can," said Tenchi. "Strength is not perfection, Aeka. Grandpa always said that strength is the ability to act in spite of anything, like you have. You are one of the strongest people." _As well as one of the most lovely_ came the thought, unbidden to his mind. It was a fact that he was forced to notice for the first time, as he held her in his arm. 

"I don't know what to say," said Aeka, her voice soft. 

"Then don't say anything," he replied, as he tentatively wrapped his other arm around her waist. He brought down the first arm to join the second, noticing Aeka blush most prettily. She followed his advice, though, and neither of them said a word. 

*** 

Ryoko grinned slightly at Kyrin as he knelt, his sword laid down beside him, his hands clasped in prayer. Washyuu had told her about this. Although they were both convinced it was absolute foolery, his return to religion was enough to stave off the suicidal urges. It would have been much better to have Kain gone, but they'd take what they could get. She watched as he picked up the sword in two hands and held it before him, like he was offering something. His mouth moved in silent prayer, and then he rose up and resheathed it. Something seemed different about him, as she looked. She couldn't place it, though. The thoughts vanished when he looked at her, and a quiet smile graced his lips. 

"What can I do for you, Ryoko?" he asked. 

"I was wondering if we could go back to the whole memories discussion," said Ryoko. 

"Why doesn't Washyuu tell you?" 

"She said she wants to work out the attack plan with Shino and Genjo." That was partially true. The full truth was that Washyuu really, _really_ wanted to help her with her amnesia, but she had said that it might be better for Kyrin to do so. They had to do something, anything to divert his concentration away from killing himself. 

"Well, okay. But be warned, I don't know much about the early parts of your life." 

"To be honest, I don't know if I ever had any early years." 

You did SO have early years! came Washyuu's indignant reply. Believe me, you did have early years! 

"In any case, I'll be glad to tell you what I can." 

"Cool. So, uh," she thought for a second, "what was I like? I mean, before Kagato?" 

"Well, from what I saw, you were always kind of quiet, but not because of stupidity. If anything, you were smarter than most of the professors. You were kind-hearted and exceptionally gentle." 

"That's kind of hard to believe," Ryoko replied. 

It's true you know, said Washyuu. 

Kyrin shrugged. "Take it as you will, I merely offer my perception of what was. Let's see, what else?" He thought for a minute. "It's hard to speak of you without saying anything about fighting prowess," he finally said. "Between Washyuu and I teaching you, as well as your own gems, you became one of the best fighters in the school. In fact, you were probably a better fighter than either of us imagined, as Kagato eventually proved." 

"How was it that he was able to take control of me?" 

"One of Washyuu's devices, I think. He used it to override your sentience program and tear up the Academy." 

"I see. Then answer me this: what happened to my own gems?" 

"Kagato didn't understand exactly how they worked. He only knew that Washyuu's appeared to have more power, so he replaced yours with hers." 

It was in this spirit, that they continued to talk. And, in spite of them, a connection was slowly beginning to form. 

*** 

Knight: Oh darn, I'm good. Managed to get a halfway-decent chapter out before the deadline was up. How sweet is that? 

::the Knight is currently sitting cross-legged on the bow of the Yagami:: 

Knight: Let me answer a few questions. One - my religious standing. Yes, I'm a Christian, or I think I am. I believe in one God, one Savior who died for my sins, that His Word is in the Bible, all that. I also believe that, if there are other races in space, surely He has the mercy to reach out to them as well. And as for the megami? Let's just say they're in for a bit of a shock. 

::he winks and takes a sip of tea:: 

Knight: Next issue: Aeka, Tenchi, Kyrin, and Ryoko, and how that's all going to work out. I hope that I'm doing them correctly. I write real hard to do them correctly, because I don't want to blow their characters out of proportion. I've seen fics where that happens, and the results are most frightening. So far, y'all seem to think I'm doing good, judging from the kind words you bestow upon a most undeserving author. But if I'm doing something wrong then by all means, tell me! I might not directly respond like other authors do. But I listen. I really do. 

::he's about to say more when he's blown off the ship screaming into space:: 

Kiyone: There. Looks like we managed to get that weird rock off the Yagami! 

Mihoshi: I dunno, wasn't it screaming as we shot it off? 

Kiyone: You must have been hearing things. Sound can't travel in space.... 

Tenchi Muyo and all related paraphernalia are copyrighted to AIC and Pioneer. 

The only things that are mine are those things that I perceive as original, and thusly are mine. If you recognize an idea that you came up with first, all credit goes to you. 

You can contact me at: KnightOfCyril@aol.com 


	9. Chapter 9

Knight: Well, the fans say they want more and soon. I don't know about the soon part, but the more... well, the more you see before you now. 

*** 

Jikoken'o Muyo! 

Chapter 9 

*** 

Amongst the fleet of Tokimi, a problem had arisen. Zisho sat at her keyboard amongst her command ship, which looked no different from any of the other ships in her fleet. She typed furiously, running over the EMP schematics, trying to figure out how to change the configuration. The problem was a slight oversight - EMP affects electronic devices only. But Juraian ships are almost completely biological. Likewise, their shield generators were psychic barriers made by living things. 

Muttering oaths in a dozen languages, Zisho called up another set of schematics. This set showed the plans for a basic Jurai patrol ship. The schematics showed the command pod, surrounded by three wooden wing-like extensions that enclosed the pod. It was basic data, to be sure, but it served her purposes well enough. Punching a few keys, the schematic changed to show the power connections. According to the schematics, all power flowed from a central point, presumably the tree. The only way for a living thing to project power without killing itself was for it to be psychic, according to present knowledge. After examining all sets of schematics, she could think of only one real answer - she had to change from Electromagnetic to some sort of psychic wave. 

But therein was the problem. Tokimi's fleet was mechanical, and thus possessed nothing to power a psychic charge the likes of which would be needed. There _were_ psychics, the priests of Tokimi, but nothing strong enough to take on the trees. 

But I am came a whisper to Zisho's mind. Suddenly, she felt as though a great weight were being pressed on her. She felt extremely heavy, her mind crushed underneath a stronger will, and she felt filth in the depths of her soul. 

"Tokimi," she whispered in fear-inspired awe. 

I will make your ships fit for your task. 

"But why didn't you do this sooner, milady?" 

It was not sound. I deemed it best to wait until all fleets were in place. Now they are. Now I shall act. 

"My Lady's wisdom knows no bounds." 

*** 

In the garden aboard the Night Runner, Kyrin and Ryoko were sitting in a tree. No kissing in this tree, though. Just talk. Not that either of them minded. 

"Let me ask you something," said Ryoko. 

"Like I have been so far?" replied Kyrin with a slight hint of amusement in his eyes. But he didn't say no, so Ryoko smiled then continued. 

"I was wondering... how did I fall in love with you?" 

"I don't understand the question. With a smart, sexy stud-muffin like me around, how could you not?" Kyrin laughed at himself, with Ryoko actually genuinely laughing with him. "Well, in all honesty, I don't really know. I mean, let's face facts. It wasn't like it could have lasted." 

"Well, if I'd known that in the first place then - wait. Are you saying I didn't know about my purpose?" 

"For all I know, you were clueless up 'til Kagato took control." 

"But why wasn't I told?" 

"No idea," replied Kyrin. "That's something you might want to ask Washyuu." 

"Hold on a sec." Washyuu? 

Yes, Ryoko, what can I do for you? 

Why didn't I know about what I was made for? 

After a half minute of explanation, Ryoko turned back to Kyrin. "It was supposed to be psychological subterfuge. I was supposed to get as close as I could to you, so that you wouldn't expect anything. It was decided I'd have an easier time of it if I had no idea what I was really doing." 

"That sounds like a lot of trouble to go to just to lull me into false security." 

"Well, when the galaxy's greatest genius is trying to stop what is quite possibly the greatest threat known to life, a little extravagance is a given." 

"True." 

"But that still doesn't answer my question. When did we first begin to fall in love?" 

"That's a good question. I guess..." Kyrin pondered for a moment. "I guess it started up after a training session...." 

_Swords met again and again in an intricate dance that was death to the one who stepped wrong. At least, it would have been, had the swords been real. Kyrin panted slightly, as did Ryoko, their blades never wavering in uncertainty._

She is quite skilled_, thought Kyrin. He'd never seen a student who caught on so quickly. She only saw a move once, but could mimic it perfectly. A double boon, this, because the one who was mimicked could see his own problems in the move he'd tried to teach. This girl, his apprentice, was a miracle. What other word for her was there?_

_They battled across the floating courtyard, coming perilously close to the edge many times. Below them were other platforms, including the Academy's main platform. The Academy main hall was a collection of spires, silvery in color, holding the reception area, the cafeteria, and the dorms. Classes were held in the north, south, east, and west wings; for safety reasons, the labs were located far away. The other side of the planet was an interesting place because of this. Below the platforms was a planet of forest. There were no oceans on this planet, but a multitude of freshwater lakes and streams provided enough water for the ligneous ecosystem._

_A blocked stab prompted Kyrin to spin around and deliver a fatal whip-slash that was deflected by the wooden blade of Ryoko. She sidestepped right, letting the opposing blade slide off of hers. She brought the bokken straight down at Kyrin, confident that she had him. She didn't expect him to rise up, grabbing her arm with his left hand and bringing his bokken to her neck. Seeing this, she quickly teleported away._

_She appeared a few yards away and held the bokken loosely in her right hand._

Time to get serious on her_, thought Kyrin. He breathed deeply in, and out, cleansing his body of fatigue and mental chaos. Suddenly, he raced towards her._

What in--? _Before Ryoko could finish her thought, an impact in her stomach sent her flying. Rolling to her feet in a crouch, she saw that Kyrin was racing towards her again. Timing her block, she slammed her blade in front of the fist. She still went flying, with bokken broken; however she didn't land quite so roughly. _All right_, she thought,_ I see it now. Come try that again. 

_And try he did. He rushed her one last time. Ryoko stood up and waited until the last instant then slid into a stance with her left leg out and her weight all on her right. She struck him very quickly with a palm strike to the square of his chest. His momentum lost a dramatic amount of power, while she grabbed his left arm and swung him over her. With a resounding _thump_, he hit the ground. Before he could blink, Kyrin found Ryoko's fingers placed on his forehead, crackling with energy just short of touching him._

_"Give?" she asked quietly, but her voice betrayed an undercurrent of excitement._

_"Very good, Ryoko," replied Kyrin, "but don't count me out just yet."_

_Ryoko was about to ask why when she saw it - a column of energy, ending in a point, which had extended straight to her heart. She growled and stood up. "Damn it, you got me again!" she snarled._

_"You did better this time, though," replied Kyrin. "Used to be that you couldn't get me at all. Now you've gotten me, so I'll die, even if you go too."_

_"But what good is the victory if I'm not around to enjoy it?"_

_"If it saves others, that is victory enough. Even if it means death."_

_"Well, sir," she said, a slight blush on her face, "let us hope that doesn't happen between the two of us." Silence reigned supreme for a good few moments after that comment._

"I couldn't come up with a good response to that. I had just realized the prospect that maybe there was something deeper there," finished Kyrin. 

"Isn't that reading a little too deeply into a single statement?" asked Ryoko, a slight amount of skepticism in her voice. 

"Well, seeing as we started getting closer thereafter, I think I read just right." 

"Yeah, whatever. Sorry, but I just can't - Kyrin?" Kyrin had gotten a strange, far off look in his eyes and suddenly.... 

"Ah!" he grunted, his hand clutching his heart. He growled as pain coursed through his body, setting every nerve on fire with the tinder that was old wounds. The wounds he'd gotten in healing Ryoko sprang back into life, bleeding fiercely, added to his own. 

That's what you get for trying to get close to a girl jeered Kain's voice. I can't have my brother getting involved with a beauty like that - especially one who tried to kill us. 

You mean tried to kill you, you piece of-- 

Ah, ah, ah, temper, temper. More wounds appeared, going back to times before Kyrin's arrival, going back almost to that very first battle between Ryoko and Kyrin. Kyrin reached into the gems, only to discover that Kain had grabbed control. He couldn't focus his will enough to even think about fighting Kain off. 

Ryoko, for the most part, was repulsed by what she saw. She began to edge away, getting ready to run for help when one of the wounds that appeared suddenly became very familiar. It was a long gash, along the top of the right forearm, which bled ever more heavily as other wounds crisscrossed it. In looking at it, her arm began to ache in sympathy. She looked at the gems embedded in her arms and made a decision. 

Through vision hazed by pain, Kyrin saw Ryoko begin to move closer. "What is she going to do?" he asked himself softly. He found out soon enough, as she placed a hand on his forehead. The gems began to glow softly and as Ryoko's concentration increased, wounds began to slowly close. 

Kain began to growl menacingly in Kyrin's mind. She's not supposed to be able to do that he snarled. He tried to push against the healing force, but Kyrin restrained him and began to push him away. The healing quickened. 

Finally, Ryoko removed her hand from his forehead. She shook a little everywhere, trying to shake off some slight exhaustion when Kyrin began to sway._ Whoops, that's right_, thought Ryoko as she grabbed Kyrin and held him close to keep him from falling over. _Healing uses what's in his system already, and forces his body to make more of whatever's necessary. No wonder he's so tired. Oh heck, he's gonna be hungry later...._

"Ryoko?" asked Kyrin, his normally quiet voice now little above a whisper. His head rested on her chest as Ryoko continued to hold him, her head resting on his gently. 

"Yes?" she murmured back softly. 

"Why did you stay?" 

"Because, Kyrin," she replied, gazing down at him, "I see now that you aren't making up anything. If you were, you wouldn't have taken those wounds for me." 

"You saw that one, huh?" Kyrin closed his eyes in memory. "Kain gave it to me as a reward for trying to be kind to you." 

"But you healed me of it. Since you ended up getting it yourself, it looks the same as having stepped in front of me to take the wound yourself." 

"Ryoko...." Kyrin became quiet as she held him close. 

_***_

Indoran sat in conference with the other Generals of Tokimi. They each stood in the corners of a triangle embedded in the metallic floor. The perimeter was surrounded by runes inscribed in the floor, changeable depending on the room's purpose. He turned to look at Zisho quietly, his yellow eyes meeting her cold blues. "What is the status of your research into the ships?" he asked. 

"Complete, as promised. Our weapons have been changed to disable the tree-ships." 

"Wow, that's nothing short of a miracle," said Cenus. "And how many of our psychics did you have to take away to get this done?" 

"None at all," replied Zisho. "See for yourself." She gestured and a picture swirled into existence. It showed a sinister looking tree, with black bark and leaves the color of fire. "Our Lady Tokimi has blessed us with trees just as powerful as the trees used by Jurai." 

Indoran nodded, apparently satisfied, but not Cenus. He laughed and said, "Ah great. You should've spent time trying to fix that stupid explosive device and instead you go off and plant trees." 

"Cenus, you are truly a fool," replied Zisho. "I train my soldiers to be the ultimate, the very highest form of stealth to be stealth itself. If my soldiers are found out, then they are no good to me. I refuse to settle for anything less than perfection." 

"You aren't one to talk," sneered Cenus. "Who's the one that's got that wicked, scarred--" 

"That's enough, both of you." Indoran eyed them both, a pale angry flame agleam in his eyes. "The purpose of this meeting is to decide upon an attack plan." A holographic map appeared in the center of the triangle, showing the entire Jurai star system. 

"I advocate a subtle approach," stated Zisho. "We wait for a point in time when one of the patrols is farthest away from a shield generator. Then, a detachment of ships destroys the generator and slips in through the gap. The entire fleet could arrive at Jurai in less than 4 days." 

"You're ignoring the possibility of Tsunami," replied Indoran. "Tokimi's hand is guard over us, but in the time it takes to get the entire fleet there, Tsunami could arrive. If Tsunami fights Tokimi, she'll have to focus on the fight she'd be engaged in, and we lose her protection. Then the Jurai fleet will have a much better chance against us." 

"Then use my approach!" shouted Cenus. "We blow open the shields, charge in and destroy the fleets. Then we move straight for Jurai, killing anything that gets in our way!" 

"Once again, you're not accounting for every variable. If we blow through at one single point, you have to depend on there being a great amount of the defense fleet already there. Assuming that there aren't many there, you're allowing the perfect opportunity for the Juraians to regroup and push back our assault." 

"Hell with that! We're invincible, aren't we?" 

"True, but it's too much of a nuisance to kill them off a few at a time. Did not our Lady say, 'Move towards Jurai with all speed'?" 

"But wouldn't an attempted breakthrough draw a lot of ships?" 

"We're faster than anything they can put together. In order to let a great deal of ships come to us, we'd have to slow down, thus hampering ourselves even further, and meanwhile there's still the Tsunami variable." Cenus growled savagely. "What I suggest," continued Indoran "is a mix of the plans. All of our fleets break through, all of them move straight towards Jurai. Not only do we destroy most of the fleet inside the shields, we also add the psychological effect of invincibility. When Tsunami arrives, she will find the fleet shattered, her people cowering, and Tokimi reigning supreme." 

Zisho smirked slightly. "I'll be damned. Looks like you got us again." Cenus muttered something darkly. 

_***_

One week passed. The Yagami was on point-guard at the head of the fleet. They were supposed to be getting close to the Juraian border, and with no new data they had no idea what to expect. Mihoshi monitored the scanners avidly, while Kiyone piloted. So far there had been no news, no transmissions from the fleets. 

"Anything yet, Mihoshi?" asked Kiyone for probably about the tenth time. 

"No nothing... wait, I'm getting something." Mihoshi typed a couple of commands into the console and a visual of the object appeared. It was a pale cylinder, inscribed with Juraian markings. "Looks like some kind of escape pod, huh?" 

"Yeah. Let's pick it up." A few minutes later the pod stood, open as though split down the center, in the hangar of Yagami. There were many small individual pods inside, tall and somewhat wide, capable of fitting a single person. But all were empty, save two that held two acquaintances of the GP women - Azaka and Kamidake, Knights of Jurai. 

"Oh my God, they're dead!!!!!!!" wailed Mihoshi, running around flooding the hangar with her tears. This immense noise was enough to cause the Knights to moving. 

"No! Mihoshi! For God's sake, shut up and look!" 

"Huh?" Mihoshi paused and blinked, staring at the stirring warriors. "Oh, thank goodness!" She ran up to them, helping Kamidake down while Azaka received aid from Kiyone. 

"Where are we?" asked Azaka, his voice somewhat hoarse from disuse. He looked around. "Ah, the Yagami." He detached himself from the arm of Kiyone and bowed somewhat stiffly. "Forgive the inconvenience, Lady Kiyone," said Azaka, "but we must speak with the Crown Prince. Dark tidings we must bring to him." 

"Dark tidings? What happened to the fleet?" 

"The fleet," said Kamidake, "is the source of the dark tidings we must regretfully bring. We implore of you, lead us to Prince Tenchi." 

"Sure, OK, no problem," said Mihoshi. "But what about you? Are you ok?" 

"Our well-being is irrelevant to the safety of the Empire." Azaka winced slightly; pins and needles were restoring the feeling to his limbs. "Please, show us to the Prince." 

A few minutes later saw them all aboard the Night Runner, in the tactical coordination room. It was a circular room, and held a single, circular, massive holographic projector in the center. Around the room, officers sat at consoles to monitor the information that was fed to the projector to give an overall real-time map of the current battle. Currently, thanks to Washyuu, the projector was showing a computer simulation of what should have been at the entire front based upon current information and the variables therein. Around the table stood Tenchi and the group, with Genjo and Shino also being present. 

"Quite a system, Washyuu," said Kamidake in a respectful voice. Unlike Azaka, Kamidake had an acute interest in technology. "However, how are we supposed to enter information?" 

"Well," said Washyuu in a voice that mimicked slow thought, "I could have you explain every painstaking detail, reliving the trauma of whatever happened, while the technicians are annoyed at having to enter in every single piece of information, yet maintaining some amount of sympathy for what you had to endure. Or," she winked as two devices that looked like dirt-bike helmets appeared out of subspace, "I could have you put these on, link you into the system directly and have your memories input the new variables so the program can tell us what happened." Needless to say, they opted for the second. They sat down, the helmets were placed on their heads, and their eyes closed as they tried to focus their minds on what happened. As the variables changed, the map began to change as well. 

After they were done, the map had drastically changed. The former map had shown the enemy arrayed sporadically around the borders of the Jurai system. At the fringes of the map, the Jurai fleets outside the borders were patrolling around the enemy, while the inside fleets did the same to the borders. It was what it was supposed to be. Suddenly, though, the enemy began to break through the borders all over the place. Fleets within and without scrambled to intercept foes that they couldn't possibly hope to contain. 

Now the projected results showed a much more dire situation. The inner fleet of Jurai, almost in its entirety, had been wiped out. The remnants of the inner and outer fleets had regrouped and were pushing with all speed towards the Jurai planet, in a desperate attempt at intercepting Tokimi's fleet. Given the variables, however, it didn't look like they would catch up in time. 

"Aw shit," muttered Shino. "How in the name of --_"_

"Don't take my name in vain," warned Washyuu, shaking a finger. 

"Sorry mom. But how could this happen?" Shino pressed a few buttons and the gate positions lit up onscreen. "I could understand if the breaks were forced at those points," he said thoughtfully, "but these happened all over, and at roughly the same time. Some of the breaks even occurred before the gates fell. Either the Juraians have saboteurs in their ranks or the enemy's developed a new weapon." 

"I vouch for the new weapon," said Azaka. "One of their ship variants was only using EMP before the shield's collapse. When they attacked the shields this time, they used some sort of psychic energy wave that collapsed the shield." 

"OK then." Washyuu cracked her knuckles. "Our next move needs to be made based on the projections." 

"It's a safe bet that by the time we get there, with their new weapons, that the situation on Jurai will have degraded to ground fighting." 

"Well, if it weren't for the fact that you've got a fleet to deal with, that'd actually be ok." Everyone turned to stare at Kyrin, but it was Katsuhito who illustrated the point. 

"All our soldiers are Dareis trained," he said. "Their fighting styles are strong enough that they can field small armies and still have a good shot at victory." 

"So it all comes back to the fleet." Washyuu thought for a moment. "OK, we're all gonna have to get to work like crazy. We'll have caught the enemy within a week. I'm gonna get to work boosting this fleet's abilities. The rest of you," she indicated her 'family', "are going to train hard. This means you too, Sasami." 

"But Washyuu, what can I do?" asked Sasami. 

"It's your planet in danger, Sasami," said Washyuu. "You've got the patron megami of your planet residing inside of you. I suggest getting in touch with her, trying to learn about her." 

"All right," said Sasami. Immediately, everyone walked or ran out, intent upon their preparations. 

_***_

She saw them coming. She'd seen them for quite some time, watching them from afar, ever since she had come to her senses and sworn fealty to the true master. She felt no fear at their approach. They were merely a couple of idealist fools, incapable of posing any real danger. She couldn't believe that she, Tokimi, was related to such base creatures. 

She had taken a form resembling human, her body that of a trim athletic young lady, swathed in a green gown that went white at the shoulders. Her light brown hair hung down to her waist, a feathered crown adding to her exoticness. Her eyes, two eerie black predatory slits on fields of brown, watched a single 'prism ship,' a genius invention from Indoran. There was no sign that it was slowing down as it approached the planet, even though its course would take it straight through the northern hemisphere of the planet. As she watched, the ship powered up a force field at the bow and increased its speed. 

It was a spectacle to see, as it blew straight through the planet's northern hemisphere. The effect was similar to that of a small meteor hitting the planet. A huge tsunami wave spread from the point of impact as dust shot up into the atmosphere. The planet, merely from that single impact, would be darkened for many months, but the next explosion as the ship burst out the other side was the knockout punch. A twin tsunami burst out from the point of emergence, as several more tons of dust and debris were shot into the atmosphere. That planet would be a dark barren place soon. 

"You certainly have a knack for destruction," came a quiet voice. Tokimi turned to see a man in black medieval Earth-style armor. His head was bared, with his long blond hair spilling down to his chest. He was almost pretty, except for two blood-red eyes, which spoke of the perverse joy of death. 

"Asrael," acknowledged Tokimi. 

"The master bids his greetings," said Asrael. "He extends through me great pride in your achievements." 

"I take joy in serving my master," she said, simply. 

"Just make sure that the other megami don't get to discover the joy of serving their Master." 

"If they haven't gotten it already, I get the distinct feeling they won't get it until it's too late." 

"Indeed. They are incapable of seeing the Truth, and it is their blinding pride that gives us our strength." 

"It is an irony, is it not?" asked Tokimi with a slight smile. "Our master was given the power of light that he might illuminate the way for others, and yet now he uses the light to blind our foes. I love it." 

_***_

_I just don't get it,_ thought Washyuu. _Tokimi was never strong enough to block my sight; why is she capable now?_ She sighed as she inserted new microchips into the ship's computer. _After all_, her train of thought continued, _we're the ultimate. We can't train and attain higher levels because we're already there, which means that it's not a difference in strength. Sounds more like she's gotten wise to my tricks._

"Anything I can do to help?" asked Kyrin, suddenly seeming to appear out of nowhere. In truth, he'd been on the way back to his room to try and rest a little, but on seeing her with such a look of vexed agitation he couldn't help but want to help. 

"Well, if you happen to get any clues on how to see a fallen megami, tell me," she replied. 

"Well, what if something doesn't want you to see?" 

"But there's nothing strong enough to stop me from seeing her. I figure she's gotten wise to my tactics on how to spot her." 

"Are you so sure? We have many names for the Dark One. One of them is 'Sight-blinder,' because of his ability to mask even the simplest spiritual truths behind deception." 

"But how could such a being exist? We didn't see anything like that before, back at the beginning." 

"Of course not, Washyuu! Don't you get it? You are not the most powerful because the Dark One is strong enough to implant the 'knowledge' that he doesn't exist." 

"You've got a point. Come to think of it..." Washyuu thought for an instant. "Tokimi never had a reason to leave us before the Fall. When she did, she never gave us a reason, never gave us a clue. She just seemed to change. Crap, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner!" She smacked a hand down on a console, which promptly winked out of existence. "And now this force, whatever it is, is giving her power and shielding her from us. Oh man!" Her eyes began to focus far off. "This blows us out of the water. With all that extra power, I don't think we could defeat her with both I and Tsunami fighting her." 

"Well, if there's a Dark One, surely there's a Light One as well." 

"But why would such a One shield Himself from us?" 

"Let those that have eyes to see, see; let those that have ears to hear, hear," replied Kyrin. "You didn't acknowledge His existence because you chose not to." 

"Oh - oh God!" She smacked herself on the forehead. "What have I done?" 

"Made a mistake that the Great Redeemer will redeem you of." 

"Will He eh? Hm... I'd normally call this horse hockey, but given the times and measures, I think I'm willing to listen." 

"OK, but first I suggest bringing that console back." 

"... Oh. Shoot. Twenty thousand years without practice does leave one lacking, I guess." 

*** 

"What do I have to do, Tsunami?" asked Sasami. She knelt in front of the lake, with Tsunami's ghostly image staring back at her. 

"This battle will be fought on two levels," replied Tsunami. "We will be a part of both. The first level is the spiritual level. Washyuu and I will pit our powers against Tokimi. How we fare will affect the physical level. If we are winning in the spiritual realm, we will be winning here, and vice versa." 

"What do I do, then?" 

"You'll handle the physical part. Specifically, you will link with the tree aboard Tsunami and control the ship." 

"I? But Tsunami, I've had no practice with that!" 

"Precisely. Which is why you must practice here and now." With that said, Tsunami gestured and a small sapling appeared. "Use this tree to establish Light Hawk Wings," said Tsunami. "Think of it like taking part of its life force and placing it outside the tree, while maintaining a link between the tree and the Wing." While Sasami began to concentrate, Tsunami's eyes looked on, even though her mind looked elsewhere. Her mind looked towards Jurai, in the path of a great spiritual darkness that approached from all sides. A darkness that not even her children could turn back. 

"Ah! Tsunami!" She turned and smiled as Sasami breathed in wonder, a small LHW floating in front of the tree. "Good work, Sasami. Now, try moving it around. Just focus your concentration on the life force moving in any direction. Don't try to push it, though. Just will it to go one way or another." 

"Will it?" 

"Yes. When you walk, you will your legs to move one in front of the other. You think 'go there' and your legs go there. Think the same way with the Wing." 

"Go there." Sasami concentrated somewhat again, and the Wing slowly began to move. 

"Good! Very good!" Tsunami smiled. "I'm very proud of you, Sasami. Now I want you to keep moving it. Try to get a feel for it, and that'll be all for today." 

As Sasami kept working, Tsunami looked again. She sensed it - her sister had grown in strength. But how could that be? 

"It could be that someone's giving her strength," came a voice. Tsunami and Sasami looked around, but it was Tsunami who found the stranger. He was dressed in odd contrast to the crew. He wore a white t-shirt, with a pair of blue jeans that had a hole in the right knee. He was handsome, with short black hair and olive skin. However, something that struck Tsunami was how huge he was. Not in terms of width, but in height, for this man was incredibly tall. She would have given 7 feet to his muscled frame. 

"Who are you?" asked Sasami. Her voice held a note of curious awe, upon seeing such a stranger. 

"Nobody, really," he replied. "I guess if you want to call me something, though, call me Gabe." 

"Nice to meet you," said Sasami, smiling shyly. Normally, Tsunami would've been on guard, but she could sense no ill will from this man at all. 

"What do you want here?" asked Tsunami. 

"I come bearing tidings," he replied. "My Lord has sent me to you on an urgent matter. Will you hear me out?" Tsunami nodded. "Your sister has grown stronger not on her own, but because there is one who is with her. He is one who has betrayed the universe because of his own pride, because of his own selfish gain. He is stronger than anything you have encountered to this point, and is giving his power to her." 

"How can you know all this?" asked Tsunami. 

"Because my Master is stronger than this dark force. He is stronger than you. He is offering His strength to you in your time of weakness." 

"Forgive my skepticism, but why doesn't He just appear here Himself?" 

"You misunderstand. He is here because I am here. He is in me." 

"Surely we would have sensed such a Being by now." 

"You cannot because your heart refuses to see the Truth." 

"What Truth?" 

"There is one amongst you that already knows," replied Gabe. "Seek him." And suddenly, he was gone. It wasn't one of those slow fades, or a phase shift of any kind. One moment he was there and the next he was quite gone. 

"What? Where is he?" Sasami looked around. 

Tsunami reached out, straining to find him. "He's gone," she replied. "He's just not here anymore." 

"What does it mean, Tsunami?" 

"I'm not sure. Keep practicing, please. We don't have all that much time left." With that, Sasami focused on moving the Wing. Tsunami simply disappeared back into the water. 

_What does it mean?_ she asked incessantly. And, incessantly, no answer came. 

_***_

Knight: I meant to have this one out sooner you know. But time has a funny trick that somehow involves slipping away. 

::this time he's sitting on a tree branch in the garden, while Sasami practices below:: 

Knight: I'm actually without complaints for once. Oh sure, there's the regular stuff about school and homework and how I never get a break. But for all my griping, it just keeps coming. I wonder what it could mean... 

::suddenly, the tree branch gives out from under him:: 

Knight: AHHHHH!! 

::two gardeners show up, with bungee cords stretching from their backs to a branch higher up:: 

Gardener 1: Man, pruning giant bonsai is such a pain. 

Gardener 2: Yeah, but did you hear all the noise it made as it fell? It must have been riddled with rotten stuff. 

::they shrug and move on to another branch:: 

Tenchi Muyo and all related paraphernalia are copyrighted to AIC and Pioneer. 

The only things that are mine are those things that I perceive as original, and thusly are mine. If you recognize an idea that you came up with first, all credit goes to you. 

You can contact me at: KnightOfCyril@aol.com 


	10. Chapter 10

Knight: I've taken it upon myself to get this chapter out, with the exams looming and the skies in darkness enshrouded. 

*** 

Jikoken'o Muyo! 

Chapter 10 

*** 

"So, these are the new gems?" 

"Yup. Did I do all right or what?" Washyuu smirked in apparent smugness as Ryoko stared at the new gems embedded in her wrists. They were a sky-blue color, just a bit darker than her hair, and glowed with a fierce inner light that the old ones never had. 

"Well, don't just sit there, try them out!" Washyuu's smirk turned to a grin as Ryoko took off into the air, moving faster, performing better maneuvers than she had before, and reveling in her new power almost like the young girl she had once been. Still, there was one last test to be run. Pulling a pencil out of sub-space, she yelled, "Look out!" and flung the pencil at Ryoko, sharpened point forward. 

Ryoko twirled towards the incoming projectile, her eyes locking on almost immediately. Her right hand swung around and, from a single finger, a beam of light shot the pencil, destroying its momentum completely. It dropped to the ground, where Washyuu picked it up and inspected. Just as she had hoped – the pencil had a hole straight through the center, from the very point of it through to the eraser. She looked up at Ryoko and gave her a thumbs-up. 

"Now, THIS is power!" shouted Ryoko gleefully. 

"Uh-huh. And now you've gotta re-learn how to use it." With that, Washyuu formed a green chi blade. Ryoko formed one herself, a blue version of the same sword she always used. "Shall we dance?" 

*** 

Kyrin was sparring madly. His mind was focused solely on the defeat of the mental opponent he was dueling with. He was in a sub-space room, alone, with only him, Kain, and his sword for company. He moved through forms and through sporadic movements, mimicking a real-fight situation. He dropped his sword, fought with no weapon, rolled, and picked up. He did this again and again and again, only random durations and reactions. He'd been training like this for hours, and he was pretty sure he'd keep on training for hours, when Tsunami appeared out of nowhere. 

"Ack!" he shouted in dismay as his sword cut straight through Tsunami. She disappeared and reappeared a split second later, only a little further away. 

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" asked Tsunami, her voice betraying slight amusement at his reaction. 

"Uh, no, you didn't catch me at a bad time at all." 

"Good. Because I've got a problem." 

"I'm listening." Kyrin did precisely that, as Tsunami spoke of the strange visitor who appeared, spoke, and disappeared. Kyrin thought for a minute, then asked, "Did he happen to drop his name?" 

"He said his name was Gabe." 

"Gabe Gabe Gabe is a nickname for Gabriel aha!" He looked at Tsunami. "You, my dear, have just had a run-in with the one angel that gives postmen a good name." 

"Explain." 

"Well, Gabriel is an angel. He is referred to in the Bible as being a messenger of God. He was the one who told Mary that her Son would save the nations." 

"But why would he appear to me?" 

"I don't know. I would think that one of the lesser angels would appear myself, unless the message were of great importance." 

"He said that a Dark One was giving Tokimi strength and that his Master was willing to do the same for us." 

"Hm. It's just as I thought. There's a lot more to this war than there appears to be." 

"He also said there was one amongst us who knows the Truth." 

"Considering his perception of Truth, I'd guess it to mean a Bible reader." 

Tsunami smirked. "You wouldn't mean to imply that the knowledgeable one would be you?" 

"Well, not to give myself more credit than I deserve, but who else here reads the Bible? Who else accepts it for Truth amongst us?" 

"Intriguing." Tsunami materialized two chairs. "Let us sit, my friend. I think we have a great deal to discuss." 

*** 

Kiyone had found that training with someone empathically bound to her was rather frustrating. Her partner knew all her moves and shot them back, then would counter. Of course, Kiyone already knew the attack and the target and would be moving to counter. The redundancy factor alone was enough to drive her insane. On the plus side, she could sense that Mihoshi had the same reservations. 

The two Knights were not idle either, engaged in their own training duel. The power staves whistled through the air, cracked against each other with sparks flying. They moved with grace and speed that was quite unbelievable unless one could have seen it. Azaka, who blocked a rapid succession of jabs made by Kamidake, ducked and brought his staff to his partner's stomach. That is to say that he tried to, and would have succeeded, except that Kamidake hopped back just in time. 

"Amazing" Mihoshi looked on as the fight continued. "Look at how they fight. It's like they know each other's moves perfectly." 

"Yeah. I don't know if I've ever seen anything like this before. Not even when two other Jurai Knights came to help us train at the GP. They never were able to fight like that. They were never so evenly matched." 

"I know. It's such a shame." Azaka turned to them, having caught Kamidake's fist. "Back all those years ago, when we were first made Knights, all had empathic bonds. What happened to those times?" 

"I guess ever since Ryoko." Mihoshi trailed off. 

"Ah" Kamidake looked down. "No wonder we didn't know any of the Knights when we returned." 

After a moment of silent thought, they all continued training. All was well with this until a series of grapples left Kiyone on the mean end of a throw. She flew through the air and landed, in a perfect display of Mihoshi's Law, in between the two Knights. She immediately was put on defensive, blocking and dodging blows. Finally, she got a break when she hooked Kamidake's staff and threw him away – in Mihoshi's general direction. Rather than try and re-establish the couples, however, they continued fighting. Somehow, both parties craved a fight in which the variables were unknown, except for the fact that all would walk out alive. 

*** 

Elsewhere, Katsuhito and his son-in-law were busy training. It wasn't anything too complicated, really. Katsuhito threw rocks and Nobuyuki shot them. His weapon of choice looked like an M-92F Baretta, except that it shot beams of white light. His accuracy had improved to the point that he didn't even need the laser sight option equipped. 

Katsuhito couldn't help but smirk at his son. The harsh rigors of training he'd endured were showing their results quite well. Nobuyuki had begun to regain some of the slenderness of youth he had lost. His clothes hung off of him loosely, and he showed actual signs of physical fitness. _Achika_, he decided, _wouldn't be able to tell the difference between this Nobuyuki and the one she fell in love with._

Nobuyuki, meanwhile, was panting, shaking somewhat. His gun, light in Earth gravity, was currently 4 times as heavy as it was supposed to be. The stones flew fast, and he reacted fast, but now he was feeling the strain. 

"Don't tell me you're getting tired," said Katsuhito, a quizzical half-grin on his face. 

"Don't worry about that," replied Nobuyuki. "I'll just drop dead." 

"Come on, you have more strength than that." With that, Katsuhito took three more stones and threw them, one after another, directly at Nobuyuki's head. 

2 fell before making it halfway, but the third was still coming when Nobuyuki realized that he was out of ammo. He looked up just in time to see the rock about to hit his face. Without any conscious thought involved, he stepped down into a low dragon stance, all his weight on his right leg, his left hand moving, catching the stone. Then, using the inertia, he spun back up and threw it back at Katsuhito. Katsuhito raised an eyebrow and just slightly shifted himself out of the way, the rock shooting by harmlessly. 

Nobuyuki, meanwhile, re-checked his gun. "Shoot. Looks like the training pack gave out." 

"Of course it did. It's for training; the ammo pack you've plugged in there is both exceptionally limited in the count and power it can generate." 

"Great. Just great." Nobuyuki, sitting down on the ground rather heavily, suddenly noticed that his father-in-law had a distantly thoughtful look in his eye. "Uh, you ok Dad?" 

"Just fine. I'm merely feeling my age." 

"You mean you weren't before?" 

"What do you expect? I haven't been home in over 700 years." 

"Ah. So this is like some big homecoming for you, isn't it?" 

"Mhm." 

"Man, that's gotta suck. I mean you come home just to fight again. It's like you can't get a break." 

"Mhm." 

"I wouldn't worry, myself. Just have that one mom of yours threaten to hug the enemy. What's her name?" 

"Misaki. She's part of the reason I left." 

"Couldn't handle more hugs, huh?" 

"No, that's not it. With two mothers, the nobles were having trouble figuring out who should inherit the throne. Big political mess over which child gets which inheritance. That's why Aeka and I ended up betrothed, because it was decided that it was simply too complicated to figure out the individual assets." 

"Wait a second." Nobuyuki thought for a moment. Then, "Isn't that genetically dangerous?" 

"Well, we were altered by the Psi-Trees so that the effects would be nullified. But now, she's after Tenchi instead." 

"Okay, I need something cleared up here," said Nobuyuki. "Isn't she technically Tenchi's aunt?" 

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. Those two are so far apart from each other genetically that it'd be like marriage between a couple of strangers." 

"Well, that settles that, I guess." 

"What about you, my son? What do you think of the return?" 

"Well, between Tenchi, Aeka, Ryoko, and all these other guys aboard, I think the only thing I've got to worry about would be the in-laws." 

"The in-laws?" 

"Yeah. If what I've heard is right, they'd be more dangerous than anything moving in Creation." 

*** 

In the Tactical Operations room, Genjo and Shino were planning the attack. Scouts had returned with an update of the situation, and the projector was focused entirely on the planet of Jurai. The surrounding space was literally covered in a swarm of mechanical activity. 

"I don't care how formidable the upgrades make us," said Shino. "There's no way we can break through that blockade and live." 

"And we can't really sneak by, simply on the virtue that there's so many of them," added Genjo. 

"Well, when outnumbered, the virtues of superior technology and tactics have to cancel it out." 

Genjo hummed in thought for a moment. "Well, can we see any real weakness?" 

"Not a set one, but yeah, there are some weaknesses." Shino touched a few buttons and suddenly all the ships were given a different color to highlight. "For one, those prism ships," he said, pointing at the black ships, "are always on constant patrol. According to what the Knights said, they are the best all-around ships, so they're constantly moving wherever needed, since there are so few of them." 

"I see. So what we should do is strike where the opponent isn't guarding, right?" 

"Right. Those other ships, the 'blade-ships'," here he pointed at the reds, "are in a constant state of disrepair. They also don't seem to act in any sort of coordinated manner. If we move fast and neutralize a lot of them, they'll be tossed into confusion." 

"What about those blue ships?" 

"They won't be that big a problem. They're attuned against psychics right now, so their pulse wave will be no good against our equipment. Our fighters can go one-on-one with them." 

"Alright then. If we're going to rely on weaknesses to such a degree, I suggest using a shadow-type attack plan." 

"I'm listening." 

"What if we move the fleet like the wind?" asked Genjo. "We've already seen the weaknesses of the ships, but there's so many of them that it wouldn't matter. So, we move and attack at random areas, inflict lots of damage, and pull out again. If we play it right, they'll be scared out of their shadows." 

"But what if they follow us?" 

"We have our own super-weapon, don't we?" 

"Yes, but it's still in testing." 

"Come now, sir. Washyuu invented it, didn't she? Have a little faith in your mother's creation for once!" 

"Feh. Faith is overrated." Shino winked to show he was kidding. "All right then. Once we have enough ships cleared out, we can send troops down to Jurai. I guess that's the plan then." 

*** 

Two warriors stood opposite each other. Dressed in white practice gi, they stared at each other from a great distance. One held her hands in front of her, focusing her power into her hands. A blue glowing orb of light appeared in front of her, causing a great wind to blow around her, blowing her purple hair around her. Then, with a shout and a flash of her eyes, Aeka Jurai pushed the orb forward in her mind. It flew towards her opponent at an incredible rate, dust from the floor picked up in the aftermath. 

Her opponent stood there, hardly moving except for his breath. A blue-white light shone about him, causing his clothes to ruffle in an unseen wind. As the orb rushed toward him, Tenchi focused his eyes and a Wing appeared in front of him. The blast dissipated in an instant, kicking up dust and debris. 

As the dust cleared, Aeka leaped out of it, staff whirling towards his head. Tenchi quickly pulled out his bokken and slashed in one powerful movement, destroying Aeka's momentum. Hopping back for an instant, Aeka brought her staff down towards Tenchi's head again. Supporting the blade with his hand, Tenchi brought the bokken up in a block that deflected the staff off to the left. Then, he brought the blade down and around towards Aeka's legs, when her staff rushed to meet it, causing deadlock. 

Capitalizing on the moment, Tenchi came forward in a powerful forward-thrust kick that sent Aeka sprawling. As she sat back up, Tenchi rushed her, the bokken set to stab. Getting back on her feet, she nimbly turned the blade, and then turned the blocking hand into a fist, which slammed into Tenchi's face. He dropped the bokken as he stumbled backwards, but recovered soon enough to block a ridge-handed blow to his throat. What happened next was elementary – he pulled her off balance and flipped her over his back, sending her to the floor. What he didn't count on was that she would pull he. 

The next half hour, roughly, was spent in a flurry of eye gouges, knees, grapples, and painful ground combat moves that could have easily shamed the WWF. Each fought wildly to gain leverage – and subsequent power – over the other. But in the end, it was all for naught, as they completely cancelled each other out. 

They lay there, sweating and panting. For a moment or so, all was quiet. Then, Aeka took it upon herself to break the quiet. 

"I finally get to go home." 

"You mean you wanted to go home this whole time?" 

"Oh, no it's just that so much time has passed since the old days. I haven't been home in so long." 

"Yeah." 

They were silent for a time. Then, "Tenchi?" 

"Yes?" 

" I'm scared." 

"There's nothing wrong with that." 

"It's easy for you to say. Is Earth in danger? Do you stand to lose everything?" 

"Yes I do." Aeka looked up at him as he continued, "I've brought with me the only family that really matters. We're all going to the same battle. And if we fall, who's left to stand up for Earth? I stand to lose just as much as you do." 

"How can you bear such a burden?" 

"Well," he paused, trying to figure out how to say it. "I guess it's because I'm not the only one. We all stand to lose much if we fall here. I take strength from the fact that I am not the only one with the pressure on." 

Awkwardly, Aeka wrapped her arms around Tenchi. "I wish I was strong." 

Tenchi looked down at Aeka. As was occurring more frequently, he was struck by her; struck by her alien beauty, by the kind and intelligent person she was, by the love that she constantly tried to show. He held her close and whispered, "You are." 

*** 

He could feel Kain surging within him again. The presence of the megami was no longer enough to keep Kain in check. This time, he could sense it: when Kain broke loose this time, it would be the final time. What did that mean for Kyrin, though? He sighed. All he could do was pray. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said to no one in particular. He was in the ship garden again, looking off toward the planet Jurai. It was within seeing distance, though the enemy ships obscured a lot of the view. 

"Yeah, it is," came a response. "It looks much better than it did when I was done with it." Kyrin turned to see Ryoko materializing out of one of the huge bonsai. She seemed different, Kyrin sensed. Something out of the past had returned in her, he felt. 

"You do realize that this battle will be the final opportunity to live up to your programming, don't you?" 

"So, it's finally time, huh?" 

"Yep." 

"You ok with that?" 

"Ok? How could I not be? I'm finally gonna be rid of the voices!" He laughed with great jollity. 

"You're lying." 

"Say what?" 

"You're scared out of your mind. You pray that God will acknowledge your plea that your soul will be saved. You also know that nothing happens against His will, and that His will has seemingly been set against you." 

"You have your old gems again, don't you?" he asked. "Your perception has increased higher than with Washyuu's." 

"Kyrin, please don't change the subject." 

Ryoko stepped forward, but that was as far as she got when Kyrin raised his hand. "No. Please, don't come closer." 

"Why not?" 

"It hurts me to be with you." Ryoko's eyes shimmered as he kept speaking. "I'm about to die. I stand to lose my soul. You will be the one who kills me. But I'm about as scared as you say I am. I don't want to die. I don't want you to kill me. I want to spend my life with you now and forever and ever. Knowing that it can't be is killing me inside. If you come any closer I I I don't" Ryoko's heart ached as he finally forced out the words: "I don't know if I can go through with it." 

As he walked away with his head down, Ryoko looked down at her wrist. "Oh Kyrin," she whispered softly. The gem in her wrist winked and shimmered up at her. "If only you knew" she whispered, as the starlight reflected in the tears she kept in her eyes. 

*** 

Knight: To answer your confusion, Rel, I was merely trying to bring home the gravity of the situation. On the minus side, I have a tendency to ramble. Sorry for the confusion I caused. Hopefully it will lift soon. To the rest of you, I'd say more, but I don't know if I can without spoiling the plot a little. That and I fear something bad happening. So I'm leaving before 

::suddenly, a short teacher-looking lady appears with a sheaf of papers:: 

Knight: Oh Lordy the only thing that can make me cut a ramble short SHIKEN!!! 

::the Author runs away from the teacher, who pulls a lance-like pencil from nowhere and charges after him on an animated desk:: 

Tenchi Muyo and all related paraphernalia are copyrighted to AIC and Pioneer. 

The only things that are mine are those things that I perceive as original, and thusly are mine. If you recognize an idea that you came up with first, all credit goes to you. 

You can contact me at: KnightOfCyril@aol.com 


	11. Chapter 11

Kishi: Well, this is it. Not THE finale, but the end is looming. Hope this works... 

*** 

Jikoken'o Muyo! 

Chapter 11 

*** 

Washyuu was busily running a few last augmentations on the Jenshin super weapon. She had set up the program, assigned a specified target, and had insured that the weapon would not turn back on them. _Now to distribute to the rest of the fleet_, she thought, and with a wave of her hand she was done. 

Sensing a notice in the back of her mind, she touched a button on her holo-top. Shino's face appeared. "Don't worry," she said. "The weapon is ready." 

"Good thing, because they're ready for us too," he replied. 

The once mighty fleet of Jenshin vessels was no more. It was now a series of attack forces equipped and ready for their task. Thanks to Washyuu's modifications, the once clunky and slow junk fleet was now a sleek, fast, and very powerful force - one that could hopefully meet the forces of the Enemy and come back to speak of it. 

*** 

Aboard one of the dart ships, the lazy pilot busily clipped his nails. He absently noted a new set of signals that suddenly appeared, deciding not to bother reporting; why should he, when such occurrences were regular? After the signals began to fire into the ranks, however, he become a much more avid observer. It made little difference, though, because his ship was soon a bright glowing ball of fire in the darkness of space. 

Reports soon filled the communications net from all over. Ships were exploding, casualties were rising, and the Big Three were in a fury over exactly where this group had come from. The dart ships psychic pulse weapons were proving to be quite ineffective. They remained undiscovered for the most part; fighters blew the few that were discovered apart. 

The green lights of gem-powered lancers struck against the shields and hulls of enemy ships, and were subsequently answered by charged pulses of red light. Missiles were fired, hit their targets or decoys, and were responded to in similar fashion with similar results. 

*** 

Aboard Night Runner, Shino sat in the command throne, staring at his tactical displays with a keen eye. He watched his warriors moving in and out of the enemy ranks with great ease. He was becoming slightly shamed that he had ever feared for his odds. As he watched, he noticed that the enemy was finally beginning to regroup and fire weapons in answer. As he gave the order to fall back, he studied the formation. It was amazing at how well the plan had gone, and how easily the enemy gathered in one place. The gaps in the formation were astounding. "It should be pretty obvious where to strike," he said. "Hop to it!" 

With confirmations and affirmatives swarming the net, the task forces immediately struck the weak points presented in the formation. Enemy ships exploded everywhere, and not just blade-ships. A few of the prism-ships had been caught as well; they, however, put up a better fight than most of the other ships and so fewer were defeated. 

"Sir!" A ship commander's face appeared in front of Shino. "These prism-ships are damned invulnerable to everything we throw at them! The only parts that seem to be vulnerable are the very edges!" 

"Then I guess you'd better aim at the edges," replied Shino. "Don't worry too much, we'll be pulling you out soon for the final strike." 

Another few minutes went by, as the weak points were exploited to no end. Finally, the order came: "Pull out! But do so slowly, we want them to chase us." 

*** 

"HOW COULD THIS BE?!" raged Cenus. 

"By all reasoning we should have caught them," thought Indoran aloud. "Zisho, weren't you on lookout?" 

"We were. We have no idea where they came from. One moment they weren't there and the next, they were everywhere!" shrieked Zisho. 

"We'll have to run an equipment check later. Right now, it looks like they're pulling out." 

"Damned if I'm going to let them run now," snarled Cenus. 

"You will do no such thing," replied Indoran in a cold voice. 

"Why the Hell not?!" 

"They had the advantage, and suddenly they run away? It's too good to be true." 

"They're cowards! Can't you see that?! We should exploit this moment when they are of weak will!" 

"Idiot," said Zisho. "It's an obvious feint. We should just stay here and wait it out." 

Cenus growled fiercely, but he stayed the order to move. 

*** 

"Sir?" 

"Yes?" 

The Tactical Ops Officer turned to Shino. "The enemy is not chasing us," she said. 

"Yeah, I figured they wouldn't. Oh well. Have our ships cleared out of there?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good. Prepare to unleash the nano-bots." 

As the preparations were made, Washyuu appeared on the bridge. "Are you sure this is a good idea, mom?" asked Shino. 

"Oh ye of little faith," replied Washyuu. "Don't worry. I've got everything under control." 

"Forgive me, but I remain skeptical. These weapons were banned for a reason, remember?" 

"They were banned because the scientists couldn't work out how to control them and the budget cuts left no choice. Sitting in a crystal for 700 years has given me a lot of time to work the problem out, though. The guidance systems on the robots are so sophisticated that they track not only the atomic composition, but also the ion emissions made by the engines. Since the emissions from our ships are different from those targeted, the bots won't attack us." 

"Well, I guess we'll figure out the truth of that statement in the near future," he said. Then, turning to Tactical Ops, "Fire the nano-bots!" 

Missiles streaked out of the Jenshin fleet, racing towards the enemy. 

*** 

"They ran away so they could bombard us?" wondered Indoran. 

"It would appear as such," said Zisho 

"But why go to all that trouble? Our decoys will catch the missiles much easier now that they're further away." 

"So much for a fake feint, eh?" said Cenus, his voice touched with sarcasm. 

"Deploy decoys!" ordered Indoran. "When the barrage is done with, we move after them!" 

*** 

Explosions blossomed in the eternal night of space as missiles met decoys. Unseen by the sensors, tiny compartments separated from the missiles as they shot by ships. They moved towards ships or anything matching the target data. Catching a fair amount of ships, the compartments opened up and nano-bots swarmed out. They chewed through the outer armor shell and began to disperse throughout the inside of the ships. Some went for life support, others towards engines, still others towards weapons. Slowly, but surely, systems began to die off. 

Indoran was unaware of this however, as he gave the order: "Outer ring ships, forward!" 

*** 

__

_Here they come..._. "All ships, prepare to counter-attack. Transport teams, prepare to launch." Shino watched, as the ships appeared to get larger and larger. There were less than 900 meters between them and the approaching ships. The distance quickly shrank. As they passed the 600 mark, the Jenshin forces opened fire on the enemy. Several hits were scored as the enemy ships moved ever closer, not firing. Their shields, which had been quite formidable when employed, were either not present or shattered under a single barrage. 

__

_That's interesting. I thought the leader of this group was more capable then to risk all in a suicide charge._ "Evasive maneuvers!" shouted Shino. 

As the ships moved to dodge, Shino turned to Washyuu. "Just what are these weapons aiming for?" 

"Armaments first, I think," she said, "then guidance. Then communications, and finally life support." 

"Explains a lot." As the Jenshin moved out of the way, the flaming wrecks of opposing ships drifted by, exploding or going dead and passing like ghosts. 

*** 

"Impossible..." Zisho stared out at the wreckage of ships, torn apart inside and out. 

"It didn't even make a difference whether we went or stayed..." came Cenus' voice. Then, "Why didn't you let us follow them, Indoran?! We could have destroyed some of them at least!" 

"Keep your eyes on the higher purpose, Cenus," said Indoran, his voice still cold and calm. "We do not serve Tokimi by dying needlessly. We will gather the remnants into small clusters. Keep them over the hotspots of the land battles so we can give our troops aid. Also, keep an eye on all signatures within your areas. Any that are not registered are to be considered enemies and destroyed on contact." 

Cenus and Zisho mutely acknowledged their orders. As Indoran sat back on his throne, Tokimi watched the goings on. 

"How could this have happened?" she asked, not expecting an answer. "Indoran should have been able to handle all of this with incredible ease. The warriors under him and others should have been able to handle this easily. Could the Enemy be involved?" She reached out with her senses. "No, I can't sense Him at all." 

"Precisely," said Asrael, stepping out of nowhere. "We see it now, only too late. There is a Believer amongst them, and a bleeding powerful one at that." 

"How could this slip past us?" 

"He apparently just recently returned to the Enemy." 

"Hm. How powerful is he, anyway?" 

"You've seen the results of his prayers. He was a devout Eradi, and he's returning to their ways." 

"Curses! The Eradi are always in our way!" 

"Ah, but there's a catch to this one. It appears that his brother is the one known as Kain." 

"Kain is here as well?" Tokimi considered for a moment. "All may not be lost just yet. If we can tip the scales so that Kain is in control...." 

"I have a better idea," said Asrael, a faint smirk on his fair face. "We separate the two of them from each other. I know, I know," he said to Tokimi's objecting face, "it looks like we're playing into their hands, but here's the real fun: if we separate them by force, some of Kyrin's vital functions will take heavy and quite possibly permanent damage." 

"Like?" 

"His soul could be quite literally ripped in half, thanks to Kain's presence. That would cut his physical abilities in half, reflectively." 

"I like already. And then we focus all our military might on him solely. Without his full strength, he could hardly stand up to what we will set against him." 

*** 

"Kyrin?" The man whose name was mentioned looked up from his prayers as Ryoko leaned in the doorway. "It's time. The others are already on their way, so we're getting on Ryo-oh-ki and moving out." 

Grabbing his sword as he stood up, the two of them jogged together. "Why are we taking Ryo-oh-ki?" asked Kyrin. "I thought we'd be divided amongst the other divisions." 

" 

Oh no. Shino's termed us as Spec-Ops. We've got to dodge through the Enemy defenses at points and perform specialty work down below." 

Sasami was already waiting in the bay as Ryoko and Kyrin jogged in. "Whoah, wait a second. We're taking a child princess down to a war-zone?" asked Kyrin, looking incredulously at Sasami. 

"Not just a war-zone," replied Ryoko. "The capital city, Tsunami." 

"They named their capital after their deity. Heh. But why bring her down?" 

"Because the ship Tsunami is down there," said Sasami. "She says I need to get on the ship and lead against the enemy, since I'm the only one who can form a link well enough with the ship computer." 

A sound of footfalls announced Nobuyuki's arrival, clad in black body armor, a chameoline cloak billowing about him. A sniper rifle muzzle peeked over his shoulder, and a SOCOM look-alike was strapped to his waist. "I'm here," he said. "Where are the others?" 

"Azaka, Kamidake, Kiyone, and Mihoshi are going to be leading a raid on Kousae, to free up some troops," said Ryoko. "Katsuhito, Tenchi, Aeka, and Genjo are leading another group to liberate Sakurakaze, the main port town. That way, we can begin landing troops and supplies en masse." 

"Then the fleet's job is probably to engage the enemy fleets above and drive them off," said Kyrin. "OK. I guess we're all ready. Let's go to work!" 

*** 

Once again, the skies above Jurai glowed with explosions as energy discharges, missiles, fighters, and super weapons met in a hideously beautiful tribute to war. People looked up and saw, felt variants of dread and hope. Civilians looked up, curious as to what the fuss up there was all about. Soldiers looked up with a dark feeling inside, fearing that more of their sky-borne brethren were losing their lives for the defense of their home. 

Azusa looked up to the sky with a grim eye. The fire of wounds he'd received burned within him, bringing pain with every movement. And yet, every day, he was out on the front lines, fighting when there was fighting to be done. His wives were not idle; Misaki coordinated the sheltering and defense of civilians while Funaho's intelligence network was on constant call. 

He looked out over the once shining capital. It had been a place of bright, graceful structures carved of the finest wood. People walked through the streets, while ships sailed through the air. For all this, the city possessed its old dignity with a new grace. 

That was before. This was now. 'This' was a city in ruin. The once grand buildings issued smoke from holes within which fires raged. Craters littered the city liberally from routine bombardment. The only craft that flew in the air now were whatever air forces they had left. The people, meanwhile, sought shelter in various safe houses, as well as the palace itself. 

The palace. A structure built into a colossal tree, whose shade encompassed the center quarter of Tsunami. A structure built of domes, of towers, of spires, from which flew the banners of Jurai's past Emperors; all peeking out of the trunk of the tree. A structure of tall, arched, open-air windows, of beautiful gardens, of beautiful views. It was a structure of secret lore, of power, of protection towards those who couldn't protect themselves. 

Over the whole area, a huge force shield had been erected. The tree was powerful enough to even spread fields over the various shelters, protecting them and the tunnels underneath that linked into the palace. Good thing too, seeing as the enemy was firmly entrenched throughout the city, with hover-tanks and assault cannon clogging the streets. The Juraians made what moves they could when they could, but there were just too many. 

Azusa silently watched, as a shining light seemed to drop down from the sky. He knew it was probably one of his ships falling into atmosphere and burning; it was a sight he'd seen many times. And yet, this was different. Most times the ship broke under pressure and disappeared, but this didn't fragment or shrink or anything. It grew instead, and that was when it occurred to him that maybe the wreckage was going to hit the capital. 

The enemy soldiers had noticed this as well. Remaining perfectly calm, cannons were aimed at the speck. The targeting computers were set for pinpoint accuracy, and soon the air was filled with red plasma bursts shooting up at the target. If all had gone as planned, the speck would have disappeared, so everyone was quite surprised when it began to display kinetic energy that it used to dodge the fire. Very soon, the soldiers got the idea that this was not just a flaming hulk. 

As they continued firing, they got an increasingly better look at the object. It was a weird, black, multi-prismal construct of some sort, interconnected by a grayish bone sort of substructure. There was a hint of some sort of pinkish crystal in the center, but it was hard to tell, since the bottom point was the part facing them. 

Azusa froze. He knew that ship. He knew who would be in there. Granted, she had been pardoned of her crimes, but the thought of the person still gave him shudders over her powers. _Ryoko...._

Ryo-oh-ki shot towards the ground at supersonic speeds, red light shooting up in greeting. 

*** 

A few minutes later, on top of one of the buildings Nobuyuki lay, his chameoline cloak blending him into the surroundings nearly perfectly. He took aim with his sniper rifle and fired, smiling in satisfaction as another soldier fell from a leg wound. Ryoko and Kyrin killed, but somehow he couldn't. He didn't care if this made him weak or not - he had a job to do and he was doing it as best he could. "Anyone trying to come up here?" he asked. 

"No, doesn't look like it," said Sasami. Nobuyuki had been named royal bodyguard, at least temporarily. He was supposed to keep an eye on her and protect her at all costs. He didn't mind, but he also had his duties to take care of as a sniper. So he had her watch the rooftop entrances while he handled the shooting. So far nothing had come through, but the arrangement seemed to work pretty well. 

Taking aim, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to his son. He was fighting for two planets, fighting to protect something. He had fallen in love finally too; even Nobuyuki could see that. Why couldn't they, though? 

Oh well, that still left a dilemma for him. As he fired, landed a blow on a shoulder, killed an arm, the question echoed in his head - _why am I fighting?_ There was an obvious answer in that his opponents were clearly evil. If he didn't fight, they'd surely spread from here to take over everything. But he was just a simple architect, not a soldier. And yet, here he was, shooting rounds down into enemies who would just as soon put rounds into a child as they would into him. He knew. He'd seen. 

But was there something more? He felt as though there should be; it was right at the edge of his mind, nagging at his conscious thought. 

"N-Nobuyuki-ojisan?" 

"Yeah Sasami?" 

"They-they-" 

"Quiet you!" 

In a quick subtle movement, the sniper rifle came under the cloak. Nobuyuki made absolutely no move as they came closer. He heard heavy footfalls. "What are you doing here?" asked a harsh voice. 

Fortunately, Sasami had the sense not to tell them that they were not alone on the roof. "I-I don't know. I was running with my mama and papa...." 

"Ah." Nobuyuki could practically hear the sneer. "Well, chances are you'll see them soon enough." Nobuyuki pulled his gun from its holster as he heard weapons charging up. Suddenly -- 

"Wait a second," said another harsh voice. "Look at her forehead." 

Silence. Then, "Well, I'll be. This little one is a bleeding royal!" 

"We could knock out the whole damn planet if we hold her hostage!" 

"What are you doing? No! Wait, let me go!" 

"Shut up before I belt ya, kid!" 

Nobuyuki listened as they began to drag her away. _What do I do?_ That was the prime question. Years of pacifist principle warred with ultimate duty and the possibility that he had to kill. 

Pretty quickly, it became a moot point. A loud _smack_ echoed over the rooftop. Sasami cried out as she hit the floor. In that instant, Nobuyuki saw red. He'd never been able to stand seeing children in pain. And now some bigheaded soldier was hitting a girl he'd come to think of as a daughter? 

With a scream of rage, Nobuyuki leapt up, took quick aim and fired. 4 soldiers had fallen before shots were fired back, which he dodged with great speed, all the while returning fire. It wasn't until the last soldier had fallen that Nobuyuki's actions caught up to him. Feeling somewhat weak in the knees, he stumbled over to Sasami, holding his gun limply in his hand. He knelt in a way that was suggestive of collapsing as Sasami slowly sat up. "Are you all right?" he asked in a quiet voice. 

"I-I think so," she replied, rubbing her cheek where the soldier had struck her. 

Nobuyuki holstered his gun and helped her up. Just then, new sounds of fighting erupted from towards the palace. "I think it's time to get out of here," said Nobuyuki, and they began to cautiously make their way towards the palace. 

*** 

Soldiers poured out of the Jurai palace. The enemies fell before the onslaught, fell or ran away. Fighting formations collapsed into masses of confused men who couldn't rally back together. They began to retreat out of the city, hoping to avoid the mysterious sniper, or the strange-eyed man, or the space pirate that were all taking part in the destruction of their forces. 

As the Juraians ran the enemy out of the city, Azusa strode forward purposefully. Kyrin walked forward out of the wreckage and flames, as did Nobuyuki. Ryoko flew down out of a cloud of smoke. For a moment they all stared at each other. Then a voice broke the silence - "Father!" 

Azusa's stony visage broke into a joyful smile. As Sasami ran forward, he knelt and embraced her. "What are you doing in this place?" he asked. 

"They couldn't make me stay away - not now, of all times!" 

"What about your friends here?" He indicated the architect, ex-priest, and space pirate. 

"They protected me," she replied. 

"I see." With that, Azusa stood. There was a friendly glint in his eyes as he said, "Please, by all means, accept what little hospitality we have." 

*** 

A few hundred miles away, the enemy was being put to shame again. "Repeat!" shouted a comm. officer into his console, "we are under bombardment!" 

"Understood," replied an officer on one of their ships. "We are send-" the screen suddenly went snowy, and the comm. officer couldn't raise him again. He lifted his eyes to the sky above, at that infernal red ship. Bright beams of green light shot down into the enemy ranks. On the ground, Azaka and Kamidake weaved around and around and through foes. The light of their staves erupted in waves of power that knocked soldiers off their feet with rather painful results. 

Enemy fighter-craft still approached, sleek silvery craft with short wings that mounted laser blasters. They would've given the Yagami some difficulties were it not for the efforts of fighter squadrons under the leadership of a single ship known as Yukinojo. Time and time again, fighters blazed across the skies against each other, with more Jenshin coming through alive than enemies. 

Soldiers of the Jenshin and enemy troops were all locked in combat. Neither side was giving an inch if it could be helped. However, having the Knights on hand greatly altered the odds in the favor of the Jenshin. 

As she watched, Kiyone couldn't help but recall an old saying about one man being worth a thousand. She couldn't remember the saying itself, but the meaning was being made clear in an amazing fashion. As she fired salvoes down into the enemies, she couldn't help but feel a little concern for the two Knights down there. She felt it spike just a little bit when she looked down on Azaka. Though, after watching him dispatch a large group of soldiers, she had to wonder if her concerns were a little unfounded. 

"How are things handling, Mihoshi?" she asked. 

"We're doing fine! It's the weirdest thing, but it's like I can sense their moves before they can!" 

"... Have you been watching too much Star Wars again?" 

"No, I'm serious Kiyone! I can see what they're going to do in my mind!" 

"Ok, but if you hear an old man whispering about the Force in your head -" Suddenly, alarms started sounding off. Kiyone could see, almost in the back of her mind, a picture of enemy fighters zooming around right behind her. Without even thinking about it, Kiyone pushed a few buttons. Missiles shot from the rear of Yagami and made perfect hits. "Whoah." 

"Who's been watching too much Star Wars again?" asked Mihoshi. 

*** 

"What do you mean 'sword-saints?'" asked the commander. 

"Two of the attacking warriors are swordsmen who use Juraian techniques. They're of such caliber that they can only be masters of the sword, or sword-saints," replied the soldier. 

"Well, that's just what we need," growled the commander as he stared off at the field of battle. The sounds of battle drifted on the breeze, and judging by the noise they were losing. A sizable band of warriors had appeared from nowhere and tore into the garrison guarding Sakurakaze. Since the garrison was already relatively small, containing only a thousand men or so, the enemy was having an easy time taking positions in the city from which to launch strikes, which were great successes themselves. The warriors seemed to know every single individual square millimeter of the place like the backs of their collective hands. Fortunately, since it was urban combat, the progress was quite slow. Unfortunately, it was quite savage as well. 

Bursts of energy issued from Aeka and her team, blowing people out all over. Katsuhito and Tenchi's groups were constantly in hotspots of conflict. Genjo led his troops around, constantly upsetting the ability of the enemy to send reinforcements to their troops. 

The entire battle was done with in less than three hours. 

Aeka was sitting on a piece of stone, panting. Dressed in her battle armor, the wind blowing around her, she contemplated her first taste of war. She couldn't figure out why boys always thought this sort of thing was cool. But, looking at her people, looking at the hope re-dawning in their eyes somehow made this struggle worthwhile. Then someone called her name and she turned to see Tenchi running up to her. 

"Aeka! Are you ok?" 

"Yes, Lord Tenchi, I am quite unhurt. But," she paused, looking at the wounds Tenchi had incurred, "it looks as though I should be asking the same question of you." 

Tenchi looked down at the slight wounds he'd taken on the frontlines. "Ah, it's nothing to worry about. Really." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." He sighed and took a deep breath. "Man...." 

"What is it?" 

"The air is so much cleaner here than on Earth." 

Aeka nodded. "We don't have quite the environmental trouble you do on Earth." 

"Yeah. Even with all this devastation, I wouldn't mind living here." 

"But Earth is a nice place isn't it?" 

"No doubt there. But it's missing something." 

"What?" 

"I don't know. Until you came along, I didn't really feel as though I had a purpose back home." 

Aeka couldn't help but notice that Tenchi hadn't mentioned the others. What was that supposed to mean? "Tenchi.... what are you saying?" 

"I'm saying that... well..." He sighed. "I have no idea what I'm trying to say. Just please, stay safe out here." 

Aeka looked over at him, looked at him staring at the ground. "... All right then... Tenchi." 

*** 

"You lost three cities to them." 

"I know Asrael. It's time to take care of the one who caused this." 

"Indeed. Let's rip him apart!" 

*** 

Kyrin was wandering the hallways of the palace when the pain started. It started as a dull ache in his abdomen that rapidly transformed into a hideous monstrosity that made him double over in agony. He felt as though he were being ripped apart. 

"What... what's..." he growled, "what's happening to me?" Unseen by his eyes, a dark aura began to glow around him. It built as the pain built, seeming to kill all the light in the hallway. Finally, he screamed in pain, and the dark energy exploded outward from him, blowing away everything within a 15-foot radius. 

As alarm klaxons rang throughout the building, Ryoko was the first on the scene. Kyrin was lying on what was left of the floor, his breathing shallow and haggard. Mom! she shouted through the link. 

What is it? 

It's Kyrin! Something's happened! 

Don't panic. I'm opening up a subspace portal next to you. Pick up Kyrin and go through, I'll meet you there. 

All right. With that done, Ryoko knelt down and scooped Kyrin into her arms. A hole opened in the air and, stepping through, they both disappeared. 

*** 

On the road to one of the other cities, Jenshin troops noticed a lone man walking ahead of them. As they approached, the man turned around and faced them. Loose green hair hung over his eyes. He was tall and very lean, almost gaunt. His pale skin reinforced this, as did his long-sleeved black tunic with matching pants. 

"Fine day, isn't it?" the man commented to the commander. 

"That it is," called back the commander. 

"If I may," said the man, "I'd like to inquire as to where the capital is." After getting directions, the man said, "Thank you. Surely you deserve a reward for your service." 

"No need, sir," said the commander, "'tis all in a day's work." 

"No, no, no, that won't do," said the man. He seemed to think for a second. "Aha! I know what gift is most fitting for you." He smiled, and with that a wave of dark energy exploded outward from him. Men, machine, the ground, the trees, even the clouds above were blown away by this show of force. When it was over, nothing remained. 

The man smirked. "So, that's where he is," he said to himself. He began to laugh to himself as the wind picked up, revealing his eyes - two black pits of smoldering, crackling hatred. 

*** 

Kishi: Well. This should prove interesting, eh? 

::the author shrugs to himself:: 

Kishi: It should be pretty easy to guess the identity of the man. And if not, well, you'll see. By the way, I apologize for taking so long. Between ff.net going down (not the fault of the staff) and a bunch of traveling engagements, I've had a hard time getting this one out. So, to make up for missing last month, I'm gonna try to release another chapter this month as well. Impossible? I think not. 

::suddenly, the ground blows up and the author goes flying. Washyuu steps out from somewhere and winks:: 

Washyuu: Remember this: when all else fails, blowing stuff up can be amusing. 

Tenchi Muyo and all related paraphernalia are copyrighted to AIC and Pioneer. 

The only things that are mine are those things that I perceive as original, and thusly are mine. If you recognize an idea that you came up with first, all credit goes to you. 

You can contact me at: kirisutono_kishi@robofan.com 


	12. Chapter 12

Kishi: Remember what I said about releasing two chapters this month? Here's the second. 

::the author turns to the skeptics:: 

Kishi: Pay up! 

*** 

Jikoken'o Muyo! 

Chapter 12 

*** 

"Sir!" Shino looked up from his tactical reports. If indications were to be believed, their troops were handling admirably and reinforcements were aiding the beleaguered Jurai army. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"Sir, I'm reading a large build-up of negative energy at the location of the Third Division." 

"What's generating it?" 

"No idea, sir. According to our most recent reports, there shouldn't be a generator of any kind at that location." 

"Does it look like it will do any sort of damage?" 

"No, not yet—" His words were cut short as his instruments began to short out. On the visual screen at the head of the bridge, clouds began to part at the coordinates of the Third Division. 

"Can anyone give me a reading of what the Hell's going on down there?" asked Shino. 

The science officer climbed back to his console, which seemed to be functioning normally again. "Energy anomaly of some kind or another. It looks like whatever it was cancelled out all the energy within a 12-mile radius. Energy loss equals" the ensign read the figures. "No no, that can't be right." 

"What is it, ensign?" 

"Sir, I just ran a bio scan on the 12-mile radial area. Everything within that area is dead." 

Shino's eyes narrowed. Turning to the comm. officer, he asked, "Have we re-established contact with the Third?" 

"Nothing, sir," the officer replied. "It's like they were never there." 

Turning back to his science officer, he asked, "Can we track the anomaly?" 

"Yes sir. Allow me a moment to track the anomaly's frequency." The sounds of rapid typing filled the air. "All right, we've got a lock," said the officer. The scanner screen that Shino was looking at suddenly showed a negative surge of energy that actually seemed to be moving with a purpose. 

"Can you give me a projected course?" Shino asked. He was answered when the map was overlaid with tactical information. A red line indicated the course it looked like it would take. Shino couldn't help but notice, to his dismay, the amount of smaller regiments that were possibly in the way of the projected course. But that was nothing – if the course was correct, the anomaly would end up right in the middle of Tsunami. 

"Shit," he swore. "Is it possible to locate Washyuu?" 

"Yes sir, one moment please." Within moments, Washyuu's face was on a screen. 

"What is it?" she asked tersely. 

"Some sort of negative energy force just came out of nowhere and killed everything in a 12-mile area." 

Washyuu sighed. "A spontaneous burst, I assume?" Shino nodded. "Well, good. We could've been in for worse." 

"It very well may be worse. It's moving on a direct course for the Jurai Capital." 

"Not good. Can you give me its frequency?" Shino responded by pressing a button that transmitted all his data to her computer system. She studied it for a moment. "Oh me" 

"What is it?" 

"Shino, I don't care how you do it, but you've got to help us get people out of the city as quickly as possible!" 

"What? Why?" 

"Don't you get it? This is no random burst. I should have seen it when Kyrin collapsed" 

"Wait a minute. That can't be –" 

"Oh, it is." Washyuu's face firmed, and her voice became dead serious. "Kain is loose again." 

*** 

"Kain's loose? Whaddaya mean Kain's loose?" shouted Ryoko. 

"Just about what I said," replied Washyuu in a calm voice. 

"What about keeping him in line? I thought your patches were doing their job!" 

"So did I. Something interfered, in a major way." 

"But what?!" 

"I feel it's Tokimi, but I still can't sense her." Washyuu turned to Ryoko and said, "I'm sorry. I want to get her for this just as much as you do. But I can't figure out where she is, so we have to play her games." 

"And this is the result," Ryoko muttered angrily, turning to look at Kyrin. He was lying on one of Washyuu's floating beds, staring up at the ceiling. She would've rather had him close his eyes so she wouldn't have to see that soulless glare. 

"So what are we going to do?" she finally asked. 

"Whatever we can," replied Washyuu. "We've got to start evacuating people out of this place. We'll gather our military might here and try to stop him." 

"No need to stop him. He'll be stopping here of his own volition." 

"Kyrin?" Ryoko turned to look at him, as he continued to talk, without listening. 

"He's stopping here because of me. They want me dead. They want me to pay for Your interference. I wouldn't mind but I have nothing left to fight with. He's coming. He's coming, my brother, with an innumerable host of warriors." 

"Is that possible?" asked Ryoko. 

"Maybe. Tokimi seems to have a lot of tricks at work here." 

Kyrin continued, "There's nothing left. My spirit is torn, my body is in shambles and my sword has lost its shine. I can't fight anymore. I can't protect the ones I love any more." A lone tear traveled down his cheek as he continued in an emotionless voice, "Tenchi, Aeka, Yosho, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Washyuu, Ryoko. Lord, You let them spare me. They've done their best to help me and protect me after I tried to kill them. And now, I can't even return the favor." 

His voice trailed off, though his mouth continued moving as he continued to stare at the ceiling. 

"DAMN IT, this is driving me crazy!!!" 

"Then get to work, Ryoko. We've got plenty to do and almost no time to do it." Ryoko nodded determinedly and teleported out. Washyuu, meanwhile, re-contacted Shino and filled him in. 

"What? More?" A note of incredulity tinged his voice. 

"Yes, a lot more. We have reason to believe that Tokimi's hiding a force even larger than the one we're fighting already." 

"Aw, no." 

"What are you worried about?" 

"Mom, the weight of numbers has to come down on us sometime." 

"I know. Get ready to move like mad. The entire battle is going to be focused on Tsunami, if Kain's coming here." 

"More than likely. Kain's their trump card in this whole thing, so they'll be focusing the assault where he is." 

"Yep. Forget about Sakurakaze. Move all your transports over here immediately and brace up for a big fight." Shino nodded and cut the transmission. Washyuu sighed and cracked her knuckles. _Nothing I can do now_, she thought. _Not without possibly provoking Tokimi into action before we're ready._

*** 

"Kain's been cut free?" Tenchi looked at Ryoko, who stared back quietly. 

"Yeah, he's out. Kyrin's gone off the deep end, the Third Division was wiped off the map, and Kain's moving toward Tsunami with all speed." 

_Father Mother_. "Are my parents out of there?" asked Aeka. 

"No. They're insisting that they stay to lead what's left of their armies. The citizens are getting out of there, though." 

"At least no innocent people will be there," said Yosho in a cool, calm voice. 

"Anyway," continued Ryoko, "Mom wants us to get back there and help set up. Something big is getting ready to happen." 

*** 

"That explains what we feel right now," said Kiyone. 

"You mean you knew without me coming all the way out here?" asked Ryoko. 

"Well, when a powerful malevolent psychic force appears from nowhere and blows everything away within twelve miles, how couldn't we?" Mihoshi replied, as though she were explaining to a child. 

Kiyone shook her head. She'd had no clue Mihoshi could even say 'malevolent.' 

*** 

He could have flown there in an instant. He could have traversed the distance between himself and the city in a mere blink. He could have ended it all with a sweep of his hand. But that would have been no fun. 

He preferred to walk instead. He liked the feeling of the grass being crushed beneath his feet, of withering and dying at his touch. He wanted time for the Jurai cowards to rally together. He wanted to see all of them cower in fear of his power. He wanted to hear the collective scream as he wiped them out. 

He was Kain, the Murderer. He was ready. 

*** 

"Now, we weren't counting on that, were we?" 

"No, we weren't," said Tokimi in an icy voice. 

Asrael was unperturbed. "How was I supposed to know they'd see each other's thoughts? For that matter, how was I supposed to know that Kain knows about the army I've brought with me?" 

"I suppose it can't be helped," sighed Tokimi. "In any case, marshal your army in subspace. I'll gather the fleet together. We'll strike as soon as all's in place." 

*** 

A few hours passed. The Jenshin fleet, which had been engaging the enemy, suddenly pulled away and gathered over the city of Tsunami. The enemy, meanwhile, began to regroup into a large, still formidable cluster that blotted out the sky. 

In the city of Tsunami, force shields were being erected everywhere. Soldiers ran about in a state of controlled panic, being assigned to various defensive stations. Defensive cannon were rapidly deployed all along the walls and gates of the city. Citizens were ordered to leave and take only what they could carry on their back and were subsequently placed in a subspace pocket Washyuu had set up. 

While Kyrin was still a semi-vegetable, Ryoko was at work helping to place some of the heavier cannons in position. Aeka, Tenchi, Yosho, and Nobuyuki were busy planning the defense of the city. The Knights were briefing the troops, and the GPs busily patrolled the skies and kept watch. 

But there were two who were mysteriously absent. 

*** 

Deep in the palace arboretum, a supernatural light permeated everything. The wooden walls shone gold. On white platforms stood the most ancient of trees, Tsunami's first children. They were large and grand, each more powerful than even the tree the palace had been built into. Standing in this place, Sasami felt a mix of Juraian reverence and megami-jin affection. 

Steeling herself, she stepped on the teleportation pad that led down to the next tree. She traveled deeper and deeper, the trees becoming older and older and the light becoming more and more surreal. She felt as though she were in a dream. 

When she stepped off the final pad, she felt a dual sense of awe and familiarity. Before her stood a great tree, a giant on a small island surrounded by a moat of crystal blue water. 

"Hello Tsunami," said Sasami. Although she'd had to use the Prayer to link with Tsunami back on Earth, here it was a matter of just talking to the tree. She looked down to the pool and saw her reflection, only hers. On the other side, the human form of Tsunami appeared. 

"Are you ready?" asked that quiet voice. 

"I'm scared," said Sasami in a small voice, "but I'm ready." 

_Poor child_. "Then let's go." With that, they disappeared from the arboretum. When Sasami could see again, they were standing in the central computer core of the ship Tsunami. A single tree illuminated a dark scattering of blocks, and a great silence pervaded everything. "Touch the tree," said Tsunami in a soft voice that was half plea and half command. With her heart beating a mile a minute, Sasami reached out and just barely stroked the bark before disappearing in a flash of light. 

All was dark. Sasami couldn't see, couldn't physically move. And yet, she felt a strange sense of power. It was almost like the tingle of adrenaline, only much subtler, and much stronger. 

"Where am I?" 

"You are within the main computer core of the ship," said Tsunami. "You are also within subspace." 

"That's all fine and good, but how do I get out?" 

"Imagine your destination." 

Sasami had just done this when a hole opened in the eternal blackness in front of her, showing the light of stars. "Now," said Tsunami's voice, "will yourself forward. Just like I taught you, remember?" 

Soon, the ship Tsunami emerged from nowhere, high above the planet Jurai. 

Something Sasami noticed immediately was that it appeared as though she was floating in space without anything surrounding her. "Hey, I can't see the ship!" 

"The ship looks everywhere; its eyes are yours now." 

"It's so beautiful out here," said Sasami in an awed voice. 

"Do you wish to help keep it that way?" asked Tsunami. Sasami nodded. "Then help me, Sasami," she said. "Help me defend our world." 

*** 

Genjo watched the preparations as the city made ready for war. He wasn't a lazy person by nature, but he'd done everything he was assigned to, and his offers to help had been shunned. He could see it easily – they wouldn't be ready in time. 

There was only one thing to be done. Quietly, he slipped over the wall and out to the path. He'd meet Kain and give the others the time they needed. But still, there was a small part of his mind that resisted. _Why? Why are you doing this?_

__

_Because_, he answered, _it's time for me to do some good for a change._

*** 

"Oh, no you don't. You said so yourself, you don't have the power." 

"Whether I do or not is irrelevant. Kain is coming. I must be there to meet him." 

"But why you?" 

"Because until he has me, he'll kill and kill and kill. If I can stop that with my death, and die for my Lord at the same time, then I have no regrets." 

"You idiot, it's suicide! Your own Book forbids it!" 

"_For our struggle is not against enemies of blood and flesh, but against the rulers, against the authorities, against the cosmic powers of this present darkness, against the spiritual forces of evil in the heavenly places_," Kyrin quoted softly. "I fight this evil in God's name. It isn't suicide." 

"What about the people you'll leave behind?" asked Washyuu. 

He was quiet for a moment, then, "They won't take it too well, will they?" 

"You think?" she asked dryly. "Would you risk hurting everyone for the sake of your own perceived truth?" 

"I'd rather not," said Kyrin. Washyuu smiled triumphantly. "I'd just better make sure I don't lose, then," he said with a quiet little smile. Washyuu face-faulted. 

What followed was a flurry of activity. An alarm sounded. Ryoko appeared. "It's Kain! He's here!" 

At almost that exact instant, Washyuu looked skyward. "Tokimi's appeared!" 

Tsunami stiffened. "What's the matter?" asked Sasami. 

"She's here," said Tsunami in a soft voice. 

Amongst the Jenshin fleet, the alarm went out: "The enemy has been spotted! Battle Stations!" 

Finally, the battle was joined. 

*** 

_Ah, at last_. Kain smiled to himself as he continued walking. He moved with a slow deliberate gait towards the walled city of Tsunami. Nothing would stand between him and his brother. Not even this mid-height, brown haired man who stared at him intensely with a pair of silvery daggers in his hands. 

Kain smirked to himself. This was their best defense, right in front of the city gates? Who were they kidding? 

"Halt!" the man called out. 

"Who is this that would presume to order me?" asked Kain. 

"I am Hakubi Genjo!" said the man. "In the name of Tsunami, you shall not pass!" 

"In her name, eh?" Kain sneered derisively. Two black balls of energy coalesced in his hands and turned into two black daggers. "I don't care whose name you call on. You can't stop me." 

Kain was pleasantly surprised to see that Genjo hadn't wasted more time on words. As soon as he'd finished talking, Genjo leapt into the air, so high that the sun was behind him. It was a good tactic against a normal combatant, but made little difference to Kain. His eyes followed Genjo up, and kept him in sight as he came down, daggers poised to slash. 

Two sets of daggers met in an explosion of dark energy. 

Meanwhile, on the battlements above, Kyrin narrowed his eyes. "Fool! What's he doing down there? This isn't part of the plan! He was supposed to be planning the defense!" 

"I don't know," said Ryoko. "But we aren't ready yet. Let's just pray that the guy can hold together a little while" 

*** 

In a dimension just a little higher than ours, 3 sisters appeared. Two of them, a red head and a blue head, stared coldly at the third, a brunette. 

"Well, well, well," Tokimi said dryly. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" 

"It has," affirmed Washyuu. 

"Why, sister?" asked Tsunami. "Why does it have to be this way?" 

"You don't know the reason?" asked Tokimi. Tsunami shook her head. "Hah! My master has blinded you!" she cackled. 

"Blinded?" Washyuu thought. _Blinded Sightblinder one who blinds others the Devil_ "You mean to tell me that your master is that being referred to on Earth as the Devil?" 

Tokimi sighed. "Oh, you weren't supposed to figure that out sister. But since you are going to die anyway, I guess I could afford to let that slip." With that, a dark burning power began to emanate from her. Tsunami and Washyuu responded by forcing their power against hers. 

Washyuu grit her teeth. _Damn, she's stronger than I thought!_

Tsunami winced. _Can we really win?_

We have to, said Washyuu. 

Yes, we do, said Tsunami. They set themselves firmly, and forced all their power against her. 

*** 

In the space above Jurai, ships danced and intermingled with each other, trying to kill each other at the same time. Jenshin ships fired, were fired upon, pulled through or were destroyed. 

The problem was in the numbers, Shino reflected. This was exactly the situation he'd feared. It was almost a battle of attrition now, which was not something he could afford. Reports swarmed the net of task forces being damaged, ships being destroyed. He sighed. "All ships pull back and regroup!" 

Over the better part of an hour, the Jenshin slowly disengaged and Shino took stock. They'd taken about 30% damage, as opposed to the enemy taking about 12%. Shino steepled his fingers quietly as the comm. officer reported, "Sir, one of the enemy leaders is demanding our surrender." 

"In the words of a famed Earth admiral," replied Shino, "I have not yet begun to fight." 

"They're coming around!" called out the tactical officer. 

Shino looked up and saw them reorganizing. "All ships split off into groups! We'll lead them into traps and try to catch them in a crossfire!" Ships began moving into smaller formations. The situation looked grim as the enemy fleet rushed forward. Bursts of light shot back and forth as they traded blows while splitting off at the same time. 

Shino growled to himself. _Damn it! Unless we can buy some time, this isn't going – what the Hell?_ Quite out of the black a large ancient Juraian ship had appeared, relatively above the enemy fleet. Blue beams of light shot down into the enemy fleet, pounding shields and tearing weakened ships apart. 

Capitalizing on the appearance of Tsunami, for that was what it was, the Jenshin fleet reformed itself and began to lead ships around in a graceful, hunting dance. 

*** 

"You're losing," said Tokimi. 

"How so?" Tsunami asked. "The cards are in my hand right now." 

*** 

Genjo fell back, heaving for breath. Kain stood at ease, a derisive look on his face. "What?" Kain asked. "5 exchanged blows and you're out of breath?" 

Genjo was too busy breathing to respond. The problem wasn't in their individual skill; so much as it was in power. Genjo was skilled enough to match technique with technique, but the raw power he was fighting with strained him greatly every time they made contact. His arms felt like rubber, but he couldn't quit. They weren't ready. He had to give them time. 

Glaring balefully at his opponent, Genjo waited for him to make the next move. Kain merely smirked back and moved forward at a great speed. Their weapons clanged as they connected together again and again. 

Genjo deflected a thrust at his head in a spinning motion and used the force to slash at Kain. Kain merely ducked and stabbed forward. Genjo's other arm shoved the daggers aside though, and the first arm came down towards Kain's head. Kain rolled and came up. 

Kain merely smirked. "Not bad, kid. Not good enough to win, but decent." 

"Personally, I expected to be dead in the first minute," replied Genjo nonchalantly, "but you haven't pulled it off yet. Either you're holding back or you're not as good as they say." 

Kain's response was to toss his daggers at Genjo. Genjo simply blocked, and this time he smirked until he remembered that Kain could make however many bolts he wanted. Kain began to form them as darts and shot them at Genjo. A flurry of bolts shot towards Genjo, who blocked and dodged as best he could. He was having a reasonably easy time of it until the flurry suddenly stopped. He looked up to see nothing where Kain was supposed to be. 

_Where in_ – the thought was suddenly cut off when his throat was caught in a crushing grip. He struggled to release the grip as Kain lifted him off the ground. 

I know you can hear me, brother! Kain shouted. 

I can. 

Your friend here is going to die if you don't get out here. 

"No need for that," said Kyrin as he jumped out of a tree. "I'm already here." 

"Good," said Kain. Then with a sinister grin, he said, "Oh, that's right. He dies whether you show up or not." With that, he tossed Genjo up in the air. With his other hand, he shot a beam of dark energy up after him that connected right through the chest. 

*** 

"NO! GENJO!!!!!!" Washyuu screamed in helpless rage and anguish as she saw, in her mind's eye, her grandson's life extinguished. 

"My, my," said Tokimi in a cruelly amused voice, "'family' and 'Washyuu' just don't go together, do they?" 

With a growl of rage, Washyuu redoubled her efforts. Her power lashed out against that of Tokimi, and suddenly Tokimi was harder pressed to maintain herself. 

*** 

"They're splitting up again," reported Zisho. 

"Apparently!" came Cenus' terse reply. "Can't you do anything about that blasted wood heap up there?!" 

"Not a thing," she replied. "The enemy's surrounded her with fighters, we can't touch her." 

_Nor can we_, snarled Cenus in his mind. The ten Wings that Tsunami possessed were constantly being employed to shield her from their blasts. Zisho's forces couldn't get close because Jenshin fighters had been sent up to act as an escort screen. 

"What are your orders, Indoran?" asked Zisho. 

"They're trying to lead us around by the collar," said Indoran. "Forget that. Split off into your task forces and take the fight to them!" 

"What about that wood heap?" Cenus inquired. 

"All ships with Tokimi priests! Gather and prepare to attack Tsunami!" 

*** 

"Can that child of yours hold against dozens of my followers?" asked Tokimi. 

Tsunami didn't respond, except to narrow her eyes. _You can do it Sasami. Hold on._

*** 

"How could you do that?" asked Kyrin in that horribly calm voice. 

"I am the Murderer," said Kain, as Genjo fell into the bushes with a sickening _whump_. "Such comes easy to me." 

Without his emotions, he couldn't argue the point, so Kyrin simply pulled his sword out. It had a dull shine as opposed to the brightness when his soul had been in there. 

"I know what you'll say," said Kain. "You'll say something along the lines of, 'In God's name, thou shalt not pass!' or some such garbage. Unfortunately for you, God's not here. He was never here for you, and He'll never be here for you. You're supposed to die, got it?" 

"Be that as it may," said Kyrin with a shrug, "I haven't heard any objections to taking you with me." 

"If you can," said Kain as he formed a black sword in his hands. "Shall we dance?" 

"Just try not to stumble," said Kyrin, before leaping at him. Blades met and sparks flew. A wild flurry of blows and blocks forced them one way or the other, one backing one way only to leap forward and redouble his efforts. Kyrin fought with everything he had left in him to fight with. Kain fought with seemingly little effort. 

"My God," said Tenchi in an awed voice. "Look at them go." 

"And to think he's not even at half strength, to hear it told," said Aeka. 

"If that's the case, then I'll have no chance if Kyrin falls." 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Ryoko. "I mean, you haven't exactly gone to the bottom of the barrel yourself yet, and Kyrin has to scrape the bottom to keep up right now." 

"Yeah, that's something I don't get," said Tenchi. "Kain should be able to obliterate the entire place with a wave of his hand, so why is he wasting time like this?" 

"Probably some psychological warfare thing," said Ryoko. 

"Wow, psychological," said Aeka in a half-wonderment voice. Then, in a half-hearted dig, she asked, "Did it hurt your head to say that?" 

"Not half as much as yours will if you don't watch it!" said Ryoko with a glare in her eye. Tenchi was about to reprimand them when they both sighed. 

"It seems so pointless now, doesn't it?" said Ryoko in a tired voice. 

"After everything we've been through on this whole damn trip, it really does," said Aeka. Then she noticed their stares. "What?" 

"Something must be wrong if you can swear," said Ryoko, shaking her head. 

Down below, Kyrin moved his sword in a series of deflections. Kain stabbed rapidly, each strike deflected off. Taking advantage of one, Kyrin swung his blade in a downward arc, pinning Kain's blade. Then, before Kain could form another, Kyrin backhanded him. Kain stumbled back, his sword dissolving. Kyrin brought up his sword and charged, slashing at Kain just as he regained his footing. The sword connected. 

"Is that it?" asked Ryoko peering down. "Is it over now?" 

For a moment, it seemed as though it might be. Kyrin turned towards his fallen opponent, who lay still as death. But it was only half-a-moment, as Kain suddenly sprung up from the ground. Blood dripped on the ground from a shallow cut along his right rib. "You missed," said Kain in a smug voice. 

"By Heaven," said Aeka. "Can nothing stop this thing?" 

"Yeah," said Ryoko. "I can. It's what I was programmed to do." 

"There's no stopping you from this, is there?" asked Tenchi. Ryoko nodded. "Stay safe out there," said Tenchi. "Pull yourself and Kyrin back if you have to and I'll take over." 

"No problem," said Ryoko with a fierce grin, as she leapt down from the battlements. 

*** 

"Two on one?" asked Tokimi. "That's hardly fair." 

"You don't know the meaning of the word," spat Washyuu. 

*** 

In the skies above, a force of enemy ships confronted the Tsunami. The priests of Tokimi, dressed in orange robes with white runes inscribed all over, began to chant in an ancient, dark language. 

_What are they doing?_ Sasami wondered. Suddenly, her mind was gripped with fear. She couldn't concentrate. She couldn't think. Couldn't feel. Her focus began to dim as a nameless terror began to take over 

* 

"No! The Black Dream!" Tsunami's hand went to her mouth. "Tokimi, please, she's just a child!" 

"You're the one who involved her," said Tokimi. "You knew the risks, but you put her here. You are the one to blame for her predicament, not me." 

* 

Indoran watched with grim satisfaction as the Wings surrounding the ship began to fade. _Nothing,_ he thought, _nothing can stand before the Black Dream. Nothing has the bravery or the purity to let outshine it._

__

__* 

_You're going to die._

__

_No I'm not!_

__

_Yes, you will. Tsunami has abandoned you._

__

_No she didn't! I went to this willingly!_

__

_Did you?_

__

_Yes!_

__

_But she's you, and you're her. Couldn't it be that you're affected by what she wants you to do?_

__

_Well_

__

_What about the rest of your family?_

__

_What about them?_

__

_They'll abandon you just like she did._

__

_No they won't!_

__

_Now really, what proof do you have?_

__

_I don't need it! I have faith in them!_

__

_Is it truly your faith? Or perhaps it's a notion set in your subconscious by Tsunami to make you more complacent, hm?_

__

_No! She wouldn't do that!_

__

_Please, Sasami. What sort of person acts as cook, housemaid, princess, and emotional support without complaining?_

__

__

__

_They're using you._

__

_No!_

__

_Yes._

__

_NO!_

__

_Yes._

__

_NOOOOOO!!!!_ As the Black Dream consumed her, Sasami curled into a little ball and wept. 

__

__* 

"Good," said Indoran. "Tsunami has been dealt with. When we finish with the rest of this rabble, we'll dispose of this heap as an example to all that oppose us." 

* 

"Have you no heart, Tokimi?!" shouted Tsunami in anger. 

"Not anymore," said Tokimi, casually. "Too much trouble." 

*** 

Back on Jurai, an all-out brawl had ensued between Kyrin, Kain, and Ryoko. Ryoko's phenomenal strength had helped offset Kain's advantage. That was before he started drawing on the part of Kyrin's soul that was inside him. Quickly, it became all they could do to hold him back. 

Kain, having formed another two swords in his hands, attacked like a bladed whirlwind. His power was enough to knock back either Kyrin or Ryoko a few feet with every landed blow. 

Even without his strength, Kyrin had lost no skill. He was able to dodge or deflect every blow that came at him. 

Ryoko had the best of both worlds, and her sword was a gleaming blue light against Kain's darkness. She was living up to her programming beautifully. Kain shot a concentrated beam of darkness up towards her. She, in turn, teleported behind him and blasted a beam of blue light into his back. Kain was knocked forward and whirled on her, his left sword blocking an overhead strike by Kyrin. Ryoko flew toward him, her sword poised to stab him. He rolled out of the way and she had to phase-shift in order to avoid hitting Kyrin. 

"You're better than you look," said Kain. 

"Better than you could imagine," she replied. 

Kyrin leapt forward and deflected a cross-slash with an upward cut. He failed to catch Kain on the downswing though. Kain had stepped back, then squatted low to avoid a bolt that would have gone through his head. Kyrin and Ryoko both leapt so that they were coming down on top of him. In an explosion of telekinetic fury, however, Kain blew them both away. 

Kyrin flew through the bushes and hit a tree. Landing in a slump, he felt a hand shaking him. His eyes opened, and then stared. "You." 

"Yeah, me. Listen, I need your help." 

Ryoko had recovered quickly and was fighting even more fiercely than before. Her sword danced between his blades, blocking and deflecting them in all directions. Kain's strength was still at an insane level, tiring her arms out and pushing her to her physical limits. 

Their blades met and locked, and they peered into each other's eyes. No fear shone in either, but Kain's soon showed painful surprise. They widened, and he backed away from her, stumbling, his hands going to his back. 

_What the?_ Kain seemed to have some sort of devastating pain in his back. Then she heard something - a faint _thuk_. His eyes widened even more, and he seemed paralyzed. Seeing about the best chance she'd get, Ryoko stabbed her sword straight through the Murderer's heart. Dissolving it, she stepped back just as Kain finally fell to his knees and slumped down on to the ground. That was when she saw what stopped him – two silvery daggers, one in the back, and the other in the head. Looking past him, she saw Kyrin kneeling on the ground, panting. Sitting down against the tree was – _Genjo?!_

__

__Teleporting over she knelt down next to Kyrin. "Are you OK?" 

"I think so," said Kyrin. "I threw the daggers with all the strength left in me, so I'm a little tired." 

Then she looked at Genjo, who was quite alive. "How can he be alive?" 

"I have two hearts," said Genjo. "He got the main one in the chest, but he missed the other one." 

Kyrin looked at his brother. "Well, maybe it's presumptuous," said Kyrin, "but I can feel my soul returning to me. I think we got the bugger." 

"WE DID IT!!" exclaimed Ryoko, hugging Kyrin on a celebratory impulse. 

* 

"Well, how do you like that?" asked Washyuu smugly. 

"Very much," said Tokimi with a dark grin. 

* 

Without warning, a column of flaming black energy erupted from Kain's corpse. A great wind sprang as if from nowhere as the column climbed higher and higher into the sky. Clouds recoiled from it as it rose into space. It went past the battle, past the Tsunami, finally exploding into black nothingness. 

And yet, it was something. It was an opening in the fabric of space and time, an opening to a forsaken realm. Through this opening came ships the color of blood. They were long and narrow, vaguely reminiscent of a spinal column in that the structure seemed to be of squashed vertebrae with little spaces in-between. Spines protruded from the bottom, and they seemed to taper to a point at the front and widen out at the back as powerful engines propelled them forward at a great speed. Wave after wave emerged from the opening, reforming to surround a ship that seemed to be the largest of them all. 

_Tsunami's incapacitated, we've taken 40% casualties, and now this has to happen?_ Shino shook his head. _We're _so_ screwed._

__

__* 

__

__"Oh no," groaned Tsunami. 

"Oh yes," said Tokimi. 

* 

On Jurai, black openings appeared, surrounding the city for miles. Out of each stepped a towering warrior, dressed completely in golden armor that was decorated with skulls. There were horns on their helmets, and all were at least 6' 9", with reptilian wings out of their back. They all carried an axe, or a sword, or a spear, or a mace, or some implement of pain. 

That was almost nice compared to the final surprise. The black flame sank back down into Kain's corpse. Only it rose again, this time taking the vague shape of a man. Two white hands appeared, and a white face with a vertically slit third eye in the forehead. The being was pure darkness. 

"Kain," whispered Kyrin. 

* 

In the higher realm, a man in black armor appeared. "Well, Asrael," said Tokimi, "you sure took your time about things, didn't you?" 

"You know I love an entrance," he said, grinning darkly. Then turning to the other megami, he began to extend his own power, the same dark burning as Tokimi's. "Now we end this," he said. 

*** 

Kishi: I'd write more, but I'm leaving on vacation soon and I'm out of time. 

::the author is standing in a forest clearing:: 

Kishi: Wow two chapters a month is rewarding, but my mind is blown. Can't think of witty joke. 

::keels over, asleep, and Washyuu comes on and covers him up:: 

Tenchi Muyo and all related paraphernalia are copyrighted to AIC and Pioneer. 

The only things that are mine are those things that I perceive as original, and thusly are mine. If you recognize an idea that you came up with first, all credit goes to you. 

You can contact me at: Kirisutono_Kishi@robofan.com 


	13. Chapter 13

Kishi: Well, a week away from life in general can work wonders on the mind.  It did for me.  I just hope it shows….

***

Jikoken'o Muyo!

Chapter 13

***

            "You can't win," said Kain.  Kyrin had to admit: it wasn't looking good.  Men or demons in gold armor, their faces covered in a sinister fashion, were running and flying towards the city from all directions.  Some had already reached the walls and were being shot at by the defensive laser emplacements.  Some were knocked down, some were killed, and others just shrugged it off and kept climbing.

            "For shame, Kain!" shouted Kyrin.  "Since when do you need others to do your dirty work?"

            "If I had my way, I'd have all the fun to myself," said Kain.  "But such wasn't to be, so here I am."

            _Great_, thought Kyrin, idly noticing that the enemy soldiers seemed to take pains to make sure they didn't come between himself and Kain.  "Ryoko," he said quietly, "Take Genjo and get out of here."

            "Forget that!" said Ryoko.  "I'm staying here with you!"

            "I appreciate that as much as is possible," he replied, "but you've got to get back to the city with Genjo."

            "You aren't the boss of me!  I'll stay here if I damn well –"

            "He's right," said Genjo.  "We have to get out of here."

            "Now don't tell me you're giving out," snarled Ryoko.

            "I wouldn't if it were me.  But it's tactical sense.  I'm no good here, and chances are the defenders are going to need all the help they can get."

            "But what about Kyrin?" she asked.

            "I've got all my strength back," said Kyrin.  "I can hold him here a while.  Just get back to the city to help the others."

            Ryoko growled, but she picked Genjo up.  "This really sucks, you know."

            "I know," said Kyrin quietly.  "I know."

***

            Washyuu grimaced with the effort of holding herself steady.  This new comer, Asrael, was too strong to be taken lightly.  But how could that be?  The spirit hadn't been made who could stand up to either her or Tsunami or Tokimi.  _With two on one, the odds should have favored Tsunami and myself,_ she thought,_ but Tokimi had proven stronger than she should have been.  Then some other being showed up who could have matched them both evenly.  How could this be?_

            Then it hit her: _They're tapping into a higher power source!_

            "Very good, Washyuu," said Tokimi in a cold voice.  "I'm surprised you didn't realize it sooner."

            "But there isn't anything higher than us!  Even the Devil, if he exists, isn't as great as we are!"

            "I'd doubt that, if I were you," remarked Asrael.

***

            The final frontier was racked with explosions.  As the Enemy, bolstered by their numbers, rushed forward, the Jenshin fought a desperate defense.  Their ships fell back again and again, their weapons having good effect but being too few to seriously dent the enemy numbers.  Fighter craft fell on the wayside, but those that were still in existence fought and flew as bravely and as well as they could.

            Relatively above the battle, Tsunami floated, making no independent movements of its own, but slowly descending towards the planet below.  Inside the main core, Sasami floated, weeping as her deepest darkest fears were given a voice.

            Indoran smirked in satisfaction as the priests chanted in the background.  No way would Tsunami be able to move.  And as the Jenshin were slowly whittled down, the sense of impending victory naturally grew greater.  He remembered the response he'd received from that foolish commander – _I have not yet begun to fight_.

            "Well," said Indoran in a satisfied tone, "you'd best start, then."

*

            "Can we get _any_ reading on what's happening with Tsunami?"

            "Sir," said the Science Officer, "my scanners are registering a massive negative energy field around the Tsunami."

            "Could it be weapons fire?" asked Shino.

            "Negative," replied Tactical.  "The space around Tsunami is clear… except for a group of ships positioned off Tsunami's lower starboard."

            "Enemy ships close to Tsunami, which happens to be caught in a negative energy field… wait a minute.  Is there a chance the enemy ships are generating this field?"

            "It looks that way," said the Science Officer.  "Everything within a few miles of the ship is caught in that field, but there's some sort of clearing at their location."

            "OK.  Have they made any moves since that field sprang up?"  Shino looked on as the officers gave him negatives.  "Well then, gentlemen, they're the source of Tsunami's immobility.  Destroying them may dissipate the field."

            "But how are we going to do that?" asked the Science Officer.  "This field is along the same base wavelength as Kain, so there's no telling what it'd do to us.  It might immobilize us or worse."

            "There's got to be a way to get through.  Something has to be able to resist that.  But who or what could it be?"

***

            "C'mon, Shino, think!"

            "Ah, ah, ah," said Tokimi, waggling her finger in an admonishing fashion.  "Can't have you inspiring anyone, now."  More power rushed against Washyuu, and she couldn't speak for the sake of concentration.

***

            While Kyrin and Kain were having it out in front of the city gates, the psychic shield repelled the invaders time and time again.  Some of them flew up, but couldn't find any weakness and were subsequently shot down.

            When this report reached the ears of the enemy commander, he barked a harsh laugh.  His bald, pale head shone in the sunlight, which glinted off his golden armor and the blood red claws on his hands.  He glared at the city with pale, off yellow eyes.  "So, we can't break the shield?"

            "No, O Exalted One."

            "But those trees are the source of it.  If we disabled them…." A dark smirk appeared on his face.  "Ready a detachment of Plague-Soldiers.  While we draw their fire, you will use the underground transit tunnels we found in that port city.  Once inside the city, you will disable those trees at all cost."

            "Yes, sir."  An hour or so later found a detachment of wheezing soldiers covered in dark, pitted armor shooting along the subway tunnels.  They had commandeered a magnetically powered train and the guards that tried to stop them were soon hunched over, coughing blood.  In fifteen minutes, they were at an underground station.  It was basically a pair of wooden platforms on both sides of the railing, with lighted maps showing train routes.  The Plague-Soldiers emerged from the station somewhere in the middle of the city.

            No guards were present, being busy at the frontline of the battle, so the Plague-Soldiers ran straight towards the Palace.  Passing ruined structures and rubble-lined streets they approached, and subsequently scaled, the walls surrounding the Palace.

            Jogging towards the base of the tree, they removed the gauntlets from their hands, revealing them to be pallid, sore-covered things that leaked pus and acid.  Touching the tree with their collective hands, they gleefully watched as the bark immediately surrounding turned a noxious shade of gray.

*

            "Oh no!" shouted Aeka in dismay as the shield dome began to dissipate.

            "What's happening!" shouted Ryoko 

            "I don't know!  The tree is in perfect health, so the shield shouldn't be disappearing!"

            Ryoko sped towards the palace, then stopped, gazing in horror.  Dark brown-gray blotches were rapidly consuming the trunk.  As more and more went dark, the shield continued to dissipate further.  "But… how…" Ryoko snarled ferally as she saw a group of 6 dark figures running away.

Forming a sword in her hands, she flew downwards, slashing through one at the rear and blasting another.  They turned, bringing strange weapons to bear on her that resembled an Earth-made rifle, with a sickle magazine sticking out of the bottom.  They opened fire, but the bullets hit nothing as Ryoko phase-shifted and reappeared right next to one.  Shooting her sword through its side, she caught a massive fist in her jaw that knocked her back a few feet.  She recovered just in time to dodge another spray of bullets, but not without taking some herself.  Splitting in two, she and the double engaged the remaining soldiers, and soon it was over.

She hummed in thought as the double disappeared.  "They're a little stronger than I thought.  And if there's so many of them…" shouts arose all along the walls of the city.  "Well, this will be fun," she grinned sardonically to herself as she flew off towards the walls.

***

"She wants some fun, eh?" muttered Asrael bemusedly.  "Oh, she'll get it."

***

In space, the Jenshin were scrambling madly, attacking at the edge of the enemy formations then falling back, then attacking someplace else.  Weapons fire exchanged rapidly between the two fleets, and the casualties were mounting.  Shino's mind raced desperately to figure out how to reach Tsunami and, subsequently, shake Sasami from her funk.  Unmanned attack drones had failed against the overwhelming defense of the enemy ships.

"There has to be a ship available, somewhere," he mused.  "A ship that can outmaneuver and outfight the fleet, and doesn't require a present crew.  It'd be ideal, but where would we get one?"

Then it hit him.  _My God!  How blind am I?_  Turning to the comm. officer, he said, "Patch me through to Ryoko."

A moment later, Ryoko's voice spoke through an intercom.  "Whatever it is, make it short," she said tersely.

"I need to borrow Ryo-Oh-Ki."

"What?  Why?"

"Look, Sasami's in danger, and Ryo-oh-ki's the only one with any chance at getting through to her."

"Then what are you wasting time for!" shouted Ryoko.  "Get Ryo-oh-ki and get her out of there!"

"We just lost contact," said the comm. officer.

"And that was a yes if I ever heard one," replied Shino.  Quite suddenly, Ryo-oh-ki danced into view and began ducking and dodging through the fleet.  Firing off plasma wherever she could, she raced through the ranks.  Occasionally, a random blast hit her, but such were only glancing blows, and quite harmless.  Spinning and deflecting, she sped through the forces of the enemy, finally coming to rest behind the line, right in the immediate vicinity of Tsunami.

*

"How did she get through?"

"Knew it.  The allies are less help than we hoped."

"Regardless, she must not break us."  Indoran felt his hands flex instinctively.  As the priests continued to chant, he turned to the tactical officer.  "I want all weapons fire trained on that ship," he said.

He got his wish, as testaments of ballistic skill exploded outward from the fleet.  They were not very good testaments, however, since they missed.  Ryo-oh-ki was everywhere and nowhere, moving constantly, spinning one way or the other in any attempt at evasion.  She fired back as well, red beams thundering against shields.

"MYAAAAAAAA!" Ryo-oh-ki screamed in defiance.

*

            "Sir," said the Science Officer, "I'm reading signs of activity from Tsunami."

            "Are they any different from before?" asked Shino.

            "Yes.  I'm picking up a general flare-up of psychic energy.  It appears that Ryo-oh-ki is somehow breaking through the barrier on her own."

*

_Huh?_  Slowly, just slightly, Sasami raised her head her face red from crying.  _Who... who is it?_  She listened intently.

_You see?_  _Now you're hearing things.  Small wonder the others would abandon you._

_Why?  Why do they hate me so much?_

_You are never enough to help them.  While Tenchi fought Kagato, you were busy cowering as the shadow of a megami._

_They hate me because of that?_

_Tenchi nearly _died!_  While everyone else was putting their lives on the line, you were busy praying to a tree!_

_But what else could I do?_

_Precisely!  How could you be of any use to them?  They're better off without you!_

*

"Good," said Indoran as the Tsunami began to power down again.  The chants of the priests rose in an eerie wail.

"Sir," said the Tactical Officer, "Ryo-oh-ki is still evading our gunners."

"Zisho," he called out from his throne, and her face appeared on a holographic display.

"You called, o Sire?" she asked in a mildly sarcastic voice.

"Do you have any ships to spare?"

"More than enough."

"Good.  We need some back up against Ryo-oh-ki."

"A single ship is able to match you and all your forces?"

"The ship that brought Jurai to its knees," Indoran reminded.

"True," she said.  "You need us to confront her directly?"

"Your disruptors should be enough to immobilize her.  We'll take the rest."  He was interrupted by a series of explosions.  Apparently, a few ships had lost their shields and had fallen.  _The resistance,_ thought Indoran, _has become difficult in such a tedious way._

*

"Sir, Tsunami is powering back down."

Shino cursed to himself and thought for a split second.  "Tsunami seemed to respond to Ryo-oh-ki's communication.  Can we patch through?"

"Just a moment," said the Comm. officer.

*

"Sasami!"

_What?_

See?  There you go again!  Such incompetence— 

"Sasami!"

That… that's Shino! 

_He's just going to use you…._

"Sasami!  Sasami, can you hear me!"

"Ye… yes… Yes!  Yes I can!  Shino, where are you?"  The Voice roared in her mind.

"Oh, thank the Fates you're safe!  I thought you were dead!"

"I wish I was.  Everyone would be better off."

"Sasami, what – what do you mean?"

"Everyone's always trying to use me.  I'm always the cook, or I'm always the maid, or I'm always there for someone to lean on.  Whenever I'm in need, who's there for me?  And yet, though I wouldn't mind, I can never really help whenever they really need me!"

"Well, we really need you right now."

"Why?  So you can use me?"

"Yeah."

Sasami looked up, startled.

"I'm going to be frank about it," said Shino.  "If you want to be useful, you've got to get this straight – you're going to be used.  This is war, Sasami.  War uses everything.  I'll use you, while Whomever in charge is using the both of us.  The trick is in understanding what you're being used for.  Now, I tell you: you are going to be used to save the lives of your people.  Isn't that worth anything to you?"

"I want them to live," said Sasami softly, as though she were entranced.

Is that something you want?  Couldn't it be Tsunami? 

_No… no.  It isn't her._

_Why couldn't it be?  What have these people done for you?  Why do they deserve to live?_

_They have never done a thing for me._  Sasami sensed certain smugness in the Voice.  _But let me ask you – what did they do to deserve this?_

_Feh.  This is war.  People die.  It's just that this time, there'll be so much more._

_And you would have me do nothing?_

_Why do they deserve to live?  It's not your problem._

_That's wrong!  They deserve to live because they deserve nothing else!_  Sasami felt her strength starting to return.  _None of us are perfect!  No race is perfect!  But why does that warrant their destruction?  It doesn't!  I'm going to fight for them!_

_You'll die most certainly!  Why die for them?_

_Because I love them!  I love them all!_

_What is love?  What is it but a superficial non-truth?  Who would possibly die for love?_

Sasami couldn't come up with an answer that wouldn't lead to further argument.  That is, not until she remembered, of all things, a Bible quote that Kyrin had spouted off once.  _For God so loved the world that He gave His only Son, that those who believed in Him would have eternal life._

_God!  God died for love!  And He came back to tell about it too!_  And the Voice roared in anger.  Suddenly, in a moment of clarity, she could see.  She knew the source of this Voice, this embodiment of hatred and loathing.

*

Back on the Night Runner, the Science Officer was monitoring readings.  "Sir, the negative energy field appears to be weakening."

            "Now we're getting somewhere," said Shino.  "All remaining ships converge on Tsunami's position."

*

            "O Lord," prayed Sasami.  "I've never tried talking to someone else aside from Tsunami before.  It was just she, Washyuu and Tokimi, which was all that had ever been.  But somehow, in battling the Darkness, I've seen a light.  The Light.  Your Light.  In fighting the Darkness inside me, I've seen the Truth."

            She stopped for a moment.  The Voice of the Darkness still roared, screaming obscenities and oaths at the very mention of God.  "I… I'm scared," she said, her voice trembling.  "I'm not strong like everybody else.  What difference can I make in all this?"  She stared out across space, staring at the explosions of ships.  "Only You know," she said.  "Only You can save us."  She broke down and wept again.  She was overcome with emotion and fear and anguish, and the Voice still screamed, louder with every word she spoke.

            "Please Lord," she whispered.  "Save us!  Save me!"

            Suddenly, the Voice howled in anger and despair.  Sasami held her head in pain.  And then, it was gone.  Sasami looked up, her eyes darting first one way, then the other.  But all was still and quiet.  Somehow, deep down in the depths of her soul, she knew God had heard.

*

            "What?" Indoran was not one given over to anger easily, but when Tokimi's priests shouted and fell, he wished he were.

*

            "What happened?" asked Tsunami in wonder.  Sasami's soul, which moments before had been the same struggling scarred spirit as most others, suddenly became a brilliant glowing white.  It was now clean, and strong, made better and more holy than anything she had seen before.

            "Oh no," growled Asrael.

*

            "Sasami!"

            "Yes, Shino?"

            "Good to have you back with us."  Shino smiled through the screen.  "Now listen.  After we take care of those ships nearby, I think I've got a plan to get us out of this mess."

            Sasami stared at the enemy ships.  Somehow, maybe because of her mix with Tsunami, she saw the ships differently.  They looked… darker.  More foreboding.  More evil.

            "I'd be glad to help with that," she said, reconnecting with the ship systems in her mind.

*

            A volley of fire opened up between Tsunami and the fleets.  Psi-lasers of incredible power pounded against shields, cracked some, and broke others.

            Indoran cursed himself for a fool.  Why did he rely so much on Tokimi?

Cenus appeared on a comm. screen near him.  "We're taking a mighty beating out here!" he shouted angrily.

"Indeed," said Indoran.

Zisho's head appeared as well.  "The rest of their fleet is coming.  With our current numbers here, we can't hold.  I advise pulling back and biding our time."

"Agreed."

"No, not agreed!" roared Cenus.  "It's your idiocy that got us into this mess!  Forget you!  I'm taking them down!"

"Cenus," said Indoran in a voice that spoke out of controlled anger, "you forget your place.  Tokimi made me the leader."

"Tokimi be damned!  You be damned!  Zisho be damned!  TO HELL WITH YOU ALL!"  With that, Cenus' face disappeared.

"Cenus!" shouted Indoran.

"Indoran," said Zisho, as Indoran's ships heaved forward.  "We can't change his mind.  He's not in a mood for listening now, only for dying.  That's no reason for the rest of us to die too."

"I know," he said, his cold mind reestablishing its dominance.  "We must not lose ourselves for his sake.  Very well.  Let him die."  With that, the rest of Tokimi's fleet moved away.

*

Sasami looked out into space, fully in control again.  She couldn't help but notice a group of 6 ships moving towards her at all possible speed.  She stared for an instant and immediately sensed that there was something fundamentally wrong with these opponents.  They were being driven onwards by madness, by darkness, by oblivion… by the Voice.  She felt a great pity rise up in her for these people, these poor deluded people who gave themselves up for a cause that would forsake them to no end.

_Can't You speak to them?_ Sasami asked in her mind.  She didn't hear a voice, but she suddenly had the realization that their hearts were hardened.  They had lost their sanity, their lives, and their very souls.  Death was all that awaited them.

Sadly, she raised her hand against them.

*

Two huge Wings appeared from nowhere.  Cenus' ships continued forward, firing in blind rage, but to no avail.  The two Wings closed in on the ships, collapsing closer and closer and closer.

Six explosions illuminated inside them.

***

            "How in the universe has she gotten so powerful?" whispered Tsunami in awe.

            "You still don't realize it?" asked Tokimi incredulously.

            "Shush," said Asrael.  "Don't give them any ideas."

***

            Tenchi stepped away from a huge gold-plated fist, then stepped back in and slashed it off.  The warrior who stood against him howled in rage, which was OK – it was just enough time for Tenchi to step in and stab Tenchiken through the warrior's heart.

            He heaved a quick breath and took a look around.  Demonic hordes were overtaking the walls as far as he could see, and probably in places he couldn't see as well.  The blue light of Jurai defensive cannon flashed into the enemy ranks yet couldn't dent the mass of demons enough to stop it.

He looked up to see Ryoko flying and fighting with the winged demons, ducking and dodging through groups and leaving body parts and blood falling in her wake.  Her face held a look of grim concentration.

Kyrin, meanwhile, hadn't killed a single demon.  Kain was his opponent, and it was as fierce a struggle as anything seen.  Kain was easily the more powerful between the two, although he had yet to lay a single blow on Kyrin.  Kyrin, meanwhile, was using all his skill to stay alive, dancing a fine line with Kain on one hand and the demon horde on the other.

He couldn't see Nobuyuki anywhere, but he saw demons just fall over for no apparent reason.  There was just one other he couldn't see.  "Aeka!" he shouted.

*

Aeka was quite concerned with her own troubles.  Having led a detachment of troops along the ground roads to assist an in-trouble squad, the wall they were running next to quite suddenly blew inward.  Five of the thirty with her fell immediately in the blast, and the rest had fallen one by one as demons poured through.

Windmilling her staff, she deflected blows off to the side, trying to angle one side or the other.  Finally hopping back, she sent a bolt of Jurai energy into the swarm, scattering the demons.  Running back in, she swung her staff in a wide arc and knocked two away.  Stepping forward in a rear cross, she jabbed the staff into the chest plate of another demon.  Glaring, she sent a wave of telekinetic energy at the emerging soldiers, sending them sprawling.

Five more times the same basic sequence was repeated.  Her muscles screamed from lack of rest.  She was losing her ability to focus.  Her technique grew steadily worse, but she pressed on.  But it didn't matter when a giant gauntleted fist smashed into her body.

Flying backwards, she skipped off the ground, flew, and slammed into pavement, rolling to a stop.  She slowly reached for her staff.  Finding it, she raised herself up to her feet, every breath a pain in her chest.  She could feel a wet rattling sensation inside her lungs whenever she inhaled, and exhaling brought a strong urge to cough.  Gasping, she watched the enemy come at her.  In spite of her body's agony, she windmilled her staff in defiance as the demons charged at her.

That was when a bolt of orange light made itself known and smashed into the ranks.  Warriors flew left and right and up and landed in a general downward motion that looked rather painful in the end.  Then Tenchi was amongst them, slashing and hacking.  Ducking a blade, he slashed through a waist, used the inertia to turn and deflect a blade behind him, cut the blade in two, and stabbed into the middle of the chest.  He and the sword were no longer separate entities, but rather the sword was an extension of him.

Finally, the surge of warriors was turned back.  Panting slightly, Tenchi turned back to Aeka.  "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I believe so," said Aeka.  She took a few shuddering breaths just to be sure.

"Tenchi," said Ryoko, "I think we might have an opportunity."

"How so?"

"Well, it looks like this was going to be a major break-through point.  They had a lot of force concentrated here.  I think we might have thrown them off enough that we can launch a counter-attack."

"Good idea," said Tenchi.  "Are there any fliers left?"

"I've beaten 'em down enough.  They realize by now that flying the unfriendly skies is a bad idea," said Ryoko, grinning ferally.

"OK.  Aeka and I will hold them here.  Get any spare men you can and have them meet here."

"Got it."  With that, she flew away.

Meanwhile, Aeka saw fit to gain a faint feeling and begin to sway.  "Ack!  Aeka, are you ok?" asked Tenchi, stepping over to catch her quickly.

"Just tired," said Aeka, wincing as she decisively rammed her staff into the ground.  As they stood there, she looked around, taking in the battle.  She sighed knowingly.  Unless they could get a break, they weren't going to get any soldiers or Knights.  Which meant it would be just the three of them.  She felt faint again, and steeled herself in her mind.

Tenchi, meanwhile, was staring at the sky through the missing section of wall.  Dozens of spots of light appeared on the horizon.  "What're those?" asked Tenchi.  They were approaching rapidly, and darkening as their features became clear.  Suddenly, their collective spirits rose.  Could it be?

*

Kyrin noticed the dots over the top of his brother's head.  He could hardly pay them any more heed when he deflected a strike, and chopped at the hand that had tried to smash him.

*

"Looks like we're late, Kiyone!"

"You're the one who had to use the bathroom, not me."

"Begging your pardon," interrupted Azaka, "but I'm afraid this is hardly the time to discuss the frailty of Mihoshi's bowels."

"With that said, I heavily advocate dropping us off so we can help," said Kamidake.

"No problem," said Kiyone.  Pressing a few buttons, she opened up the cargo doors at the stern of the Yagami.  Hundreds of troops poured out of her as thousands of others leapt from Jurai transports.  Yukinojo, meanwhile, raced through the skies, shooting down demon warriors that thought the skies were safe again.

Landing next to the hole in the wall, Azaka and Kamidake bowed to the Prince and Princess.  The hundred that landed soon after formed into ranks.  Meanwhile, Ryoko flew up.  "Sorry guys," she said.  "I couldn't… eh…." She sweatdropped.

*

Kain continued to smash the land surrounding him as he fought Kyrin.  He slammed his right hand into the ground, as Kyrin leapt up to strike it.  Kain's left hand rushed at Kyrin, who noticed at the last second and slashed at it.  The right hand came up, but Kyrin spun in the air and tried to pierce the hand.  A wave of telekinetic force swept up and knocked him away.

Kyrin flipped and landed a few feet away.  The hands came at him from both sides.  Taking a chance, he dashed forward and slashed at Kain's face – _and connected!_  A long gash appeared down the left side of his face.  Kain roared in anger, his center eye flashing in blinding brilliance.  Unfortunately for Kyrin, he didn't hide his eyes, and was temporarily blinded.  But he didn't recover soon enough, as Kain's hands wrapped around him in a crushing grip.

*

"No!"  Ryoko, who was flying above and helping in the counterattack, noticed this sudden turn of events.  She raced forward, only to be intercepted by a massive group of flying demons.  "Damn it, let me through!" she yelled, her chi blade meeting blades and armor in an attempt to help her friend.

*

Kyrin felt a massive debilitating pain engulf his body.  He grit his teeth and glared at Kain defiantly.  Kain just smiled a smug and evil smile.  "And now, you die."  That was when Kyrin felt himself disintegrating.

Screaming in rage, he forced his own power against that of his brother, but the silver aura couldn't best him.  His power simply wasn't enough to stop what was happening, and he screamed in helpless anger as he disappeared.

***

Kishi: Wow, took me long enough.

::the author grins semi-ashamedly, as the battle continues on a nearby rampart::

Kishi: I finally figured out why people don't set deadlines for themselves.  They just can't keep it.  And between college-level courses, writer's block, and a new online game, I just couldn't do a thing.  So, to ye precious few who read my work, I offer thanks for your patience.  And now: a few notes.

::the author starts ticking them off on his right hand::

Kishi: First, on Kiyone and Mihoshi's absence – an accident that turned into an idea.

::the author sweat-drops::

Kishi: Whoops.  Guess that was the only point…

::the rampart he sits upon is blown up in a tribute to pyrotechnic fury.  When the smoke clears, he's gone::

Tenchi Muyo and all related paraphernalia are copyrighted to AIC and Pioneer.

The only things that are mine are those things that I perceive as original, and thusly are mine.  If you recognize an idea that you came up with first, all credit goes to you.

You can contact me at: Kirisutono_Kishi@robofan.com__


	14. Chapter 14

Kishi: The battle continues, Kyrin's disappeared, and life isn't looking too good right now.  Sounds like a certain group of people could use a miracle….

***

Jikoken'o Muyo!

Chapter 14

***

            "NOOOOOOO!" Ryoko screamed, as Kyrin faded into oblivion.  Falling back, she whipped her sword around, taking the head off a daemon.  Around her, the reinforcements were battling fiercely, determined to save the capital.  Leaping up, she shot her sword towards a daemon, skewering it just as it was about to smash an axe upon a hapless soldier.  The soldier looked up at her and his eyes widened.  _I don't have time for this prejudice_, she mentally snarled, then did a double take as the soldier's staff flew past her and smashed into a daemon, which in turn crashed into the ground.  She gave the soldier a thumbs-up and received one in return.

            From her vantage point she could still see demons swarming the walls of the capital city.  There appeared to be no end to them.  And meanwhile, there was no sign of Kyrin, while Kain had begun to move forward.

            Ryoko landed herself right next to Tenchi and helped to kill the daemon he was fighting.  "Tenchi!  Kain is moving forward!"

            "Oh great!  Now what are we gonna do!" shouted Tenchi.

            "Stop him, of course!" came Azaka's voice.  "You three go ahead, my Liege.  Kamidake and I will hold them here."

            "Thank you, oh Knights of the Realm," said Aeka, her voice respectful.  The three of them ran off.

            "How long do you suppose we can hold them?" asked Kamidake idly, blasting away a group of daemons.

            "As long as we have to," replied Azaka, bracing himself against a fresh onslaught.

*

            "Why isn't Kyrin down there?" asked Mihoshi.

            "Didn't you see it?" asked Kiyone as she dropped some bombs on the daemon army.  "Kain sucked Kyrin into himself somehow."

            "Oh."  Mihoshi, doing a flyby of the battlefield, tried to activate her targeting computer.  However, she hit just a little turbulence and accidentally turned on her scanner, and she collected readings on Kain as she flew by.

            The results were astounding.

            "Kiyone!  Um… I think you should take a look at this…."

            "What?" asked Kiyone, trying to keep her temper down.  The scan results appeared on the display.  "What the—?"

***

            "That's right," said Washyuu breathlessly.  Holding against these two was proving too much for her.  She didn't even have the strength to affect that sequence of events that led to the scan.  She didn't know whom to thank, but she figured it was just a small slip-up from the opponents.  They certainly appeared angered enough.

            _Damn Him for interfering!_ Tokimi shrieked in her mind.

***

            "So let me see if I have this right," said Sasami.  "You want me to create a cocoon of Wings that encompasses the fleet, then shoot us straight towards the command ship."

            "Basically, but leave a few gaps we can shoot out of," Shino replied, looking somewhat impatient on the screen.

            "That's gonna be really hard!" she exclaimed.  "Do you even know where it is?"

            "Not really.  We need to find it though.  I have a hunch that if we destroy that ship, we'll defeat the fleet."

            Sasami could sense the daemon ships coming their way.  "All right.  Gather your ships here."

            As the remnants of the fleet gathered around Tsunami, Shino said, "I'd like to apologize."

            "For what?"

            Shino sighed in a melancholy fashion.  "I really don't think we have a snowball's chance in Hell of surviving.  This is probably going to be the last battle I ever fight in.  Of all the people I could involve, I –" Shino sighed.  "I didn't want to involve a person like you."

            Sasami smiled.  "Don't be sorry.  I wouldn't have it any other way.  Remember, I am a Princess of Jurai.  It is my duty to stand up for my people, to fight for them, even die for them.  I have no regrets about this task."

            "Well, God willing, you won't have to fulfill your duty to such an extreme," said Shino, squaring his shoulders.

            Sasami formed 3 wings lengthwise surrounding Tsunami and the fleet.  "Let's go!" she shouted as the enemy rushed towards them.

***

            _Oh Sasami_, thought Tsunami, a tear tracing its way down her cheek.  _How?  How do you have the resolve?  How do you carry on?  What gives you your strength?_  She sighed.  _It can't be me.  I… I don't have any strength left._

            Sasami's grown up a lot, hasn't she? Tsunami asked Washyuu.

            She has.

            She's no longer that frightened little girl who sits on the wayside.  Now… now she fights as hard as the others.

            Just as you do.

            But it's not good enough, Washyuu.  We've lost.  If we keep on as we are--

            That is true.  But we've got to keep trying!  Washyuu couldn't help but smirk to herself.  It makes no sense for the greatest scientific genius in the universe to take such an unscientific approach, but I think we've got to try to appeal to Something higher.

            But what?  Whom could we call to?

            I don't know.  But try to sense something.  We're just about out of time.

***

            "Mihoshi… I think you've struck gold here!"

            "No I didn't!  I just tapped a few tiny buttons…."

            "No, you did something good.  Listen – if this scan is correct, Kain is functioning as a _subspace portal_."

            "_What!_  How?"

            "Got me as to how.  That's Washyuu's department.  In any case, that explains how he was able to take care of Kyrin."

            "So what are we going to do?"

            "We gotta figure out how to get to the other side of that portal.  Since he's operating on a bizarre energy frequency, a standard vessel couldn't make it.  We've got to create an energy frequency that can- -" Kiyone was cut off as a blast from a flying daemon caught her off guard.

            Firing at it, she heard Mihoshi say, "I've got it!  We use Ryoko!"

            "How do you figure?"

            "Well, Ryoko's got those gems, right?  All she's gotta do is alter that frequency thingiewhateveritis and enter into Kain!"

            "… Well, I'm out of ideas.  Let's try it."

            "But how're we going to tell them?"

            Kiyone thought for a moment.  Then she contacted the one person who would probably be the least help.

            "Yes, what is it?" responded Nobuyuki.

            Kiyone filled him in on the details of the idea.  "But Tenchi and the others aren't carrying any comm. units.  You think you could get the word to them?"

            "…"

            "Nobuyuki?"

            "All right.  I'll do it."

            "Thanks.  We'll try to cover for you."

            Nobuyuki peered out from the building ruins he was shooting out of.  _For cryin' out loud, I'm just a sniper!_  He sighed, then slipped through a crack in the building's wall and ran towards the hole in the city wall.  Running through, he came upon chaos.

            The ranks that the reinforcements had formed into had broken.  The battle was now a pure melee, with blasts of blue death raining down from the emplacements on the wall.  Soldiers ran around in groups of fives and tens, engaging daemons that fought solo.

            Ducking in and out of the various struggles, Nobuyuki struggled to see his son.  _Just like him_, a part of his mind thought.  _Never there when you need him.  I swear, sometimes that boy will be the death of me._  He dodged a sword swipe and pulled the SOCOM, squeezing off a round of shots.  The bolts of energy splashed harmlessly off the armor plating of the daemon.  Quickly adjusting the power settings, without seeing what it was at, he leveled and fired again.  A huge blast of white light erupted from the SOCOM, pulverizing the chest plate of the daemon and knocking it back a few steps.  A group of soldiers leapt at it and it was soon dead.

            Changing his ammo module with trembling hands, Nobuyuki looked around wildly.  His gun was flashing warnings of overheating.  Another daemon looked at him with evil glee in his eyes.  Nobuyuki felt himself teetering on the edge of panic as he struggled to empty his mind of thought.  He sidestepped a chop of the axe, grabbed the arm, and used the momentum to toss the daemon over his shoulder.  The daemon attempted to grab his throat, but found his arm grabbed, twisted, and then barred between a pair of legs.  The daemon's last sight, amidst this pain, was the barrel of a handgun pressed against his head.

            Nobuyuki winced at the crater left behind the daemon's head.  He was trembling like mad as he changed the cartridge again.  Then, seeing a familiar black rat-tail, he ran off, bobbing and weaving through the melee.

            Tenchi was very surprised when he turned around and met his father almost nose-to-nose.  Looking into the man's eyes, he noticed that they had a somewhat fearful look to them.  "Dad!  Is everything all right?"

            "Never mind that.  I think we've figured out a way to take care of Kain…."

*

            That's very interesting.

            How can you focus on such, Washyuu?

            Tokimi's screwing up.  There are a lot of inspirations coming in, and it isn't from us.

            But who, or what…

            Washyuu and Tsunami hit the idea at the same time.  The higher source!

*

            "So he's a portal?" asked Ryoko.

            "Yes," replied Nobuyuki.  

            "Well, that's just damned swell," she drawled.  They were all crouching in a foxhole/crater carved out of the ground during the fighting.

            "Look, as near as we can tell, he's the reason these things are here.  If we can knock him out, it'll all end."

            "That's what we're trying to do anyway, isn't it?" asked Tenchi.

            "But you're forgetting Kyrin," said Aeka, her voice carrying a tone of vexation.

            "Yeah.  We gotta get him outta there," said Nobuyuki.  He looked meaningfully at Ryoko, and suddenly she understood.

            "Oh no.  No.  How the Hell am I supposed to break into a portal that doesn't work on one frequency?"

            "I have absolutely no idea.  Try shifting your frequency until you hit a match, like hitting a radio station."

            "That easy, huh?  You're kidding."

            "Does anyone notice that it's gotten awfully quiet?" asked Tenchi.  They all listened.  The sounds of battle, which had originally been rather loud, had suddenly shifted away.

            Nobuyuki peeked over the lip of the crater and swore to himself.  "We've got company," he hissed, his eyes wide.

            Tenchi peeked over the lip as well and felt anger trembling inside him.  "Kain."

***

            "Really, Washyuu" drawled Tokimi, her voice contemptuous, "trying to use your own daughter to slip inside Kain.  It's a wonder she hasn't tried to kill you."

            "What she does is done of her own free will," Washyuu replied angrily.  "I don't have to brainwash her to the point of madness like you do."

            "Oh, that's right.  I suppose your absence from about 700 years of her life would do that for you, right?"

            Washyuu growled.

***

            In space, the battle seemed all but lost.  There were no longer assorted explosions throughout the surrounding space.  Now, they were all concentrated in one specific place.

            "Status!" barked Shino.

            "70% casualties," reported the Tactical Officer.  "Our ship is experiencing massive technical difficulty due to the damage we've taken."

"I'm receiving similar reports from the remaining ships," said the Comm. Officer.  "Blackouts, engine failure, even life support on some decks."

"Any sign of that command ship?" Shino asked his Science Officer.

"Negative, sir."

"How's the Tsunami holding up?"

"No damage at all.  All power levels are at their prime."

"I see."  Shino sighed.  _We're really running out of time here.  Can we win?_  He shook his head.  _No, we can't.  But we have to.  So we will._

***

_Where is it?_ Washyuu questioned, every iota of her remaining power being turned to searching for something higher, something better.

Is this source available to be found? wondered Tsunami.

Has to be.  You saw what happened to Sasami, said Washyuu.  No power you or I possess can make a person that pure.

But how do we find it?

The scientist in Washyuu began to analyze the interaction that had made Sasami reach.  What had done it?  What had established the link?  What had completed the circuit?

Did she… pray?

Well, it's logical enough.  By prayer, you come into contact with your followers, right?

So we pray.  But how?  How do we pray?

I don't know.  Maybe -- Washyuu was cut off by a fresh onslaught, and suddenly, all her concentration was elsewhere.

***

"I remember you."  Kain's deep, sinister voice boomed through the air.

"It wasn't enough for you to take my mother's life, was it?" asked Tenchi.  "No, you had to come back, wreck a whole planet and do away with one of my friends."

"Such is my way," said Kain.  "I am the Murderer.  I am darkness.  I am oblivion."

"Well, you certainly think highly of yourself, don't you?" asked Ryoko, flexing her hands.

Without answering, Kain swiped at them.  They scattered out of the way leaving Tenchi, blocking with Tenchiken.  Tenchi's eyes flashed in anger as Kain strained against the sword.  Pulling out the recharged SOCOM, Nobuyuki started taking shots from the left, while Aeka charged in from the right.  Ryoko floated above, giving off a slight blue-white glow as the gem frequencies began to change.

Tenchi suddenly sank down, stabbing at Kain's hand as it suddenly rushed to where he'd been.  He connected, with the sword erupting out the backside of the hand.  Kain howled in anger and brought his hand down on Tenchi.  It slammed onto his left shoulder, and Tenchi grunted as he collapsed.  Ryoko had to restrain herself as she glowed more brightly, the gems themselves glowing an otherworldly light.

With Tenchi disabled, Kain turned his attention towards the other annoyances.  He smacked Nobuyuki about ten feet away and turned on Aeka, spitting fire.  It fell against her shield, surrounding her but not touching her.  For her part, Aeka formed a ball of Jurai energy and hurled it at Kain.  He caught it with a leery grin on his face.  "What sort of wench are you?" he asked.  "Don't you know you should just lie down and die?"

Aeka smiled fiercely.  "Now, that wouldn't be the polite, proper thing to do," she said.  "It is often customary for the guest to partake first."

"Unfortunately, I don't care for being polite."

_Now_, a part of Ryoko's mind whispered.  Teleporting behind Kain, she rushed forward.  Her hands touched Kain and passed through him without resistance.  But where they passed to, she didn't know.  All she knew, as she flew in, was that Kyrin was here, and that she had to get him out.

*

"NO," growled Tokimi.  Her concentration began to waver.

"Looks like we got a break," Washyuu drawled idly.  Her mind raced, however.  Tsunami!  Her concentration is gone for now!  Pray!

*

Kain's faced spasmed in shock as Ryoko passed into him.  He seemed disoriented to some extreme degree, Tenchi noted.  Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he rushed forward.  Kain shook his head once, then formed a ball of energy and tossed it at Tenchi.  Tenchi, thinking a bit faster this time, formed a Wing that took the force of the blow.  He jumped up to slash at Kain's face.  Kain shifted left and slammed his right hand into Tenchi, tossing him away.

Just then, he felt an annoying stinging in his back.  He turned around to see Nobuyuki and Aeka firing on him with all their might.  He rushed towards them, and his hands flew at them.  They split off, and Kain responded by forming two crescent blades of dark energy and flinging them at the sniper and the princess.

As Aeka dodged aside, she thought to herself, _Pirate, you had best not be idle, or so help me…_.

*

Ryoko had been expecting a complete and total darkness.  Maybe some maniacal laughter, or some tortured screaming.  She was actually very close – but her suppositions had been carried out to such a degree that even she was horrified.

Dark?  If not for the glow she was emitting, she could not have seen anything at all, not even with her own superior vision.  Maniacal laughter?  It came in random bursts from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.  It was intermingled with anguished cries and moans that arose from somewhere that she couldn't see.

She started forward.  As she walked – or floated; she could see no floor – she thought she could feel a touch of a leathery wing brush across her face, a hand through the outermost fringes of her hair.  And she still could not find Kyrin.

_Wait a minute_, she thought.  _This is a subspace dimension.  Will rules above all.  If I will Kyrin to appear before me, he will._  Focusing her thoughts, trying to shut out the Abyss around her, she directed her will to find Kyrin.  She thought of everything he was – handsome, quiet, insightful, lonely…  The last thought jarred her mind a bit.  When had she reached the conclusion that he was lonely?

She opened her eyes in confusion to behold Kyrin.  Around him was a strange silvery aura, and he was kneeling, as if in deep fervent prayer.  He looked haggard, and he was trembling, some of the hair on his head disheveled.

As if sensing her presence, he looked up.  His face was lined with cuts, yet his eyes were filled with a strange peace.  "Oh no," he moaned.  "Oh no.  You demons have really sunk to a new low.  Impersonating the woman I've fallen in love with, really."  He unsheathed his sword.  "Do you think that will stop me!" he bellowed, and suddenly the sword was on fire.

"Wait!  Kyrin, it's me!"  Ryoko's voice fell on deaf ears, and suddenly she was forced to defend herself from the very man who'd professed to being in love with her.  Her sword leapt into being and slammed against his blade.  Kyrin stumbled back for just an instant and responded with a chop at her head.

Ryoko sidestepped.  "Kyrin, it's me!  Wake up!  It's me!"

"Oh Lord in Heaven, they have her voice too," he growled.  "How dare you!"  He swung his sword at Ryoko again, only to be deflected.  He lowered and stabbed, and missed as she teleported out of the way.

"Why don't you believe me?" she asked, her eyes clouded with emotion.

"You are a Daemon!" he shouted.  "A spirit of deceit!  You've been trying to draw me into letting my guard down, so that I might die in this place, in this Pit."

"But what if I am who I say I am?"

"In the Name of the Lord, be silent!!"

"It won't work!  I'm not one of the Enemy!"

"What… what…" Kyrin panted, his chest heaving, his eyes staring in disbelief.  Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he spoke again.  "… Ryoko?"

She nodded, her eyes stinging with tears.  Kyrin stumbled forward, one step after another, his eyes searching, looking for one shred of proof of evil.  He saw none.  Then, trembling, he reached out and touched her face with his right hand.  She reached up with her hand and enclosed his in hers.

"Truly," he whispered, his voice filled with awe, "His ways are wonderful."

*

Tenchi was in trouble.  His very first clue of this was recovering from being thrown a good 15 meters and rushing back to the fight.  His second clue was to see his father lying in the grass, apparently incapable of any movement.  The third was the loud SMACK followed by the impact of Aeka's body in some unknown place.  From three seemingly random clues, Tenchi was able to draw the conclusion that he was about to be set up for a world of hurt.

Without wasting any more time, he charged forward.  Kain brought a fist downward towards him.  He leapt aside, and again when another fist came down, and again and again and again.  Finally getting close to him, Tenchi leapt and slashed at his face.

He was greeted by flame.  Unfortunately, he hadn't the good sense to keep a Wing around in case he needed one, so he was tossed and burned by the heat and the fire.  He landed 10 feet away and charged again.  However, being weakened by being burned, Kain swept him aside both easily and literally.  Tenchi rolled and came up again, and blocked a black ball of energy that was thrown at him.  More came at him, and he knocked them aside, or deflected them.  Then a large fist came, apparently from nowhere.  Smashing into him, Tenchi flew again, and try as he might, he couldn't keep his grip on Tenchiken.  He flew one way, and the sword went elsewhere.

***

I have no idea who You are Washyuu's mind whispered.  I have no idea what You are.  For all I know, I'm going crazy and talking to nothing but thin air.  And yet, I see the evidence of Your existence.  I don't know if you be God, Goddess, or something else entirely, but we need Your help.  As Tokimi continued to batter her defenses, Washyuu reached out with the last of her strength.  I can't do this!  I see it now.  I see that by being a finite, sinful being there is no way to win.  But You can win this.  Please, please help us!

At first, she had no idea if it had worked.  But then she heard something deep inside.  A voice, a soft voice whispering in her mind.  _I can save you_, it said.  _Any who would call upon the Name of the Lord shall be saved.  But what can you offer in return?_

What do we have that one such as You would want? Tsunami asked.

_All I want is for you to return to Me_, it whispered.  _All I want is you._

It's all I have whispered Tsunami.  But I'm Yours.

I'm about to be made worthless, but You can have me Washyuu replied.

Suddenly, a great strength coursed through them.  If they could have seen themselves in a spiritual sense, they would have seen themselves glowing brighter and brighter.

Asrael cursed.  "They found Him."

*

In space, Sasami was busily straining her eyes.  "Do we have any idea what this thing looks like?"

"It should be the biggest damn ship of the lot," replied Shino.  Explosions lit around the Tsunami as missiles and energy crashed against the Wings, exploding harmlessly.  Sasami really didn't know how much more she could take.

Peering through the darkness, she finally spotted a single vessel larger than anything they had ever seen before.  Pulling up the ship's sensors, she ran a few scans.  The readings were incredibly strong, more so than any of the ships she had seen yet.  "Shino, I think we found it!"

They had.  And as the remnants of the Jenshin fleet powered up their engines for one last charge, the fire intensified.

Sasami grit her teeth against the pain in her mind as they charged forward.  Calling up more Wings, she began to slash them at ships, destroying some and critically damaging others.

On the Night Runner, Shino set himself.  "This is it!  All ships, lower shields and divert all remaining power to engines and weapons.  We're going to go in fast and take that thing apart!"

From afar the Jenshin, underneath the cover of the Wings, appeared to be a solid bar of light.  Several smaller lines were exchanged between this bar and the flagship of the Enemy.  Faster this bar traveled, as several Wings rushed forward with it.  Finally it rammed into the Enemy flagship.

*

"Ah!  What's that?" Kyrin could feel himself readying for an attack of some sort.  He had been standing looking at Ryoko for what felt like an eternity when suddenly a great shaft of light had appeared from nowhere.

"I have no idea.  Do you think it could be a way out?" asked Ryoko.

"Well, I have no idea how else to get out," replied Kyrin.

They flew toward it, Ryoko holding Kyrin with her as they moved forward.  Suddenly, a great host of shadows appeared before them.  "This is our realm," they bellowed.  "You cannot leave this place!"

"Can you stop servants of the Lord?" shouted Kyrin.  His sword was soon alive with flames again.

They answered by rushing out to kill Kyrin and Ryoko.  Kyrin began praying fervently as he slashed and hacked at the daemons, knocking them aside and slashing them to pieces.  Ryoko's free hand was employed in the service of blasting daemons to pieces.  They rushed toward the light, praying, smiting, hoping.

*

On Jurai, Tenchi picked himself up off the ground.  He couldn't see Tenchiken anywhere.  He had burns all over his body, and he had blood running from his forehead, probably from some hit he'd taken.  But he could also feel his sigil glowing on his forehead.  He was ready.

As he began to summon the Wings to him, he didn't notice the figure in the white kimono, a violet obi cinched around her middle.  She was small and compact, moving with an air of grace.  Her long black hair billowed in the breeze, and the setting sun glinted off of her eyes, which had taken a strange red-orange tint to them, while at the same time making the battle-marks on her face look more livid.  She passed the Tenchiken, then paused, almost as if it were an afterthought, and held out her right hand.  The sword flew into her hand and suddenly changed, becoming longer, more elegant.

Tenchi, now garbed in his white armor, held two swords in his hands.  Kain came forward, a sinister evil grin on his face when he suddenly stopped.  His eyes opened wide.  "You," he growled, forcing as much hatred and anger into that word as he could.

Tenchi looked out the corner of his eye, then did a double take as he saw the figure.  "Who're you?" he asked.

"One who has come to help," she replied, and suddenly a blue beam of light erupted from Tenchiken, getting longer and longer than any Tenchi himself had been able to summon.

Howling in anger, Kain struck at her, but she deflected the hand and caught his arm in a downswing.  He roared in pain, and formed balls of black energy, tossing them at Tenchi, who ducked and dodged them.  Tenchi slashed and stabbed at Kain with a renewed vigor, scoring many hits on Kain's right hand and arm.

The figure, seeing an opportunity, stepped forward and rammed the Tenchiken straight through Kain's middle.  Kain stopped moving, stunned in disbelief.  Seeing his chance, Tenchi leapt high and brought both swords up, then came down on Kain's shoulders and stabbed the swords straight through Kain's head.

*

"This can't be," said Tokimi.

"But it is," replied Tsunami.

"And now," said Washyuu, "we end this!"

*

And all of Jurai was bathed in a great white light.

***

Kishi: Yup.  That's it.  The fight's over.  For now, in any case.

::the Author is sitting in a tree, watching all the pretty lights::

Kishi: But for those of you that are still reading, don't worry, this isn't the end.  I've still got to wrap up a few things.  By the way, if anyone can guess the figure in white by the time I release the next chapter, well… hm, nothing I can give for it, but it'll mean y'know a thing or two.

Tenchi Muyo and all related paraphernalia are copyrighted to AIC and Pioneer.

The only things that are mine are those things that I perceive as original, and thusly are mine.  If you recognize an idea that you came up with first, all credit goes to you.

You can contact me at: Kirisutono_Kishi@robofan.com__


	15. Chapter 15

Kishi: The end of the battle doesn't equate to the end of the story.  Whether that is a source of joy or detriment is up to the readers.

***

Jikoken'o Muyo!

Chapter 15

***

            The light cleared into darkness.  But it wasn't the supernatural darkness of evil or of Hell.  Rather, it was a darkness pierced by soft pinpricks of light.  Two crescent slivers shone, a small green and a marginally larger red.  The clouds were conspicuously absent, leaving one part of the planet Jurai awash in uninhibited moonlight.

            When Nobuyuki awoke, he initially saw more stars than were present in the sky.  He sat up, shaking his head, then put his hand to it regretfully when he felt the dizziness increase.  He took a few deep breaths, then looked around.  Everything was very quiet, daemon corpses littering the landscape.  But there was no sign of Kain.  The wind blew over the plain, the grass shining with reflected starlight.

            "Okay," said Nobuyuki.  "I feel too dizzy to be dead, so I'm alive.  I think.  Where's everybody else?"  He looked around, slowly, gently rotating his head, taking in everything he could.  He peered out into the gentle darkness, eyes piercing until they caught sight of a pure, beautiful – familiar? – form.

            The wind was playing with her long black hair, stirring her long white kimono.  Her back was to him, her arms were held wide open, as if she could somehow embrace all of existence.  Nobuyuki knew of one person who had elicited such an emotional response from him.  But she was dead… wasn't she?

            Off to his left, he saw Tenchi struggling to his feet.  He had lost the white battle armor, and Nobuyuki had trouble seeing him with the drab colors blending slightly with the darkness.  He was weaponless, and was watching this newcomer with an apparent sense of apprehension.  "Who are you?" he asked.

            She turned her head slightly, her silhouette made just a little clearer.  "You know who I am," she said.  With that simple sequence of action and speech, she had made herself so much more familiar.  Tenchi's eyes widened, and Nobuyuki began to step forward.  It couldn't be.  It just couldn't be.

            "Oh, I believe this is yours," she said, tossing the Tenchiken.  Tenchi caught it with what seemed, to Nobuyuki, to be a degree of numbness.

            "M… mom?"

            "Yes, Tenchi," she said, her voice quiet, tranquil, joyful.  And quite suddenly, Masaki Achika was enveloped in the arms of her family.

*

            Out in space, there was no more flying, no more dying, no more plasma bursts or gem beams.  If anything, there was a sense of exhausted peace.  The carcasses of Daemon and Jenshin ships floated in space.  The battle was over.

            Sasami sat up on the 'floor' of the Tsunami computer core.  Her head ached terribly, and everything was totally dark.  As her mind cleared, light seemed to spread out from around her, illuminating the core.  A screen folded out of thin air in front of her, and Shino's face appeared before her.  "Sasami!  Thank God!  We thought you were dead!"

            "Why would you think that?"

            "After the battle, the Tsunami's systems went totally dead.  We figured since it was dead, you were…" He left the sentence unfinished.

            "Well, I'm just fine!  What's happened?  Are there any enemies left?"

            "Nope.  It turns out my hunch was right.  As soon as we took out that ship, there was this huge amount of inter-dimensional turbulence.  Ships started disappearing or exploding under the sudden stress.  And when it was over, they were all gone."

            Sasami sighed.  _It's over.  It's finally over!_  "Wait.  What happened to our ships?"

            "I'm afraid we lost a lot of good men today, Sasami," said Shino.  "270 ships lost, and the rest of us are pretty much totaled.  I don't even want to hazard a guess at how many – Sasami?"

            Sasami looked up, wiping tears from her eyes.  "Oh Shino… oh, I'm so sorry…."

            "Hey.  Hey!  Snap out of it!  You've got nothing to be sorry for!"

            "I wasn't strong enough…."

            "Sasami, if it wasn't for you, we couldn't have won."

            "But so many dead…."

            "Better that they should die for a good cause as opposed to organized thievery," said Shino.

            Sasami was silent for a moment, as she regained her composure.  "It's over, isn't it?

            "Yes it is."

            "And I don't have to fight anymore?"

            "No, you don't."

            "Good.  Because, really, I think all I wanna do is just go home…."

*

            In a higher plane, Washyuu sat up, rubbing her head.  "Oh wow," she groaned.  "That hurt.  Why do the bad guys always gotta be such a pain?"

            "I hear," said Tsunami, who was kneeling, panting slightly.  She looked at Washyuu and suddenly gasped.

            "What is it?" asked Washyuu.  Turning to look back at her, she gasped in similar fashion.  Both of them had lost their tired, faded looks.  Their clothes were now completely white.  Every single aspect of themselves was purified, made somehow more complete than they had been before.

            "How did this happen?" whispered Tsunami.

            "Ah!  You're awake!"  The megami turned to the source of this new voice and were shocked to see a young man standing nearby.  He was tall, dark and strong looking, with white hair and white eyes.  He was clad in a pair of white leggings and a white tunic.  He wore no shoes or sandals.  Most intriguing about this being, though, were the holes in his hands and feet, and the strange cut marks showing on his forehead.

            He was familiar, yet strange; old, yet new; feared, yet loved.  Contradictory emotions ran through the megami, and they suddenly felt weak in the knees, unable to stand.

            He smiled slightly and walked over to them, helping them each up to their feet.  "Who are You?" asked Washyuu.

            "You called for Me," He said.  "I answered."

            "So you're God?"

            "Who do you think I am?"

            "I must admit," said Tsunami slowly, "that I've never seen you before, ever, and I am one of the three Elder megami."

            "I am older than even you," He replied.  "Your memories go back to 3 billion years ago.  I have memories going back to 3 trillion years and beyond."

            "But not even this universe is that old!" said Washyuu.

            "I existed before this universe, before the whole Big Bang that you scientists speak so highly of," replied the Being.  "And I existed through dimensions and universes that existed before this one.  Do not be so prideful to assume that this is the only universe I could create."

            "You?"  Washyuu's eyes widened just a little.  "Who are You really?"

            "Who do you think I am?"

            _Assuming He has no reason to lie, He can only be…_ Washyuu gasped.  "… God?"

            "I am Yeshiva, His Son," He replied.

            "Was it You who answered us?" asked Tsunami wonderingly.

            "I am."

            "But why now?" Tsunami asked.  "Why didn't You say anything before?"

            "You're a free being," He replied.  "I made you with the ability to see whatever you wished to see.  You didn't wish to see Me, so you didn't."

            As she gazed at Him, Tsunami felt an increasing sense of familiarity.  To look upon this Being – Yeshiva, she corrected herself – was to feel a sense of _belonging_ unlike anything she'd ever felt before.  Quite suddenly she realized that, for the first time, she felt less like a megami, and more like… like a child….

            Taking one trembling step forward, then another, she reached out her arms and touched His face.  He smiled in return.  "Don't fear," He said softly.  Finally, unable to restrain herself, she embraced Him and began to weep joyfully.

            He returned the embrace, at once crushing and gentle, as He said to her, "I missed you."

            "I missed you too," she said, sniffling in the most un-megami-like manner.

            "And what of you, Washyuu?" asked Yeshiva.

            "I just don't get it," she said.  "I just don't see how I missed you.  I mean, me of all people!  I'm the one who sees this stuff coming!"

            "You aren't omniscient," He replied gently.

            "But why didn't You show up sooner?"

            "Would you have believed Me if I did?"

            Washyuu sighed.  "Probably not."

            "You wanted proof of Me," said Yeshiva.  "Faith wasn't enough.  You had to have some sort of evidence."

            "I could've believed on my own!"

            "Could you?"  Washyuu opened her mouth to respond, but He continued, "You placed your faith in people and things that turned around and betrayed you.  That's why you became such a great scientist.  Faith was the traitor, but proof was the savior, in your eyes."

            "But in the end, it took faith anyway," finished Washyuu.

            "Blessed are those who believe without seeing," He said.

            She sighed.  "You win."

            Yeshiva grinned good-naturedly.  "I always do."

*

            Lying in the green grass, two people with blue hair were recovering from the flight of their lives.  Ryoko, propped up on one hand, had scratches all over her body, some of which were still bleeding a little, and she was panting tiredly.  Kyrin was lying on his back, staring up into the star-strewn sky, his armor battered and his skin burned.

            Smirking lustily, she looked over at him and asked, "Was it good for you?"

            He stared at her for a split second before they both broke out laughing.  Then, sighing contentedly, he said, "I can't believe Kain's finally gone."

            "How does it feel to have all the voices gone now?" she asked, teasingly.

            "The only thing that is deafening now is the silence," he replied.  "It's a nice change."

            "I bet."

            "How about the voices in your head?" he asked back.

            She frowned in concentration, then relaxed.  "Looks like they're all right," she said, smiling just a little.

            "See, your voices are nice," he said.  "They don't seek you out in the night to kill you, or possess you, like mine did.  I know you haven't exactly had an easy life, but you've got to admit you're a bit better off than you thought."

            "I guess so," she replied.  She lay down next to him.  "So what are you going to do now?"

            "Now that I'm not running away, I don't know.  Maybe it's time to go say hi to my family back home.  Maybe go back to the monastery, even."

            "Why can't you stay with us?"

            Kyrin's eyebrows rose a little.  "Excuse me?"

            "Well, I'm sure Washyuu could set up a portal system of some kind, so you could visit home whenever you wanted, and you could stay and live with us, or…."

            "You want me to stay."

            "Wha--?"  Flustered, Ryoko shook her head.  "No, it's not me, it's everyone else.  I mean, Sasami likes you, and you taught the Disastrous Duo a few tricks, the old man likes training with you, did I mention Sasami likes you?"

            "What about you?" he asked.

            "Well…." Ryoko paused.  What about her?  She had developed some amount of affection for this man who claimed to love her, but did that mean she was in love?  "Well," she finally said, "I think it'd certainly be interesting to keep you around."

            "Heh."  He looked back up to the stars.  "Maybe…."

*

            Sighing, Katsuhito sat down, leaning against a wall.  Heaps of daemon corpses lay about him.  The only testament to his involvement on his person was a stiff right shoulder when a daemon had smacked him.  The bokken lying at his side was a bit more worn, but otherwise it looked no different.

            "Well, well, well," came a familiar, gruff voice.  Katsuhito looked up to see Azusa, a bit more worn with stab and cut marks all over his armor.  "It's been a while since I've seen you Yosho."

            "Long enough," said Katsuhito.  "I don't like the politics, but this place is home."

            "Indeed.  Home is where the heart is, as your chosen people say."

            Katsuhito shrugged.  "Perhaps.  I have a hard time differentiating between peoples anyway.  It's only in the leadership."

            "Come now," said Azusa.  "I haven't done that badly, have I?  Surely my mistakes and mishaps haven't alienated you have they?"

            "No more than those of any other leader."

            "But why didn't you ever come back?"

            "I had my duties guarding Ryoko."

            "There's more to it than that, Yosho," said Azusa, speaking his son's true name in calm even tones.  "I know the wanderer's gleam when I see it.  You were planning on leaving sooner or later anyway."

            Yosho sighed softly.  "I left," he said finally, "because my people looked less and less like real people and more and more like machines.  They always catered to my will, never complaining for they feared me like a god."  Pushing up his glasses, he continued, "I became more apathetic as time passed.  But when I realized my arrogance, I was terrified and ashamed.  I couldn't bear to rule if such was to happen to me.  So I looked for a chance to run away, and along came Ryoko…."

            "I see what you mean," said Azusa, walking over and sitting down beside him.  Yosho made no move to get away.  "It's tempting to think of people as less than they are, especially from the view of a leader."

            "How is it possible to avoid that?"

            Azusa shrugged.  "I have two wonderful women to remind me."  Yosho grinned a little at that.  "But I walk among the people when I can.  I go out, see what's going on in their lives.  And by seeing like they do, I come to understand and love them.  It helps me stay where I need to be."

            "Or you could be like Tenchi," said Yosho thoughtfully.

            "That boy is perhaps the most frustratingly indecisive youth I've ever seen," Azusa declared, chuckling just a little.

            "He has a big heart," replied Yosho.  "He's always slow to reach a decision, but he manages to hit on a fair and equitable solution every time.  He'll make a fine leader."

            "Even in this carnage."

            "Yes."

            Azusa sighed.  "I'm not done yet.  If I'm going to give him a planet, I'm going to give him a clean slate."

            Yosho didn't say anything.  He just mhm'ed and contemplated the stillness.

*

            Kiyone sighed, running a hand through her hair.  Flying through waves and waves of maneuverable humanoid attackers hadn't been fun to deal with.  It had been really bad when they actually overwhelmed the hatch and tried to storm the control room.  Though, she reflected, fighting daemons in a crashing ship – not to mention living through it – had to merit some sort of promotion.

            Still, if it hadn't been for her Knight in Shining Armor, she wouldn't have made it.  Azaka leaned against a control console, staff held loosely in the crook of his arm while he tried to staunch the bleeding of his left forearm.

            "I don't know if I would have made it without your help," she said.

            "Always glad to be of help," replied Azaka, grinning.

            Kiyone nodded, looking around the ruined technological splendor that surrounded her.  A couple of her consoles were sparking, lights were dead, and the monitors were out.  The only thing that even looked like it was working was the lighting system, flickering at a speed that would give most fireflies a heart attack if they tried to match it.  Through it, she could see that Azaka's arm wasn't ceasing to bleed.

            "I think I've got something for that," she finally said, turning to rummage through the ruins of her consoles.

            "No, that's all right," said Azaka.  "I really don't think that's necessary."

            "It wouldn't be, except your arm isn't mending.  Now where is it…?" Kiyone pulled a white box out of one of the compartments beneath the console.  Opening it, she took out a roll of bandage and, after getting Azaka to remove his hand, applied it to his arm.  After pinning the bandage in place, she smiled.

            "That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked.

            Azaka snorted at the barb, but said "Thank you" just the same.  That done, they began to make the somewhat difficult trip out of the Yagami.  The difficulty stemmed from the fact that the trip was more of a climb, since the ship had crashed at a near vertical angle during the fight.  It wasn't entirely impossible though, and they soon found themselves standing outside the aft opening of the Yagami.

The scene was one of craters and debris, with the capital Tsunami a smoking ruin.  Yet, in the moon and starlight there were signs of survival – medical corps personnel flying their transports all over the battlefield to pick up the critically wounded, soldiers wandering the field calling their comrade's names, shouts of joy upon finding the living.  Kiyone took a long breath of the cool night air.  Looking up, she saw Yukinojo fly by, then land nearby.  She could have sworn that Mihoshi would have crashed into a body of water if there were any.  Hopping down, she could see Kamidake hobbling toward them.

Mihoshi leapt from the Yukinojo and ran toward them, waving.  "Hi Kiyone!!!  Hi A—" she smacked into Kamidake, who collapsed on the ground.  "Eek!!"  Mihoshi was up in an instant, and was propping Kamidake on her shoulder.

"Thank you," wheezed Kamidake, coughing a little.

"By the Divine, lad," Azaka ran to them, Kiyone just slightly behind.  "What happened to you?"

"Let's just say I have a knack for ending up in situations that are less than advantageous to my health," said Kamidake, smiling wryly.

"C'mon," said Mihoshi, shouldering the greater portion of his weight, "let's get you to one of those ambulance-type thingies!"

In spite of it all, Kiyone smiled to herself.  At last, it was over.

***

The recently reunited family held each other for what seemed to be an eternity.  Tenchi and Nobuyuki had always felt the pain that comes only from the absence of something most dear.  Holding her in their embrace, they both felt years of pain undoing as they stood.

Finally, they broke apart, looking at each other with tear-stained faces.  Tenchi was the first to speak – "I… I don't understand.  The dead don't come back."

Achika smiled at him.  "The answer's simple, silly.  I never died."

"What?  But I remember… we had a funeral and everything," said Nobuyuki, his voice bewildered.

"A ceremony without a body," she said.  "Let me tell you what happened."

Achika was sitting in the garden, considering fate.  She'd always had an unnatural frailty about her that announced itself at the oddest possible times.  The doctors had all said it was probably some sort of cancer, one that they couldn't diagnose.

_She'd gone through every sort of purification ritual in Shinto, even made up a few, but nothing changed.  She'd done her level best just to ignore it, but much as she tried to hide it from her family, the spells were stronger and more frequent as the months passed by._

_Sometimes, they would cause her to hallucinate.  She'd imagine that she was dressed in some sort of dress, facing a palpable darkness with a laughing face.  Sometimes there was a disturbingly familiar boy there too, other times there were strange women dressed in fantastic unfamiliar garb._

_"Why?" she asked, shivering in spite of the spring warmth.  She crossed her arms as if she were embracing herself.  "Why is this happening to me?"_

_"Because you have lost a part of yourself," said a voice to her left.  She turned to see a middle-aged man seated next to her, dark, dressed in a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans.  His white hair was long and he had a white scraggly goatee._

_"A part of myself?" she asked._

_"A part of you," He said, "that wants to return.  You had it sealed off because you knew what would happen if you remembered."_

_"What will happen?"_

_"Your son will cease to be."_

_Taken aback, she stuttered, "Do-do-do you mean that I'll kill—"_

_"Oh no," He said, smiling, and Achika suddenly felt just a bit better.  "See, you are one who is not of this world.  You have traveled outside of this dimension's space and time, and lost a piece of yourself in the process.  Quite simply, you are an incomplete alien paradox that is deteriorating in relation to the deterioration of your very soul."_

_"Are you saying I'm going to die?"_

_"Beings of this Plane have a tendency to do that," He answered.  "But you will cease to exist."_

_Achika was stunned silent.  She suddenly couldn't breathe._

_The man continued, "I can save you, though."_

_"Why would you save me?"_

_"Because there is a time coming when great battles will be fought, and you are needed."_

_"So I'm a tool?"_

_"There's also the fact that I love you," said the man.  "I have loved you since you first took breath, and I am eager to see you back to Me."_

_Looking at this man, Achika somehow knew that He wasn't lying to her – He really did have the power to save her.  "What must I do?"_

_"You must give up all that is evil within you.  Every evil thing you've ever done must be renounced in My name."_

_Achika was taken by a sense of shock.  "Who are you to make such a request!"_

_"My name is Elohim.  You may have heard of My Son, Yeshiva.  I believe you call Him Kirisuto in this country."_

_Suddenly, the man was aflame with glory, and the rest of the world seemed somehow less real in His presence.  Achika collapsed, bowing in worship of the Father, repenting and begging His forgiveness.  The words streamed forth from her mouth until all that were left were dry sobs as she wept for shame and feelings of unworthiness._

_She felt a hand touch her head.  She looked up, and saw that the hand was being offered to her.  She took it, and it helped her up._

"Let's take a walk," He said.  They began to walk, talking to each other as they went.  As they walked, the glory of God fell upon Achika, and suddenly, they were gone from this realm.

"You assumed I was dead because I disappeared without a trace," she finished.

"Dad, is that true?" asked Tenchi, incredulously.

"We… I… that is, well…." Finally, Nobuyuki sighed in defeat, dropping his arms to his sides.  "We searched for her for days, but we couldn't find her.  I told you she'd gone to the hospital, to stall you while we searched.  But, when we found nothing…." He sighed again.

"Don't blame him, Tenchi," said Achika.  "Either way, you both thought I was dead.  It's nobody's fault."

Tenchi shook his head.  "There is no fault. Dad was just trying to do his best under those circumstances.  Who am I to say anything?"

Nobuyuki smiled in gratitude just as a figure stood in the grass.  She wobbled a bit on her feet before sticking out a staff to catch her.

"Aeka?" Tenchi called.

"Tenchi?  Is that you?  I can't see you at all…."

Tenchi left the embrace of his parents, running toward her.  She was a poor sight, her armor cracked, ripped in the cloth sections, her face burned horribly.  She breathed with a wounded rasp, coughing slightly when he arrived.

"Is it over?" she asked softly.  "Did I do well?  Is it over?"

"Yes Aeka, it's over," said Tenchi.  "And if you say anything about being weak I—I'll…." He sighed, finally saying, "I'll make you regret it, or something…."

Achika smiled as she watched.  "He never was very good at frightening people, was he?"

"Never picked up a knack for it," replied Nobuyuki, grinning.  "Not like this old bear."

Achika snickered softly.  "Like that Christmas prank you played on your Architecture firm?"

"The one where Santa-san was revealed to be an alien and was sending an army of deranged elves to perform a corporate take-over?"

"Exactly!  How many board meetings did they call over that one?"

"If I remember right, I think it was about 14 or so."

Achika shook with suppressed laughter.  A slight flush rose in her cheeks.  Slowly, Nobuyuki reached out and touched her cheek.  She looked at him.  He stroked her cheek, caressing her down the curve of her face from cheek to chin, and repeating.

Smiling, she said, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," he said.  "But to know and then to live are two separate things…." He continued for a second more, then said, in an odd voice, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she said, softly.  "It hurt so much to watch when I felt I should have been there.  Whenever you needed someone, you never had me." She took the hand and held it.  "I prayed and prayed that you would find the Father, but it didn't happen."

"He has His ways, I guess," said Nobuyuki.

"And they are wonderful," said Achika.  She returned the gesture of affection, stroking Nobuyuki's face.  Suddenly, she was pulled into a bone-crushing embrace.  She returned the favor as best she could, and all was peaceful for the first time in what felt like years.

***

In another dimension known as the abyss, Tokimi and Asrael appeared.  They were burned, broken versions of themselves, 'bleeding' from dozens of wounds.  But those would heal, in time.  There was just one other thing to worry about.

He approached out of the darkness, a being that seemed of the void completely.  He was dressed in black robes with a dark purple sash across his chest.  His black hair hung down past his shoulders, unbound.  His pale skin was a sharp contrast to the six black graceful wings that seemed to have sprouted from his shoulders.  His black eyes looked them over.

"My-my lord," stammered Tokimi, fear quickening her heart.  "Please, let me try to explain-"

At the same time, Asrael exclaimed, "We were tricked!  Tricked!  If you were to give us just one more-"

"Silence," said the being, his voice soft, cold, emotionless.  He watched as Tokimi and Asrael lowered their heads to the ground.

"You had every advantage," he said, after a period of silence.  "More soldiers, more ships, more power.  You even had the privilege of Leviathan's vanguard, and you still didn't triumph."

Tokimi felt herself trembling.  _Please, please_, she begged in her mind, _please, don't burn me with your light.  Spare me, oh Son of Morning, please, please…._

"Therefore, it is good I didn't expect a victory."

Tokimi felt her heart stop.

"Now I know exactly what these people can do, will do.  They have shown themselves like a book to me.  They will not survive when we come for them next."

He patted them both on their shoulders.  "Stand.  You are at no fault."

Tokimi and Asrael rose, albeit somewhat unsteadily, to their feet.  "What would you have us do, lord?" asked Tokimi.

"Gather your armies back together.  Bring unto yourselves all the deceivers you can find.  And this is what you shall tell them…."

***

All over the planet Jurai, celebrations were in full swing.  The air was full of flower petals, people danced in the streets, and music filled the air.  Tenchi was standing on a balcony, watching the festivities when Ryoko appeared beside him.

He looked over and asked, "How does it feel to be back here?"

She shrugged.  "It's easier to enjoy without being on the run from countermeasures."

He smiled slightly at that.  "We really haven't talked to each other very much throughout this whole time, have we?"

"We each had our own things to do," she said.  "I had to reacquaint myself with my mother, you had to train, we all had to keep our eyes on Kyrin…."

They both lapsed into silence for a time, until Ryoko said, "I'd die for him."

"Excuse me?" asked Tenchi.

"For Kyrin, I mean," she elaborated.  "I think I went to Hell and back for him.  I know I care about him… but," she shook her head, "I'd do the same for you in a heartbeat."

"And I for you," he affirmed.

"What do these feelings mean, anyway?" she asked.

"It just means that you care," he replied.  "It may be love, it may not be.  All you can do, when it comes to these things, is your best."

"That sounds so Disneyish," she sighed.  Then she slammed fist to palm.  "All right.  I'm gonna go get plastered.  Wanna come?"

Tenchi looked down at the crowds below.  Finally, he grinned.  "Ah, what the heck."

Meanwhile, above them all, He watched.  And He smiled.  He extended His hand, and throughout the entire world, there was joy.

***

Kishi: And that, my friends, is it.  It's over.  Done.  Fin.  Finale.  End.

::is sitting at a table on a corner café in Tsunami::

Kishi: I have to admit, it feels weird to sit here, typing up the end to this story that I have devoted so much of my time and creative energy to, but this is it.  I didn't start writing this with the idea of going so heavily into theology and religion, and yet it happened.  I can think of having brought it into the story in a more - perhaps natural is the word? – way.  But I tried.

::takes a pull on the contents of the bottle which, until now, is conspicuously un-described::

Kishi: And I also have to admit, that I'm glad people actually read this.  I had chapters of it on my hard drive for years, and nobody ever saw it.  So to those of you who read it, regardless of whether you review or not – thank you very much.

::pauses in thought::

Kishi: And who knows?  Maybe there's a sequel, somewhere down the line….

Tenchi Muyo and all related paraphernalia are copyrighted to AIC and Pioneer.

The only things that are mine are those things that I perceive as original, and thusly are mine.  If you recognize an idea that you came up with first, all credit goes to you.

You can contact me at: Kirisutono_Kishi@robofan.com


End file.
